The Strength Of A Heart
by written.ambition
Summary: Their disbelief in love brought them closer together, but in the end was it all worth their while? "So tell me...what are you so scared of?" Rain was falling around them, but neither one cared. Both were breaking inside. "Losing you." TxG
1. Prologue

_Author's note- __This is my first 'High School Musical' story. I hope you all enjoy. If anyone is interested in reading it, that is. If you do, Cheers. Enjoy. Good feedback is appreciated. _

Prologue-

As a child, you were able to grow up with the ability of having an imagination. Wether it be a wild one, a fantasy one, or a calm and collective one. Many children often dreamed or pretended they were princesses being saved by their knight in shining amour, or a fireman playing around in the backyard with their friends with the garden hose. Wether it be from something extraordinaire or something normal. Every child had their imagination to hold onto. Even adults sometimes imagine that their something their not. That their happy in the loveless marriage their in. That their content with the boring job they work at.

But there's one thing that every child or every adult always thinks about. _Love_. Wether people like to believe it or not, love is a feeling and emotion everyone feels once in a lifetime. Either it be from a family member or who you think to be the love of your life. Everyone is loved. And the feeling love is held within the heart. Your heart can hold so many emotions. It can hold onto so much _love_. People say that they find their soul mate, their love of their life, their kindred spirit, but do they really? Is there someone out there willing to love one other person with their whole heart? Can you ever get over your _first love_? Can you find another love after your think you've lost the greatest one you'll ever have? Is there really someone you can love forever?

For the young, mature Gabriella Montez, she grew up believing that some handsome prince would ride up to her balcony and declare his love for her. She imagined being happy with that one person her whole life. That no matter what obstacle came across them, they would battle it on together and come out stronger than before. She also became aware that your imagination is just that. Your imagination. After hearing that your dreams or wishes never came true by her own parents, she then knew that she had to stop thinking that life was one big fairytale. That she could no longer be whisked off her feet by a tall and handsome man. Her parents use to tell her all those Disney type fairytales. Letting her believe that something like that could happen. Yet once realizing that they both did not love each other all that they thought they did, they both turned to their work. Both told their one child that fairytales was not something to believe in anymore, that she had to grow up. So from age 14, Gabriella already knew that life wasn't going to go by her dreams. That she would believe her two workaholic parents and think nothing of being in what she used to admire, _love_. That was until when she turned 18, that her life was going to be turned upside down by someone she never would have expected.

For Troy Bolton, he thought he did have the love of his life. He thought he had his life planned out by still the young age of 19. He would forever be married with his High Sweetheart. Create a family with her. Grow old with her. That was until shortly after turning 25, he came home one day to be told that his _dream_ was no longer going to last. That the love of his life did not want to continue on with him. He then broke. Formed a cold wall over his once loving, warm, beating heart. But she hurt him. She denied him. She betrayed him. She broke Troy Bolton. So he ran. He ran far away from her. He flew the 1,974 miles between Boston and Albuquerque. He took up the job offer the local High School offered him. He enjoyed teaching. He enjoyed being able to teach people what he knew, what he loved. English Literature. He majored in Basketball once when he was younger, even was accepted into the NBA, but he gave that all up for what he thought was the love of his life. He changed _for_ her. Now he changed again_ because_ of her. _Her_- being the one person he thought he could never get over. But like our leading lady, he didn't know that his life was going to change either, for both of them, their lives were going to become a whole lot more different.

_I hope this was good or acceptable by some, for my first. This prologue gives off some sort of their past. Which will be later told in much more details further along the story. If you've read this and enjoyed it, please tell me what you think. Don't really care about reviews, just like to hear people's opinion. Although I wouldn't mind them LOL. All good hopefully.  
I will also add that I have no idea if it is indeed 1,974 miles between Albuquerque and Boston. I live in Australia, so I do not have alot of knowledge of USA goegraphical areas. So I google-d for this info. Hopefully it's somewhat true. Knowing my luck, might not be. (lol). Anyway, so for future references, I apoligize if I have the wrong information about anything I write. If a reader from America, tells me otherwise about anything I write about their country I will happily change it.__ Cheers._


	2. Pictures Of You

__

Author's Note-

_I do not own anything related towards 'High School Musical'. Except this idea for this story._

Chapter One-

As 18 year old Gabriella Montez was brushing her long brown, beautiful, just straightened hair, she heard her Mother calling her downstairs. She quickly gathered up her things and placed them in her backpack and rushed downstairs to be met by her 40 year old Mother. Maria Montez. Maria had brown hair also, although she did not have it straight like her daughter's, she had it up in a high bun, with some front parts hanging out. Maria did not look her age, she only appeared to be a few years younger. Yet if you were to gaze into her eyes you were able to see the age and wisdom that hung behind the dark brown orbs.

Maria was waiting by the front door for her daughter. She wasn't in a rush to get out, but she left for work everyday about this time. Would only make sense she continued her regular, memorized schedule. Her husband already having left for work earlier that morning. Better ignoring each other, like they had accustomed to for their daughter's sake.

"Gabriella, I left some money on the counter for you to get your lunch and some money for dinner tonight. I will be late back again. The office is getting crazier and crazier these days. Call me if you need anything, but you know how I appreciate not to be bothered at work. Bye darling. Love." And by her last word, she was out the door. Not even hearing her daughter call out her goodbye.

Gabriella slowly approached the kitchen counter and grabbed half the money her Mother had left for her. As she was walking towards the door to leave, she past a old family photo that still surprisingly was laid out a passing side table. She noticed that over the years either her Mother or Father had taken down most of the family portraits and placed them in an old box in the garage. She knew why her parents were acting this way. They would rather push away or hide what use to be. What was once loved by each other. She had grown accustomed to hearing her parents walking out the door late or early. She was use to hearing them only ever arguing with one another. Not had they had a simple or civilized conversation in years. She also knew she was the reason why her parents were no longer happy. She wasn't the reason why they just randomly fell out of love with one another, but she was the reason why they were unhappy. They made a promise to stand by their daughter no matter what. That they would always put her first. Unfortunately with both deciding that their jobs were vastly more interesting than being at home, forgot that they made a bunch of promises for their daughter. It's not like they didn't love her, they did, that's why they were stuck in the loveless marriage, to continue living like ghosts for the rest of their lives. For their daughter.

Gabriella glanced at the photo, it was most probably the last photo of all of them looking happy. All the other ones were either with Gabriella and just her Mother or just her and her Father. All along the wall heading towards the upstairs, were many photos of just Gabriella and only ever one of her parents. Or a friend or other family member.

She counted herself lucky, that she was able to see both parents each day, but yet felt guilty more and more, knowing she was her parents reason for misery.

Gabriella grabbed the photo from the frame and placed into a pocket in her bag. She wanted to be able to keep the last remaining photo of a once happy family close to her. At home, it would be discovered, but at her school, in her locker, neither parent would find it there. She smiled, and placed the frame in a nearby drawer. Then grabbed her school bag and keys, locked up her house and ran towards her car. As she was pulling out of her driveway she noticed that a moving van was in the neighbours driveway. She slowly drove past, and as she did she noticed a older man in about his 40's heading out of the house and going straight for another box from the van. She assumed the older man was her new neighbour and started to drive at normal speed heading towards her school, East High. If she were to stay for another lingering moment, she would have noticed a much younger man in his mid-20's come out the house also and hand some cash to the older man while thanking him for his help, then to see the older man drive away down the road, never being seen again. And because she did not stay to watch, she also didn't see the younger man get in a car and took the same roads as her. Heading straight towards East High School.

* * *

Troy Bolton walked down the chattering halls of East High. He heard the murmurs and whispers of the younger people talking amongst themselves, asking questions as to who the new hot guy was. Girls were giggling to themselves wondering how long they would have to wait to jump him. What Troy didn't know was that the students he was going to be teaching, all assumed he was just a new guy. Boy were they wrong. He made his way towards the head office to meet with the Principle and to get to know the other teachers and get his schedule for the upcoming term. What he also didn't notice was the 3 pairs of eyes all staring at him the whole time he was in the hallway.

* * *

"Oh my God! Did you just see the new guy? He was so hot. Man cut me a peice and serve me a slice of THAT!" Screeched the highly amused and dramatic blonde.

"You know Sharpay, I would like to keep my hearing intact, so if you would kindly move away from me to screech your profanities, that would be very much appreciated." Exclaimed the brunette who just placed the photo she had been looking at, not that long ago at home, in her locker.

"Oh come Gabs, did you not see him? I mean, I love Chad, I do, but the new guy was like…WOW! Especially his blue eyes. I don't think I've ever seen a pair so blue before." Gabriella turned her head to look at her best friend to see her with an off-distance look in her eyes.

"Oh my God Taylor! I cant believe you just said that. And here I thought you and Chad were the golden couple here at our humble little abode. Wait till I tell Chad this!" Gabriella poured off her sarcasm and started laughing hysterically once she saw the shocked expression on her best friends face.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare!" Taylor gasped.

"Oh you know Gabs, she's just messing with you Tay." The smaller girl out of the bunch laughed. She slid her glasses up her face once again, wishing that they would just stay on her face.

The blonde piped in, having only registered that her friends were once again talking, instead of drooling over the new guy.

"Yeah, well if someone didn't have a stick up their ass and fiddled with things in her locker and actually take notice of the new guy, she would have been dry-humping the air just to get to him." She exclaimed.

Gabriella burst into laughs when she heard this. She didn't know why her friends insisted on her checking out guys, when she was content with looking the other way. Even though pretty much of her friends were all in a relationship. She was always asked by her fellow male classmates for a date, but she always declined. Knowing they were either using her for the popular status or just wanted to sleep with her. She knew who to trust and who not to in the school. Although she hardly considered herself popular, she also knew that the whole school pretty much knew who she and her friends were. The tightest and closest bunch of friends in the school. All her friends having their own personality and qualities about them. That's what she admired the most about her friends, they didn't follow the crowds, the trends, (except the fashion trends for Sharpay), they followed who _they _wanted to be. Not who they were _told_ to be. They were themselves, and they all knew everything about one another. But within time, all were going to be holding secrets from one another. All because of a certain blue-eyed new guy.

"Thanks for the imagery Shar, but you know me. No guy could actually get me all hot and bothered. Well except for maybe Jensen Ackles or Jonny Depp." Gabriella finally replied.

"Uhh, Jonny. My one true love. In time we will be together. Just you wait and see girls." The three other girls laughed at their blonde friends craziness. "But seriously, that guy was hot! Even our shy little Kelsi was staring at him." Sharpay smirked knowing that her friend would get all flustered and blush. And that's exactly what Kelsi Neilson did.

"Well what can I say. If you've got a beautiful view, stare all the more." She blushed, but couldn't help in joining her friends playful banter.

"Ok, well I think we've wasted enough time on discussing the 'Hot New Guy', who might not even be the 'New Guy', he could probably be the new janitor the teachers were talking about the other day in assembly. So lets get to homeroom." Gabriella suggest between giggles.

"Gabriella, that was the stupidest thing to have come out of your mouth. A hot guy like him, could not be just a 'janitor', Oh no! He could be like a 'Abercrombie and Finch' model. With those piercing blue eyes and body, although the shirt was in the way, I would have offered my assistance in taking it off! But if he does turn out to our new janitor, he can clean me anyway he wants to!" Said an on-dreaming Sharpay.

"Oh my God Shar!" Gasped Taylor McKessie. Although she was laughing hard with Gabriella and Kelsi, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"May I remind you hornbags, that you all have respected boyfriends waiting for us, so as I said, lets go and forget all about the now "Poor New Guy Whoever He Is, Who Has My Deepest Sympathy For Having To Deal With A Crazed Horny Sharpay Evans!" Laughed Gabriella.

"Hey!" Sharpay playfully slapped her best friend on the arm. "No matter how hot a guy is, he could never compare to my Zeke." Sharpay having now remembered all about her other half. "He is mighty fine. Speaking of which, I suggest we head to homeroom before Darbus blows up at us." Ignoring the fact that all her friends were rolling their eyes at her, who obviously didn't notice that Gabriella had suggested homeroom twice before.

All four girls linked arms with one another, besides the ending two, and walked off to their homeroom, meeting either their significant other or in Gabriella's case, her not so fascinating desk.

* * *

After homeroom Gabriella parted ways with her friends and made her way towards her English room. She always loved English. In that class she was able to listen and learn all about things like the poetic and beautiful words of Shakespeare, Hemingway or anyone whoever was able to put a few words together to create one of the worlds most beautiful master pieces. She loved reading. Although everyone in the school belonged to a clique. Gabriella and her friends didn't. But if Gabriella were to pick a clique for herself and each of her friends she would have to appoint herself and her best friend Taylor in the category of the 'Nerds'. Also would have to say most of the guys would be Jocks. Chad, Zeke, Jason, Logan, Cooper and Cody were defiantly to be considered to be very sporty and athletic. Although her close guy friends were only Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan, she just wasn't _as_ close with the others. Although Ryan played Baseball, and did track, he would have been more considered of a Drama lover instead. Ryan and Sharpay had played amongst each other in all the school's musicals. For twins, you would either expect for either one of them to be the complete opposite of the other, or both have everything in common and got along with each other very well. But with Sharpay and Ryan, they were stuck in between. They both shared the passion for the performing arts, and other similar things, but then there were the times when they didn't side with each other. Those days were pretty heated, both had stubborn and strong heads on their shoulders, so neither backed down. Unless the rest of the gang had to push them into a closet and get them to sort out their differences. So that's where Sharpay laid, with her brother doing what they did best. Being over-dramatic.

Then there was Kelsi, she was stuck between being in the show business crowd also, but she too had the smarts. Along with Gabriella and Taylor, Kelsi was also asked to join in the Scholastic Decathlon team also, but she declined. Writing music was her biggest passion. That's what separated her from the 'Drama Duo', she rather preferred to have stayed behind the piano playing the songs then performing them. She wasn't all that shy, when push came to shove, little Kelsi could push in her backbone and stand up for anything or anyone.

Amongst the Jocks, Drama Kids and Nerds, there were other groups that consisted the halls of East High. You had your Goths, Scene kids (which were somewhat similar), Skater Dudes, Cheerleaders, and the others were either people who didn't care and had no where to belong. Gabriella pretty much knew everyone in her year. Although it wasn't the biggest class you'd ever have, she still got to know her student body. She didn't like having to walk around the halls having people call out to her saying 'Hello's' or 'Goodbyes', when she didn't know who they were. So when at home one day, while going through her Year Book, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan all decided to visit and found her with her face in the book, almost as if she were studying for a final or something. She told her friends she wanted to know everyone of them, so they did what they did best. They sat around with her and got to know their classmates also. People were probably so envious of the tight group of friends, because they weren't the stuck up, rude and mean people you'd think they were. They were everything less unfortunate people wanted to be, and more. But the group of friends, just preferred to be themselves, and that consisted them of not being mean or cruel. They grew up with each other, finding each others flaws, qualities, everything. It was almost like they had a barrier around them, not so others couldn't get through, just so they couldn't get out. The group needed each person, otherwise it just wasn't _their_ group anymore.

As Gabriella sat at her usual seat at the front of the class, she noticed something different about the classroom that she enjoyed the most. It was no longer covered with posters of Shakespeare or of classical ballets on stage anymore. It just held a boring beige colour. As her fellow classmates walked in, they too seemed to have noticed the change. As the last bell for class went off, she took note on where everyone sat and realized her teacher was still not there. Usually Mrs. Nichols was always on time. But today for some reason Gabriella got the feeling that something different was going to happen. As just as she heard the classroom door click shut, and looked up to see a piercing set of blue eyes staring down at her, she realized that that was indeed true. That the apparent 'New Hot Guy' was her now, 'Hot New Teacher Guy'.


	3. In This City

__

Author's Note-

_I do not own anything related towards 'High School Musical'. _

Chapter Two-

Running into a battle zone head on is suicide. That's exactly what Troy Bolton was doing. As he walking down the corridors of East High, he couldn't for the sake of him find the classroom he was meant to be in 5 minutes ago. _Great first impression._ He thought. As he was nearing to room E11, he thought what the hell and asked a passing student where his room F7 was. He assumed it was near E, presuming it was in alphabetical order. _Oh how very wrong_. The student told him it was on the other side of the building, for Troy that would have to be a 5 minute run. So he did. He ran.

He noticed that he had just passed a door with the number and letter F5, so he decided to catch his breath and walk the rest. Not wanting to welcome his new students with an out of breath weirdo. As he finally reached the door he couldn't help but scan over his newly found students. He noticed that none of them had looked up to see him enter yet. Most of them were talking about what they did on the weekend, what they were going to do for extracurricular activates the new school term or just setting their stuff on their desk. As his eyes came to the front, he was taken aback when he noticed that a pair of the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen had been watching him ever since he entered the classroom. He just stood there like some fool. Finally the pair of mocha eyes ripped away from him and found the desk in front of her more interesting. He cleared his throat to gain his composure back and to gain the attention of the rest of the class.

He went up to the front of the class and found a piece of chalk and decided to write his name on the board. As he finished writing it finally addressed his class.

"Well hi. As you now know, I am Mr Bolton. I will be your new English teacher from now on, seeing as Mrs Nichols retired during the holiday break." Troy could hear absolutely nothing other than himself. It was like all the students were sitting there and judging him. And most were. Some not even paying attention at all. "Now, as I've verified who I am. I will call out the roll and get to know you all." Troy sat down at his desk that was facing right in front of the petite girl he had been staring at just a moment ago. He tried not to acknowledge too much of it. "Ok here go.." He started off.

Gabriella couldn't believe it. There sitting right in front of her, calling out her classmates names, was the guy her best friends had been drooling over not too long ago. She just couldn't comprehend it. She thought he was just another new student, well he looked like he could be one, he also couldn't have been that much older than her. And here he was teaching her favourite subject and sitting right in front of her. She tried to keep her gaze on her desk while she could still hear names being called out and a frequent 'Yes' or 'That's me' being replied back. She didn't know why, but she felt like when he was to call out her name she didn't know what to say. She had never felt this nervous around a guy before, hell, she never felt this nervous around _anyone_ before. She was always self-confident and outspoken, in a good way of course, but yet here she was worried about what her response to him calling her name out was to be. _This is completely weird. I don't even know the guy and he's making me act all strange. _Before she could think of anything else she heard it. She heard her name being called out. She got a weird sensation when she heard her name being called out by _him_. And then she heard it again.

"Gabriella Montez? Is she here?" Troy raised his head up to see if he could get a response and his breath got caught as he was once again staring straight into the brown orbs that caught his attention before.

"That would be me sir." Gabriella slowly raised her hand to let him know it was her that he was asking for.

She sounded shy, but by the look of her, he could tell she was anything but shy. She looked like she had a good head on her shoulders and the kind of person to let people hear her voice out loud. Troy always thought he could read a person's personality just by looking at them, but he realized that he could no longer trust his gut instinct. That logic was a better option to listen to instead. He tore his eyes away from Gabriella and continued reading out the names.

As the class was coming down to an end, the students found out that their new 'Hot Teacher' had been transferred from Boston, that he enjoyed English Literature and that he once had the chance to be a Lakers player, but turned the offer down. He left it there, not really wanting to tell his sad story to his new students. Who would? He didn't need their pity. He also didn't want to scare them with a little outburst with some harsh said words about his ex. He didn't mention anything from his past except Boston and the NBA offer. As the bell went, he told them to read at least a quarter of the book he handed out before after calling out the names. He noted he didn't have this class for another two days, so that would give plenty of time to read a quarter of it. It wasn't even that much of a big book. It was one of his favourites. So he wanted to see if anyone could come to love it as much as he did.

As he was gearing up his things, he realized he didn't need to be in that much of a rush, he had a free lesson next. He thought that would be a good opportunity to take a gander around and get to know the school more. His head did shoot up though, when he heard a large crash echo throughout the room. His eyes connected once again with the brown ones he kept staring into. _What is it with those eyes?_ Troy didn't get a chance to look into them more, as the brown ones tore away from his gaze.

"Shit!" Gabriella looked down at the ground and tried to compose herself after making an idiot of herself by walking into a passing desk and dropping all her books. It then dawned on her that she swore in front of her new teacher. _What an impression to make. Now he thinks I'm clumsy and crazy! Wait, why would it matter? _Gabriella looked up to see that he was slightly laughing. She was confused. Most teachers would have scolded at her. She didn't get it? Did she really look that idiotic to be laughed at? She decided she may as well apologise, not knowing if he would give her detention or not.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Its just sometimes words slip right out. Right? I mean, I really didn't mean too. Sorry again." She didn't even look him in the eyes, she just kept staring at the ground. Then she went to gather her stuff up from on the ground. _Great! Now he thinks your even a bigger loser than your coming off as._

As she was going to grab her chemistry book that was near the leg of the teacher's desk, she felt another hand also grab it. She looked up to see that once again Brown was staring at Blue. She couldn't help but stare at him while he helped her with the other books that were scattered around.

"Here you go." He placed the book into her slightly shaking hands.

"Uhh, thanks. About before-"

"It's more than alright. Everyone curses, wether they like to believe it or not. We're only human."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile at him. He didn't come off as conceited or cocky or mean. He came off…great!

"Well thanks again. I should head to the library to read your appointed book." She gave a small awkward laugh, not realizing that 10 minutes had already passed with just the constant staring at one another.

"Good to hear. It really is an excellent book." Troy replied.

"Oh I know. It's one of my favourites. I've already read it at least 4 times. I'd probably have to say top 5 at least. I mean Charles Frank really knew what he was doing. The words. Every word is like…art." Gabriella looked up to see that _Mr Bolton_ was staring down at her with his mouth open just ajar. She took a step back, not really knowing what was wrong with him. "Uhh, Mr Bolton? Are you ok?"

Troy was able to shake off his moment of disbelief. How did a young girl like Gabriella understand everything he loved about one of his favourite author's. She looked so excited and happy just describing how she felt towards the once most famous author in the world. _I've never met anyone with such a passion towards Charles Frank as much as me! Who is this girl?_

Troy then realized he still hadn't said anything and his mouth was still slightly hanging open.

"Sorry. It's just that…well I've never met anyone who enjoys Charles Frank as much as I do. It just comes to a shock that a young girl like yourself knows about him, let alone favours one of his novels. No offence." Troy hoped he didn't come off as an ass.

"Oh, I get that a lot. Mrs Nichols use to give me so many books to read during the holidays or for whenever. She would just give a whole bunch of them. This is why this is my favourite class. She understood what I loved about books. Then again I love most books. It's hard not too. You know? I mean the way your mind can get so wrapped up into a story. And Charles Frank definitely makes me really think and question stuff…-" Gabriella then realized she started rambling. "Sorry, when I get excited about a book or something I get all hyper and start to ramble, and then I cant shut up. It's actually quite annoying. Sorry. I should go. Bye." Gabriella then quickly ran off before Troy could say anything.

He wanted to be able to tell her he didn't mind her rambling. That he thought it was funny and cute. _Wait?!? Cute? I cant think she's cute! She's my student and I'm her teacher. Teacher. I am her teacher. Who teaches her. I teach. I Teach her. Ok, stop it Troy. Get a hold of yourself. She's just some girl. She could end up exactly like Julie. No…Gabriella could never be like Julie. Ok, just stop thinking about both of them!!!_

As Troy was walking down the hallway, he turned around to see the Principle, Mr Matsui, heading towards him.

"Ah, Bolton. I was looking for you. How was your first lesson so far?" He questioned.

"It went well. Better than I expected. The students here are a lot more calmer and politer than the ones back at my old school in Boston. It's refreshing." He slightly laughed at the his last remark.

"Very good to hear. It is quite nice to know that our school has an excellent reputation. I'm proud to be the Principle here." He replied back with a wide smile. "But I was also wondering if you needed any help around with the school. It is quite larger than your last school, wouldn't want you to get lost." He chuckled. "I can assign a student to assist you and for them to show you around the school, if you would like?"

"That, would actually be a fantastic idea. I've been wondering these halls for a while. I thought I would have to ask for a map or something." Both laughed. Then Mr Matsui was leading Troy towards the library.

"I have someone just in mind to help you. She's a top A-student. I can always rely on her assistance. And it's great to know she always spends her free periods in the library. Well I hope. I'll just go get her. Won't be a moment." He was the lost behind the two giant library doors. A few minutes he came back with none other than Miss Gabriella Montez.

Troy had to do a double-take. He couldn't believe out of all the people Mr Matsui would ask to for their help, it would be the girl, who he couldn't get out if his mind.

Gabriella was wide-eyed to say the least. She tried so hard to try and forget all about the newcomer. She just couldn't get his piercing blue eyes out of her head. And yet for some reason, here she was again staring into those pools of blue.

"Bolton this is one of our very elite and brightest students here at East High, Miss Gabriella Montez." Introduced Mr Matsui. "Gabriella this is-"

"Oh, its fine Mr Matsui. I already know who he is. He's my new English teacher. I was just reading a novel Mr Bolton here asked the class and I to read. It's fantastic, I'm hooked already." Troy couldn't help but find that Gabriella's smile made him feel a little warmer inside. He couldn't help think what it would be like for her to smile at him like that. Troy shook all thoughts of that away. _How could one girl make me forget all the pain that Julie caused?_ Troy had no idea what was going on, but he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He was soon to find out.

* * *

"And so here we are again at the library." Gabriella and Troy made their way back to the large doors of the library. It had taken them the rest of their free period and the lunch break for her to show him the whole school. "I hope I was at least some help. It is an overly large school. When I first arrived here, I thought it was the biggest school building I had ever seen, but with the help of my best friend, Taylor, I got use to it after just a few days." Gabriella tried really hard not to look in his eyes. It was like her strange way of trying to forget what he looked like. _Taylor was right. He is like WOW! Damn it Gabriella. Stop thinking about him. He's your teacher and you've only known him for the past few hours. This is ridiculous! _

"You haven't lived here your whole life?" He questioned. With all her knowledge about everything in Albuquerque, he assumed that she was born and raised here.

"Oh, uh no. My parents moved here my freshman year. I didn't exactly like the change at the beginning, but once I got here, it turned out to be better than I expected."

"Well I hope I feel the same way towards Albuquerque, New Mexico also." To Troy, he just thought he was politely smiling at Gabriella. But to her, it felt like all her problems just washed away with his one bright, beautiful, charming smile.

"Uhh, well I should be getting ready for my next class. See you later Mr Bolton." And with that, she was rushing off trying to forget what his eyes looked like.

"Uh, goodbye to you too Miss Montez." Troy watched her petite figure run off and get lost behind the corridor corner. He found himself staring at the same spot where she had just vanished. _I really got to shake this off. She's just some girl with a pretty face. That's all. Nothing more._ Troy couldn't believe he was actually arguing with himself about the matter that is: Gabriella Montez. _It's ok, you only have her for one class and that's it. She wont be in your life fot other than that._ That's where he was _dead_ wrong.

_Charles Frank is just the name that I came up with. It belonged to my Grandfather who passed away a few years ago. I used his middle name as his first and his first name as his last. It probably doesn't really matter, but just in case anyone assumed there was an author with that name. Well I have no idea. I just thought it was nice to do that for my grandfather. (L) Thanks for reading. And thanks for the reviews so far. Glad you like it. Cheers. _


	4. Unexpected Places

__

Author's Note-

_I do not own anything related towards 'High School Musical'. _

East High's big, wide front doors just burst open with all the students rushing out trying to get home. Even some teachers were running past some students. After all the years of teaching or being taught, no one really gets use to going back to school, but you can never get use to the fact of leaving it all behind either.

"So, how was your first day? I cant believe I've already got so much homework, and it's already the first day back." Complained Sharpay. All the gang had just reached their cars in the students parking lot.

"Yeah, well that's High School for you. Especially now it's our Senior year. We've got all the hard work coming in soon too. Gabriella and I got a whole bunch of work for the Decathlon Team. It's not going to be easy, that's for sure." explained Taylor, who was leaning against Chad on his car.

"The Drama Club have enough homework and assignments to last for a whole month. I am not liking school right now." Whined Sharpay; again.  
"When have you ever liked school other that for Drama Shar?" Laughed Gabriella.

"Yeah, well. Now it's just worse." Huffed Sharpay. "Well I may as well go and get some of it done, well, at least try." Laughed Sharpay. "Zeke! You want to come and study with me?"  
"Sure. I ay as well try also. It's kind of hard on all of us this year. Basketball of us guys, the up-coming musical for Shar, Kelsi and Ryan, and then of course the Decathlon Team for Gabs and Tay. We really are in for a hard year." Sighed Zeke.

" Oh God, your right. I cant believe how much we've got on our plates. I don't think we need anymore distractions. It's going to be one hell of a year." Jason said.  
"Yeah, well let's go and try to attempt the mountain load of work installed for us." Chimed Chad.

"Hey. There's the new guy. I didn't see him in any of my classes. Which is a real shame." Sharpay said, as she pointed to _'The New Guy'_.

Gabriella and the others all turned their heads to look at what Sharpay was pointing towards. Once Gabriella realized that the others still didn't know about her new teacher, she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Asked Kelsi, who was standing next to Jason, holding his hand.

"You guys, the '_New Guy'_ , isn't really a new guy. He's more like my '_New Teacher Guy'_." Gabriella turned her heads back to her friends and noticed that all the girls had their mouths dropped open, and the guys just looked confused.

"We have a new guy?" Asked Ryan. Gabriella thought she may as well explain to others what exactly was going on.

"No Ry. This morning, by our lockers, 3 certain girls were drooling over the newcomer over there." She pointed back to her teacher. "And those 3 certain girls assumed he was a new student. Just because he looks young. But when I went into English for first period, he happened to come in and introduce himself as mew new English Lit teacher. And then I had to show him around the whole school. He's a pretty nice guy." She could feel her cheeks warming, knowing that if she couldn't hide it by looking down or something, her friends would be sure to notice.

"A nice guy? Drooling? 3 certain girls?" Chad turned to look at Taylor, as did Zeke to Sharpay and Jason to Kelsi. "Now I know very well, that my _little sister_, Gabs here, wouldn't even think twice about drooling over some guy, so that only leaves you three! Want to share something with group _gals_!?!" Chad crossed his arms, trying to give off the annoyed look. And apparently it worked.

"Chad. Gabs here doesn't really know what's she's talking about. We weren't drooling. We were just…observing. Yeah that's it. Observing." Taylor explained. She was standing next to Gabriella and didn't miss the chance to kick her in the side of the leg to _thank _her.

"Ow. Taylor that hurt." Gabriella screeched as she grabbed her leg. The other girls snickered.

"Gabs, as much as I love you. You deserve that." Voiced Sharpay.

"Yeah well if you guys hadn't been _observing_ him, then we still wouldn't be here, and me now having a bruised leg." Exclaimed Gabriella. She pulled her jean pants up high enough to find that her leg was now covered in a big, blue bruise. "Wow, that didn't take long."

"Oh my gosh! Gabs. I am so sorry. Damn. I knew wearing boots weren't a good idea today. I didn't mean for it to be that bad." Taylor was nearing in tears. She was never the one to ever intentionally hurt someone without a second thought.

The others gathered around to Gabriella and helped her stand up properly.

"It's ok Tay. It's not a big deal." Laughed Gabriella. Tyring to make the mood less tense.

"You going to be ok driving back home?" Asked Ryan. Who noticed that she was wobbling a bit. _How can someone be affected by just a small kick so easily? That bruised way too fast._ He thought to himself.

"Uhh, I think I should be fine." She tried to convince herself more than the others. She tried walking to her car, but it was hopeless. The _small _kick did some real damage.

Ryan went straight up to her and helped her straighten back up. Taking her backpack and other belongings off of her.

"I'll drive you home. I don't think it's a good idea for you to drive. We should probably check to see if your alright. I could stop by the doctors office, if you want?" Asked Ryan.

"I would have to say yes to the lift Ry, but it's not necessary to bother the doctor by. It's just a bruise. I'm fine. This is getting silly now. No big deal." Gabriella turned to look at Taylor. Knowing full well, she would be blaming herself and beating herself up about it. "And Tay. It's fine. I probably shouldn't have said drooling as the descriptive word." She laughed.

Taylor looked a her best friend in amazement. She knew Gabriella was only trying to make sure she knew it wasn't her fault. But when you kick your friend in the leg, you know it is. And you can't get rid of that guilt to easy, especially if it was Taylor.

"No. I should be the one to drive you home. I'm the one that hurt you. I should do it." Taylor persisted.

"Taylor, there's no need to pressure yourself about this. You live the complete opposite of where I live. Ryan and Sharpay live close. It only makes sense that Ryan take me." Argued Gabriella. "Seriously. We are not going to waste petrol on little ol me. Ok? Good. Ryan? Let's go!"

Everyone tried to hold back their laughs as they watched Gabriella attempt to hop to her car. Ryan trailing after her with her book and bag.

Taylor rushed over to Gabriella and held the door open for her. While Chad helped Ryan.

"I'm still really sorry Gabs. I thought I only slightly kicked you. You don't think it has anything to do with…you know?" Taylor trailed off. Not wanting to let the others catch on if they overheard.

"I'm not sure Tay. But it doesn't matter ok. Just please for me, don't beat yourself up about it. If this has anything to do with you know what, then its good. Now I know I should get it checked. I should thank you." Giggled Gabriella. She hugged her friends goodbye and sat in the passenger seat. Turning to open the lock of the drivers seat for Ryan. As he clicked his seatbelt on, he rolled down the window.

"Shar?" Sharpay quickly turned to her brother when she heard her name being called out by him. "I wont be long. Zeke? Would you be able to pick me up on your way to our place?" Asked Ryan.

"Yeah Ry. It's fine. I'll trail right behind you." Answered. Zeke.

Sharpay lightly kissed her boyfriend goodbye and then lowered her head to Ryan's.

"Don't be too long. Girls hate it when guys make us wait. She wont be too pleased to find out why your late either." Sharpay was referring to Samantha. Ryan's on and off girlfriend. You could say, Samantha was laid back and that's what attracted Ryan to her. Also her passion for music. But Samantha was a girl. She also didn't like the fact that because Gabriella and Ryan were the only singles in the group, before meeting her, they were closer friends. If the group did couple things, that left Ryan and Gabriella do hang together. They didn't mind. They thought it was fun to have someone being close to without actually being in a relationship with.

"I wont. I just want to make sure Gabs gets home alright." Ryan waved to everyone and then started the engine.

"Thanks for doing this Ry. You didn't have to." Gabriella spoke, although it was more of a whisper.

"It's ok. I don't mind. You were right. It would have been pointless if any of the others gave you lift. Guess it's lucky we live close then huh?" Laughed Ryan.

"Yeah. I'm glad Sharpay lives close enough to wake me up at a ridicules time in the morning and drag me to the mall." She laughed back. Soon Ryan joined her.

"Yeah. Well you don't have to live with her. Seriously! You think you it's hard for you guys for just a few hours, but me. 24/7." Both cracked up with laughter.

"Hmm, your right. I do feel for you Ryan." She giggled.

Soon they both started talking about school and what plans they were possibly going to do with the rest of the gang on the weekend. All was a nice silence until Ryan cleared his throat to gain Gabriella's attention.

"Hey Gabs. You don't think your bruise is that bad because of, well you know." Ryan asked Shyly. Everyone knew it wasn't a fun matter to talk about. But when Gabriella needed them. They were to listen and to console.

Gabriella let out a breathe she didn't know she was withholding. "To be honest Ry. I'm not sure. Taylor thought so too. That's why she felt so bad. But I told her if it does have anything to do with it. Then I'm glad it happened. It just means we can make it better sooner, you know?" She turned to look at Ryan.

"Yeah I know. We just all worry about you Gabs. To Jason, Zeke, Chad and I, we look at you like our little e sister. We don't want anything bad happening _again_."

" I know. And I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you guys either. All of you."

They smiled at each other. Knowing not to push the issue any further. Too depressing to talk about.

* * *

Not long after, Ryan parked in Gabriella's driveway. Noticing that neither one of her parents car was there. Which wasn't un-normal. He turned off the engine and gathered up her belongings. He grabbed the house key Gabriella had handed to him and placed her stuff on the hallway table. He then went back to help her out of the car.

"Is it feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's just throbbing with little pain now. I'll just go set up my homework, attempt it, then take a painkiller and have a rest. No probs." She smiled.

Ryan knew Gabriella too be stubborn and having a lot of pride so when she declined for him to help more, he didn't persist it.

They turned their heads to hear a car horn, and an approaching car, only to see Zeke swiftly pull up to the side of the gutter.

"You two right?" He yelled from his car.

"Fine." Gabriella yelled back. She hugged Ryan goodbye and waved to Zeke. "See you two tomorrow." She waved again as she saw the car start up and drive way. Not without hearing Zeke's goodbye honk of course. She smiled to herself. She really did have some pretty amazing friends. She was about to head in when she thought she may as well get the mail. She slowly tried to walk towards her front yard. Upon reaching her mailbox, she leaned against it, cursing whoever decided to put the mailbox away from her driveway. She regained her breath and then pulled down the small red flag on the side to pull out her family's mail. She looked amongst them only too see a bunch of bills and coupons for some sale going on at some cheap store. She slowly walked back towards the front door, but didn't notice the small dog heading towards her until she heard it barking and jumping on her.

"What the he-ARGH!". As soon as her little scream left her she was soon laughing. The dog that had approached her was licking her face and it was tickling her.

"Chase!" Gabriella didn't really know what was going on, but she could at least breath properly again, seeing she didn't have a giant dog lying on top of her anymore.

"I am so sorry about him miss. Usually he doesn't disobey, but we're new here, and I think he just wanted to check out the scene." Spoke a voice, that sounded all too familiar to Gabriella.

She finally looked up only to having her face being licked on again.

"Oh my gosh." She exclaimed. Having your face covered in dog drool was not the best feeling. She grabbed her shirt sleeve and wiped her face. "You have an amusing dog there." She laughed. She tried once more to see who the owner was, but was more than shocked to be staring in to the pools of Blue was again. "Oh-my-gosh!"

"Gab-I mean Miss Montez. What are you doing here?" Troy looked down, and kept eye contact with the Brown orbs staring right back into his own Blue ones.

"I, uhh, I. I mean." She cleared her throat and tried to stand back up. With a sore leg, it was hard.

Troy noticed her discomfort, held out his hand for her to grab. She reluctantly grabbed onto, but just as soon as she did, she felt sparks run straight up her arm. The feel of the shock scared her that much that she accidentally let go off his hand and fell back down to the ground.

"Oh crap. Today is just not my day." Huffed Gabriella. She was now staring up at the sky. She then felt a hand pulling on hers again. She looked up and saw Troy trying to help her back up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to let go." He spoke. Troy didn't know what had happened. All he thought of it was just either one of them had given the other some static shock.

"Uhh, no. Sorry. I think it was my fault." Gabriella couldn't explain what she was feeling. But worried and confused were pretty much summing it up. "And to answer your question before. I live here." She pointed to her house. "But why are you here?" Once she looked past his flawless face and saw the car, she recognised from before as he was getting into it at school, in the driveway in the next house besides her, she realized that her new '_Hot Teacher Guy_' was also now her new '_Hot Next Door Neighbour Guy_'. "But I thought the old guy was moving in." She didn't mean too say that out loud, but once she heard herself saying the words she knew he had heard her.

"Uhh, what old guy?" Troy asked.

"Oh, it's just I drove past this morning, only to go to school, not in a creepy way or anything. I mean I didn't even know who you were this morning, except my friends called you the new _'Hot Guy_', but then you turned out to be my new _'Hot Teacher Guy_', and then once I told my friends they were a little shocked. I mean no offence or anything, but you look young enough to be a student. But I would take that as a compliment. But your not me. You're my new neighbour apparently. Anyway as I was driving past, this morning, I saw an old guy moving some boxes in and assumed he was the new neighbour. But nope its you. And now I've been rambling on for a while so I'm just going to go inside and not embarrass myself anymore." She grabbed the mail that was spread across the grass and hoped up her pathway.

To say Troy was shocked and amused at this girl was an understatement. To hear the young girl in front of him say he was hot, was strangely comforting to hear. He couldn't help but laugh at her ramblings. He also couldn't help but laugh at her failed attempt to hop her way towards her front door.

Upon hearing his laughter she turned around and was about to scold him for laughing at a poor helpless girl, when she felt his arms snake around her and hold her up bridal style in his arms. She didn't like what was going on, but she couldn't help _but_ like the feel of him on her. _Wait. Gabriella what the hell are you thinking. What the hell is he doing?!?_

"What in God's name are you doing? Is this the way you always welcome your new neighbours. With this first great impression?" She shrieked.

Troy laughed again. It was funny to hear her voice get so high. It was funny to see her face explode with shock and confusion when he picked her up. It was funny to see her try and squirm her way out of his arms, but he wouldn't have it.

"Look, I think you and I both know it was going to take a while for you to hop your way to the door. Which by the way, why are you hoping? You weren't earlier on today. Well at least I don't think you were." Troy scrunched his face in confusion. He couldn't remember her hoping away from him, just her running. So why do it now?

Gabriella stopped trying to get out of his grasp, and looked up to see him trying to remember if she was hoping before. _Oh my gosh. He looks so sexy when he does that. And it would be very helpful if he stopped brushing out his fringe every now and then. It just makes him even more beautiful. Oh my gosh. Stop this Gabriella. _

"Uhh, my friend _accidentally_ kicked me in the leg before, after school. And it's just been stupid and annoying and being a pain…in the, well leg." She awkwardly laughed.

"Oh, uhh, ok. I don't think I need anymore details." he laughed. He finally got to her front door and noticed it open. He'd already make it this far, so why not more. He took the courage he had, and slowly walked into her house.

He noticed all the nice and fine furniture that was placed around everywhere. Making it come off as a perfect show-home. It just didn't feel homey to him. Like it was all for show and fake. He turned his head to the left and saw the lounge room. He then placed Gabriella down onto the lounge.  
"Hope I was of some service." he smiled. His smile got even bigger when he heard her laugh.

"Yeah, it was thanks. Sorry about before. With the ramblings. I tend do that." She awkwardly laughed.

"It's ok. You get use to hear a lot of students ramble on. But I think yours are the funniest I've ever heard." He grinned.

Gabriella felt herself slightly blush. " Thanks. I think. I don't think anyone has ever let their dog lick my face all over, carried me into my own house and then compliment me on my ramblings." She laughed. Soon Troy had joined in.

"You have a nice place." After he was offered a seat near Gabriella.

"Thanks. It's alright I guess. Not exactly homey or anything. But the parents think it's what best. So who's to argue." She sighed.

Troy could sense something was wrong but didn't want to intrude or be nosey.

Soon he realized they had just been staring at each other for over 10 minutes.

"Well I should get going. And you should get onto that homework. I saw the pile near the door. I feel kind of bad for you and your friends." He warmly laughed.

"Yeah. Trust me, we all made complaints, well to each other." They both laughed. "Thanks again Mr Bolton for helping me."

"My pleasure Miss Montez. I'll see you next time I have you for class." With that Troy was walking out the front door.

As he was walking home, he didn't quite know why. But he didn't like hearing Gabriella call him Mr Bolton. It made him feel old. Like his Father. _I guess I had better get use to it. I cant believe she's my neighbour. Out of all the houses up for sale, I had to buy the one next to the girl who I cant get out my head._ Troy let out a heavy sigh and walked back and grabbed Chase's leash and let him to the backyard.

"Well boy. It's definitely going to be far more interesting from now on."

* * *

Gabriella had told her parents that she had gotten the bruise from falling over. "Clumsy I guess" she remembered telling them. She knew her parents would give her an earful if she let slip it was Taylor who kicked her. She knew Taylor had enough guilt about the bruise for the whole gang and then some. So she knew Taylor shouldn't have had to deal with her parents death stare's along with the guilt. They let it go. Made sure it wasn't going to get worse and gave her some pills to ease the pain. She knew her parents worried about her condition, it was the only thing they agreed on and talked about. After being bandaged up by her Mother, she hoped her way upstairs. Making sure to grab onto the handrail for assistance.

"You ok Gabriella?" Asked her Father. Who just came around the corner and now was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah Dad. I'm fine. Nearly there." She turned her head back to the stairs but hoped just on the edge of the step and misplaced her footing. She felt herself about to fall down the stairs, until she felt two very strong hands around her waist.

Javier Montez was watching his only daughter very closely. He made his way up the stairs and was standing just a few steps away from her till he saw she was just about to fall. He pushed his arms in her direction and caught her before any damage could happen.

"Ella! Are you ok?" Worry was laced in his voice.

Gabriella didn't comprehend what was happening till she heard her Father call her the nickname he use to use when she was younger. Before, when they were all happy.

Javier saw her teary eyes, and couldn't work out what was wrong. "Ella?"

"Yeah. I'm ok Dad. Just shocked I guess. Would have been a nasty fall if you didn't catch me. Thanks. I'm going to go and have a bath. Night Dad." She pushed herself from out of his arms and made her way up the last few steps and closed her bedroom door behind her, leaving her Father just standing on the staircase, alone.

Javier also noticed the slip he made. He didn't mean too. He was just worried about his _Ella_. He knew she heard it, that's what upset her more. He hadn't used that name is years. He had his reasons. He just didn't voice them to anyone. Especially his daughter and _wife_. He could remember the day well when he stopped loving his _wife_, and when he stopped calling his _Ella_, _Ella_. He didn't deserve them. He felt hollow.

Gabriella made into her bedroom and locked her door. She then let the tears slide her flawless face. Just like her tears, she felt herself fall onto the ground, with the door for support. She always thought that her Father would never again call her by her nickname. The name where he could only call her that. It was his right. As her _Father_. But he hadn't acted like Father in years. The only concern he showed was about her _condition_. He tore himself away from her. From her Mother. From their once happy family. She looked around her room. It was the only room in the whole house with any real sort of feeling to it. All the others were made up to show that a family did live there, but none of her _family_ ever used much of them. Gabriella was always either in her room or in the downstairs lounge room. Her Mother was either in her study or bedroom. Never in the kitchen cooking dinner or baked goods for her daughter and friends. Never just walking into her daughter's room so they could chat. Never in the garden, planting flowers.

And her Father was only ever in his study or sleeping in the guest bedroom. Her parents didn't think it was a good idea to share a room together anymore. They hardly acknowledged each other. Only ever referring to each other, about Gabriella and her condition, only when needed though. They walked in the same house, but at different times. They were ghosts that lived. Lived everyday miserable and depressed. Gabriella knew her parents were only together for her. But what is to happen when she moves to College. Where her parents didn't have to be together anymore, because their daughter had grown up and moved out. Lived her life. Far away from them. What's to happen then? Do they divorce? Do they finally work things out and say 'Goodbye'? She hated thinking about it. So she tried to forget it. Forget the pain. Forget her so-called family.

So she wiped her tears away. And she rose from the ground. No more tears. She couldn't believe she still had them in her. She had cried herself to sleep every night whenever she thought about her parents. When she thought it was fault.

Gabriella made her way to the left side of her bedroom. She opened the doors that led to her own private balcony. That's what she loved the most about her bedroom. Her own sanctuary. She sat on the white straw-wooden chair, that she received from her Grandmother when she was younger. "Needs sprucing!". She laughed to herself as she remembered her Grandmother's words. That was the last time she ever saw her Grandmother. She had lost her. She was the last remaining Grandparent Gabriella had. And she lost her. She hated thinking about what. So she never thought about it. Only when _it_ was mentioned by others.

Gabriella had brought out with her with the book _Mr Bolton_ had given her earlier that day. She flipped to page when she was last at and continued reading it.

Half an hour later, she noticed that she couldn't see as good. She then looked away and realized it had gotten very dark. She was just about to get up when she heard it. She heard _his_ voice. She propped her head up so she could see anything. She then saw a light switch on. The curtains were open, and that gave her the opportunity to see through the window. She saw him lift his shirt off. _Oh my GOD! He has the most perfect abs I have ever seen. Why? Why are you my teacher!?!_ She saw him unbuckle his pants belt. She then saw him walk into another room. She then saw that rooms light switch on also. She then saw a small mist fogging the room. She assumed he was taking a hot shower. Although the bathrooms window wasn't as big as the bedrooms, she could still see him. She saw him standing in front of the huge class mirror. He just stood there for a while. Staring at himself. _Ok, he's either deep in thought or deep in himself._ She thought. She then noticed the window was fogging up, she moved closer off her seat so she could continue looking. _I'm so going to hell for this._ Just as she saw him tearing himself away from the mirror, he was walking to the shower, she was so close off of her seat. She then saw him grabbing a towel and placing it on the nearby rack. And just as he was about to pull down his last remaining piece of clothing, his boxers, the window had fogged up completely. Gabriella tried to see if there was anyway to peer in, but just as she did. She fell off her chair with a small scream.

"Seriously. Today is not my day." She growled as she pushed herself up. She then made her way into her bedroom and walked to the other side. She opened the door and made it into her own bathroom. Deciding a nice hot, relaxing bath was a good idea.

* * *

Troy had just walked back into his from the backdoor after playing around with Chase, he got tired and thought he'd have a shower before having something to eat and going to bed. Of course he still had loads to unpack, but that's what the weekends for right? Troy trudged upstairs and finally made it into his bedroom. He slipped his shirt off and then undid his pants and placed them in the hamper near his bathroom door. He walked to the shower and turned the nozzles to get the right temperature.

He turned to his mirror. He looked at himself. What he saw staring back at him wasn't the man he thought he was going to be. He didn't expect to fall in love with his High School Sweetheart and then for her to break his heart so bluntly. No guilt found on her perfect, semi-tanned skin. Only pounds of make-up. No sadness hidden in her Green orbs. When he saw that she didn't feel anything but happy that she had finally let her husband in to her secret, he looked at her eyes. Deciding right then and there that he hated Green. Trying to find at least some emotion for him. All he saw was relief and pity. Pity for him. He didn't need her pity. He didn't need her. He was still staring at his reflection. _How can I still think about _her_. She hurt you! She left you! She broke YOU! _He realized he might have been staring himself for too long. Good thing no one's watching. He then walked over to a small closet near the door and pulled out a towel. He then placed it into the rack besides the shower and then pulled his boxers down and then stepped into the hot shower. The hot spray of water hitting his body made all his sore muscles lose. He had been pushing furniture around all afternoon. He thought he would relax by playing a little with Chase for a while. Chase. _His _dog. The dog he bought before meeting Julie. The dog that grew up with Troy. The dog that been there with him for everything. The dog that was trying to be taken away from his ex. All of a sudden a lot pent up anger flooded through his body. She actually tried to take _his_ dog away from _him_. She had a lot of nerve that's for sure.

He tried to think about something else as he stepped out of the shower. He grabbed the towel and walked back into his bedroom. He went to closet and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a white wife beater. He decided he would unpack some more clothes seeing as they were just sitting in a box right near his foot. After about half an hour he decided he would go get something to eat. He then turned to go downstairs, but something from the corner of his eye caught his attention.  
He neared his bedroom window and got as close to it as he could. He hid his body behind the long curtain and made sure no one could see him. He couldn't believe he was actually doing what he was doing, but he also couldn't believe what he seeing either. There, in the middle of her bedroom was Gabriella Montez, in only a towel. He watched as she blow dried her long, brown, curly hair. Watching it blow around because of the forced wind. He watched as she was either talking to herself or singing. He couldn't hear anything over the hairdryer, but the way he saw her hips moving, he assumed she was swaying and singing to herself. He then watched as she turned the dryer off and brushed her hair. He could then hear faint music being played from her stereo. From parts of her room that he could see through the balcony doors, he could tell her room was more real then the other rooms of the house he saw before. His attention then went back to Gabriella as he saw that she was pulling some short shorts up under her towel. He then realized that she was wearing a white tank top. He guessed she put it on, while he was looking at her room. _I cant believe I'm actually staring at my English Lit student. This is bad. Very bad. _But as bad as Troy thought it was, he was still captivated by the brunette beauty. She started twirling around in her room, as she was walking towards a white door. He saw her come back out without the towel that was previously in her hands. _I'm _sooo _going to hell for this. Just close your eyes and back away.  
_

As much as he tried he couldn't. He just kept staring at her. He followed her with his eyes. Praying to God, she wouldn't catch him. As much of a risk as it was, he continued for another 10 minutes. Watching as she just laid on her bed reading the book he gave her before. He then noticed that she finished it and then placed it back into her backpack. He noticed she had stopped hopping around. But if he squinted his eyes enough. He could still see a giant blue bruise on her leg. He then watched as she went to her bedroom door and switched the light off, still able to see her figure, due to her bedside table light. He watched as she came closer to the balcony doors. He whipped his head behind the curtain to make sure she couldn't see him. As he heard the doors close, he then slowly turned his head back in her direction. She hadn't closed the curtains, so he could still see her. He watched again, as she pulled her covers down and slide into her over-sized bed. The last thing he saw was a giant smile plastered on her face, before she sat up a bit to turn her lamp off. After that, it was dark to him. He swore he could still see her figure laying in her bed, but he tore his eyes. _Well that was…interesting._ As he walked downstairs he had smile that matched Gabriella's crossed all over his face. If only he knew that the smile she had was because she was thinking about him.

_Hey. Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. If there any mistakes in writing or sentences or seomthing didnt make sense, please tell me. I didn't re-read this through. I should have, but I thought I should just get this chapter up. Thanks you guys. Cheers._


	5. Tear You Apart

_Author's Note-_

_I do not own anything related towards 'High School Musical'. Nor the song Bye Bye- By Mariah Carey._

Chapter Four-

As she laid her hand over the strings, she felt somewhat calmer. She felt at peace. She strummed a few notes, the noise filling her ears. She felt happier as she played a few more. She was alone. She liked it like that sometimes. She strummed the strings with her old silver pick. She let the sounds move her. She felt her heart tug. She placed the guitar back on the small table and got up. She walked back inside over to her stereo. She turned the volume up. She let her ears fill with the sound of soft piano notes. She sat back down on the chair she had been making warm all morning. She picked up the guitar once again. She knew no one in her neighbourhood would be home at this time of the day. The adults at work and children at school. Or so she thought. She just sat there listening to the beginning of one of her favourite songs. Before the first verse started, she held tight onto the charm that hung at the bottom of the silver chain that hung around her neck. She had worn it everyday ever since she was given to it by her Grandmother. She savoured the feeling of having something that still connected her to her Grandmother. Pilar Montez was the Mother of Javier Montez. She loved her son dearly. Too say that she was disappointed to hear her only child's marriage was no longer working tore her apart. She felt sympathy for her only Grandchild. She knew how much her son loved her daughter-in-law. She saw the same love that came from out of his eyes, just like her husbands did, all the years they were together. She didn't know what went wrong. Her son and daughter-in-law once reminded her of herslef and her husband. She loved her husband from the moment they met at a small fair back in their hometown in Spain to the moment she died. Even though he passed on before her, she still loved him. She watched people disappear from her Granddaughters life, and she knew her time was coming, so she gave her the one thing she treasured the most. The necklace she never, ever took off. The necklace her Mother had given to her. It was a family heirloom, and she knew it was safe with her Granddaughter. The same day Pilar gave Gabriella her old porch chair for her balcony, she sat her down on her lap and gave her the necklace. Gabriella had always admired it. And the moment she received it, was the happiest moment she had felt in ages. Pilar placed it around her neck, and admired how perfectly right it looked on Gabriella. "You were meant to wear this Ella."

Gabriella shed some tears of her last memory of her Grandmother. She lost her other Grandparents when she much younger, and couldn't remember them that well, but still held onto their love. She remembered everything about that day. She remembered Pilar laughing at her shocked expression of hearing that she could have the necklace. She remembered both of them just sitting there watching the sunset. She remembered her Grandmother tucking her in bed that night. She remembered Pilar placing her favourite Teddy Bear into her hands, where she held onto it tight.

The songs first verse started and she mouthed the words along with it. She knew every word. She started playing along with her guitar. She just sat there and played. Listening how well the song resembled her. Falling more in love with it.

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

As Gabriella heard the last words, she unconsciously lifted her head to the sky, hoping her Grandmother could her.

_As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through  
All them grown full things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show because  
You loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face_

_I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
"I wish I could find a way try not to cry"  
As time goes by  
And I assumed that you reached a better place  
Still I'll give the whole world to see your face  
Lying here right next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me bag a number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together_

_I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the Teddy Bear you gave me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
That you can make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever_

_I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"_

_"I wish I could find a way try not to cry"  
As time goes by  
And I assumed that you reached a better place  
Still I'll give the whole world to see your face  
Lying here right next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

_Bye bye_

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandfather  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

_I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
"I wish I could find a way try not to cry"  
As time goes by  
And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'll give the world to see your face  
And I'm bragging right next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye._

Gabriella strummed the last note on her guitar letting the note linger on for longer. She loved her guitar. A gift for her birthday. She also loved the piano. She played both so well. But she couldn't exactly have a grand piano out on her balcony. So it was placed in the music room. Yes, her own music room. Which Kelsi just envied. She felt one lone tear slide down her face. She wiped it away. And just sat there silently. Upon hearing someone clap, she sped her head around to the balcony doors to see Jason standing against the doorframe with a contented smile on his face.

"Jase, what the heck are you doing here?" As she placed a hand over her heart. "You scared me. You know that isn't ideal." She joked.

"You know why. I remember what today is. I never forget today. You should know that." He calmly stated.

Gabriella remembered why she didn't go to school today. She hated this day every year ever since it happened. She knew why Jason showed up too. For both of them, today was not a happy or forgetful one. Today was shared by the both of them. Just them.

_Gabriella awoke with a huge smile on her face. She remembered the previous night. She turned her head to the right, and saw the white chair her grandmother had given her. She smiled even more. She got up, made her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She did her usual routine. Shower. Brush her teeth. Either blow-dry her hair or let it naturally dry. Get dressed and then headed downstairs for breakfast or quickly grab something and run off for school, depending what time of the week it was. But that morning as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw something she didn't expect. Usually she rarely saw her parents interacting, they had usually left by now. But their they were holding onto each other, crying! The scene was strange to her. Something had to have been wrong. She was too use to the idea of them never fixing their problems. Maybe they were finally getting a divorce. As she stepped closer, she assumed her parents heard her, as they pulled away from each other, as if the other had the plague or something. She saw the sadness etched across her Fathers face. She saw the same look on her Mothers. As she heard the words pour from her Fathers mouth, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her Grandmother dead! The women who she only saw last night. One of the women she loved the most had died. And was never coming back. When her Father was walking towards her, she backed away. She quickly ran to her room and locked it behind her. She was grateful her parents gave her sometime to be alone. Knowing how close the two were. But when lunch came around, she ignored her Fathers pleas to talk to one of them. She also ignored her Mothers pleas to eat something. She ignored everything that went on around her. That was until her phone starting ringing. Her own private line. She picked the phone up and tried to put on a cheery voice. Knowing it would be one of the gang. They being the only ones with her private number. Other friends just had her home phone. She heard the desperation and sadness in her usual happy friends voice. She told Kelsi she would be there soon. Not a second after putting the phone down, she got a message from Sharpay saying her and Ryan would pick her up. Both of them being the eldest in the group and being the only 16 year olds with their licence, she accepted their offer. She ran towards her front door, yelling to her parents where she was going and then hopped into the awaiting car before her parents could tell her to come back._

_The slow paced 10 minute ride was only filled with silent intakes of breath. Fear and confusion being expressed by the three passengers. Gabriella didn't want her friends to worry about her, so she kept quiet about her pain. As soon as reaching Kelsi's house, all three of them ran to the door. Mr Neilson opened it a minute later. Looling deeply saddened himself, he just said "Kelsi's room". All three raced up the stairs and barged into the familiar room. Their eyes landing on Kelsi sitting between Taylor and Chad. While Zeke sat close by. All three noticing immediately Jason was not there yet. _

_"Hey. What's going on?" Worry throughout Ryan's voice. _

_Taylor just told them to sit down with them. Sharpay, Gabriella and Ryan did as they told. The three looked at each other, wondering what the hell was going on. For a while it was quiet.  
"Ok, so something bad happened. And it's really bad." Heads snapped to Chad, who decided to finally speak. Kelsi broke down crying. She just sat on the ground crying her eyes out, with Taylor hugging her close. _

_"I cant tell it over again. Please, someone else do it." She sobbed._

_Taylor, Chad and Zeke all shared looks. Obviously having known what was going on. Zeke nodded his head, as in saying he'd do it. _

_"Umm. I don't exactly know how to tell you guys this. But uhh, something happened."_

_"Zeke. We get that. But what?" Sharpay growing thin of her patience. _

_"Ok, well. As you can tell, someone's missing here." He looked to see Sharpay, Ryan and Gabriella all nod._

_"Jason." Whispered Ryan. Zeke nodded._

_"Ok, well. There's a reason." Zeke took a deep breathe. "This morning Kelsi called Jason's house to check on the time they agreed to meet for lunch today. But when the phone kept ringing she got worried. So she decided she'd walk down the street to Jase's house. When she got there…well the scene was unpleasant." Zeke was interrupted by the loud sobs from Kelsi. And the few soft ones from Taylor. "When she got there, she saw…police cars…and an ambulance." Gasps were heard from Sharpay and Gabriella. Ryan just paled, hoping nothing had happened to his best friend and his family. "When she walked up to Jase's house, she was approached by a cop. She asked what was going on and told the cop she was Jase's girlfriend. The cop called another one and they sat her down." Zeke stopped, having to wipe a few tears from his face. Sharpay getting up and sitting next to him, and rubbing his back in comfort. " Uhh, well. What they told her…was uhh, it wasn't pleasant. According to the cop who talked to Kelsi." He took a deep breathe. "Mr and Mrs Cross were found…murdered." Zeke broke down. Having been told what happened and then having to repeat to others, was more than he could bare._

_Sharpay held tighter onto Zeke. Breaking down into her own tears. _

_Ryan felt sick inside. The word murder kept running through his head. _

_Gabriella felt ill. Today was officially the worst day of her life. She couldn't believe anything anymore. There was no more happiness in her. Everything was sucked from out of her. She looked at Kelsi who was crying uncontrollably now. Chad and Taylor trying to calm her down, while trying to hold back their own tears. She really felt for Kelsi. She had lost her Mother, during her birth. She always felt responsible, no matter the protests from her Father, Jason and friends. She found a Mother figure in Jason's Mother. And another Father figure in his Father. Mr Neilson got along well with both Mr and Mrs Cross extremely well. Now knowing why he looked so sad. Kelsi and Jason being the only couple at the time were so happy. And now, Gabriella saw Kelsi falling all over again. _

_"Where's Jason?" Everyone looked to Gabriella. It was the first thing she had said since arriving. _

_"He was being questioned by the police when I was there. I was told to come back home by him. I saw him so hurt and covered in blood. Their blood. He didn't do it. He had to come home and find his parents dead and half of their things gone. Obviously a robbery." Came Kelsi's small voice. Surprising everyone and herself. "He messaged me a few hours ago, asking if I could tell you guys. And that he needed sometime alone. I just wish I could be there with him and comfort him. You know?" She sobbed some more. _

_Before Gabriella could hear anything else, she pushed herself up from the ground and ran out of Kelsi's bedroom. She raced down the stairs and tore open the front door. She ran all the way to Jason's, which, thank God, was only at the end of the street. _

_She saw ripped police tape over the lawn. She saw smashed glass across the clean, green grass. She saw the smashed window that it came from. She picked up the trophy that had been obviously thrown through. She slowly made her way to the front door. Finding it being ripped apart from the hinges, she slowly and timidly walked in. She walked through the lounge room and then the kitchen. She made her way to the glass doors and walked outside. She saw his figure sitting by the pool. She slowly sat next to him. Feeling him jump in surprise. _

_"I thought you might like this back." She handed the trophy to him. He took it from her hand and threw it in the pool. "Or not." She wouldn't stop looking at him. _

_"I thought I told Kelsi I wanted to be alone." The voice Gabriella heard wasn't the Jason Cross she knew. It was cold and dark._

_"You did. She told us what happened. But I didn't think you should be alone at a time like this."_

_"A time like this? A time like THIS?" He roared. "There shouldn't be a time like this."_

_Gabriella could admit she was scared of the new Jason, but she wouldn't back down. No matter what was wrong in her life, she would be here for him. For all of them._

_"Jase. Look at me!" Determination was now rushing through her blood. She wanted him to break down. To let it all out. "Let it out Jase. Please."_

_He looked at her. He saw her tears. He rose up. He paced for a while. _

_"You want me to let it out? Fine. I will." He stopped pacing and just stood there staring at her. "I just lost my parents. I came home from a run, and found them DEAD! I found their bodies laying there motionless. I got covered in their blood. I saw their bodies being dragged away by the frikin ambulance. I got asked if I could do that to them. Can you believe that!?! I was asked what I was doing and if we had any problems. They thought I could do something like that and make it look like a robbery. My house is trashed. My home is broken. My parents are DEAD! I have no one left. NO ONE! They were all I had left. And their…their…their gone." The last words coming out as a whisper. "What do I do now Gabs? What do I do?" He fell to the ground and soon Gabriella felt herself throwing her whole body around him._

"I'm not sure Jase. But we're here for you. Especially Kelsi. You know that girl would do anything for you." She took a deep breathe. Hoping that what she was about to say, would let him know he wasn't alone." But I feel pain too. You weren't the only person to lose someone this morning." She felt her tears coming. And she knew once she started, they wouldn't stop.

_Jason looked to her. He was confused. He knew the whole gang loved his parents just as much as he did. He held the most sleepovers. Having no siblings to annoy him and the others and having no parents who were hardly home and made the atmosphere a little chilly, made sense to have most of them at his house. His parents accepted all of them and loved them like their own. Just like all the other parents did. Except for Gabriella's were a little distant. So when he heard the words from Gabriella, he could tell something had happened to her also. _

_They stared at each other for a while, until Gabriella let out a long sigh. _

_"My Grandmother." It was simple. It was two words. She knew he would understand. She didn't have to say how she died. He knew. They all knew. It killed her. It being the thing that feared Gabriella and her friends all the time. The thing that scared them all. That they tried to hide and pretend didn't exist. "_It _killed her Jase. _It _killed her. The treatment didn't work. If it didn't work for her then...then..." she couldn't say it._

_Jason knowing what she meant, grabbed her hand and held her tight. Jason didn't forget his pain, but he was shocked to hear Gabriella's own pain. His anger died down, and felt sad. Just sad. He knew what it meant to her. And now they both felt torn and scared. Both feeling like they had nothing lost. He couldn't believe what was happening. He woke up happy and now his parents were dead and just found out there might not be any hope left for his friend. _

_"It could still be ok Gabs. It has to be. Life can't be that cruel to one person alone." They held onto each other tighter. "Today is the day for us Gabs. Today we are going to remember the people who were the most important to us. And we're going to be stronger. We're going to be there for each other. No matter what. Today…today is for Pilar Montez, John Cross and Molly Cross." They held tighter onto each other, if that was even possible. They cried harder. They just sat and cried._

They looked to the sky, looking towards their loved ones. Gabriella moved over a little on her chair and let Jason squish into the chair. It being made only for one person, but with Gabriella's small figure, you could squish any one of her friends in it. He pulled his arm around her and she let her head drop to his shoulder."Do you think they're watching over us?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but she knew he heard her.

"Yeah. I really think they are. We've grown into some amazing people Gabs. They would be proud." They continued to sit there together. To anyone unknown to them, it would look like they were a couple, but those who were close, just knew they shared a huge bond. Today, they both had lost people they loved more than life. It was hard at the beginning.  
More for Jason. Gabriella knew her pain and lose was different to his. But he felt it was the same. They both got people taken away from them. According to him, his parents were murdered by some psycho and she had lost her Grandmother to the murderous condition she had. He didn't feel a difference. He just felt weak, scared, alone and hurt on this one day every year. Every other day, he was his usual happy, quirky, funny Jason Cross. But he was different with Gabriella on this day. At first the gang thought it was strange for him to be happy again after just a few weeks, but he assured them all that it was because of their comfort and support he was able to make it out alive. It still hurt everyday, but he pushed through. He was strong, just like he told Gabriella on the painful day. And she stayed strong for him. The gang being there for both of them, and understanding today was their day. Not just Gabriella and Jason day, but Pilar Montez, John Cross and Molly Cross day. A day to remember. To hurt, but to pull together and become happy again.

_

* * *

_

By the end of the day, Jason and Gabriella were still both sitting in the chair.. Both were asleep. Both were dreaming of the ones they love. Not loved. They would never stop loving them. They couldn't even if they tried.

A rough dogs bark woke both of them up. Gabriella stirred and focused her surroundings. She remembered her and Jason talking for hours. Jason playing a few songs on her guitar. Both of them laughing at the good memories they always shared on today. She smiled to herself as she felt Jason starting to stir. Hearing his sleepy murmurs making her laugh.

"Oh shh you." He laughed. "It was a nice dream." He rose a little in the chair, trying to get comfortable. "They were here. They were back. It was my 18th birthday, and instead of me crying myself to sleep, like I did on my actual 18th, they laid with me. And told me how proud they were. How happy they were. How much they love me. It was nice Gabs." He spoke softly.

"Sounds perfect Jase. Mine was my Grandma and I walking along the beach and searching for seashells, like we did when I was younger. She always put the biggest shell to my ear to listen to the sounds. She did it in my dream. We found a large stick and wrote our names in the sand. It was nice Jase." Her voice sounding so dreamy.

"Sounds perfect Gabs. I guess we're only truly happy in our dreams." His voice so sad. Gabriella really felt for Jason. It was a year later that the cops finally found the guy who killed his parents. Jason didn't bore any emotion to hearing the news. He just continued on with his life. He had moved in with Zeke after it all happened. He was offered by all the gang, especially Kelsi. Kelsi pleaded for him to stay with her, that they could get through it all together. Be there for each other. But mainly for him. She was torn after hearing that he chose to stay with Zeke. He of course, wanted to live with Kelsi, he loved her. He just couldn't be a burden on her even more. He fell with her, he broke with her. He loved her more than anything, but he didn't want something to go wrong and then for her and Mr Neilson to regret their decision. And at the end of it all, Kelsi and Jason still came out strong, she understood, she always would. She loved him, just as much as he loved her. They were perfect.

That's what Gabriella admired the most about Jason. She could really tell how much he cared for Kelsi. He wasn't the fool that some people perceived him as. He was just light-hearted and jolly all the time. And even in his darkest hour, he was there for her. And she was there for him. Kelsi never felt jealous towards the connection Gabriella and Jason shared every year on this day. She knew what it meant for them. Jason also shared it with her. His parents were part of her life just as they were in his.

The more Gabriella thought about it, she really wished at the end of the day, she could have someone just like Jason had Kelsi. Seems to far-fetched. She thought to herself.

"Well I better get going to Kelsi's. It's getting late and I cant be too long. Amelia always has dinner ready by 8." he softly chuckled.

They both got up and hugged each other tightly.

"Ok, thanks for today Jase. I know we do it every year now, but it helps. Makes it that little bit easier." They were still holding onto each other, when Jason's phone went off. He let go of Gabriella and looked to his phone, a huge smile breaking out.

"Who is it?" she questioned?

"Just Zeke. Reminding me about dinner. You know, I've lived there for 3 years now, you'd think he would know that I know what time dinner is." he laughed.

Gabriella let out her own small chuckle. Zeke was like the older brother to all them, even if he was born third eldest. Maybe it was because he the tallest out of all them, or maybe it was because he was just the biggest hearted and sweetest, but he was always there for all of them. Gabriella felt she had her own deep connection between each of her friends. She never had a favourite, and nor did they. Unless the girls made their respective partners choice, when they teased them.

Jason hugged Gabriella once more and then headed towards the door.  
"Hey Gabs? Thanks for today too. Means a lot that I have someone to share the pain with, not in the bad way that it sounded though. Just that we have each other for our pain." He slightly shook his head from the confusion, hoping it made sense.

Gabriella lightly laughed and already knew what he meant. They had the same goodbye every year.

"Yeah, Jase. I know what you mean. I always do. Now go to Kelsi's before she kicks my ass tomorrow for having you too long. And say 'Hey' to her for me, and Mr Neilson."

"Will do. Bye Gabs." Then he was out the door.

"Oh and Zeke." She called out. She heard a faint 'Yeah' meaning Jason had heard her. "Oh and Amelia." She heard another 'Yeah', but with more attitude. She laughed to herself. Back to same ol Jason.

As Gabriella was picking up her guitar, she heard the rough dog barks she heard that woke her up earlier. She peered over her balcony railing and saw her teacher Mr Bolton playing with his dog. He looked happy and she could see, if you looked really close at his face, he wore a mask. He was hiding behind a fake smile. She knew, because she wore it nearly everyday too. She looked out to her view and wished that she could just fly away sometimes. Leave it all behind. She looked back down to her neighbours yard and let out a small gasp. She bore her eyes into the Blue ones staring back at her. He let out a small awkward wave. So she returned it with a warm smile. She just felt somewhat pulled into him. Like there was something about Mr Bolton that got to Gabriella. She smiled again, before leaving him to play along with his dog again.

_Ok, so this was more of a filler chapter, but it also let you into one of the other's characters life. I'm going to do that to each in some way. Just show something about Gabriella, and then show how she has her own connection to each of them. The next one will let you into Troy's life a little. And then the chapter after that will FINALLY be some Troy and Gabriella moments. Can't wait. LOL. I had never heard that song 'Bye Bye' before, until my friend played it. It was so sad and it just fit so well. This chapter also shows some sort of connection to whatever mysterious condition Gabriella has. And I'm just saying now, it is not cancer. That for me is too much of a sore spot, so it's something else. Which you'll find out soon. I really hope you guys are liking this story. It's definelty enjoyable to write. Well not the sad stuff, but other parts. Thanks again for reading. Tell me what you think. Cheers._


	6. First Bad Habit

_Author's Note-_

_I do not own anything related towards 'High School Musical'. _

_Chapter Five-_

Troy woke to the sound of his alarm blaring loudly beside him. He couldn't stand the noise it made, but it did the job. He slowly got up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He groaned a few times as he sat at the end of his bed. Getting up early for school was suppose to end when he graduated, but here he was getting up and going back to school. _Nice career choice._ He finally got out of bed and made his way to his closet. He picked out a pair of faded blue jeans and a baby blue long-sleeved cotton shirt. It matched his eyes well. He made his way downstaris and made himself some breakfast. Just the usual toast and orange juice. Troy's routine had been the same ever since arriving to Albuquerque. Get up, get dressed, eat his breakfast and then leave for work. He liked the idea of being in control for once. What he didn't like was the idea of being alone and having no one to talk to. Although Troy had made some friends amongst the other staff members, he didn't have anyone close, or near his age. All the other teachers were older. Nearing their 50's. But what did Troy have in common with any of them? Yes, he _did_ have a family, but that all got taken away from him. And he _did_ have friends back in Boston. But he doesn't anymore. He left them. But could you blame him? No! They lied and betrayed him. All of them. What was there to hang around for? He didn't know if they had tried to get a hold of him. He didn't want to know. He moved away. He changed his cell number, so they couldn't call him and tell him he was overreacting and to come back home. What home? It was torn apart because of _her_ lies. And he needed to get over them.

* * *

It wasn't till half an hour into the class, that he realized Gabriella wasn't sitting at her usual seat. It had been a month since the two had met. Since he moved here. Since he helped her with her sore leg. Since he nearly saw her naked. Since he couldn't stop thinking about her. But where was she? Was she sick? Did something happen? Eversince arriving they had been talking more. Getting to know each other more. Only some small talk here and there, but it was something at least. He felt more laid back with her. Like he could tell her anything. And all they had discussed was, which favourite authors they loved or what books they read continuously. He didn't dare mention he could view her room perfectly from his. What a perfect conversation opener. _"Hey Gabriella, just wanted to let you know I nearly saw you naked last month through my window. How's that book coming along?"_ No! Not such a good idea. Definitely something not worth getting into major trouble for. He liked his job. He intended to keep it.

So Troy continued to work throughout the day, and tried to keep his mind from thinking about a certain brunnette. Troy had a free period so he was wondering the halls of East High. He had been there long enough to know where everything was and where his classrooms were. He got use to the school pretty easily. Must have been because he had a great tour guide.

Troy was walking down a hall and came across two wide doors. He never really noticed them before, so he decided to go check out what was behind them. Hoping it wasn't another classroom with people in it. He opened the doors and found himself in front of a pair of stairs and so he headed towards them and climbed them. When he got to the top, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had found himself his own little Oasis. It was a rooftop with plants and flowers everywhere. He kept looking around and found himself looking out to the view all around the school. He couldn't believe his luck. He stayed there the whole free period and promised to come back again.

When Troy got home he made himself some lunch. He didn't get time to have it at school, he made a few detentions with smart mouth kids during his last few lessons. _I really am back in High School._ Troy just sat outside with his lunch and with Chase. Throwing the ball every so often to keep Chase entertained. He really was enjoying where he was at the moment. He wasn't unhappy. He wasn't having regrets about moving. He seemed to be moving on. But he knew it would take more time to get over everything. She was a major part of his life. Met in High School. Went to nearby colleges. Moved in together in their second year. He proposed on her 22nd birthday. Got married at 24. And then when he thought it was semi-perfect, it all crashed around him. As Troy sat in his backyard, staring into space, he thought back to all the times he thought was his happiest.

_She was beautiful. Stunning. Magnificant. She was almost like a angel to him. She was his everything. He continued to stare at her like his life depended on it. He thought himself to be one lucky bastard to have found himself his soul mate. His one true love. He couldn't be happier. Her eyes finally turned to him after scanning the room. They burned for each other. As soon as she come into contact with him, he grabbed onto her and kissed her with all he had. He hadn't seen her for days. She was away visiting family. As he finally let her go. He took her all in. He stared into her lustful Green eyes. There was never really a sparkle but there was something about those eyes he loved. He loved how her blonde hair just fell on her shoulders. Usually she had it up. He looked down to her neckline and noticed that she was wearing a new necklace. It was a diamond heart, with a small key hanging from it. It was nice. She always complained that diamonds weren't her thing. So it was odd to see her wearing one. But tonight he would give her one diamond he was sure she would love. He only hoped. His eyes continued to roam her until it got to her body. She was wearing a soft green cocktail dress. It started just above her chest and ended right in the middle of her thighs. Another thing that he noticed. She was wearing shorter clothes lately. She never really liked showing off a lot of skin. As much has he would tell her she was beautiful, she would cover herself up. He was use to her wearing longer skirts that ended at her knees. And wore mid-armed or long-armed shirts. Even when it was hot. But as he continued to stare at her, he could tell something was different about her. He decided to drop it and get back to reality and so he escorted her to their table. He had been waiting for half an hour. Yes she was late, but he thought it was worth it. Tonight was the night to make everything in his dreams a reality. And she was a major part of it. _

_An hour and a half later, they had finished dinner and was walking towards a nearby park. Troy often walked Chase around here sometimes when he felt like it or Chase was being a little too overactive. They sat by the lake and just held tight onto each other for a while. It was nice and peaceful. The scene was almost too perfect. The moon was shinning onto the lake making everything seem so magical. Troy knew it was getting late and that she would get restless and want to head back. _It's now or never._ Troy took a huge breath of air in and shifted his weight around. He turned the girl in front of him around to face him. He saw her face shine with the moon. She was never more beautiful in his life. He held her face in her hands and pressed his forhead against hers. He heard her sigh in contentment. _Yep. It's right now._ He tore his head away from hers and looked deep into her eyes. He saw lust, happiness and everything he wanted. But what he didn't see was the same look she use to give him when they first told each other they loved the other. He didn't see her love for him. But he also didn't notice it wasn't there either. He took her hand and held it in his. He started off about how much he didn't think it was possible to continue loving someone for a long period of time. Thinking one of them would get sick of the other. Or fall out of love or hit a bump somewhere along the road. He told her how much she meant to him. How much he loved her. And he ended with himself kneeling in front of her, in front of a moon shined lake, asking her to marry him and to spend everyday loving each other unconditionally. He saw the tears falling down her face and he was waiting impatiently. He didn't know what her anwser was going to be. Yeah they had been going out for years and they loved each other. But what if she said no. Before he could think of anymore negative thoughts, he felt her long arms wrap around his neck. He heard her saying how much he meant to her and how much she loved him too. He heard that this was the most perfect birthday present ever. She tore herself away from him and nodded a 'Yes'. He stood up with her and hugged her with all his might. From that day he could never really get the goofy smile off his face. He was getting married to his dream girl. He was getting married to the love of his life. He was getting married to his fiancee. Troy Botlton was getting married._

* * *

_Troy Bolton was getting married! Today was the day he was going to pledge his whole self to someone else. To hold only her. To be with only her. To love only her. He stood confidently at the end of the alter. He stood next to his best man, Kyle Anderson. He looked pretty nervous. And he thought the groom was suppose to have cold feet. Troy just stared at the alter doors. He was waiting for her. He wanted to see her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to marry her already. It had been two long years since he proposed. Why it was so long, he had no idea. He wanted to marry her straight away. He didn't get why it took them this long. Whenever they talked about marriage when they were younger, both agreed a small wedding with just friends and family. Not a big showcase one. And here he was standing in front of his closest friends and her family in a small local church. It wasn't big. It wasn't all for show. It wasn't grand or fancy. It was them. Casual and laidback. So why the wait? _Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Here I am. Getting married. Here we go. _As soon as he finished his last thought. He heard the church doors open and the Wedding March being played on the church organ. His eyes tore from the ground and looked up to wait for his soon-to-be-wife. And he waited. And waited. He stood there getting nervous. He played with his collar, it felt like it was getting tighter around his neck. He couldn't believe that he had been left at the alter. He couldn't believe he was standing in front of everyone looking like a complete idiot. The music stopped. She didn't show. He heard the crowd murmuring things amongst themselves. He felt an hand crasp tightly onto his shoulder. He was about to walk out when he heard the music start up again. He ripped his head from the floor and to the doors. All of a sudden, his breath was taken away. There at the end of the aisle was his fiancee. His soon-to-be-wife. She stood there looking slightly upset, but beautiful. Her dress fit her perfectly and made her look like an angel. She started to walk down the aisle by herself. Her Father had passed away when she was younger. He noticed that she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red. Whether it was because she was happy or sad, he couldn't tell. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. This was what he wanted. And from what she had been saying the past years, she wanted this too. So he prayed to God, she had been crying because she was happy. And she was just late because she had to reapply her makeup or something. She finally made it her way to Troy. He took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. The preist started a few seconds after. Troy said his vows and then placed her ring on her left hand. She stood in front of him and said her vows and placed his ring on his left hand. After vowing to each other and promising to only love only the other, they were soon announced husband and wife. Troy kissed her with all his heart and held her close to him. He was married. He was happy. He was stupid. _

* * *

_Troy walked into the front door. It had been nearly a year since he was married. As soon as the honeymoon period was over, they got back to reality. They were married. They were in a marriage. But Troy wasn't the one worrying. His 'wife' was. His 'faithful', 'doting', 'loving', 'commited', 'honest' wife was. And today she was pacing in the lounge room wondering what she was _finally _going to tell him. She had been lying for a really long time. But as soon as he got home, she would tell him. She knew she had to tell him. She thought she could keep it to herself and that the lie was never going to come up. Oh how wrong she was. She found out a little over a month ago. She had been sick for a while. Troy being his caring, unselfish self, told her to go to the doctors to get herself checked out. And now here she was with the test results. She knew Troy would figure it out soon enough. Troy was no idiot. The math was all wrong. She could tell him she was only a few weeks. But he would never buy it. Then again, he'd been believing her lies for a long time now. She heard him calling out to her. She saw his handsome face appear from the kitchen. She looked straight at him, and she could already tell he was worried. She told him to sit with her on the lounge. So they sat. She was finally going to let everything out. She started off by telling him how much he still meant to her. How much she fell in love with him. And that she couldn't imagine herself apart from him. She heard his worried questions. Here she was about to crush him and all he was thinking was about her safety and health. She was doing the right thing. She was sure. That was her _first_ mistake._

_"Troy. Everything is fine. But there's something you _have_ to know." She grabbed his hand and held on tight to it. Hoping it wouldn't be the last time she would feel him. "I love you so much Troy. I really do. The moment we met in High School was one of the best moments of my life. Another one was when you proposed to me. And another when we got married. We've made it so far with each other, but you have to know something." She was burning her Green eyes into his magnificent Blue ones. The oceanic Blue ones that first attracted her to him. She was on the edge of tears. She had to do this. For everyones sake. For her babys sake. "I'm pregnant Troy. I'm two months pregnant." She burst into tears. She knew her last sentence would make him realize her broken vows._

_Troy just sat there. One minute he was perfectly content, coming home from a hard day at work, expecting to be welcomed by his _'loving wife'_. After several mintues of hearing Julie ramble on about how much she loved him, he started to get nervous. This wasn't like her. In fact, she hadn't really been that affectionate for months. Either to busy with work or too tired or he was working with assignments for his students. He continued to sit there and listen to her. He continued to nod his head to acknowldge he was listening. But he was also worrying. Part of him was scared of what she was going to say. And part of was, well, he didn't know. But it wasn't a happy feeling either. As soon as he felt her take his hand and squeeze tight, he know was officially scared. He took a deep breathe just as she did. And then he heard it. His whole world was just turned upside down. He was going to be a Father. He was so happy. He was so ecstatic. But then he heard her speak again, softer, but he heard it. And then his whole world came crushing down. He wasn't going to a Father. He wasn't going to be anything. He was a fool. A damn fool. He ripped his hand away from hers. He heard her gasp and tried t get it back, but he shot up from the lounge and started pacing around. He knew he wasn't the Father. Two months. She was two months pregnant. He knew it wasn't possible. One being the main reason: He wasn't here two months ago. He was across the country, back home in Seattle. He was 2,484 miles away. He was back home because _his_ last remaining relative had died. His Aunt. His last connection to anything Bolton or Carmicheal. His parents had died. And he left it at that, whenever anyone asked. His Mother, Lucille Carmichael was an only child, so he had no cousins or Aunts or Uncles from her side. Her parents had died just before Troy was born, missing the chance to getting to know them. His Father, Jack Bolton, had only one sister. Younger than he was. Nancy Bolton. She was left to look after Troy as he grew into the kind-hearted, caring man he was. His childhood wasn't that happy. But once he got to High School, it all changed. He fell into the popular crowd because of Basketball. He was adored by everyone. He wasn't arrogant or stuckup. Nancy made sure of it. He was a good kid. His life was, well, it was fine. But as soon as Julie Wells came into his life, he thought it was perfect. They got along well. She made him laugh, she didn't care about his popularity or the drooling girls. She laughed at all his jokes. She got along well with his friends. She was perfect. She was everything he wanted. He thought she was the best thing to enter his life. Hoping that she was the sign that his life wasn't going to miserable anymore. That she was going to be the thing that would fill his partly empty heart. And she did. Until 10 mintues ago. He knew it was impossible to be impregnated with your husbands child, when your husband was 2,484 miles away. So unless by some miracle she was now some werid, twisted version of the 'Virgin Mary', it was quite impossible. So it was out. What he was afraid of, had finally come to bite him in the ass. _

_"Who's the Father?" The coldness and anger very relevant in his voice. _

_She stepped back from the shock of it. She had never heard it before. Troy was always caring and loving. He would never talk to her like that. She just realized her _second_ mistake. _

_"You wouldn't want to know." She was scared. You could hear and smell it from her. _

_"I asked. So clearly I do." He had stopped pacing, and although he was standing across from her on the other side of the room, he was doing a good job at staring her down. "Now tell me who he is." He was beyond pissed off._

_"Troy. Look I thi-"_

_"For Christ sakes Julie, if you can tell me that your knocked up by some other bastard, then you can sure as hell tell me who did it." His voice raising with every bitter word coming out. _

_She stood there, shocked. He yelled at her. This wasn't going as she planned. She knew he would be mad, but it was Troy. The guy who was _too _kind-hearted and caring for his own good. And now she had to deal with the wrath of the angry Troy Bolton. _

_"Kyle." It was barely audible, but he heard it. She expected him to yell and to shout and call her names, but he just laughed. It wasn't a happy, congratulations laugh though. Oh no. It was more of a maniac laugh. One she defiantly had not heard before. One she was scared of. He continued to laugh for another few mintues to he finally adressed her. _

_"So let me get this straight. When I was mourning over my last living relatives death, you and my '_best friend'_ were fucking each other?" It was official. Troy had lost it. _

_Tears were free falling from her face. She would not affect him. If it was 25 mintues ago when he still loved her, he would be standing with her, wrapping his arms around her and comforting her. But he wasn't._

_She sobbed out a soft 'Yes'. _

_"I cannot believe you. What the hell made you do it?" He sneered._

_"Troy. I..I..it wasn't just a one time thing." She was now sobbing uncontrollably. But he didn't care. He didn't want to care. He wanted anwsers. And her last one just pushed him more over the edge. He snapped. He rushed across the room to her and watched her step back in fear. He didn't care. He didn't hurt her, he could never. But he did grab tight onto her to make sure she wouldn't get out of it. He wanted to know. _

_"How long? HOW LONG?" He was shaking her whenever he roared his question. _

_"Three years." He let her go. She fell down to the floor crying her eyes out. _

_Three years. Three years she had been lying to him and been giving herself to another man. His best friend. His supposed loyal and trustworthy best friend. His best friend since college. Then it all made sense to him. He introduced them to each other. When one was busy, coincidentally, so was the other. But he never made anything out of it. He trusted them. He was blinded by his love for her and his trust for him. And they used that against him. They had both lied to him for years. And now here he was standing in his lounge room, broken hearted. _

_"I lost everything that I loved the most when I was 13. And then you came into my life and I thought you had filled the whole that was in my heart. That you were the missing piece. But now I realize you were just a huge, long mistake. I cannot believe you." Troy didn't look down to see her, he could still hear her sobbing, but he didn't care. So he continued to stare at the wall. "You married me while screwing some other guy. You took vows. You lied to everyone. You lied to me. And now your knocked up by my supposed best friend. I bet you two laughed at how stupid I was. How much you two could play me. How gullable I was. How can you even look at yourself in the mirror? Too see some lying, cheating, untrustworthy slut looking back at you!" _

_"Troy, I swear it was so hard. Not telling you was killing me everyday. I wanted to tell you. I did. I wanted it to end. I wante-"_

_"Obviously it wasn't that hard to crawl back into his sheets for the past three years." He spat. "You know, I've never been more disappointed or angry in my entire life. This pain that you've caused hurts more than anything I've had to encounter. All because of you. I hope your happy with yourself. I'm going for a walk. When I get back I want you gone. I don't care what you take. Just leave." And with that Troy was out the front door. _

_He came home to a barely touched house. He found everything that belonged to her was gone. He couldn't believe it. She didn't even fight for what they had. Why would she? She was a lying whore. He couldn't believe he had spent the last eight or so years loving her. He was a damn fool. He went upstairs to _their_ room. Clothes were all over the floor. It was mess. She must have rummaged pretty quickly. _Could she be anymore eager to break my heart?_ It wasn't till another hour later that he realized something was missing. Something dear to him was gone. And wasn't his so called wife. He looked around the room trying to figure it out. He found nothing really missing except her belongings. He searched downstairs. Everything was fine. Then it hit him. There was no noice. No barking. No whinning from a overly hungry dog. She couldn't have? She wouldn't? Oh she did. She just made her _third_ mistake. The leashes were gone. His bowls. That was it. That hit Troy like a Mack truck. He could deal with the heartbreak , the pain, the humiliation, the lies, but he _could_ and _would_ not stand by and have _his_ dog being taken away from him by some lying, two-timing whore. He grabbed his keys and sped all the way to where he knew she would be. _

_Once arriving, he just sat in the car. His anger had gotten the best of him. Was he really going do this. To walk into the lions den? Was some dog really worth it? Yes! Of course. Chase was the only thing he had left now. He thought he had his _faithful_ wife. But that was now gone. So he opened the car door and walked straight up to the front door. He stood there. Just for a moment. He pictured them being together and laughing about him. That was it. That was the trigger to get him mad again. To gain his backbone. To gain his courage and his feirness back._ Here goes nothing._ He banged on the door as hard as he could. He could hear shuffling and mumbled voices. Before anything else could register, the door in front of him was ripped open. There standing in front of him was his now ex-best friend. He saw a small hint of fear and anxiousness in his eyes. He couldn't believe he actually called this guy his best friend._

_"Where is he?" His voice dark and cold. _

_He saw the look of confusion on Kyle's face._

_"What do you mean?" His voice was timid and small. _

_"Where is Chase?" Troy watched Kyle's face change between emotions. First confusion still, then realization, then confusion again. _

_"Look Troy, I know Juli-" He was cut off by an even angrier Troy._

_"I don't give a flying fuck what Julie has said to you. I came here for one thing and one thing only. Now where is he?" _

_As soon as he finished he saw Julie and his other friends walk around from the living room to the front door. He now realized that _everyone_ knew except him. How much worse could this get. Julie came towards him and Kyle with a leash in her hand and another on her stomach. Troy couldn't believe she was going to bare another mans child. Let it grow in her and live happily ever after. While he turned into an old crazy, alone man with loads of dogs. _

_"Just give me what I want and I'll be gone." His voice raspy and threatening. _

_"Troy. I know you would never listen to reasoning, so I took Chase so-"_

_"So what? I would run here looking for _MY_ dog, that my parents gave me before they died, so you could let me listen to your bullshit. No thanks. Just give me _my _dog, so I can leave all of you lying bastards to live your life." He watched them all react to his cold exterier. They had never seen him like this. They were worried. _

_"Troy man, just calm down. Lets talk about this." Came the voice of another supposed friend of his. _

_"Talk? Ok lets talk. How about I was the _only_ one not included in your little 'Lets All Lie To Troy and See How Long We Can Betray Him Behind His Back' circle. All of you were my friends. I would have done anything for you. Hell, I fucking have. I have stood by all of you, supporting all of you. Helping you. And now I found out that my so-called _friends_ are all lying bastards. No offence, but you all suck at this freindship thing. Well for me. You all couldn't be more pleased with yourself to stand with these two lying cheating whores." Everyone stood there shocked. "I cant believe I spend nearly nine years of my life with you." He pointed to Julie. "And I cant believe I called you a best friend for the last 4 years." He then pointed to Kyle. _

_"And I cant belive I trusted _all_ of you." He then did the one thing he thought he would never do. He grabbed Kyle's tie, threw back his right arm and punched him right in the nose. To say that it hurt was an understatement. He had never really punched someone, so to see his ex-best friend fall to the ground, was somewhat pleasing. _

_He grabbed the loose leash that was still in a now, more shocked Julie and led Chase back to his car. He heard the yells and protests not to leave, to sort everything out, but he got in his car and sped off again. Not looking back once. A few months later and Troy was sitting at his desk marking essays. He had stayed with his job for another three months before he was offered the job at East High. For three long months he ignored the phone calls and banging doors from his ex-friends. He simply ignored them. He didn't want to acknowledge them. He didn't want to forgive and forget. He wanted to erase them from his life. So when he was offered the job, he took it. He packed everything up and moved. He left. He ran. No goodbyes. No tears about leaving. Just the small smile on his face, for leaving everything painful to him behind. He wasn't angry anymore, mainly because he never saw_ them_. So he had nothing to be mad about. And he would busy himself with work, so he didn't even think about them. And once he got to Albuquerque, he knew his life was going to be different. And hoped that something other than work was going to forget all about Julie and Kyle and his past._

As Troy threw the ball for Chase to fetch again, he looked up to the cloudy sky and saw it was nearing sunset. He was tired. He was getting up to go have a quick dinner, until his eye caught the person that had been helping him without them even knowing it. There on her balcony was Gabriella. She was beautiful. She was looking out to the view. He couldn't think of anything more gorgeous. The wind was blowing softly into her brown, softly curled hair. Her arms feeling the railing, while her body just stood there, appealing to him more and more. Troy knew it was wrong to think about one of his students like that, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. And there she was, standing there like a goddess to him. He saw her turn to look around and then her eyes locked onto his. His was breathe was taken in sharply. He couldn't think right. He was staring into the most beautiful, brown eyes ever seen to him. He wasn't sure what to do, so he just gave a small awkward wave. He saw her wave back and he felt his stomach flip a little. He let himself smile a huge grin, and then went back to play with Chase before finally going back into his house and trying forgetting all about his past.

_Ok, so here is the chapter about Troy. If it's weird and a little complicated...sorry. I always rush through the words, I get a huge rush of thoughts and ideas. It's fun. :D  
So yeah. I was going to seperate his memories throughout a few chapters, but it felt easier and better to do it this way. But you do find out what really happened, pretty obvious that he was hurt by his ex-wife. You just didnt know why or how? Plus, there will be more Troy memories, as in regarding to what happens to his parents. And if you don't all get it, a month passed between Gabriella and Troy, since both seeing each in compromising positions, and the day for Gabriella in the last chapter was the same day for Troy. But you all probably got that. :D I'm so excited to write the next few chapters, you will have some Troyella, find out a little bit about some connections between Gabriella and her friends. But not alot on her _condition_. That's for a little later. But I hope you guys liked this one and please tell me what you guys think. I seriously find the reveiws some of you guys leave a little push to write more often. So thank you. I don't want to stop writing this or getting bored of it. So thanks you guys who review. Sorry, I'm rambling. Anyway, next chapter TROYELLA!!! Yay. Cheers._


	7. The Beauty In Ugly

_Author's Note-_

_I do not own anything related towards 'High School Musical'._

_If anyone thought I had updated earlier, I'm sorry for the confusion. It turned out all wrong. Words were everywhere and so were paragraphs. It made no sense at all. So I had to delete and re-do it. But it's all there and fixed. Thanks again guy. Enjoy it. _

Chapter Six-

_She saw her there, laying on the floor. She had no idea what to do. What could anyone do in this situation? It wasn't a problem that any of her friends had ever dealt with. She only saw this in the movies or had read about it in books. She never thought she would have to go through this. But technically she wasn't. Her best friend was. She just stood there watching her friend cry more tears from her already Red and puffy eyes. She did the only thing she thought she could do to make it hurt less. She sat down with her and cried with her. She sat there till she felt her friends arms circle around her neck and cry into her shoulder. She had no idea what to do. So they continued to sit there and cry with each other until they couldn't cry anymore. _

_A day later, without eating or drinking, or changing or showering, she finally let herself off of the ground and made her way to her friends closet. You wouldn't expect different colours in this closet a few reds, and the few yellows and blues. But what caught your eye most, was the pink. The colour was everywhere. The walls. The carpet was a light baby pink shade. The curtains. The bedspread. Everything. It was like you suddenly walked into the video clip for 'Barbie Girl'. Gabriella was use to it though. She'd been there enough to know where everything was. To get anything she wanted. And as she walked into the overly large walk-in, she found the small step-ladder and reached her hand over the top shelf to grab a small Blue box. It was way at the back, so many couldn't find it. But she knew it was there. Always had been, always would be. She stepped down from the ladder and made her way back to the floor. She sat back down with her back against the wall and put her friends head back in her lap. She was about to pull the contents of the box out until she heard her friend cry. She felt the hot tears slowly starting to wet her bare thighs, but she didn't care. It felt like nothing had mattered anymore. She had watched all her friends fall from grace, and she herself. And no matter how many times it happened, she could never get use to it. She never thought anything could happen to her blonde friend. She thought she was untouchable, indestructible, perfect. And she was. Until 24 hours ago. No one knew what was wrong with her. Zeke had been calling again and again, even as a 'close friend' he was worried about her. The whole gang all knew how much he _really _cared for her. But now Gabriella didn't know what was going to happen. She didn't know if Zeke could bare the news. He may have been the sweetest guy to grace the Earth, but could he really cope with what was now going on in their blonde friends life? Well, only time will find out. But would her friend even tell him. Yeah, they were close. Always had been. They were like best friends, with his kindness and sweetness, and her, well ecentric ways, they evened each other out. But they had never really passed that line, they were both scared. Everyone in the gang pretty much knew what they felt for each other, but neither one would take that step. And would they ever? Or would they always just feel something for the other, and let it pass, and in time get over the other and fall in love with someone else. Gabriella knew they had something, and she was close to getting them together, both telling them that the other wouldn't get hurt and that they were both blind to see what was right in front of them. But could this situation stop them? No. Zeke would always be here for her. Of course he would. _

_Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts as Sharpay started to cry more. _

_"Pay? What is it?" Gabriella started to stroke the blonde hair that was laid across her legs, silently telling her friend she was there for her. _

_"I…I…how do I tell Zeke? You were right Gabi, I want to tell him how I feel. But…but I don't think I can anymore. What if he wont accept whats happened. I wouldn't like me. I mean look at me. My face is all messy, I have mascara running down my face, my hair hasn't been brushed. I…I have bags under my eyes. I look horrible. No one would ever accept this. Oh God." Sharpay started to cry more and more tears onto Gabriella's thighs. _

_Gabriella looked down at her friend. She couldn't exactly see her face, but if you wear as much makeup as Sharpay, she knew she wasn't lying about her face being messed up. So she thought she would fix one problem at a time. She gently pushed Sharpay off her and got up. She knelt behind Sharpay and pulled her up with her. It wasn't that hard, as neither of them were heavy. She ignored her friends protests to let her go, but she continued to carry her to the very pink bathroom. She carried her into the large shower and let her go. Sharpay rolled onto the ground like a lifeless doll. She got out of the shower and pulled off her jacket, so she was only left in her the cocktail dress she was wearing the other day, before hell opened it's mouth and swallowed Sharpay in for the first time and Gabriella for, what felt like the hundredth time. She unzipped the dress and was left in her Navy Blue lace lingerie. She then pulled her long, Brown, curly hair into a messy bun. She then went back to the shower and pulled her friends overcoat off of her. She took off the red silk cocktail dress, and left her friend in her underwear. Although the girls always got changed around each other and were comfortable with each other, it wasn't like some guys dirty mind, they respected each other, so Gabriella didn't want Sharpay to feel anymore vulnerable or exposed, and left her lingerie on too. So there they were. Best friends in the shower in very little clothing, about to be soaked from head to toe. As soon as Gabriella turned the nozzles for the hot and cold water on, Sharpay's loud screech was heard throughout the whole house. Gabriella chose to ignore it and then hold her friend under the water. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted a small dob of it onto her hand and then spread it throughout Sharpay's hair. Soon enough, Gabriella started to feel Sharpay relax a bit more. Sharpay just stood against Gabriella, she knew Gabriella was tough, but she didn't know she was that rough or freakishly strong. So she just stood there, while her friend looked after her._

_Soon enough Gabriella had Sharpay cleaned, dried and dressed. She almost looked like her usual self, if it weren't for the sad, depressed look upon her face. Gabriella then sat her on her over-large bed. They sat there together holding onto each other. _

_"Thanks Gabi." Her voice was soft and scared. Gabriella had never seen her in this kind of state before. And she never wanted to either. Gabriella held her friend closer. _

_"It's going to be ok Pay. We'll get through this together. If it weren't for me, then this never would have happened. I'm so sorry Pay. I really am." Gabriella felt her hot tears run down her face, she also could feel Sharpay's tears soaking into her shoulder. _

_"I don't blame you Gabi, I never could. I mean, you've helped me. I just…I just don't know what to do. What can I do Gabi? How do I get myself out of this? I'm really scared." Sharpay cried even more. She didn't think she could every cry this much, but here she was crying on her best friend again. _

_"It's ok Pay. I'm here. And so are the others. We'll always be here for you. For each other." She took a deep breath, knowing what she was going to say next was going to upset her friend even more. "Pay?" She felt the head lying on her shoulder nod a little. "Uhh, I really think you should tell your parents what happened." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she regretted it. Because as soon as she spoke them, Sharpay had sat straight up with a death glaring stare. Brown vs. Brown. Not good. _

_"Are you frikin kidding Gabi?!? I cannot tell them. How on Earth can I tell them what happened. I can't and I won't." Sharpay was breathing pretty heavily and for a moment Gabriella thought she was going to have an anxiety attack, but Sharpay soon controlled her breathes and calmed down. Gabriella knew it wasn't a good suggestion, but she thought she could at least try. She also knew never, ever, push Sharpay Evans over the edge. Especially how she was feeling now. _

_"Ok Pay. I'm sorry. Maybe later though? They _have _to know. They won't judge or be mad. Their your parents who love you more than anything. They will always protect you. Just like the gang and I will." Sharpay lifted her head from the Pink bedspread and looked deep into her best friends eyes. _

_"I'll think about it. I'm not making any promises, but I'll think about it. Just for you." They both gave each other encouraging smiles and hugged each other again. Their happy moment was interrupted by huge bangs coming from Sharpay's Pink door. _

_"Sharpay? Gabriella? Open up. I know your in there. Either let me in or I'll break the damn door down!." The voice was harsh and hoarse. It scared both the frightened girls more. Sharpay and Gabriella both let their arms fall to their sides. What were they going to do? How could he be here? How were they ever going to get out of this one?_

_

* * *

_

Gabriella just sat there listening to her teacher drone on and on and on. There was nothing really special about listening to some old grone talk about bacteria like it was the most interesting thing in the world. It was probably the most disgusting thing in the world. She wasn't really paying any attention to her Science teacher. Mrs Macabee had been teaching the same class for the past 30 years. She was old. She should have retired years ago. There was nothing really special about coming back to East High everyday. So what made this women do it for 30 years. Gabriella found no reason. Until she saw _him_ walk past the room from an outside window. There he went. In all his glory. With his looks. His charm. His flawlessness. To Gabriella, he was absolute perfection. She hadn't seen him the last two days. He hadn't been out in his yard playing with Chase. He hadn't been in any of the classes she had. Well until today. Today was going to be the day she would finally see him again. She couldn't really think why she was so excited to see him. It was wrong to feel something towards your teacher. It wasn't allowed. It wasn't normal. It wasn't safe. And yet here she was sitting in her Science class, not listening to her old teacher ramble on about bacteria, and daydreaming about her neighbour/teacher. Why was he always in her head? Why was she always thing about him? Why all of a sudden had this guy consumed all her thoughts and mind. He was just some guy. She was leaving at the end of the year, and she would forget all about him._ He is your teacher for Christ Sakes. _No matter how many times Gabriella had that one sentence running through her mind, she would always ignore it and start thinking about him again. It was now impossible for her mind to focus on anything else. Her mind was that distracted by him she didn't feel her arm being shaken so roughly.

"Gabs? Gabs? GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ!?!" The voice boomed across throughout the whole classroom. It probably could have been heard in the hallway.

"Huh?" Gabriella turned to look to see Zeke standing over her, worry laced all over his face. "Zeke?"

"Hey. I've been tyring to get your attention for the last few minutes. What's up with you? You've been easily distracted lately?" He took the seat from the desk in front of Gabriella's and sat backwards on it.

Gabriella then realized that nobody else was in the room. The bell must have gone, which meant it was lunch time. And everyone was waiting for her and Zeke to show.

"Sorry Zeke. I guess I have been pretty out of it. Just…there's a lot going through my mind lately. And there's a lot of anniversaires for certain, painful memories coming up."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. How you, uh, holding up? I know with the others we've only got our one problem each, but with you, uh, you know. You had to deal with everything." He saw the sadness cloud her eyes intently. He knew she had been through a lot. Too much for an 18 year old. How could all this happen to her or his friends, was completely confusing to him. None of them had never done a bad thing wrong. And they all had their own day of pain to go through every year. Their own problem they could and would never forget. Their own personal hell!

"At the moment...I don't really know what to feel. I mean it's the same thing every year. Just feeling the same pain over and over again. I mean, why should we even have to deal with this? We've teenagers. We're suppose to be worrying about our Senior Year, exams, what we look like, what boy or girl problem arises. But with our group…we…we…have felt the worst kind of pain. And to think we've still got the rest of our lives to fall again. To hurt even more. To feel the same pain all over." There was so much pain and sadness laced in her voice. She spoke in a whisper, scared that anyone could overhear, even if they were completely alone.

"Your scared." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A true one at that. She was scared. And Zeke could tell. "It won't always be like this Gabs. I know I can't say it for definite. But I pray with all my might that we never go through anything like we have…ever, ever again. We don't deserve it. No one really ever does. I just want all of us to be happy and to forget the last few years. But we're always going to carry it with us. But I'm glad none of us are alone in this. That we have each other." He gave a small encouraging smile. Gabriella wiped the tear that had fallen. She looked into Zeke's eyes and could see the same look she was portraying. Sadness. Hurt. Pain. Emptiness. Her eyes hardly ever came off with happiness. "That we have you. Your always there for us Gabs. You always put us first. And we're always going to be grateful for you. For everything you do for us. You make us stronger Gabs. We love you. You know that right?"

"Of course I do Zeke. And I love you and the others just as much. And your right. I'm glad we have each other too." She gave him a small but very hopeful smile.

"Your stronger than you think Gabs. You'll pull through."

"I take it your talking about this week?" She tilted her head a little to the side while a small grin was appearing on her face.

"Well…yeahhh." He gave a small half chuckle. She knew him too well.

"Yeah. This week is going to be rough. It only happened last year. She's never had to go through the pain again like the rest of us have. It's going to be hard. Really hard." Worry laced in her voice.

"Yeah. But she has us. We'll be there for her, just like we were last year. She's just as strong as you. All you girls are. You guys are pretty much the awesome foursome."

Both laughed at his last sentence. "But seriously Gabs. As long as she has the 7 of us by her side, she'll make it." She could hear the determination in him rising.

"I know Zeke. Your right. She is strong. It's Sharpay of course. Oh and by the way. What did you get her for your up-coming anniversary?" She followed Zeke's lead and rose from her chair and headed out of the classroom to catch the last 10 minutes of lunch.

"Nuh-uh. Not telling. As much as I know you can keep a secret. You and Sharpay and the rest of the gang will have to find out next week." He grinned from ear to ear.

She couldn't help but smile to herself. She loved how Zeke was sometimes mysterious and how much it would drive Sharpay wild. Definitely kept the blonde on her toes.

"Well fine. I just hope you know what your getting yourself into. This isn't like a birthday Zeke. This is an anniversary. Your first one. With Sharpay. Just remember that."

"I know what your trying to do. Your trying to psyche me out." He smugly replied.

"Is it working?" Hope in her voice.

"Nope." He laughed and opened the cafeteria doors for her.

"Damn you Baylor." Zeke continued to laugh at his friends failure and walked with her to his and their friends table.

"Finally. What took you guys so long?" Being patient was not a quality Sharpay held.

Zeke took his seat next to her and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry Shar. Someone couldn't get their head out of the clouds. Took me a while to get her attention." He snickered. He placed his hand around his girlfreinds waist and held on tight. Sharpay loving the feel of having her boyfriend close, laid her head on his shoulder. And couldn't help but laugh as she watched her best friends shocked look and then threw one of her grapes at the head she was so close to.

"Shut up Zeke." Gabriella spat, as she threw another grape his way, but faked hurt when he caught it with his mouth. "Show-off." Soon all of them were laughing forgetting all about what was coming up. What was going to hurt all of them.

_

* * *

_

_"Oh my God Gabi. You look so hot!" _

_"Thanks Pay. You don't look so bad either." She laughed as she watched her blonde friend check herself out in the window, again. _

_"I know right. I mean this Red dress totally goes with my new shoes. I just work everything. Except hats. I have no idea why, but they don't fit my head." _

_"Maybe because your hair is too big to cover." Gabriella joked. _

_Sharpay faked a small pout and then went back to looking at herself in the mirror and placed another coat of lip-gloss on. _

_"Ok. So are we ready?" Excitement running through the blondes voice._

_"Ready? Ready? I've been ready for the past hour. I've been waiting for you." Gabriella faked annoyance._

_"Oh pish posh. Lets go." Sharpay grabbed her friends hand and both ran down the stairs, while trying to not fall in their high heels. _

_They made it to Sharpay's Pink convertible, unharmed, and were soon laughing at each other while they were singing the lyrics to Beyonce's 'Check On It' song. They laughed even more as they passed by cars that kept looking or staring at the two dressed up girls, sing loudly in a pink convertible. _

_Half an hour later they finally made it to their destination. A huge warehouse. From the outside you could see the strobe light working its magic inside. You could hear the lyrics being sung along too by the people inside. You could feel the base of the music thump through the ground. This was definitely going to be 'Fabulous'. _

_

* * *

_

_They were scared. They were lost. They were tired. They were running away. They didn't want to be caught again. They didn't want to be trapped again. They definitely didn't want to be found by _him_ again. Coming to the party was a _huge _mistake. A stupid mistake. One they would regret for the rest of their lives. They continued to run. They continued to sneak a look behind them to see if he had caught up yet. No sign so far. But he was fast. He was determined. He was drunk, but still powerful. He would soon catch up. So they ran faster and faster. Until they finally reached the pink car that stood out very well. Gabriella held tight onto her friends hurt body and searched for the keys. She heard his voice yelling for them. She finally got them and opened the passenger seat and sat her tired friend in the seat and quickly put her seatbelt on. She then ran to the drivers side and did her seatbelt on and turned the key in the ignition. She heard his angry voice calling them again, and he was getting closer. She pushed the lock on her door down, and heard the sound signalling that all the others were locked also. She was scared. Her heart was beating frantically. She was sweating all over. She was worried about her best friend. But she didn't know what to do. She then jumped out of her skin and gave a loud pitch scream as a body jumped on the hood of the car. Her eyes were locked onto a pair of dark, cold eyes. He could tell she was scared. He thought she wouldn't do anything. He thought she was just some little frightened girl. That, Gabriella was. But she wasn't going to let him hurt her and or friend again. As soon as she heard his threats and disgusting evil laugh, she slammed her foot on the accelerator. She watched as his eyes darkened even more. She watched as he held on the windscreen wipers. She then thought quickly and turned them on. She watched as he struggled to find something else to hold onto, and as he did, she found the courage to slam on the brakes. She watched as his body flew off the car. She sat there shocked. She couldn't believe she had actually done that. Three hours ago, she and Sharpay had been laughing and dancing. Now she was sitting in a locked car, with a frightened best friend and a nearly dead guy a few meters away. As soon as she saw him getting up. She reversed the car, trying to get as far away from him as possible. She then put it back in forward and sped off back onto the Highway. She knew she had to get her friend back to safety. As soon as she got back into the Pink room, she closed all curtains and locked the door. No one could see them like this. No one._

_

* * *

_

English was officialy Gabriella's favourite subject. Although she already loved it with a passion, Troy Bolton just made it so much better.

"And so can anyone tell me why Mr Samson wrote his protagonist as a poor, farming women, but made her so strong? And why it was so controversial?" She saw him scan the room, hoping someone could answer his question. "Anyone at all?" Gabriella took a quick look around the classroom to see everybody looking at her. Expecting her to answer. _Am I suppose to do everything around here?_ "Gabriella? Do you know?"

Gabriella sat there taken aback for a second. But soon recovered, not wanting to look like an idiot in front of Mr Bolton.  
"Uhh, because this story isn't modern." She took a deep breath and continued on. "It was written back in a time where women couldn't stand up for themselves. Well weren't allowed to. He made it seem as though women had more rights back then. But they weren't. He wanted to make people see women in a whole new light. He was very much in love with his wife, and he saw her above everything, so he dedicated the book to her and based the character strength on her. But because men ran everything back then, they didn't exactly like how the book portrayed men and women differently. It was like a one sided mind. And he was voicing the very little voice he had for women back then. Unfortunately he was brutally murdered because of it a month later." Gabriella heard the small few claps from her fellow classmates. No one ever picked on her for her smarts, it was like they always encouraged it. Sometimes she was grateful, but sometimes she wished they wouldn't always rely on her to speak up. _I'm sure they can answer a few once in a while._ She then went back to look at her teacher, who was just sitting there shocked.

"Uhh, very well done Miss Montez." He gave her an encouraging smile and then went back to the book in front of him. Just as he was about to speak the bell went off, telling everyone it was finally home time. "Alright class, make sure you read the next chapter so we can discuss it next lesson. Off you go."

Gabriella slowly packed up her things and was heading out the door when she heard her voice being called.

"Miss Montez?" She turned to find her eyes being locked straight into a pair of striking Cerulean pair of eyes. Her breathe was becoming shorter and her heart beating faster. How could this one guy take away her breath? The feeling of him getting her to react the way she did was scary, yet fascinating to her. But what could be scary about him?

"Uhh, yes Mr Bolton?" Her voice was small and timid. She tried to look anywhere other the piercing Blue ones burning into her. But she couldn't. So she kept staring into them. As they did to hers.

"I was just wondering…how did you know Mr Samson was murdered? It's just that not a lot of people know that. The books just say he died." The only time Blue leaving Brown was when either one of them blinked.

"Uhh, well. At first I didn't. But I read about it. I was reading a book about unsolved murders. I know that sounds a little lame, but it was like the last few books I hadn't read in the School Library yet, and I always read, and it was just…there so…I borrowed it out and read it. The book didn't really say anything about his murder. Just a bit about him and that he was brutally murdered, but no one could really solve or figure out what really happened to him." Blue still locking with Brown.

"Wow. I have to say…you are an amazing student Miss Montez. And have you really read every book in the School Library?"

"Uhh, yeah. It's just I can't stop. Sorry." Gabriella then blushed a shade too red. Why did she apoligize? She didn't do anything wrong? She heard him give a small laugh.

"There's no need to apoligize about reading Miss Montez. I think it's the most enjoyable thing. Well that and Basketball." His chuckle made Gabriella weak in the knees. "Anyway. Sorry to have kept you back so late." He then tore his eyes from Brown to look at the clock placed in the middle of the wall, right behind his desk.

"Oh. It's fine Mr Bolton." Gabriella then turned to leave, but thought she could gain some quick courage and say what was going through her mind at that exact moment. "Oh. And Mr Bolton?" She waited for his eyes to meet hers again. "You can call me Gabriella, if you like. I'm sure it's easier than Miss Montez all the time." She gave him a sweet smile and then walked off. And made _her_ way to her spot.

* * *

Troy just stood there staring at her. He couldn't believe she was actually there. In _his_ spot. She was just sitting there, looking more beautiful than ever. He didn't want to scare her or let her think he was stalking her, so he tried to leave before she could notice his presence. But nothing ever went as people planned them too. Just as he was about to walk down to the staircase, he accidentally tripped on a plant root and misplaced his balance.

"Shit!" Being graceful was not Troy's forte. Before he could help himself up, he noticed the petite hand waiting for his attention in front of his face. He looked up to once again, the Brown orbs that had burned his eyes.

"I guess neither one of us are graceful on our feet. Huh?" As soon as he heard her beautiful giggle, he couldn't help but feel his heart jump.

"Uhh, I guess not." He finally took her hand and eased himself up off of the ground. "Thanks. And sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you, and I thought you might want to be alone. So I was leaving and then I fell. As you know." Troy was nervous. That he was sure of. He could always be calm and suave around people, but when it came to Gabriella Montez, his whole system would rearrange. "Sorry. I'll just go."

He turned to leave, but felt a small hand grab his arm.

"It's ok Mr Bolton. I'm pretty sure this rooftop is big enough for the both of us. Your welcome to join me." Troy couldn't help but smile towards her. She didn't seem nervous or timid around him, like she usually did. And he was going act the same. What is there to be nervous about? She's just a girl, not a Mob Member or anything.

"Sure. Thanks." He followed her and took a seat across from her near a Lillie garden. "I didn't know if anyone else knew about this place. I found it a few days ago. It's really something." Once again, Blue was locked with Brown.

"Yeah. Not many people do know about it. I mean there's the Science Club, but I don't think anyone other than that knows about it. Not even my friends. Well Taylor, because she's in the Science Club, but she doesn't really bother much about it. It's always about the Decathlon Team for her. She takes her roll very seriously." Both started falling into an easy conversation. Neither one noticing the sun setting around them. "But seriously, I think my favourite book is the 'Velveteen Rabbit.' It just made a lot of sense to me when I was younger. Still does. But I guess that's just silly."

"Not at all…Gabriella. I like that book too. Although it's like the hardest thing to ever find. I think I had to read it online." He softly chuckled.

"I had a copy." She spoke softly, but he could still hear her.

It had completely shocked Troy. There was no way she could have a copy. It was impossible. Finding one would cost thousands of dollars these days.

"Uhh, I don't mean to pry, but how on Earth do you have a copy of 'The Velveteen Rabbit'?

"I don't. I said I did." She watched as his face formed in an 'O'. It was cute on him.

"I had one. It was my Grandfather's. But once he died, it was given to someone else. I'm not really sure why. See, in the front of the book, it had an inscription. It read:

_'To my dearest Ella.  
May your mind fill with the words that surround us everyday and let your voice speak with the sound of angels. And live on with hope and faith and cherish every memory. And don't ever forget to live and love. With all my heart. Pop. xox'_

So, I'm not entirely sure why it was given to someone else. He intended for me to have it, but I don't. I guess it just wasn't mean to be." Troy could tell she really loved that book. If she can still remember the inscription, it must have meant something to her. "I'm sorry to hear that Ella." He saw as her head jerked up, staring straight into his eyes.

"What…what did you just call me?"

"Uhh, Ella? Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." Troy smacked his hand against his head. How could I be so stupid?"Your right. You shouldn't have called me that." Her voice wasn't cold or dark, but it wasn't happy or cheery either, like it was 5 minutes ago. "But…but you can call me something else. If you'd like?" This time her was back to happy.

"Uhh, well what else is there?" He didn't realize that having a nickname for her could do some damage later on.

"Well my girlfriends call me Gabi. And my guy friends call me Gabs. Everyone else, just calls me Gabriella. My Father use to call me Ella. But no one else has. Or can." She lowered her head, so he couldn't see her eyes tear up a little bit.

Troy could tell there was something that hid between the lines but he didn't want to push the issue. They had been having a good time. Why ruin it…again. Troy just sat there raking his mind to find an appropriate name for the girl, now, sitting next to him. All of a sudden, a huge grin formed on his face.

"What about Brie? I know it's also the name for mouldy cheese, which is nice by the way, Brie, not mould. But I think you suit Brie well. Sounds sort of sophisticated. Like you are. And mature which you are, but also fun and exciting. Which you are. It's also very beautiful. Like you." Troy's eyes popped out wide and grew to the size of saucers. _Oh my God. I cant believe I just said that. Oh My God. I'm going to get fired. Oh my God. She probably thinks I'm some old creepy pervert. Oh my God!!!"_Uhh, Mr Bolton?" He was pulled out of his ramblings to focus on the girl in front of him. _Oh God. Here it comes_. "Thank you." What he heard wasn't what he expected. He expected yelling. Accusations. Finger pointing. Name calling. Not…a 'Thank you'.

"Uhh, what do you mean 'Thank you'?" He spoke softly, almost like he didn't want to know the answer.

"No one has ever called me beautiful before. So thank you. It means a lot. And I like Brie very much." He stared into her dark, mocha orbs and obsorbed what she just said.

"Um, your welcome?" Confusion was laced in his voice. "Just a question though. How has no one ever called you beautiful? Are you lying?" He heard her small giggle.

"No. I never really lie. Unless it's most necessary. So yeah, it's true. I've never been called beautiful. Just 'hot' or 'nice' and maybe the occasional 'damn'." Both lightly laughed as she tried to say damn, the same way some guys would say it. "You're the first person to have ever said it. So thank you." She gave him a warm smile that made him a little weak in the knees.

In the time they had been talking, they now both realized how close they really were to each other. Yet none of them did anything about it. Before anyone of them knew what was going on, Troy was sitting right next to Gabriella. Her thigh resting next to his.

"Well I just have to say Brie, I think the word beautiful suits you the most. 'Hot' can sound somewhat degrading sometimes. And well 'nice' just doesn't do the job." They were staring so intently into each others eyes. Neither of them daring to look anywhere else, afraid the other would disappear, and all of this would be a pleasant dream. Gabriella was unsubconsciously leaning her head in, as was Troy. Neither knowing what was about to happen.

"Well thank you again Mr Bolton." Gabriella hardly ever blushed. Mainly because she was hardly nervous around guys, but there was something about Mr Bolton that made her want to blush at everything he said about her.

"It's Troy. You can call me Troy." Gabriella's eyes widened, having realized that she never actually knew his first name. _Troy Bolton. Could he get anymore perfect?_

Just as she thought that, she felt her lips meeting his. Both of them leaning in together and meeting half way. None of them knowing who to blame who kissed who first. It was mutual. It was passionate. It was lustful. It was perfect. Soon, both were granting each other permission to roam the others mouth and to feel the others tongue against each other. He felt her arms snake around his neck. He pushed his hands onto her tiny waist. He couldn't actually believe that this was actually happening. He was kissing his most intelligent student, on a rooftop garden, in school. Whoa, was he in trouble.

But he couldn't help but ignore the small voice in his head telling him to stop. Until the need for air was needed, they both reluctantly pulled away from the others mouth, while his hands still held tightly onto her waist and her arms were still snaked around his neck. He didn't know what to do. Should he say 'sorry'? Should he kiss her again?

His need for an answer was no longer needed as he felt her lushes lips on his again. Not wasting any time to feel her close again, he soon got back into the rhythm of kissing her passionately again. That was until she pulled away. Maybe she finally realized what they were doing wrong, but why feel so right if it was so wrong?

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He saw her blush a crimson Red and couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness. _Cuteness? Where the hell did that come from? Am I all of sudden now a 11 year old girl with pigtails?_ But look at her. She is cute. She's beautiful. She's…perfect. "Oh. I think I really do. The moment my eyes met yours. I haven't been able to get you out of my head. Which is odd, because a few months ago, being with someone else never would have crossed my mind." He saw the confusion rush through her face and realized for the first time, he was going to have to tell someone why he really came to East high. "Uhh, you see. I didn't really move here just for the job. I uhh, kind of ran away." He removed a hand from her waist and scratched the back of his neck, his trait sign for him being nervous. "Your probably thinking what the hell have you gotten yourself into, huh? Well…I was married. But something bad happened. And I left. And I didn't actually think I could move on so fast. Not that I think I'm moving on with you. Nor do I think I just wanted to kiss you and then forget..I mean…I-" He was cut off by the slightly pink and swollen lips he had momentarily been attached to.

Gabriella kept her lips onto his for quite a while until both of them needing to breathe through their mouths, their noses not doing the job properly anymore because of the slight crushing of them against the other nose. He felt her tear her lips away from his. They both sat there panting. Just staring at each other. All you could hear was the two people regaining their breath and the wind blowing through the trees. Making them rustle. And once in a while hearing a bird chirp while flying by. Scene was perfect.

"I have to tell you something." She didn't know why she was whispering. She knew they were the only people there, but she still felt exposed. She felt her eyes roll back into her head, as she felt his strong hands run up and down her back. Focus Gabriella. "Uhh, I'm sorry."

Troy look bewildered. Why was she apoligizing. Was she regretting what happened? Gabriella took in his confused look and before he could ask why she was sorry, she spoke softly to him again.

"I'm sorry because…well…if that kiss wasn't good enough. It's just that…I've never really…um…well..kissed anyone before. So yeah. Sorry." She looked down, so she wouldn't let him see her blush. But just as she did, she felt her chin being pulled back up again by one of the hands that was running up her back a moment ago. She then felt his soft lips upon hers again, but only for a few seconds. It was nice and gentle.

"You never have to apoligize for that. I don't want to sound cocky or anything, but it's nice to know my lips are the only ones that have touched _these_." As soon as he said 'these', he raised his hand to her lips and softly stroked the bottom lip. He heard her make a small moan, and couldn't help but feel something in him stir a little. She sounded so perfect to him. That's all he could describe Gabriella as: Perfect. Soon enough both were once again in a hungry make-out session. That was until Gabriella's cell phone started going off and the sound of 'Let It Rock' ring throughout the air around them. She reluctantly pulled away from him once again and fished out her phone from her left side pocket. She knew who it was as soon as the ringtone went off.

"Hey Zeke. What's up?" She was slightly distracted as she could feel Troy starting to make his way to her neck. It was like as soon as they had first laid lips upon each other, they had to feel every other part of the other one. But she ripped herself away from Troy and got up, as soon as she heard her friends plea to come to Sharpay's house immediately. The short three words shook her out of everything. _"Gabs, it's started."_ She told him she would be there soon, she just had to take care of something. She flipped her phone closed and then went back to a confused Troy.

"Something has come up. And I can't really explain it. But just know I don't regret what just happened. Do you?" She knew she should have just rushed out of there to get to Sharpay, but she couldn't just leave things unsettled.

"No I don't." His words were simple to understand. She bent down to him and kissed him once more. She then grabbed his phone that was sticking out from his pocket and dialled her number into his contact list. She then handed it back to him and kissed him once more. As soon as it started to get hot and heavy again, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Call me later…tonight?" Troy could sense something was wrong. So he promised he would and got up and led her down the stairs and kissed her temple and watched as she ran off down the hallway. He was pretty sure no one else was around, but he double-checked and then left the same path as his…_student_ did.

* * *

Gabriella was sure she was going to get a speeding ticket for how fast she was caught on the speeding camera she passed a few minutes ago. But she told Zeke she would be there soon. And she wouldn't let her friends down. She never had, and she never would. As soon as she reached the giant mansion house, she jumped out of her car and raced into the house that would have been left open for her, and ran all the way up the spiral staircase. She didn't care that her legs were tired. She didn't care that her heart was beating out of her chest. She didn't care that she had nearly slipped and could have fallen to her death. All she cared about was reaching her best friend in time. What felt like ages, she finally reached the pink door and stopped to catch her breathe for the quickest second and then pushed the door open abruptly, she ignored her afro-haired friend falling out of the chair from the shock and ignored the looks from her friends. She ran to the other pink door and banged onto it, until it finally opened. There stood a distraught Sharpay. She wasn't wearing pink. She wasn't wearing anything flashy or shiny or glittery. She just wore a simple black tank top and black sweatpants. Never had anyone seen Sharpay Evans in sweatpants. Gabriella ignored the gasps heard from her friends behind her and just stood there staring at her broken friend.

"It started early. Why did it start early? It doesn't happen to you guys. Why me?" Her voice was so small and scared, Gabriella found it hard to hear what she was saying. "Your late Gabi. Why are you late?"

Gabriella couldn't find it in her heart to tell her depressed friend she was late because her tongue was down her teachers throat. Only ever lie if it's necessary. This was necessary.

"I'm so sorry Shar. I had to get petrol, otherwise my car would have broken down." She cringed as she heard the lie escape her lips. She was an awful friend. "But I'm here now. It's going to be ok." She gathered Sharpay into her arms and manoeuvred them onto the bed. They both climbed in together and was soon joined by the rest of the gang. They all sat there together for hours. Some had fallen asleep. But for three of them it wasn't that easy to just close your eyes and let the tiredness and worry escape and finally let it take control. So three of them just laid there with their friends, until Mrs Evans came in and woke the rest of them telling them they should head home. They all looked so worried but tired more than anything. They all turned to Sharpay and Gabriella. Sharpay buried her head into Gabriella's shoulder, like she was trying to hide from them. Gabriella stroked her blonde hair and nodded to the others that it was ok for them to leave. Taylor and Kelsi hugged and kissed the two other girls goodbye and headed towards the door. Chad and Jason did the same and told Zeke they would call him later to check up on them. All of them could never be jealous of the bond Gabriella had with each of them. All had needed Gabriella in their own way, and all of them got that. She was like their rock, their angel, their peace. Soon the four had left and there was only the other remaining four. Ryan made his way to his sisters side and kissed her on the temple and whispered something into her ear and walked across the hall to his large bedroom. Neither Gabriella or Zeke heard what Ryan has said to Sharpay, nor did they try to. It was between them, otherwise, there was no need for the whispering. They didn't keep secrets from the other. But now one of them was. And she was sitting in a pink bed with her blonde friends head digging into her shoulder blade. Sharpay was laying between her best friend and her boyfriend. If she wasn't going through what she was going through, she would have thought this was a perfect friends moment, but alas, she was. She felt the ripping pain rush through her again. And she finally let down all her tears. She felt the four arms encircle her and hold her tight. She grabbed one hand of hers onto her boyfriends and the other on her best friends. She felt them cry beside her and she cried even more.

It wasn't until three in the morning that Gabriella stirred a little and woke up to hear silent sobs escaping her friends mouth. Gabriella shot up from the pink bed and saw that Zeke was nowhere in sight. She made her way to where the sobs were coming from. She followed the sound till she got to Sharpay's huge walk-in-closet. She heard silent whispers being made. She assumed straight away it was Sharpay and Zeke, and was making her way back to the bed to leave them alone, but then she heard her name being called out. She poked her head around the pink door and saw Sharpay surrounded by blankets and pillows on the ground, sitting under some of her designer clothes that were hanging up hovering over her. Gabriella sat with her and placed some blankets on herself too. She cradled Sharpay in her arms and rubbed her back soothingly. She then realized Zeke wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Hey Shar? Where's Zeke? I thought I heard you talking to someone." Her voice was in whisper. Like they had to be silent at a time like this. So it was like no one other than their friends could hear them. It was like they had their own secret language sometimes. It was freaky and amazing how well they understood what any other one of them was thinking or about to say.

"He went out to get me some ice-cream. I was singing to myself." Sharpay's voice just as soft and low as Gabriella's had been.

"Does he realize it's 3am, and there's not a lot of places in Albuquerque that are open this late?" She felt Sharpay's small chuckle vibrate her body.

"Yeah. That's what I told him. But he insisted that he find me some. That's just the type of guy Zeke is." This time Sharpay's voice was laced with love and passion. Although it's hard for some, to sense how someone can speak with love and passion, Gabriella just knew from the way Sharpay spoke. She was soft and not her usually loud self. It was gentle and not rough. It was delicate and not harsh. It was loving. She knew how much the others loved each other. As a group, they would do anything for one of their friends, but as couples, they all had their own special bond. Gabriella was never really envious of it. She and Ryan had bonded just as close, except with all the kissing and other relationship stuff. But deep down, Gabriella always wondered, what it would have been like to have someone to hold her, to keep her safe for once in a while, to tell her it was going to be ok. When she knew it, that in the end, it wasn't really. She then turned her head back down to Sharpay. She saw some spark back in her eyes, but wasn't quite sure. "We were both sitting here for over an hour. You fell asleep. I thought he was too. So I made my way in here, but no more than a minute later, he was sitting next to me. Protecting me. Holding me. It was nice. It was like I forgot. Until I looked up and saw the box. I just broke down. He finally calmed me down and then all of a sudden I got huge cravings for ice-cream but we had run out from last weeks movie night." Gabriella remembered they had used all the ice-cream for spiders and some other weird concoctions the guys made up. Amazing none of them got sick after that night. "And then one second he was sitting next to me, next he was kissing my forehead and out the door." Sharpay used her hands to push herself up a little bit and came face to face with Gabriella. "He's amazing isn't he?"

Gabriella couldn't help but grin like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Yeah Shar. He's absolutely perfect for you. Don't ever let him go. Ok?" Gabriella grabbed her best friends hand and held it tight.

"Are you kidding me. Trust me. No other skank is going to get her skanky hands on my man." Both were in hysterics after Sharpay's last remark and her try hard impression of being very serious. "But seriously. I cant really imagine myself away fromhim, you know. It's taken us so long to get here. Watching everyone else fall into relationships-" She was cut off by a small forced cough by Gabriella. Both lightly laughed again, trying not to wake up anyone. Though it was impossible. Hard to be heard when they were in a giant closet, surrounded by a giant room, that wasn't really close to any other bedrooms. Except Ryan's. But he couldn't possibly have heard them. "Well just watching the others slowly start of their relationships. I thought I didn't really need it you know. I thought you and I were going to the single gals in the group. But then I realized how deep my feelings for Zeke were and I just thought, he was for me. And we were already best friends and knew everything about each other. And we talked like you and I do. It's like I can read his mind and he can read mine. And we even each other out. He mellows me and I make him more exciting. We just fit." Sharpay and Gabriella both turned their heads sharply when they heard a small laugh coming from the door. Soon Zeke's tall and handsome figure was making his way to both girls.

"Nice to know that I'm not as exciting without you babe." He gently placed a kiss on her forehead and sat on the other side of Sharpay.

"Aww, hun. I know how well and exciting you can get." Gabriella cracked up laughing.

"If you guys are going to do this then I'm going back to bed." She went to stand up, but she felt Zeke's rough hand and Sharpay's moisturized hand pull her down.

"Your not going anywhere missy. I have my boyfriend and my best friend here with me. During my hardest time. And I thought it would be more harder. I saw everyone else's pain and just thought to myself that it was going to be the roughest time of my life. But with you guys here, it makes it less painful. Thanks you guys." Tears were welling up in Sharpay's Christine Brown eyes.

"Well I'm glad I'm here to look after you Shar. I'm always going to be here for you." Zeke grabbed her hand and kissed it. He really was the perfect gentleman. He hugged her from behind and she snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah Shar. We're always here. Zeke. Me. Ryan. Your parents. And of course the others." Gabriella smile widened when her friend grabbed her hand and laced it with hers again.

"I know. And if you weren't. I 'd have to kick your ass." Sharpay's bright smile then faded just as quickly as she had gained it back.

"Shar? What's wrong?" Worry running throughout Gabriella's voice.

"Yeah babe. I felt you tense up. What's going on?" Zeke's voice matching hers.

"Its just…just. Should I be smiling right now? Should I be laughing? Should I feel like it's over already? I mean today is the day, and it's like all the pain I was suppose to go through…has already come and gone. Why is it different?" Her voice low and scared. Gabriella tightened her laced hand with Sharpay's. And she saw out of the corner of her eye, that Zeke was holding onto her like she was about to run out the room, the mansion, the state, the country and never came back to them.

"Shar. Look at me." Gabriella saw Sharpay shake her head no. So she grabbed her chin and lifted it up to face her. "Now what happened never should of happened. To you. To me. To any of us. Hell, to anyone. And as bad as this is going to sound it has to be said. What happened was good in only one way." She saw her friends Brown eyes now burning into her Brown eyes. "It made all of us stronger. It made me stronger. But most importantly, it made you stronger. What happened brought you and Zeke together…finally." She heard the soft chuckle from both her friends. "Just know that, we have all gone through something rough and we're always going to be there for each other no matter what. Every year, at a certain time, we all go through the same pain and hurt, because we remember. We feel sad, depressed and alone. And the biggest…vulnerable. And Shar, to be honest you have never really been one to be on time for a lot of things, except for shopping. So in this situation it's isn't any different either." Again Zeke and Sharpay laughed at the light jokes Gabriella was submitting into her touching speech. "So don't question yourself. This is something that's never really been clear to any of us. We question why in the beginning and we continue to question it. But the answers will never come. Why us good, young, innocent teenagers have gone through more hell than the normal 30 year old has, or even the normal 60 year old is strange to me. But we trudge through. We get stronger. We forget, until it comes back, we deal through the pain and then we forget it again. It's not the best thing and I'm pretty sure all of us need to go and see one really good therapist, but we have each other. And this is our way to deal. With each other. Ok? So never feel bad for feeling that the pain is gone or smiling or laughing. It's a good thing to get over the pain quickly." Tears were now falling down all three faces. They all cuddled up together and just sat there silently crying with each other. What Gabriella had said was very touching. It made Sharpay think about everything and she listened to her friends words.

"Your right Gabi. I guess we feel it every year and never forget is because all of our problems aren't as forgettable as we'd like them to be. And it has made us stronger. And it brought us closer. Including us." She turned to Zeke and laced her hand with her other free hand. She then turned to look back at Gabriella. "And it's always going to be hard for us, but as long as you guys have us, and I have you. It's going to be ok." All three held tighter onto each other. Half an hour later they all walked out of the closet together and saw the time. It was now two hours later that Gabriella had first found Sharpay in the closet and found out Zeke went out to buy the ice-cream for Sharpay. Which they had eaten after it half melted. They all walked downstairs and walked out into the backyard. They made their way onto the very large hammock, that could fit about 5 or so people, and laid their tired bodies onto it.

"You know it's weird. I watch the sun set nearly every afternoon from my balcony and yet, I haven't seen it rise in a really, really long time." Gabriella's voice echoing through the giant backyard.

"That's because it's normal for teenagers like us to still be asleep at this time of morning." Sharpay joked.

"Yeah, but whoever said we were normal teenagers?" Zeke chimed in.

Sharpay and Gabriella both thought about it laughed at Zeke's question. All three of them broke out into easy conversation and were soon joined by a sleepy Ryan, who went to check in on them and got worried once he couldn't find them. All four sat on the hammock and watched the sun rise.

"Well this seems pretty normal to me." Gabriella whispered. Sharpay and Zeke nodding their heads in agreement, while Ryan just look confused.

Soon all four were fast asleep and swaying in the air by the hammock swinging to side to side with wind blowing easily.

_

* * *

_

_"Sharpay? Gabriella? Open up. I know your in there. Either let me in or I'll break down the door." The voice was harsh and hoarse. It scared both the frightened girls more. Slowly Sharpay and Gabriella stood up. Hearing the door being banged on again but with more force, made the girls jump up and scream. _

_"Now I know your in there. Just open the door already. I will break it down. I swear to God I will." The same voice was shouting at them again. But they didn't know what to do. Sharpay stared at the door and was on the verge of tears. Why was he here? How could he have gotten here? He wasn't meant to be here. They thought they were fine, but now they were in for another bumpy ride. _

_Gabriella couldn't stand the constant banging and demands, so she pulled out of Sharpay's tight grasp and walked slowly to the door. She heard Sharpay's soft protests, but she ignored them and continued to the door. She pulled the lock and slowly turned the door handle. _This is it. _Gabriella turned the handle all the way and pulled open the door and watched as the tall, dark figure pushed his way through the pink bedroom. She rushed over to Sharpay and they laced hands and faced their fear together. They were now face to face with someone they didn't want to deal with. _Zeke Baylor_. His face was worn out. It was stained with tear marks. He was worried._

_"Ok. So do you want to tell me what the hell's going on? I have been ringing you both all day and all last night. And all day yesterday. Where have you guys been?" His voice was no longer dark. It was more worried and concerned. And very scared._

_Gabriella was about to speak but then Sharpay pulled her back and walked straight up to Zeke and threw herself into his arms. Gabriella didn't know if she should leave or stay. She saw the sight in front of her and her heart was touched. She was then pulled out of intense staring when she was pulled by Sharpay's tight grip on her wrist. Gabriella was pulled into the tight hug between two of her best friends. She looked up to see Zeke's worried face. And to see more tears constantly running down Sharpay's face. As Zeke felt the hug tightened even more, he was the first to finally speak. _

_"Sharpay? Gabriella? Please tell me what's going on? You girls are my best friends. I care very much about you two. Please don't shut me out when I can help you." His voice was so soft and Gabriella could hear the worry, the sincerity and the pain. _

_Sharpay finally let them go, and it was only Gabriella that noticed Zeke's face had fallen a little more. Sharpay finally looked up to meet Gabriella's intense stare. It was like both were thinking the same thing. Should they really tell him what happened? Was it _really_ going to be ok? Was he _really _going to be so understanding? Could he? _

_Sharpay saw Gabriella give her a slight nod as to tell her _it _was going to be ok. Sharpay nodded her head back and then finally, for the first time looked into Zeke's eyes. Brown matching Brown. Gabriella was about to leave, so they could be alone, but both Sharpay and Zeke told her to stay back. Sharpay wanting her to be there for her in case something went wrong. And Zeke wanted her there to make sure Sharpay was telling him _everything_. Gabriella nodded her head to both them knowing what each of them were thinking. It was automatic. She knew them too well. After what seemed like eternity, Sharpay finally took a deep breath and told _their _story to the one person she hoped she didn't have to, yet, someone she wanted to tell, just so he would tell her it was going to be ok and to comfort her the most. _

_"Ok…so on Friday night Gabriella and I went to that College party that all of us were invited to by some of the guys on the Football team. Well you know that Kelsi and Jason were celebrating their anniversary. Chad was grounded. Taylor wanting to finish her Science Project. Ryan, Mother and Daddy have gone to see that play in New York and won't be back till tomorrow, and you were visiting your Grandmother. How is she by the way?" Sharpay hoping that with her question Zeke would forget what was going on. Too bad for her Zeke wasn't stupid. _

_"She's good. Really good. Says hello to everyone. Now back to what happened." His voice was happy and cheery about his Grandmother, then went back to serious. _

_Sharpay knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Especially with Zeke. She let out a aggravated sigh and went back to telling the most painful hour of her life. _

_"Ok well…uhh, so it was only Gabriella and I that we going. So we got dressed and drove there, having the time of our lives. Until…until…" She couldn't do it. Sharpay broke down to tears and fell to the ground. In an instant she felt her best friends rough, big, muscular hands around her waist. Zeke pulled her up into his arms and led her to the bed, where he laid her down beside him. Sharpay snuggled deep into his chest. Hoping to find some kind of answer in his hard, muscled chest. Gabriella made her way to the bed and laid behind Sharpay and slid her arm protectively around her best friends waist. The other one stroking the blonde hair, hoping to soothe her down. Finally Sharpay was able to speak only, a few words. To hard to speak when you were crying uncontrollably. _

_"Gabi? I can't do it. Please. You tell him. I..I can't do it. I just can't. Please Gabi. I can't-" Sharpay was silenced when Gabriella cut her off. _

_"It's ok Shar. It's ok. Calm down. I'll do it." Gabriella sat up a little on the bed so her back was lying against the headboard. Sharpay and Zeke both followed her movements. It was easier to see each other that way. _

_"Ok, so like Shar was saying. We went to that party. When we first got there it was fine. Really fun. It was crowded, but we made our way in and found a few people from East High." Gabriella took a breath, not knowing what was about to happen in the next few minutes. Maybe yelling. Walking out. A whole lot of tears. She didn't know. "Well…everything seemed fine until this…this guy came up to us. Well me. At first you know we were talking. You know how I am with guys. Not that great. And soon I just wanted to get away from him. He was so…obnoxious. Rude. Annoying. It was sickening being near him. When I tried to leave, he wouldn't let me. So Sharpay being her caring self, told the guy to leave me alone. She said a few…_words _to him and we walked away." She looked from Sharpay to Zeke. They nodded her head to continue. "So, everything was fine again, until he caught up with us with a few of his buddies. They said we were acting prude and stupid for not wanting to get with them. Anyway…they uhh, well, got a bit rough with us." Gabriella saw Zeke tense up immediately. "And well, you know, we tried to get out of their grasp, but they were all so strong. I mean 4 guys against 2 girls. We were out numbered. They umm, they…they dragged us to the back of the warehouse and umm, they…well they tried to…" She looked back to see Zeke burning holes into her with his, now, very dark Brown eyes. "They tried to…Zeke don't make me say it. You know very well what I'm trying to say. And I cant make myself say it." Tears were now flowing down hers and Sharpay's face. Zeke grabbed both of their hands and held them tight. _

_"So you guys were…attacked?" Worry, fear and more so, anger were running through him. _

_"Not exactly. They were pretty out of it. Like either really drunk or drugged. So once they tried to…uhh, yeah, they started to lack control, so I kneed the two guys near me, and ran to Sharpay. I found a nearby garbage can lid and hit the two guys near Sharpay with it. All of them were pretty out of it after that…well except the guy who started it all. Once I knocked the guys out…I…I saw Sharpay fall to the ground. They beat her pretty bad. Her bruises are dying down. But you know…it was the worst thing to ever see. Your best friend broken down on the ground. Crying. Bleeding. Hurting. It was too much for me. So I picked her up and we ran. We hid for about 10 minutes hoping they would give up. But we heard that one guy getting closer. Taunting us that he would find us and finish the job." More tears fell down Sharpay's face. "We finally made it to the car and it was then he found us. He latched onto the car and he just wouldn't let go. Even after I started the car. I tried to get him off of it and I successfully did. After that I sped back here, and locked ourselves in here. Ignored all calls. Haven't touched any food. Only once showered. It's been so hard Zeke. That was the scariest thing happen to us. To Sharpay." Gabriella laced her hand with her blonde friends, that was shaking uncontrollably. "It's ok Shar. It's over." _

_"No it's not! It will never be over. I see the pain you all go through every year. I thought nothing else could happen to this group. To us. To you. To me. And yet it did. Something always bad happens. Why us? I mean, I might be a bitch sometimes, but that doesn't mean I..we..had…I'll never be able to forget will I?" Her voice started off angry strong, but now it was low, shaky and timid. "I'll never be able to get their faces out of my head. I'll always remember. They're always going to be in the back of my head. Scaring me. Taunting me. Wishing I was dead. I don't think I can do this." _

_Gabriella was about to speak and try and calm her down until Zeke spoke first. He brushed some hair out of her face and then took both of her hands and held them to his chest. _

_"Sharpay. I don't get the pain your going through. But I understand the hurt. Sometimes you can't tell the difference between the two, but there is some. And I know that with us, you'll be able to get through this. And your looking at me like it won't get better, but it will. No…you'll never forget. No one can. As much as the rest of us try and forget the pain. We can't. It's apart of us now. And I am so sorry I wasn't there to protect you-either of you." He took one of his hands from Sharpay and grabbed one of Gabriella's. "You two, Taylor and Kelsi are the most important women in my life…and my Mother. And Grandmother-but still. You get what I'm trying to say. Us guys would do anything for you girls. I'm sorry that we weren't able to protect you from what happened. But I will from now on." Zeke finished his beautiful speech and looked down. As soon as he figured out what had happened and how neither Gabriella nor Sharpay could say what happened, he knew it was bad. And he felt so much more worse. Before when he walked in, he saw a darkening bruise on Sharpay and immediately flinched at the thought of someone hurting the girl he _loves_. He wanted to find these guys that hurt his best friends and bash their heads in. And for someone as caring as Zeke, that was hard to comprehend. But only the gang knew how hard-headed and stubborn he could get when he would want to protect someone he loved. And Sharpay was someone he loved very much. Ever since he met her. He couldn't believe it still had been years where he hadn't asked her out yet, but he was so scared of getting rejected. And ruining the best friendship he had. But everything happens for a reason. _

_Gabriella looked between Sharpay and Zeke. They only had eyes for each other. She told them that she was going to go to the bathroom. She pushed herself off of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. She didn't really have to go, she just wanted them to have some time alone. Soon enough, time went by and Gabriella had drifted off to a peaceful, no-drama sleep. Zeke and Sharpay had realized that they had been talking for a few hours and only just realized that their friend was missing. They remembered something about her going to the bathroom and went to investigate. They opened the pink door to burst open into small pits of giggle and chuckles. Gabriella had fallen asleep in the large bathtub. Zeke and Sharpay thought it best to leave their friend to rest and to tell her about their _'new' _relationship status later. They went back to the bed and continued talking about everything, and every once in a while Zeke would give a tight squeeze to remind Sharpay he would always be there for her. Sharpay, doing the same thing. They had each other. That's what mattered to them the most._

Author's Note-

I just want to say thanks to the reviews, they are awesome. Sorry for late update. This chapter took longer than I thought. But I hope it was worth it. I thought Sharpay was suitable for this kind of pain, I dont mean it should happen, but she didnt actually get 'attacked'. And I see Sharpay really strong, in this story and in the movies. And I saw as someone who was strong enough to overpower her fear a little more. But I hope you all liked it. As promised there was Troyella. Not alot. But some. But next chapter will be more. But there won't be more flashbacks for a few chapters. Or couple. Depends really LOL. Anyway thanks so much for the reviewes again. Glad you guys like my story. And I have come up with two more ideas for stories. HSM related of course. So I will get onto them soon. Cheers. Rewiew. :D

And just one more thing. OMFG. HSM3- Senior Year finally opened in Australia. It was nearly a week ago, and I was going to post this chapter the night I saw it, but it wasn't completed. Sorry. And it was fantastic. Except for all the screaming girls every second Zac Efron was on. I mean yeah it was hot. But 'shhhh'. LOL. And it was the funniest thing. When my 2 best friends and I were leaving some guy stole the Zac Efron cardboard cut-out at the cinema we were at. It was pretty funny. And the trailer for '17 Again' came on and I squealed a little. LOL. And OMG can anyone tell me if Vanessa Hudgens will be in the book turned movie version of _'The Misadventures of Dreary and Naughty'_. That would be so cool. Anyway sorry for rambling. And yeahh...huge Vanessa fan. :D


	8. I Want You To Want Me

_Author's Note-_

_I do not own anything related towards 'High School Musical'._

_Chapter Seven_

As Gabriella pulled into her driveway, she noticed neither one of her parents cars were there, as usual. She had wished she could at least come home for once, to both of her parents at home, walking into the doorway and being greeted by her Mother, who would pester her about school or boys. And then for her Father to hug her and tell her how much he loved her. And for once, to sit down at the dinner table and have an actual meal together. For them to talk together. For them to be around each other. For her family to be her family. But it was just a constant daydream she had, every time she pulled up. She would always imagine how different her life could have been if her parents were still in love. Or if they decided to put everyone out of their misery and finally get a divorce from one another. Would she travel between homes to stay with both of them? Or would one move away, far away, and hardly get to see them? She couldn't for the sake of her, gain enough courage and tell her parents exactly what she thought. She thought, both of her parents were cowards and would just realize that their not only hurting each other, but their daughter they so-called loved. When in reality, they didn't know her to love her. They just stopped wanting to getting to know her. Stopped wanting to discuss things with her. She had watched her friends act like an actual family so many times, and that's all she ever really wanted. It was always the first thing she wished for. The first thing she would put on her list of Christmas or Birthday presents. Non of the materialistic things mattered to her. She just wanted her family back. She was soon brought out of her thoughts when she heard Chase barking loudly in the backyard next to hers. She then remembered Troy. He had been so perfect in their short time together. He was everything she expected him to be. But she had been so quick to leave and never picked up any of his 3 missed calls, that she felt she blew her chance with him. You never know till you try. She ripped her seatbelt off and grabbed her handbag from the passenger seat and tore her car door open. She slammed it shut and made sure it locked. She didn't quite know why she was all panicky and jumpy, but she was definitely frustrated. And it wasn't the normal kind of frustration. Oh no, it was more of a pent up, sexual frustration. Gabriella had never really interacted with a guy before, so when Troy had kissed her, she had never felt anything like it. And she was yearning for more. So she walked, very fast, to his front door and pressed the doorbell several times. After a few minutes she heard footsteps running towards the door and a faint voice calling out a 'Coming!'. Within seconds her body reacted towards her frustration and soon had her body clinging to Troy as soon as he opened the door.

To say Troy was shocked was an understatement. It wasn't quite the welcoming he expected. He first thought it was some kids playing pranks and doing the old classic knock-and-run. He also thought it was some impatient door sellers. But when he opened the door and had a blur of Brown hair rush into him, he didn't exactly know what his reaction was. That was until he felt her lips on his and he knew who it was immediately. But soon realization kicked in. He was kissing his student in his doorway. He pulled his lips away from hers and looked around, the last thing he wanted was for someone's prying eyes to catch them. He scanned windows, doorways, driveways, but noticed that they were all bare, he hoped, and then pulled Gabriella into his house. As he grabbed her wrist he made sure he didn't hurt but pulled her with enough force to get her inside. As he shut the door, he was turned abruptly around and was forced back into the door. His lips were again attached to the ones he had been craving ever since he had first laid his upon hers. His hands wound their way to the back of her head to pull her more into him. He couldn't get enough. Soon hands were roaming every part of one another and air was very much needed. Troy tore his lips away from Gabriella's and heard her moan in protest. He couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire cat, as he heard the slight arousing noise. Both panting and resting their foreheads on the other. His Blue eyes burning right into her Brown ones. It was like there were no more barriers between them. The slight awkwardness had gone and there was only passion and lust left. Reality had slipped Troy's mind once again, and realized that they had been staring at one another for quite sometime and he started to question why was she here in the first place? Damn, that girl can keep me distracted. He brushed his hand along her cheek and grinned even wider once he noticed the Red tint arising on her flawless skin.

"Not that that wasn't one hell of a way to say 'Hello'..." He chuckled while he saw her cheeks grow even redder. "...but what was that all about?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean for that to get all that…intense. But I just didn't know if I had the guts to just stand at your door and face you after what happened the other day and I didn't know what your reaction to seeing me would be, and then I-" Gabriella was cut off by Troy's, oh-so-tasteful lips pressing against hers. She smiled like a child when they pulled apart. Oh how she loved the feel of his lushes lips. "Sorry. I'm rambling."

Troy lightly laughed and slid down the door, he was able to pull a slightly shocked Gabriella down with him. She landed right on top of him. She ended up straddling him. She just sat on him while looking deep into his Cobalt eyes. She could never get them out of her mind. Whenever she thought back to Troy, the only thing that kept going through her mind, were his eyes. They were forever burned into her memory.

"I'm sorry about the other day. For running off in a hurry." She was once again whispering.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it. I hope everything's ok though. You seemed…sort of…freaked. You ok?" Gabriella could hear the sincerity in laced in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just some friends of mine are going through some stuff." She lowered her head, thinking back to this morning. Sharpay had gone back to herself. Loud, happy, very dramatic and over the top. She was still hurting, but she had Zeke. Gabriella and Ryan had left the two at the hammock when they woke up about 9ish in the morning. Zeke and Sharpay were still asleep and laying beside each other and their hands were laced together. Gabriella and Ryan thought it best, to leave the two and for Gabriella get home and rest a little. Ryan told her he'd look after Sharpay if anything happened. So after gathering her stuff, she left. Only to come home and make-out with her teacher. She lifted her head back up to place a short, sweet kiss on Troy's lips. "But thank you for caring." She smiled. Troy gave her a matching smile back. If she had been standing, she probably would have fallen to the ground. Everything about him made her all giddy and tingly inside. "Troy? What exactly are we doing?" She bore her eyes into his and could see the smallest hint of hurt in them. "It's just…you're my teacher. And I'm your student. This isn't exactly abiding by the rules. But for some reason I don't care. You make me see something other than the rules I go by and the innocence everyone thinks I consist of and the sadness that surrounds my life. But when I'm with you…I feel…fine…normal. It's nice. And I don't want that to stop. But I don't want you to get into trouble. I mean…this has never happened before. And I don't want you to think I go around and kiss all my other teachers…because I don't. Trust me. Especially Mr O'Connell…I mean he's just so-" once again Gabriella was cut off by Troy's lips on hers again. And the feeling of having him on her was so great, that she didn't want it to stop, ever. Troy finally peeled his lips from hers and spoke to her softly.

"I hope you weren't going to finish that sentence with a 'hot', 'fantastic' or anything like that." He grinned from ear to ear when he saw her blush again.

"Oh God no. As much as he is a good teacher. He's got nothing on you." Once again the Red tinge made its way to her cheeks. No guy had made her blush so much.

"Good to know Brie." He lightly laughed, but then his face turned very serious. "And to answer your question. I don't know what we are. All I know is I feel something very different for you then I have for anyone else. I can't get you out of my head…ever. Your all I think about. It's sometimes scary." He saw her face tense up a little. "But in a very good way." He then saw it relax a little. He gave a small laugh. "But in all seriousness. It is kind of strange and scary how fast we've reacted to this, but I find it so…thrilling at the same time." His heart swooned when he saw her break into a huge grin. "I love your smile." He brushed a few strands out of face.

Gabriella couldn't help but her smile grow even bigger. She couldn't help but feel so much towards Troy. Although they had only known each other for so little time, she felt so pulled to him. There was a huge attraction. She had never wanted to be around someone so much. And yet here she was in her teachers lap, straddling him. Grinning like a Five year old. Staring down into his really beautiful, breathtaking Sapphire eyes.

"So…? What are we?" Her voice was so curious, yet scared of what his answer would be. She watched as he continued to stare into her eyes and then look her all over. She felt like she was being judged or something.

"Well…I'm not sure. What do you want us to be?" Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at his question. She had a feeling this was a conversation was going to go around and around in circles.  
"Troy. I don't want to sound like the mature one here, but that wasn't an answer. You answered my question with another question. Which was my original question." Both grinned from ear to ear. "Now man up and tell me you want us to be something." Gabriella's eyes widened in shock at what she just said. Troy just watched as her face turned to one too many emotions. He couldn't help but laugh at her. He lightly kissed her on the cheek and smiled up to her.

"Ok…Gabriella? Would you like to go on a first date with me?"

"First date? A date? Just…a date? Troy…that wasn't manning it up." Troy laughed again at how cute and forward she as being.

"I know. It's just we've only just sort of…kissed…gotten together and I don't want to rush…too much. So I thought a first date would be…ideal." He waited for the reply, but was only met by a Earth shattering kiss. Gabriella tore her mouth from his.

"You just get better and better don't you Bolton?" Troy looked deep into her eyes and saw how much they shone when she acted flirty towards him. "Yes. I would love to go on a first date with you Troy." She giggled and leaned her head down to kiss him. After sometime they pulled apart and just stared at one another.

"This feels right. Doesn't it?" Troy didn't know if he was stating it or questioning it. But either way. It did feel right. It felt better then anything he had ever felt before. He never felt this kind of rush between him and Julie. He never felt so pulled into her. He was feeling all these new things, all because of the certain Brunette straddling him.

"Yeah. It really does." Gabriella beamed down to him. She was definitely falling for him. But how far would it go? This wasn't legal. This wasn't allowed. This sort of thing was frowned upon. This situation was never heard of in all of East High history. There's always a first time for everything I guess. She felt his hands grab hold of her waist and lean his body into her. She had never felt such a rush in her stomach. She could feel how turned on he was, by his lower organ hitting her thigh. She didn't know a lot about all her bases, but she had heard too many unwanted stories from Sharpay, and read too much 'Cosmo'. But hearing or reading about them was completely different compared to what she was feeling or doing. She never in a million years thought she would break out of her 'Oh-so-innocent' stereotype and hook up with her English Lit teacher. But she was. And she liked it. The rush. The thrill. The feeling she got in her entire body whenever he was near, or even when she thought about him.

"So…can I have the grand tour?"

Troy broke out in a wide grin and let her out of his grasp. "Sure thing babe."

Gabriella had been called 'babe' by a few of the Footballers before, but the way they said it was so sickening to her. But they way Troy said it, made her want to jump back on top of him and kiss him with everything she had. "Come on. I'll show you the lounge room." As they both stood up, he laced his hand with hers. To both of them, it felt perfect. He lead her into the room down the hallway to their left. It was not huge, but it wasn't small either. To Gabriella it felt so homely. Her lounge room just felt so trapped and fake. Much like her life. She walked around the room and saw the few pictures he had. All of them consisting of a younger version of the handsome man leaning against the doorframe. She saw some Graduation ones, some birthdays ones, and few with just Troy and Chase. But she never saw any of his friends. None of them with his family. Or…in fact anyone. Just him and Chase. Weird.

"Troy?" She turned around to face him and saw the curious and fearful look in his eyes. "Why are there only pictures of you and Chase. I know very little of you, but you don't come off as conceited or big-headed to have only yourself on your walls."

Troy couldn't help but give a deep chuckle and make his way to Gabriella. He was nervous to tell her of his reasons, but he didn't want to tell her everything. It was way too soon to tell her his whole past. He didn't want to scare her off. He still couldn't believe she was actually in his house. He had dreamt about her being with him. In more ways than one. He couldn't help but feel a little repulsed with himself for thinking so sinful things about his student, but he was a full-blood American male. He was a male in general. But the way he imagined being with Gabriella, wasn't sickening, disgusting or perverted in anyway. He just felt such a deep connection to her, and he only ever thought of her as some Goddess. He was pulled back into reality when he felt her warm touch graze his cheek. He looked down into her Chocolate eyes and felt so much towards her. It was scary how fast everything between them was going, but he couldn't wish or want it any other way. He had been dreaming about her for ages. Ever since coming to the whole new state, home, school, his life was a little chaotic. But then his eyes met Gabriella's. No matter what, he was always pulled into her alluring eyes. Something about her just made him quiver with lust, passion and want.

"Are you ok? Sorry I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me. Sorry" She was worried about him, it made him feel good.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…there's a very good reason why I don't have any pictures of my friends or family. And I'm not sure if I can say it out loud yet. It just makes it more real and more…frightening."

Gabriella continued to look into his eyes and see that there was so much pain in the way he spoke and expressed himself. She remembered him telling her the other day on the roof that he was married. _Maybe something had happened to her. Maybe Troy was a widow. Oh my God. Poor Troy. And here I am acting like some slut. Oh my God. Gabriella pulled herself away from Troy's embrace. So many thoughts running through both minds._

Troy immediately thinking that he did exactly what he was afraid of, scaring her away, became so worried and stiff. He didn't want her to run off. So he braced himself to catch her if she were to fly out the door. He wasn't going to let her go. Not after everything that's happened in the last few days. He was feeling so much towards her. And he was hoping to God, that she was feeling something towards him as well.

Gabriella was on the verge of tears. Unknown to her why though. She had only known Troy for so little time, but the idea that this perfect guy to could have lost the love of his life to death was scary and so depressing to her. And the idea that she was coming off as slutty, was so sickening to her. "Troy. I'm so sorry. Here I am acting all skanky towards you and…I…I…" This wasn't Gabriella. Something about Troy made her different. Whether she liked it or not, she wasn't sure, but she didn't know if she wanted to hang around to find out. Gabriella try to make a fast exit, but she was held back by Troy's strong arms around her waist. She was turned around so fast it shocked her. Her breath was taken in as she locked her eyes with his piercing ones. She was lead to the Beige lounge and was placed on his sitting lap. She felt his soft hand wipe the single tear that had fallen and moulded into his touch.

"Brie? Tell me what's wrong. Please." Gabriella couldn't help but give in to his plea. She felt like she would do anything for him. Which was another thought that scared her so easily. Why would she be so willing to do anything for him, she had known so little about him. Only that he had a dog, lived alone, his favourite books and authors, his favourite food, colour, cars, music…it was then Gabriella realized she knew more about Troy then she thought. She thought she knew so little about him, but with all those small talks with each other after some class periods and some very long conversation between the two, she realized she did know him. But she just didn't know his past. His old life. His sad story. But what if he did tell her his past. Would she be so willingly be able to tell him hers? Where would she even start? So many times had she been hurt and in pain, could he deal with that? She had been through so much, and she was never worried or scared about being alone because she had her friends by her side. But they weren't here now. And would they even stand by her side when she told them about her and Troy? Would there even be a 'Her and Troy'? There were so many thoughts rushing through her, but as soon as she was feeling the softest lips, all thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind.

"Gabriella?" His voice was so full of concern and sorrow. Worried that he had caused the sudden change in her.

"Did she die?" Gabriella's widened so much, she felt like they were going to pop out of her eye sockets. "I'm so sorry Troy. I didn't mean it like that…oh my God." She burrowed her head in her hands and let out a aggravated sigh.

Troy watched on in amusement. Although the thought of her being so worried about him was so appealing, he just laughed at the thought of his ex being dead. At the beginning of the hard run, when he had found out, the thought of her and Kyle being dead plagued his mind everyday. But he could never wish death upon someone. But maybe…go through the same heart-wrenching pain like he did. He placed his hands over hers and made her look up to him. "Gabriella…why on Earth would make you think that my wife is died?"

"Well…it's just that…you said on the rooftop, that something bad happened. And then being here and seeing no pictures…I just assumed." She spoke so small and timidly.

"Brie. My wife didn't die." He took a deep breath. Troy couldn't let Gabriella keep thinking the way she was. He wanted her to go back to happy and laughing, not on the verge of tears. "She cheated on me. That was the bad thing I was referring to." He watched as her mouth formed in an 'O' shape. "I came home one day to her telling me she was pregnant. Naturally I assumed it was mine. As you would in a marriage. But she pretty much killed that idea when she told me it wasn't mine. That it was another mans. That man being…my ex best friend. Kyle. So…we separated. She's back in Boston with her little family and I'm here…with you." Gabriella couldn't help but swoon at the last two words. She was in deep. But she had a feeling she wasn't the only one. It was true that they knew pretty much everything about the other now…except their pasts. She also had a feeling he was still holding something from her. But she wasn't going to push it. She saw him give a sigh of relief. "It's kind of nice to let that all out. You're the first person I've told that to." Gabriella's eyes narrowed in confusion. What of his friends? Family? Why was she the first?

"Wha-…I…how-…what do you mean the first to know?"

"Well…I've just never had the chance to tell anyone. I didn't tell anyone at my old school because it was too early, too fresh to be said out loud, and I couldn't tell my friends…well because they all already knew…" Gabriella heard the bitterness flow from him as he talked about his old friends. "And my family…well…they…can't know." Troy's voice was so bitter before, but now it was just so…sad.

"Troy?" She laced her hand with his and used her free hand to stroke his face so softly. "What do you mean they…can't?"

"They…they just can't. Not where they are." Again, so much sorrow was laced in his voice. Gabriella took a hint and knew he didn't want to talk about it anymore. So she placed a soft, yet passionate kiss onto him. She pulled back and saw that his eyes were still closed. When he finally opened them, she couldn't help but sigh in contentment as she saw his pools of Blue burning into her.

"Well I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere anytime…soon." Gabriella could hear the change in her voice when she said the word 'soon', but was thankful when Troy didn't.

Troy smiled to the beautiful girl sitting on his lap and kissed her cheek. "Good. I'm glad." Both gave the other a huge cheesy grin and sat back up. He still had his hand with hers and lead her out of the lounge room. "Come on. I'm going to show you my favourite room in the whole house." As they passed other rooms, he showed them to her. He wanted to know her way around, he had a feeling she was going to be here a lot. And that didn't bother him at all. He showed her the kitchen, bathrooms, spare bedrooms and the study.

Gabriella had yet to know of his favourite room, but he was leading her to the last two doors at the end of the hallway. She knew she hadn't seen his bedroom yet, and was a little wary on how the tour would go on from there if he showed her. They both stood in front of the door on the left and Gabriella waited for Troy to open it.

"Ok…so this is my favourite room. I really hope you like it." He placed his hand on the door and took a deep breath in and slowly opened the door. Once Gabriella was led into the room, she couldn't see anything. She thought it was just some practical joke, but as Troy pulled open the curtains, Gabriella's eyes widened in shock, once again. Gabriella was standing in what looked like Troy's very own library.

"I had it built in. It's not that big, but I like it. The last time I counted I had over 8,925 books. And have read every single one." Troy was sounding so proud and a little smug for informing Gabriella that he had read all of his libraries contents.

Gabriella just continued to stare up into the room completely jaw-dropped. Wow. Only word that could sum up everything she felt. Everything she saw. Everything that Troy was. Complete and utter perfection.

"Troy…I…this…wow!" Troy laughed as she continued to stand there. "I mean…it's just…so…unbelievable. I mean…it's your own library. I don't even have one of those. Well my closet is kind of big, but all I have is just a giant bookcase. This is like…wow. Did you knock a wall down or something?" She just looked around and kept taking everything in.

"Uhh…sort of. It was two bedrooms, but I knocked the wall down…and now…well you can see." He lightly chuckled. He walked behind her slim form and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Do you like it?" He was surprised when she spun around in his arms.

"Like it? I love it. I'm a little envious, but…completely loving it." She grinned up towards him. How this guys ex-wife cheated on him was beyond on her. He was a God. His perfect face. His kind heart. His passion for reading. The way he treated her and looked at her. No guy had ever done this to Gabriella. Congratulations to Troy Bolton for making her believe in something that couldn't hurt her. Maybe it was too early to determine that though. But all she knew was that he was the epitome of a Greek God. A perfect, flawless God. "Are you real?" Gabriella didn't mean for herself to say the words that were running through her head out loud, but she couldn't feel like she could hold anything back from him…well maybe not the bone-chilling, sad, horrific things yet. She felt him lightly chuckle beside her.

"Yeah. I am. Are you?" She felt the crimson red rush to her cheeks. Of course she was. But how could he be? How could someone be so perfect? But reality hit her. No one could. No one could be this utterly perfect. But he already told her about his past. Maybe she was missing something. Maybe he was still hiding something. But what?

* * *

After a few hours, Gabriella and Troy were laying together on Troy's comfy Black lounge. Troy was laid on it, while Gabriella was doing the same, but between his legs. They were both reading the same book. It amused Troy how both read at the same pace. It was slow or hurried, but just in time with each other. They were in tune with each other. He realized that the page hadn't turned though in the last few minutes that he thinking about Gabriella. He then realized that her head was rested on his chest and her breathing was calm and soft. It then hit him, that she must have fallen asleep. Troy very carefully pulled the book from out of her tiny hands and set it down on the coffee table in front of the lounge. He tried to get out from behind her to get a blanket, but as soon as he tried, her hands grabbed onto him tightly and murmured his name. Troy couldn't help the giant grin that was printed all over his face. He turned his head to look at the clock and saw that they still had a few hours before anyone could question her whereabouts. Troy then rested his head on the back of the arm of the lounge. And then felt his arms cling to Gabriella's small waist and kept his arms rested on her, while the feeling of sleep overcame him and he drifted off to a peaceful nap.

Gabriella could hear the tree branches softly hitting the window beside her. She slowly peeled her eyes open and remembered where she was. She was about to get up and search for one of the bathrooms that Troy had showed her before, but felt her body being pulled back. She looked behind her and couldn't help the smile that came across her. Troy was peacefully sleeping with his head laying back and his sandy-shaded hair was tussled a bit over his face. But what she loved the most, was that his strong arms were still embracing her. She would have stayed like that if the overwhelming desire of releasing her full bladder wasn't so strong. She quietly and carefully pried her body out of his tight embrace and got a nearby pillow for a substitute. Troy tossed a little and held the pillow closer to him. Gabriella nearly broke out into a fit of giggles, but remembered she had to take care of some business. She quickly made her way out of the amazing library that Troy had made for himself and found herself in the hallway. As soon as she left the library, she tried to remember where he pointed where a bathroom was. She opened a few doors and found none. She then rushed straight into a room and stood still. Gabriella looked around and found herself in the one room she could see from her bedroom. Troy's bedroom. She went to turn around and leave, but when she turned she bumped into a hard chest and fell to the ground.

"Ok…ow." Gabriella tried to push herself off of the ground but was helped up with a pair of strong arms.

"Shit Brie. Are you ok?" Her body turned and she was faced with the most gorgeous face known to her.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She saw Troy trying to see if she was telling the truth and that she was ok. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the concern and worry on his face. Knowing that he truly cared for her. Then she remembered that she was in his bedroom without his permission. "Troy I am so sorry. I didn't mean to come in here. I mean I did. But I didn't know it was your bedroom. I was just looking for your bathroom. And I couldn't find it and then I came in here. I'm really sorry Troy. I know it's like an invasion of privacy or whatever and I just-" Gabriella halted to a stop. This time she didn't need Troy to stop her with her rambles. But something did make her stop mid-sentence. She was looking past Troy and through his window. She could see right into her bedroom. She assumed he wouldn't be able to see any part of her room from the angle, but as she was staring straight into her bedroom, she knew she assumed wrong. "Is…is that my bedroom?"

As soon as Troy heard her low words being spoken, he immediately tensed up. _Oh crap!_ He had to think of something and he had to think fast. _What the hell am I going to do. "Hey, yeah sorry about that, but yeah, I can see into your room. Hell! I even saw you coming from your bathroom in only a towel one time." Real smooth Bolton. _Troy ran his hand through his hair, a clear sign he was nervous._ All I have to do is just explain myself. That's all. And if she gets a restraining order and I have to move away, then I can do that. It'll be fine. All I have to do is explain. Yeah. Explain. Ok. Explain._ Before Troy could even try to explain he was cut off by Gabriella.

"So…you can see right into my bedroom?" _Oh shit! Now what? Say 'yes' jackass._ "Uhh, yes. Look I can expla-"

"Oh."

Troy was a little shocked to say the least. 'Oh'. That's all? He was expecting a little more than that. He watched as she made her way to his window and pulled his blinds to the side. Light was soon painted throughout his whole bedroom. Just watching her stand right in front of the sunset was making his heart beat faster. Wow. Nothing seemed more beautiful to Troy than what he was seeing. Her. Gabriella. Perfection.

"Look Gabriella. I knew it might come off creepy and weird. But I had no idea it was your room when I moved in here. Hell, I didn't even know it was your house, until my first day. I mean I was a little shocked. Ok, scratch that. Severely shocked. But somewhat pleased about it. Ok, that sounds weird too. Damn it. How do I put this? Brie, I-" Troy stopped talking as soon as he felt her soft lips slam onto his. He had to pull back just to make sure she was standing in front of him. "Brie?"

"Look Troy. I'm not sure whether or not…you have seen anything, but truth be told…I don't care. And to be real honest. I may be able to see into your bedroom as well…and bathroom. Heh." She gave off a little awkward laugh.

Troy just stood there. It was like the girl in front of him kept shocking him over and over again. And then what she was telling him, hit him. "You can see through my bathroom?"

"Shit. I knew I shouldn't have said that part. Me and my stupid big mouth. I'll just leave now. Uhh, bye." Gabriella made her way towards Troy's bedroom door and kept going. Although the idea of him stopping her ran through her mind, but as she made her way towards her front door, it kept getting further and further away. It was almost completely lost when she made her way towards her bedroom door and realized that her short-lived happiness was gone. She sighed a heavy breath and walked into her bedroom to be completely scared out of her skin.

There he was, in all his glory. Troy Bolton. Sitting on her bed. No matter what he wore, or how he looked, he seemed to always take her breath away.

"Troy?" Her question came out more of a squeak more than anything.

Troy lifted himself from her bed and made his way towards her.

"You left."

"I thought it was for the best. You seemed a little freaked out by me. So I ran."

"Brie. I was just a little shocked. Not freaked. Seems the more we're together I keep finding out more and more about you and it all seems to be very shocking, but yet, I'm not scared by any of it. Just shocked." He slowly lifted his hand to brush some of her brown curls from out of her face. "By the way. You run really fast. Did you know that?" Both mouths curled up into bright smiles.

"Yeah. I try not to do it that often. I look stupid when I run." She felt Troy's hands creep around her waist, so she wrapped her arms around his neck. "How did you get in here?"

Troy's smile grew into a huge grin. "I have many talents Miss Montez. Tree-climbing being one of them." Troy's heart raced more when he heard her soft giggles bounce around the room. He lowered his head towards her and embraced her soft lips. In enough time, tongues were fighting with each other and air was needed.

Gabriella finally caught her breath and let out a contented sigh. "Hmm. They seem to get better every time."

"They really do." Both just smiled at each other and never let go of their eye contact. "Ok. So we can both see into the other's room…are we ok with this?"

"Yes Troy. I mean…sure it's a little weird, and if we don't want the other to see into our room, we'll close the blinds." Both lightly chuckled. "But other than that, I can wave to you whenever I want." Troy laughed at how cute and excited she sounded.

"Ok. Sounds like a plan. So we're cool?"

"Yeah Troy. We're cool." She lifted herself on her tip toes and placed a short kiss on his luscious lips.

"I should get back. I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok. I guess I should get some homework done." Troy kissed her softly on the lips and then once on the forehead.

"Goodnight Brie."

"Goodnight Troy."

Gabriella watched as Troy climbed down the tree beside her balcony and made his way over his fence and towards his backdoor. A few minutes later she was still staring off into her space until she saw Troy's bedroom light turn on and saw him make his way to the window. She waved enthusiastically, then realized she must have looked like some idiot, until she saw him wave the same way back. She blew him a kiss and went into her bathroom. For once, she felt like her life was getting some type of happiness and contentment into it. But all goods things must come to an end.

_Ok so I know this chapter is very belated. Sorry. Hopefully people will still want to read it. I might change the summary though. Make it more appealing...probably won't work lol. Anyway...sorry for the lateness. Christmas came around, had to stay with my Father for a while, he has no internet, very sad, then New Year's, went out partying. And also...I have to admit, I've been reading stories for Twilight. There are some really good ones out there. Ok...I got all the books for Christmas...and have finished them all...not bragging, but I just couldn't put them down. They are so good. I love Edward. But who doesn't. But I probably won't do a story for it. I'm going to finish this one and my other stroy 'Forever Bound'. I decided I would continue with it...hopefully. Really want to get this out more. I got more ideas for this and I hope you continue reading. Another one will be up soon. Cheers._


	9. Give 'Em Hell Kid

_Author's Note-_

_I do not own anything related towards 'High School Musical'._

_Chapter Eight-_

_Patience is a virtue_. Troy hated that expression. Troy was a patient man, but today he couldn't bare it as time passed on waiting for her arrival. It was beginning to gnaw at him. How did he even get in this mess? He thought he had it planned out so well. He thought wrong. Today was going to be the worst day in his life all over again. He didn't want to go through the pain again. He didn't want to experience seeing her after so much lost time. But he had to do this. He thought everything was sorted when he left. But he was wrong again. His life, job and _girlfriend_ had been going perfectly for the past 2 months. But he knew never expected after such a long time of happy bliss, that he world was going to be crumbling down again.

As the clock stroked 3pm, Troy shot out of his armchair and ran to the door. He stood in front of it and waited. And waited. This was it. This was what he was dreading for the past week. This was the reason why Gabriella and him had been a bit distant. Why they had had an argument. Why she was avoiding his texts and calls. Why she hadn't spoken to him since yesterday afternoon after their first fight. All because of what he was waiting for. His wife, Julie Bolton. Soon to be Mrs Kyle Hunter.

When Troy had left he didn't even consider the possibility that Julie wouldn't sign the divorce papers. He thought it was the first thing she would do. That her and Kyle would jump up and down in happiness. This was what they wanted. It had been 7 long months since he had seen her. And he was dreading it. He knew it was a mistake. He regretted picking up the phone last week to hear her voice. Her happy voice in knowing that she finally found him. He wanted to hang up immediately but the news about how their divorce wasn't really finalized, made him stop in his tracks.

So he stood there still. Waiting for her taxi to arrive to his house. Knowing it was going to be as awkward as hell. That there was a possibility of a blow-up. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to endure Kyle or any of his friends. That would be too much for him. All that pain would resurface. And the only thing that could help him cope with that pain was ignoring him.

Truth was he didn't know where Gabriella was. And he so desperately wanted her there. He needed her. And it was his fault that she wasn't.

_"Hi Troy. It's Julie again. I was just calling to remind you that I will be there tomorrow around 3 o'clock. Can't wait to see you. Bye."_

_Her voice was ringing around the room like an echo. It was torturer. Pure torture. Their was enough tension in the room as it was, and her message just made it that much worse. He was going to kill her for bad timing._

_Troy pulled his eyes away from the phone and looked at his girlfriend. She was shaking. He didn't know whether or not it was because it was late and cold or because she was angry. He'd prefer the first. _

_"Tomorrow?" Her voice was so small, but he could hear the disgust and pain in it. And it killed him to know that he was part of the reason why she was hurting. "Here?" He realized she wasn't just asking him, but saying the words out loud to digest them. _

_"Brie. I swear I tried everything for her to _not_ come here. I mean she's 7 months pregnant! But she was very insistent on coming _here_." He took a brave step towards her, but felt disappointment wash over him as he saw her take a step back. "Brie. I'm sorry. It's not like I want her here, ok? I was she never found me, but she did. And the sooner we get this over with, and I sign those papers, she's gone and we can go back to normal. Back to being happy."_

_"Troy there has to be something more. Like you said, she's 7 months pregnant. I don't think she's even allowed to board the plane in her condition, but she is. Because she wants to see you. What if she wants to get back together with you? What if she was wrong and her kid is your kid." He saw the realization of her words ring through her and once again saw pain on her beautiful face. "Oh God. That's it isn't it? You're a Father?" _

_Troy never told Gabriella that it was impossible for him to be the Father, seeing as he wasn't even in the same state as the time the child was conceived. He never told her he was at his Aunt's arrival. And now he wished he had. _

_"Brie, I assure you that I am not that kid's Father."_

_"But I bet you wished you were." The words hit like a ton of bricks. Truth be told he wished he was. He _wished_ he was. Wished, as in past tense. He thought he was for a brief moment. But then Julie had to open her big, lying, cheating mouth. And then he forgot all bout it. Forgot about her. Forgot about Kyle. Forgot about the baby that could have been his. But now, it was going to be showing up tomorrow. _

_"Brie…I can honestly tell you that I don't wish the kid was mine. Because if it had of been mine, then I wouldn't be here in Albuquerque. That if Julie hadn't told me the truth, then I wouldn't be with you. So I'm glad that kid isn't mine. I'm glad that I'm here." He realized his voice had risen with every word he spoke. He wanted Gabriella to understand that he was happy now with her. That he actually had to be happy about what happened between him and Julie. He was thankful. _

_"Do you still love her?" Ok, _those_ words hit him like a ton of bricks. Why was she so determined to start something. Anger was starting to brew inside of him, he just wanted to settle this and go to bed. He was over having the same discussion all week. _

_"Gabriella. I do not love her. You have to stop this. Stop with the insecurities. Please!" _

_"Insecurities? Insecurities!?!" _Oh boy._ "You bet your ass I'm insecure about this. I'm scared, because my boyfriends _wife_ is coming here. For God knows why? I mean you even said all you have to do is sign the new papers and that's all. She doesn't need to fly out here. And yet…she is!" _

_Troy pinched the bridge of his nose. He understood that she had reason to be upset, but he so did he. And this was just putting more stress on him. _

_"God. Stop acting like this. I don't want her back. I do not love her. But your acting and speaking like I do. Even after countless of times, I have said that it is you that I want. So stop acting like a child not getting your way." _

_By now both of their once peaceful voices were risen and being spoken between gritted teeth. _

_"A child?" _Oh shit._"Brie. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…" he took a deep breath, trying to be careful with his words. "it's just, this is an adult matter…no…I mean…I know you're an adult, it's just…this doesn't concern you." If he wasn't so stunned by his words he would have smacked his head. Of course she was apart of this. She was his girlfriend. He had been relying on her for her comfort. Her gentle voice. Her calming words. And now, he just went and a huge mistake. "Brie-" ._

_"No Troy. I get it. I'm just some dumb kid to you right?" He tried to butt in and tell her 'no', but she spoke to soon. "Well I guess because this doesn't concern me and I'm clearly not wanted here I'll just leave." Before he could even try and stop her, she had grabbed her bag and run towards the front door and slammed her goodbye. _

_As soon as he realized that she wasn't going to pick up her phone or text him back, he gave up and crashed on his bed. Before he knew it, it was late morning and he was late for work/school. He had tried to talk to Gabriella in school, but he couldn't find her and he didn't have her in any of his classes. He waited by his car to try and approach her by her car, but she was talking and laughing with some of her friends, and then some Blonde-haired guy approached her and it looked like they were having some discussion. He remembered her speaking of her friends, and was hoping that it was the same guy she described as her friend Ryan. His assumption was correct after he heard Gabriella yell out his full name in irritation and anger, but then saw her ramble on about something and then hug him. He wondered what they were talking about. But first he wanted their problems to be sorted out. He thought he could talk to her once they both arrived home at the same time, but he saw her drive in the opposite direction of where they both lived, and followed Ryan's car. It was painfully clear, she was avoiding him. So he went home and did the only thing he could. Wait._

Troy looked down to his phone. He thought about messaging Gabriella and telling her that he was again, sorry. And that he really wanted her to be there with him. That he needed her strength. But he noticed the time and saw that it was 3.10pm. Julie was late. Maybe she missed her plane. Or maybe she wasn't allowed on after all. No, God wasn't that kind. But then he heard it. The 3 light taps on his door. It was after 30 seconds he realized he had stopped breathing. He quickly composed himself and did a double take in the hall mirror and took a deep breath and slowly let his hand open the door.

_

* * *

  
_She had been crying all night. She wasn't even going to go to school. But as soon as she got the text from Jason, she knew she had to be at school today. She had to be there for her friend. She tried to push the pain and confusion of Troy to the back of her mind. But she couldn't help herself and she took a peek through her blind on her balcony door and could see Troy's sleeping figure sprawled across his bed, still in the clothes he was in yesterday. She turned around and walked to her bed side table and picked her phone up. During all her tears she turned her phone on silent so she couldn't hear his ring tone going off every 3 minutes. Her eyes bulged out of her head as she saw she had 9 text messages and 17 missed calls. All, of course from Troy. She didn't know whether or not he was trying to apologize or that he wanted to yell at her more and tell her that she was a mistake and they were over. She didn't want ever hear those words from him. She dropped her phone in shock as her phone started vibrating and the song 'Dammit' by the 'Blink 182' rang off of her walls. Forgetting about Troy, her lips curved up into a smile and answered the phone.

"Hey Ryan." "Hey Gabs. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just woke up. Why you calling so early? Didn't think you would be up at this time of morning." She heard his sarcastic 'Ha Ha' ring in her ear. "You know why I'm calling. It's been 2 months since Sharpay's thing, now it's you know whose." She could hear the sad tone he spoke with. She knew what he was talking about, and wished it wasn't time for another heartache.

"Yeah I know. How's our solider doing this morning?" Ryan's heavy sigh confirmed her worst thoughts. "Not so good. It gets harder. But we'll get through."

"Yeah we will. Everything will be ok in the end, if it's not ok, it's not the end." "Do you really believe that Gabs?"

"Not sure. But…at least it's something to believe in.""Guess your right. Anyway I'll let you get ready or whatever it does that makes you girls take forever and late." She could practically hear his huge grin. "See you at school Gabs.""Bye Ryan." She heard the dial tone and then pressed the touch screen of her i-phone and placed it back on her side table. She then went to start her morning routine.

She was officially starting to be really good at being stealth. She had been practicing her skills of tree-climbing. She wasn't as graceful as Troy, but she could at least do it. She took in some slight pride that she had avoided Troy all day. She had seen him seeking her throughout the mass of students in the hallway before homeroom. She distanced herself from his classroom, if she had to go near it, she took the different longer way around to her rooms. None of her friends had noticed her weirdness, they were to busy on worrying about someone else, someone who hadn't shown up at all today. Another thing she had been stressing about as well. Her life was so hectic at the moment, so her avoiding Troy of getting into another fight or getting dumped, was Gabriella taking some control of her out of hand life. She would avoid him, to relieve some stress, but avoiding was harder than she thought. On two occasions she had nearly been caught out by him, he was determined. She thanked God when the last bell rang for the day and her friends were all walking towards their cars, which as always were parked near each other. She watched as the others made for their cars, and also saw that Ryan was pro-longing his departure. He obviously wanted to speak to her. In the back of her mind, she swore she could feel someone's burning into the back of her head. As her head whipped around to the call of her name, her eye caught Troy standing by his car and staring intently at her. As she came closer towards Ryan, she pushed Troy to the back of her mind again.

"What's up Ryan?" She immediately saw the sadness and worry on his face.

"She obviously couldn't stand seeing me today, she didn't show up. And that's got to mean something, I mean, when was the last time she never showed up for school? Huh?"

The thought of her friend not missing a day of school in years had crossed her mind numerous times. She was a hard-worker and dedicated student. Amazing grades. But she highly doubted it was because of Ryan. He was being way too hard on himself.

"Ryan, the reason she isn't here isn't because of you. You know why she isn't. I think she just needed some time. I mean this has got to be harder on someone else to, you know."

"Yeah I know. But it was still my fault, wasn't it? I can hardly look both of them in the eye. It's so hard Gabs. After what he went through, I go and do that to him. To both them. I'm a monster."

"RYAN JOHN EVANS! You are not a monster. How dare you even think that. It was a mistake. Neither of them blame you. And I didn't mean him. I meant this has to be hard on you too."

"Yeah I guess. But it's got to be hard on you too." She could hear the concern in his voice and was glad she had a friend like him to take care of her.

"Yeah it is. But it's me. I've been through all sorts of pain. This was another blow to me. This is something I-we all got passed, but unfortunately we all have the unwanted talent of going through that pain we try so hard to push aside come back to us around the same time every year. And unfortunately it's this time again. So let's go and see our friend in need and help each other out. Ok?"

"Ok Gabs. I'll lead the way?"

She smiled up at him and gave him a hug, which in return she got a giant bear hug from him.

"Lead the way good sir." They both laughed as they let go and made their way towards their cars. She reversed her car and followed Ryan towards their friends house.

_

* * *

  
_There she was. There was the beginning of the end. There was Julie Bolton, soon-to-be, Julie Hunter. She hadn't changed one bit. Except the bulge in her stomach sticking out. Her hair was still as Blonde as ever. Her eyes were still a Green, but Troy noticed something in them shine. They never were like this when they were together. Maybe everything that had happened, happened for a reason. But he was still weary and annoyed about her arrival. And desperate to know why she would put herself in a unhealthy condition with her pregnancy on a plane.

"Julie."

"Nice to see you Troy."

"Wish I could say the same." They stood there for a while just staring at each other, both unsure what to say. Both nervous wrecks. Only Troy could positively say that he wanted this over and done with as quick as possible, so he could go back to fixing things with Gabriella. He moved to the side and gestured for to enter his house. As she walked by him, he could smell her scent. The same Chanel perfume. The same shampoo. Once a time, the smells coming off from her use to make him melt, but now they just made him sick.

Julie stood still waiting to be lead by Troy into whatever room they had to discuss things. She followed him as he lead her in the lounge room. She followed his instruction to sit down and made herself comfortable.

"I would have thought you would have signed the divorce papers straight away. What was with the hold up?" He was going to get this done quick. Like ripping off a band-aid. The sooner this was done, the sooner she was gone. He carefully watched as she tried to form some kind of excuse in her head. Obviously she didn't come prepared.

"About that. Sorry. I guess things just got way out of hand and I forgot to sign them."

"You and I both know that's bullshit Julie. I know Kyle. He gets whatever he wants. That's the type of man he is. And your pregnant with his child, so he would want to be married before it's born, to make it wasn't a bastard, so why wait. I'm sure he's been pestering you all this time, has he not?" He saw her face turn in annoyance that he was right about everything. He could always read her really well.

"Yes. Your right about it all. Kyle has been begging for me to sign them. To make it official. We're engaged." her face turned into guilt and happiness at the same time. Was he suppose to feel joy about their up-coming nuptials? Was he suppose to attend it? Was he suppose to hug her in congratulations? What the hell was she expecting from him?  
"What do you want me to say? Best wishes? Good luck? Hope you don't screw this marriage over too, by screwing another guy and getting knocked up."

"Look Troy. I know you were mad, but time has passed, can't we talk about this like adults?" That's when it hit him. He was acting like a child. A stubborn, pissed off child. Now he knew how Gabriella felt. He was just letting out his anger. His frustration. Venting. But this didn't change things for him, he wanted to be mature about this, he wished he could be the bigger man, but he was hurting too much. Being around her was killing him. He'd rather have a certain Brunette by his side.

"Julie, just tell me why your so you can leave. Anymore time with you is just wasted time. So can you please sign the damn papers and get this over with." He saw the flash of sadness and guilt rush across her face. But he wouldn't have it. He would not be pulled into her game again.

"I want you to come back." Troy could feel his heart beat faster and faster. He could feel his eyes bulging out of his head. He could feel the blood of anger rushing through him.

"What?" He hissed back at her, shocking her with his ice tone.

"We all want you to come back. Come back home Troy. Please. We all miss you. We're sorry that we lied. We're sorry that we betrayed you, especially Kyle and I. But we're still your friends and we all miss you so much. Please come back home Troy. Please."

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what she was saying. He was speaking through his teeth, the anger rising higher and higher.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to come back to a bunch of people who lied to me? Who betrayed my trust? Who cheated on me? Who I thought were my friends, but turned out to be a bunch of lying bastards? No thanks. I like my life here." He ran a hand through his Sandy-Brown hair. It felt good to let out some of his frustration. He took a deep calming breath and looked back up to Julie. She had tears in her eyes. "Let me ask you something? Why did everyone lie to me in the first place? How was it that everyone knew, except me?"

Julie looked up and saw how serious he was so she decided to answer him and not to make him any more angrier.

"I…they." She let out a heavy sigh and started her story. "Kyle and I had been caught out by Rick a few months into our relationship-" She was cut off by Troy scoffing aloud.  
"Affair. What you had was an affair. Not a relationship. You built whatever you had on lies and distrust. It wasn't a relationship."

"Ok then, our affair. Rick caught us out. He wanted us to come clean. And so we were, but then you proposed and it was so romantic and beautiful. And I still loved you, that's why I said yes. Because I loved you. I know that was wrong of me, but I loved you Troy. So much. I couldn't let you go. And then Rick accidentally let it slip to Stacy. And then Stacy told Tiffany, Ryan, Jake, Henry and Carla. Soon everyone knew. They all told us to stop, but we didn't listen. They didn't support us Troy. They're still your friends. Who miss you so much."

"I don't care." He had taken everything in, and yet he still saw them as the friends who betrayed him. "I don't care if they want me back. I don't want to be friends with any of you ever again. Especially you." He saw he tilt back in shock. "Your were the worst out of all of them. I loved you so much Julie. So, so much. I would have done anything for you but you betrayed that. You broke our wedding vows. You lied to me everyday. You slept with my best friend for years! You are without a doubt the most selfish person I know. For wanting to be with and Kyle."

"Troy. I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say that for you to get it."

"That's it Julie. You can't apologize for this. It's to late for that. I have a good life here. I've moved on." He saw the hurt and anger flash on her face.

"Moved on? What?"

"Yes Julie. I've moved on. If it weren't for your despicable lies then I wouldn't have met her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She made me feel again. She made me climb out of the angry bubble, without even knowing it. She completes me." And that's when Troy realized it. Yes they had been going out secretly for 2 or so months, but he was head over hells, completely, desperately in love with Gabriella. "Because of you, I love this girl." He let out a small laugh. "I love her. So thank you Julie. I guess that's the only thing I'll ever be thankful for from you."

An hour later, Julie finally signed the papers, but not without telling Troy how he should still move back. He saw how determined she was to have him back. He also saw her trying to find out about Gabriella. All he told her that her name was Brie. When he had gotten a glass of water for her, she was looking for some pictures of her, he told her he had none. Truth be told, he had one of them from their first date on his bed side table. It was the only picture in his house that didn't have Chase in it.

"So I guess your life here is pretty good." Julie asked as they made their way towards the front door.

"Yeah it is." They once again were standing at the door staring at each other, but this time they knew it was the last time they would ever see each other again.

"I know it doesn't make a difference Troy, but I am sorry. And I'm glad your happy. And I hope whatever you and Brie have, will last."

Troy's whole face lit up, once he thought about it. Him and Gabriella together. That's what he wanted. That's what would happen.

"It will. Goodbye Julie."

"Goodbye Troy."

He closed the door once he saw her get in her cab. She was gone. Forever. It was over. There was no more Mrs Bolton. Only Troy Bolton. Divorced Troy. But he wasn't single. He was far from it. He was in love with the girl next door and he was going to tell her. He was a 25 year old man, he wasn't going to be scared to tell her this. No matter how her reaction goes, he wasn't going to let this end. He was going to be happy with her. And he was going to tell her no matter what.

* * *

  
They stood in front of the white house with the white pciket fence. It was so suburban. So perfect. It was just like her. Small. Simple. Elegant in the discreet ways. The smell of the cut, clean grass was in the air. The light breeze in the air lifting small strands of her light Brown, shirt hair. She was in the backyard being stared at by her 6 friends. She could feel all 12 eyes on her, yet she still didn't look away from her notebook. She was scribbling a few words down. They just came to her more and more. She would write them down and then form them together later. She loved being able to mix anything together. Words. Notes. Instruments. Sounds. She loved how some things clashed well together. Kelsi finally looked up at her friends when she felt her boyfriends warm, large handscaress the sides of her arms.

"Hey guys. What's up guys?" She stood from the chair and laced hands with Jason, and stood on her tip-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. A small blush fell on her face as she felt her friends eyeing her and could hear the small "Aww" from Sharpay.

"We were just wondering why you didn't come to school today." She turned her head towards Chad and saw the concern on his face. She could see it on all of their faces. She loved how she got the best friends in the world.

"I went to go visit their grave." She heard the gasp from Taylor and stood still. She knew it wasn't a great idea, but she wanted to.

"W…why?" She heard Ryan's small voice coming out slightly curious and angry.

"Because I wanted to. I felt like I had owed it to them." She felt her hand untwine from Jason's and then felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind her. She sighed in contentment as she lowered his head to her shoulder.

"You don't owe them anything Kelsi. It's been a year since it happened."

"I know Jason. It's just I thought about it really hard last night. After we talked, something you said bothered me 'That no one had showed up to say goodbye to them', it was like no one cared about them." She felt his arms tighten around her. "And so I thought I would go say goodbye to them."

She cringed once she heard Ryan's harsh voice talking to her. "You shouldn't have gone there. I cant believe you did."

"Ryan, dude. Calm down." Zeke patted him on the back trying to calm him a bit.

"How can I? It was their fault what happened and…mine. And you go there like it's the easiest thing to do. How can it be? Because for me it was too damn hard!"

Everyone watched as he fell to the ground and Sharpay knelt beside him, comforting him.

"It wasn't your fault Ryan." Gabriella decided it was time to speak up for herself, for Kelsi. For Ryan. "I was there to you know. So was Kelsi. And have we ever blamed you for what happened? No. So stop blaming yourself." Gabriella saw Kelsi peel away from Jason, but took his hand and lead them towards Ryan, and sat on the other side of him. She brought her last free hand towards his hand and laced it together.

"Gabi's right Ryan. We've never blamed you. So you shouldn't either. And to be honest I don't blame them." Kelsi took a deep breath and looked towards Jason and saw him nod, and then looked back to Ryan. "I'm here Ryan. I'm still alive. And it's because of you that I am. So never ever…fell bad about that. Because if you did…then that would be bad." Gabriella saw Ryan lightly laugh at Kelsi's humour. "This is my way of dealing. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to shutdown. I'm just going to continue. Yes…I almost died. But I didn't. And I thank God everyday that I'm alive. I have the best friends in the world. I have a damn fine boyfriend." Gabriella watched as Jason's face broke out into a huge grin, and couldn't help, like her other friends, laugh at him. "So going to their graves today was my way of dealing through this. So thank you guys for worrying about me, but I am fine." Gabriella watched on as her friends continued on to talk abut happier topics. But in her mind she couldn't help but think back to why today was so bad in the first place.  
_  
She hung up her phone and ran to catch back up with Ryan and the two police officers. She had been in one of the worst situations. Not too long ago, Ryan, Kelsi and herself were involved in a major car accident. And the thing that scared her the most was that Kelsi hadn't woken up. She was in so much pain when the car continued to flip over and over again. The glass shattering into her porcelain skin._ _The metal slicing up her arm, and the blood pouring out of the new open cut. For Gabriella to see one of her friends in that condition made her stomach queasy. She sat in her seat, upside down, watching on as Ryan desperately tried to wake her up. She saw the blood trickling down her on the ground, which was an overlapped car rooftop. She heard Ryan continuing to yell her name over and over again. She couldn't move. For the life of her she couldn't move. She tried with all her strength to try and unfasten the seatbelt but couldn't. Her hands were shaking too much. Her mind was in overdrive. What was she to do? She heard the sirens in the background. Good, help was coming. Soon her and her friends would be checked and told they were all ok and could go home in time for supper. But she had a feeling, that her tiny friend in the front seat was not going to be so lucky. Before anything else could happen, she heard a huge 'bang' and then caught eye of a fire rising in the air. The other car had blown up. _

_Gabriella sat in the very uncomfortable chair waiting for the nurse to leave her and Kelsi alone. Gabriella couldn't help but stare down at all the tubes that were connected to her small fragile friend. Kelsi had woken up half an hour ago, and asked for Gabriella to come in alone. She was scared and worried about what Kelsi could possibly say to her. Gabriella assumed she would want to see her Father or Jason first. Gabriella heard the click of the door closing and looked to Kelsi. _

_"How you doing hun?" She immediately regretted asking her that question. _How stupid can you be Gabi? _"I've been better." She heard Kelsi give out a dry forced laugh. She started coughing a bit, so Gabriella helped her with a glass of water. "Thanks."_

_"Kelsi? What is you wanted to talk to me about?" She saw Kelsi take a deep breath and relax more into the hospital bed._

_"There's something really important that I need to tell you. The doctor just told me that I would need an operation. There's some more internal bleeding and they need to stop it, apparently it's gotten worse, but I had to talk to you first."  
"Kelsi…you should be the ER right now, not talking. I'll call the doctor."_

_"NO!" Gabriella jumped back as she heard Kelsi yell for the first time. "Gabi, listen to me, please." Gabriella sat back on the chair and grasped her friends hand. "If I don't make it-let me finish. If I don't make it…I want them to save you." Gabriella's eyebrows narrowed together in confusion and started to regret coming in here. _

_"Kelsi-" _

_"No. I mean it. If they can't save me, then they can save you. I'll willingly give it to you Gabi. You're my best friend. I would do anything to save you, or any of the others."_

_Tears started to free fall from Gabriella's eyes. This was the part that she never wanted to say out loud, but she couldn't let her friend think like this, no matter how sweet or generous the offer was to save her life. _

_"Kelsi. You can't save me. You just can't. I love you for thinking you can, but I could never do that. I _literally_ can't have any part of you to save me. I'm sorry. But thank you for offering." She wiped the tears from her face and sat up to hug her friend. _

_"I'm sorry Gabi, I thought…"_

_"It's ok Kelsi. Now let's go get you all fixed up and back out here so you can see Jason and your Dad. Who both, have been running holes all over the waiting room carpet." Both laughed and hugged again. _

_"I just thought something good could come from my death."_

_"Kelsi…you are _not_ going to die. You have to many people who will miss you and love you way too much to see you go to early. Now get your butt in there. And when you get back out, we'll all be here to welcome you with open arms. I love you Kelsi. Be strong." Tears started to fall from both pairs of eyes. _

_"Love you too Gabi. But can you do one favour for me first?"  
"Anything."_

_"Can you send Jason in. I'll talk to my Dad when I come back out." Gabriella let out a soft laugh and was glad to hear Kelsi say she was coming back out. _

_"I'll go get him now." Gabriella hugged her once again and kissed her on the forehead and then left to go find Jason. _

* * *

_"So have the police told you about the people in the other car yet and what happened?" Kelsi voice was still a little hoarse and was very rough. She told everyone it wasn't very pleasant to have a tube done her throat for hours. The operation went well, and they were able to stop all the bleeding. Kelsi's Father, Alan Neilson, was so happy he grabbed onto the closet person, Chad, and twirled him around. After that Chad didn't feel very well. _

_"Uhh, yeah. It's not good news." Jason was sitting beside his girlfriends bedside holding tightly onto her hand. _

_Gabriella watched as Jason carefully explained to her what happened. In all the chaos, Ryan, Kelsi nor Gabriella quite remembered what happened. All suffered light concussions and were to worried and stressed about each other than the people in the other car. Gabriella turned her head around and saw Ryan quietly leave the room. She knew he was blaming himself for what happened, so she decided to go after him. _

_"Ryan." Gabriella saw Ryan flinch and stopped in his tracks. She made her way up to him. _

_"How you doing?" She softly rubbed his arm in comfort. _

_"How do you think?" His tone wasn't harsh or cold, it was just sad. _

_"Ryan. You can't blame yourself for what happened." _

_"If I didn't provoke them, then it never would have happened."_

_"They started it. They were pushing the your buttons. They enforced it. Not you."_

_"It doesn't matter Gabs. I still crashed the car and nearly killed two of my best friends didn't I?" They reached the cafeteria and sat at an empty table away from some of the other visitors. Gabriella reached for his hand and rubbed it with her small soft fingers. _

_"Ryan the only reason the car crashed was because they rammed into us. They were the idiots. One: they were drinking and driving. Two: they were ramming both cars into an oncoming tree. I don't see any of that being your fault."_

_"Gabriella…you were there. You know what really happened. Please stop pretending that it wasn't my fault." He let out a sad sigh and sunk into his chair. "I led them to the tree. It was my fault Gabs. I saw it and I thought if we were to drive towards it more they would back up…but they didn't. They still drove towards it. And then…the whole sky went up in red and orange." _

_Gabriella knew he was talking about the car exploding. How the drunk people in the other car didn't make it. How, all that was left was just burnt metal and a steering wheel. _

_"Ryan. You thought they would do the right thing, but they didn't. And it unfortunately cost them their lives. They shouldn't have been drinking in the first place. I mean it was 5pm. A bit early if you ask me. Please, for the sake of me, Kelse, everyone and better yet, yourself, please don't keep on thinking this was your fault. At least your tried to stop it. If I was driving, I wouldn't have even thought about how to stop them, I would have been to scared or screaming too much. So thank you Ryan for saving us."_

_"I didn't save you Gabriella. And I definitely didn't save Kelsi. She nearly died. A piece of metal went straight through her shoulder blade. That scar will forever be there because of me. I've scared her for life." _

_"Ryan-"_

_"No. There's nothing else that has to be said. I should go apologize to Kelsi and her Father and Jason again." Before Gabriella could protest, Ryan had already pushed himself from his chair and walking back towards Kelsi's room. So she followed him, but let him walk ahead of her so he could have sometime to himself and think things over. Gabriella walked back into the room to have everyone turn to her and then turn back towards Kelsi. Ryan was standing the corner again and had his hands in his pockets looking so uncomfortable. Gabriella heard Kelsi's shy voice asking if she could be alone with Ryan and herself. Gabriella watched everyone nod a 'yes' and slowly walked out the door to leave the three friends some time alone. Jason was the last to leave, Gabriella smiled warmly as she saw him kiss Kelsi softly on the lips and whispered something into her ear and then waved goodbye to Ryan and herself before he left. _

_"So…the others didn't make it." Gabriella and Ryan both looked up from the interesting ground and stared at Kelsi. It was wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Do you think they deserved it?" Gabriella was taken aback by the question and gulped. She saw out of the corner of her Ryan making his way towards Kelsi's bedside. He sat on the chair Jason was sat at and fell back into it. _

_"Maybe." Gabriella stood there slightly shocked that he would say that. "They did a bad thing. Did they honestly expect that someone wouldn't get hurt? But then…instead of them, it should be me." _

_Gabriella and Kelsi let out a small gasp at the same time. Before she could say anything, Kelsi was already on it. _

_"How could you say that?" Kelsi's eyes were popping wide out. _

_"Easy." Ryan shrugged his shoulders and looked down to the ground. _

_"Well it shouldn't be. What happened wasn't your fault Ryan. I bet everyone's already told you that, but you being stubborn won't listen, will you?" Both girls stared at him and Kelsi continued, knowing she wouldn't get an answer from him. "Well I think that's stupid. It _wasn't _your fault Ryan. I was there. I might have blacked out after, but I remember during and before. And I remember you taking some control out from what they were doing and tried to stop it. But they kept going. Did you tell them to? No! Did you force them to continue ramming your car? No!" Kelsi pulled the down the hospital gown so she could show her scar on her shoulder. "This scar will be on me forever. And it will always remind me what happened-"_

_"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that that scar is there because of me. I'm so sorry Kelsi." Ryan lowered his head into his hands and both girls could hear his silent sobs. _

_"Ryan…I wasn't going to blame you for it. I was going to say that this scar reminds me of you. It's ugly and permanent. And I'm glad its there. This will remind me that you saved my life. Gabriella told me that you tried to keep me awake. That you wouldn't leave my side. That you saved me with your donated blood. Thank you Ryan." Kelsi waited for Ryan to look up, and after some time he finally did. It was silent for a few moments until Ryan broke out into a smile.  
"Do you really think I'm ugly?" Kelsi's soft laugh rung throughout the room and soon so was Ryan's and Gabriella's. Kelsi waved her hand at Gabriella, telling her to come closer. Soon all three were squished on the bed laughing and just being happy about being with each other. But secretly all three were thinking about the people who died a few hours ago. _

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella was standing in her room shell-shocked. She didn't expect to see Troy fast asleep on her bed. She quickly ran out of the room and crashed into her Mother who was calling her. She didn't want her Mother to come into her room and to see the same thing.

"Hey Mum. You called for me?" She tried to make her breaths even again.

"Yes dear. I was just going to inform you that I'm going to be stepping out for a while. Ok hun?"

"Yes Mum. Is Dad back from work?" Gabriella saw her Mother tense up a bit and shrug her beautiful shoulders. "Not that I know of. He usually comes in late anyway. See you later darling." Maria placed a soft kiss on the top of Gabriella's head and flittered back down the stairs.

"Bye." The word came out of her mouth so discreet and quiet. It made no sense to say it out too loud, for her Mother wouldn't have heard it anyway. She was already racing towards the door and ignoring everything around her.

Gabriella turned on her hells and rushed to her room. She was shocked once again when she found no sign of Troy on her bed. She let out a small scream before she was twisted around and was being quieted by a pair of soft lips on hers. Troy. Before she could return the kiss or push away, it was stopped by Troy pulling away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Bt the thing I'm about to tell you means the world to me. And I don't care if you don't say it back. I just have to say it. You have to know how I feel." Gabriella saw a unfamiliar feeling in his eyes. She was about to ask him what he was going on about until her whole body tensed up and she forgot about everything around her and swallowed what she just heard Troy whisper to her. "I love you Gabriella Montez." There it was again. She wasn't dreaming. Troy was actually standing in front of her telling her he loved her. Was she happy? Was she angry? She didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing her mind and heart were screaming at her to do.

"I love you too Troy." Both lips came crashing into each other. The room was filled with so much heat and lust. Both bodies were making their way towards Gabriella's large bed and came crashing onto it. Troy tore his lips away from hers and glided them along her neck. Her soft moan edged him on more.

"Troy." Gabriella couldn't believe it was her soft voice moaning his name over and over again. They had never really gone further than either one of them wanted to. They had only been going out for 2 months and Troy didn't feel like he could take anything further, he was always the first to stop them before any clothes could be shed or before any hands to roam in certain places. But they way Troy was kissing her, Gabriella thought that tonight things could go further. And she wasn't scared or nervous. She was anticipating it. She was excited to feel Troy's large hands roam her bare skin. To have his lips touch every part of her body. To have him so close to her. But then all her wants and desires were snatched away when she felt Troy life himself off of the bed and heard his heavy breathing near her balcony doors.

"Troy?" Gabriella got off her bed and followed him. She walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "What did I do wrong?" She was taken aback when he turned sharply in her arms.

"Gabriella you did nothing wrong. It was me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. Sorry." She watched as he lowered his head in guilt and shame. Why would he be ashamed? Did he not want to take things further with her? Hell, she wanted to. Why didn't he?

"Troy…do you not want me?" Her voice was small and shy. She couldn't actually believe she asked him. She felt his arms hug around her small body and it felt like he never wanted to let go.

"Brie, never ever think that I don't want you. God, I want you more than I've wanted anything in my entire life. But I'm not going to put you in a position that's uncomfortable for you. I don't want to rush you." Her heart soured ten feet in the air. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her, like she wanted to be with him.

"Troy. I'm 18. I'm an adult and I know what I want. And that's you. I want to be with you too. I want you to be my first. Will you make love to me?"

_Sorry if this chapter is wayyy too long. But i just kept writting and writting. I had to split this to make it another chapter. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And just a heads up, there on't be any deatils about their sex life. I'm keeping 'Strength of a Heart' and 'Forever Bound' seperate from each other and I feel this stroy doesn't really need that in here.__ Cheers. xx_


	10. The Shooting Star That Destroyed Us All

_Author's Note-_

_I do not own anything related towards 'High School Musical'._

_Chapter Nine-_

Troy tried to swallow the lump in his throat. She wanted this too. She wanted to do what, he had been dreaming of, ever since he met her. But did he deserve her? Did he deserve for her to give up her virginity for him? He wasn't sure if she would later on regret not giving it to someone who was better suited for her. Someone closer to her age. Someone better than he was. Someone who wouldn't end up hurting her.

"Troy?" He heard her small angelic voice call out to him. He shook away his thoughts and looked down into her beautiful Hazel eyes.

"Gabriella. I don't want you to regret this. I don't want-"

"I won't. Troy, I love you so very much. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. And I wouldn't have asked you to love me if I didn't want to. And I won't regret it. I swear. I want this. I need this." Troy caressed her soft cheek slowly and rested his other hand on her waist.

"Brie…I just…-"

"Troy, I'm not saying it has to be right this minute or tonight. Or this week even. All I know is that I'm ready to take that step with you. And to be honest…I'm not that girl who cares all that much about her virginity. As long as it's with someone I love, then I don't care about anything else. And you're the man I love Troy. I'm just telling you that I'm ready." Troy continued to stare at her in awe. Here she was telling him the she didn't care about it all, and a part of him didn't want to believe it, but the other part of Troy, the hormonal side, wanted nothing more to than ravish her.

"Ok." He saw Gabriella's face light up in a huge grin. "But on my terms. I pick where and when. And I don't care what you say, I'm going to make that night the best night of your entire life Gabriella. I promise you that."

* * *

"So what are your plans for the weekend Gabs?"

Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi had been hanging Taylor's pool for the past hour trying to get more tanned on the warm Friday afternoon. Gabriella turned to her left and looked and saw Sharpay staring at her waiting for her an answer.

"Oh. Uhh…not sure. Maybe get some of that pile of homework done. What about your guys?" Gabriella was half telling the truth. Ever since her and Troy had talked about taking their relationship to the next step, he had been keeping his distance. He didn't stay as long when they were together. Their conversations were getting shorter and shorter. His visits were only now, a few times a week, instead of nearly everyday. Gabriella was starting to regret telling him how she really felt. Of course she didn't regret telling him she loved him, but maybe she could have kept her big mouth quiet and maybe her boyfriend wouldn't be so distant.

"That's a great idea Kelsi. What do you say Gabs?" Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts and stared confusingly at her friends.

"Sorry what?" She saw Taylor eye her suspiciously.

"What's going on with you Gabs? You've been acting a bit different lately." Gabriella looked to the ground and felt a wave of guilt rush over her. She wondered how she hadn't told her best friends about her relationship yet, she had been telling them everything for years. They all knew everything about each other, they had all shared the worst kinds of pain, hurt, sadness together. But Gabriella wasn't sure if her friends could handle this. If they could be there for her when she finally admitted her relationship with her teacher. Would she lose them? Would they tell the authorities and get Troy fired, or worse, sent to prison? She wasn't sure if she was strong enough for all that to happen. For her to lose Troy. No, she was sure she couldn't lose him. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"Nothing. Sorry. I was just thinking about something for school."

"Kelsi had said we should have a group together this whole long weekend. I think it's a great idea. We all haven't had a good time together in a while. We're always busy, with basketball practice for the guys, Kelsi, Ryan and I have been busy with the new play coming up and Taylor and you have been busy with the Scholastic Decathlon. I think we need this weekend. We could have it my house. The rents are going to the country club for their anniversary and long weekend celebrations and I propose we take this opportunity and get completely out of it."

Kelsi started laughing and tried talking through her giggles. "You have to be the most respectable role model in our year Shar." Sharpay immaturely poked her tongue out and 'hmped' and laid back on the pool chair. "But what do you think Gabs? You in for it? Or you going to blow us off again?"

Gabriella whipped her head to her small friend. Blow them off again? "What do you mean?" Her eyes narrowed in confusion, as did her friends.

"Well you know." Kelsi answered back. "Lately whenever we plan things, you blow us off."

Gabriella sat there in shock. Had she really been blowing her friends off that much they had to say something? She never realized just how much time her and Troy had been hanging out together. "Sorry?" She didn't know what else to say. She couldn't tell them the truth. Not yet at least. "I didn't realize just how much _school work_ I've been distracted with. Hanging out with the whole gang weekend sounds perfect." She smiled as she saw her friends warmly smile her back. Gabriella then laid back on her chair and starting to think things over. She had to tell them the truth. She had to.

* * *

"So how was your day?"

Gabriella's voice sounded so soft and angelic to Troy. He could listen to it all day.

"It was alright. Had some problems with two students today, but I handled it well." He said back, as he pulled her body more tightly across his chest. The two had been laying on her bed for the past half hour.

"Yeah. I'm sure it's really hard to send them to the Principle's office." She giggled. She laughed more when Troy started to tickle her for her remark. "Ok uncle, uncle." Troy stopped with the torture and laid back on the pillows.

"Brie?"

Gabriella laid her head back on Troy's chest and muffled a small 'Mhmm'.

"Do you have anything planned for this weekend?" He started to softly stroke her hair and brush his other hand down her slender arm. He closed his eyes and gave a small moan of pleasure as she slid her small hand up his shirt and drew little circles on his chest.

"No. Why?" This was it. This was going to his chance to show her how much he loved her. "Well I was thinking of having a nice…romantic…date sort of thing?"

Gabriella sat up and stared down at a still laying Troy.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah. If you still want to of course. I mean we don't hav-" He was cut off by her lush lips pressing hard against his. Oh how he loved those lips. She slowly and torturously removed her mouth and tongue from his.

"What time?" She grinned down at him and couldn't help but giggle at his dreamy look.

"Uhh…I'll sneak you out at around…10 tomorrow night?" He shifted around on the bed and pulled Gabriella back down onto him.

"Actually better idea. You won't have to sneak me out. You can just sneak in. Both my parents are leaving for a business trips. Of course different states, but we'll be completely alone." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sounds perfect Brie."

But perfect was far from what they were going to have.

* * *

"Hello?"

__

"Hey hun. So you ready for me to pick you up…in say…10 minutes?"

Gabriella's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "What for?" She heard her friend sigh and start to ramble on.

_"Jeez Gabs. Don't tell me you forgot and aren't even ready. The group hangout we planned for this long weekend. At Sharpay's and Ryan's house. Scary movies, popcorn, alcohol…any of this ringing a bell?"_

Gabriella clasped her hand over her mouth and gave a disappointed sigh. She was going to get it, that's for sure.

"Look Taylor. I know I promis-" She was cut off by Taylor's angry voice.

"No Gabs. This is the hundredth time you've blown us off. You've skipped so many out goings with us and Decathlon meetings. This is getting absurd. And you know Sharpay is going to blow a shit up at you if you don't show. We were counting on this Gabs. I was counting on you."

Gabriell felt the guilt rise higher and higher in her stomach. How could she forget about this? Forget about her friends. Oh yeah...sex with Troy. She gave a sad sigh and rubber her temples.

"Look I know I promised Taylor, but something _really_ important came up. And I can't get out of this. Please, please try and understand." But she knew she wouldn't because she didn't have any clue as to what was going on. And Gabriella realized she was being a horrible friend. She was hurting them. And she knew…that she couldn't do that. Especially to Taylor, not when _it_ was coming so close.

_"Fine. I'll tell the others your not coming then. Bye."  
_  
And before Gabriella could say anything else, Taylor had hung up. She sat back on her her lounge and pulled her legs close to her chest. Troy had come over an hour ago, but had told her to stay downstairs. She had a vague idea what he was doing, but with troy she could never be so sure.

She started to think about her friends. On how everything was starting to spiral out of control. How she could stupidly have thought that this wasn't going to come and bite her in the ass. She could never regret the decision she made to be with Troy, but she was starting to regret certain things. Like keeping them a secret from some many people she loved. On how many lies she had told. Never before had she lied to them…about anything. And now all she did was lie. And it hurt her. It hurt her a lot to hear the disappointment, the sadness and the anger as they spoke to her. She was just scared of having to deal with their angry wrath once they found out. And that wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

Gabriella jumped 10 feet in the air when she felt two arms wrap around her slender waist. She turned to a chuckling Troy. She gave a small pout.

"That wasn't very nice Mr Bolton." She giggled as she saw him cringe as she called him that. It made him feel so old. But she enjoyed teasing him so.

"Well I got worried. I was calling out to you for about 10 minutes. You didn't reply so I thought something was wrong and came down. You must have been thinking about something very important."

"It's nothing." She watched as his left eyebrow rise. She was lying, and he could tell. She knew he could. She didn't know _how, _but she knew he knew.

"Liar." She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave a defeated sigh and started to explain herself.

"My friends are mad at me." Her voice was full of despair and heartache.

"Why?" Troy led them back down on the lounge and sat her on his laps like a small child. "What happened Brie."

"We all had this plan to hang out this long weekend. We've all been busy with our own stuff and Kelsi suggested we hang out. They've been a bit upset with me lately, whenever we do have the time to hang out, I have started the tendency to not show up, because I'm with you." She watched as his head looked towards the ground and then back up to her.

"Brie. Why didn't you say anything before. I would have understood. We could have planned this for another time."

"No we couldn't have. My parents are gone this weekend. They're hardly here at home as it is, but neither of them have been out of the state at the same time, giving us the opportune moment to be alone together. And if we had of changed it, I'm positive my friends would have been suspicious if I asked one of them to lie for me, saying I was staying at their house, when I really wasn't, because I was with you at your house having sex for the first time." She was breathing heavily at the end of her small outburst. She felt Troy's warm hands caress her arms.

"Deep breaths babe." She did as she was told and sucked a few big breaths in. She was starting to calm down. "I'm sorry I'm coming in between you and your friends. Maybe we should…slow things down a bit."

"NO!" Troy flinched back into the lounge and Gabriella mumbled a 'sorry' to him. "No. I will talk to my friends. I just…I think…" How was she going to tell him this. He was probably going to be against it. _What if he gets mad for even suggesting it? What if he leaves? What if…_

"Maybe you should tell them about us."

__

Boyfriend say what now?

He saw the confusion on her face and explained himself. "If you tell them the truth. Maybe they'll understand. I think they will. You've told me how your all such good friends you are, so maybe they'll be ok with this. With us."

"And what if they're not Troy? What if, to them, what we're doing is wrong. That we can't be together. That they'll put you behind bars." She closed her eyes as she felt him push back some of her curls behind her ear and placed both hands on the sides of her head and pull her close to his. Their lips almost touching.

"They're your friends. And they'll want to put your happiness first. Just explain it carefully to them and they'll understand. It'll al be ok." Gabriella looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing but reassurance and the belief that it _would _be ok. She just had to believe it.

"And you're not worried about it? Me telling them?" Her voice was as small as a shy 5 year olds.

"No." He closed the small gap between them and softly yet passionately kissed her. Enough time had passed and both were needing air. "Shall we head upstairs now?"

Gabriella's smile and vigorous nodding, made him grin and sweep her up bridal style in his arms and lead her up the stairs.

* * *

The air was calm and dreamlike. Her eyes were popping out of their sockets. It was beautiful. Everything in her room was lighted by the shade of Red. Her favourite colour. Her side lamps were on, and Troy had placed a Red satin scarf over the top of them. He had lit some Lavender fragrant candles around the entire room. Her favourite scent. He had placed bunches of Lilies in purple vases on her desk, bedside tables, bookcase. Gabriella had never felt so enchanted by anything like this before. She definitely felt so much love radiating from Troy. He promised her that he would make this the best night of her life. He certainly didn't disappoint.

She removed her hand from her shocked gaping mouth and turned to face her Prince Charming.

"Troy…this…I…thank you." She smiled the biggest smile she had ever done before and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his muscular chest. "I love you Troy Bolton."

She felt him pull her body from his and lift her back up bridal style. "I love you too, Gabriella Montez." He carried her to the bed and laid her back on it. She saw him look at her in such a powerful and lustful way. A way he had never looked at her before. She knew he loved her. She knew this wasn't going to be the biggest mistake of her life. That Troy entering her life was the best thing to ever happen to her. Her life was complete.

Troy looked down at the Goddess in front of him. _God she's beautiful. _He wanted nothing more than to throw away all his good intentions and rip her clothes off and to take her like some caveman. But he promised her and himself, that he would make this her night. To satisfy her. To make her happy and to feel that overwhelming bundle of pure satisfaction run through her. He was finally going to make her his.

"Are you sure about this Brie? We can stop now if you want."

"I'm sure Troy. This is exactly what I want." He lowered himself beside her and slowly untied her silk robe. He could feel all his blood rushing to a certain area when he saw her chest rising up and down from her unsteady breaths.

"God, your so beautiful Brie." His eyes were bulging out of his head once he saw she was only wearing a Black lingerie set underneath. He softly stroked her bare stomach and then placed some soft butterfly kisses around her belly button. He felt her body tremble and smirked, knowing he had some sort of power over her. He felt her hands run through his hair and get slightly pulled by her, every time he kissed her stomach. He was momentarily stunned when he felt her small hands up his shirt then attempting to unbutton it. He felt the small vibrations of her shaking and helped her. He was just as nervous. He slid his shirt off with ease and then went back to paying attention to Gabriella. He brushed his hand along her soft skin and ran his hand along her slender arms. Troy wrapped both of his arms around her and looked into her Brown eyes, making sure what he was about to do was ok with her. He saw his answer as he saw glow with a crimson Red and grabbed his hands and placed them on her bra. Troy steadily unclasped her bra and let it drop to the ground. He couldn't look away. He saw how much she was blushing and knew she must have felt slightly embarrassed.

"You amaze me Gabriella."

She loved how he spoke her name. It was so soft and gentle. It was like he was purring it right into her ear. She loved how his hands were trying to touch every part of her bare skin. She loved the feel of him beside her. She could his warmth radiating off of him. He was beautiful. She had seen and touched his chest before, but looking at it now, knowing what was going to happen, made her feel so much more turned on.

"Right back at you." She ran her hand along the hard, defined abs and let out a soft moan.

"You have no idea what that does to me." Gabriella actually had some sort of clue what she did to him, as she could feel something hard poking her thigh. She then bravely placed her hands at the edge of his pants and pulled at the belt. Wishing more than anything to already be rid of the annoying object. Troy assisted her with removing his pants and threw them somewhere around the room, with the rest of their discarded clothes. They were both breathing heavily and just staring at each other. Both only having one last barrier between them. All four hands were roaming everywhere trying to feel the other. She felt herself get more turned on as she felt his large hands travel towards her last piece of clothing. Her breathing turned more frantic and hard. Her eyes closed in anticipation as she waited for him to finally rid of her underwear.

Just as she felt his lips leave her neck, and felt him reach his destination, she jumped in his arms and screamed a low, piercing scream as she heard rough pounding on her bedroom door. She turned to look at Troy, who looked just as confused and worried. She saw him get up and grab his pants and shove them on. As much as she was scared who was in her home, that was locked, she was just as disappointed that her and Troy were interrupted. She saw Troy grab an old baseball bat her Father had given to her when she was younger, and watched him near her door. He was about to grab onto the door when she heard a certain Blonde's voice and her whole stomach dropped. Sex was now the furthest thing on her mind.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Her stomach was turning inside out and she could feel that vile taste of vomit rising in her throat. _Oh shit._ Oh shit was right. Never would you want a pissed off Sharpay Evans. She looked at Troy who has frozen and was just standing there absolutely scared shitless.

"Uhh, just a minute." As much as she tried, she knew she hadn't succeeded in speaking in a normal tone. She sounded like a squeaky chew toy. She hopped off of the bed and rushed around the room trying to get her clothes back on. She ran to Troy, who was still frozen in fear, and pushed him into her walk-in-wardrobe and grabbed a slip on dress. She then tried to compose herself as much as she could and then took two deep breaths before unlocking her door and opening it and finding all six of her friends staring angrily at her. _Oh shit. _

_Hey guys. Hope you like this chapter. I know I'm dragging it along, but it was fun to write. And the next chapter is going to be so much fun to write. An angry Sharpay and finally the gand find out about her and Troy. Either you guessed that, or figured it would. Well I thought it was about time for it to happen. So enjoy it. Tell me what you guys think. I could have done better, but I've been enjoying going out every few nights. I've been 18 for a while, but my friends have only just convinced me to go out with them. But I promise, I will always update this story. Cheers. xx_


	11. We Are Broken

_Author's note- I don't own anytihg related to 'High School Musical'. This is my own story and idea. _

_Chapter Ten-_

"Hey guys. Sup?" She tried to sound as normal as possible, but the thought of Troy hiding half naked in her closet was unbearable.

"Sup? Sup? That's all you give to us, is a 'Sup'?" The blonde's squeaky, angry voice rang through everyone's ears, making them cringe.

"Uhh…what's up?"

'That's it. I'm going to kick your ass with my stiletto's."

Before Gabriella could back away, Sharpay had already tackled her to the ground.

"You guys could help you know." Gabriella's words coming out in mumbles as she was being squashed to death.

"Actually you deserve it." Came Kelsi's timid voice.

"Yeah, this is like the hundredth time you've ditched us, what's up with that?" Asked Zeke.

"Squash her more Shar." Encouraged Chad.

Everyone turned to Chad, sending daggers at him, except for Sharpay who complied to his request.

"Ow. Seriously Sharpay get your fat ass off of me." As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she was a dead girl flattened. "I mean…oh dammit. Shar get…OFF!" Gabriella pushed her small body upwards and pushed Sharpay onto the ground. She let the air inhale into her, now, free lungs. "Finally."

"Not so fast Montez. We want answers and we want them right now…don't make me _and _Taylor sit on you." Sharpay threatened from beside her on the ground. "Now give us the truth." Both girls stood up from the ground and stood with the others.

"Uhh…the truth. The truth. Ok well…uhh." Gabriella looked at her friends who were looking, crossed between angry and curious. She was about to tell them and reveal Troy in all his glory from her wardrobe, but quickly turned her head when she heard his voice echo in her ears.

"It would be because of me."

Troy decided now would be a good time of any to support Gabriella in telling her friends. Whether she was planning on telling them or not. He wouldn't let her continue lying to the people she cared most about. He had put his shirt and pants back on and was standing in front of 8 very shocked young adults. He looked towards Gabriella who had her mouth hanging open, as were her friends. She quickly shook her head to rid herself of the disbelief and slowly walked towards Troy. She approached him slowly and looked up into his Oceanic Blue eyes. Troy wrapped his left arm around her waist in a supporting way. He looked back down at her and nodded his head, as if he could read her mind.

"Guys." He could hear the fear and anxiety in her voice and tightened his grip around her waist. "I want you to meet my…boyfriend." Both Gabriella and Troy looked away from each other and back at her friends, who had gone a ghostly white.

"OH" Their attention turned to Sharpay.

"MY" But then quickly turned to Taylor.

"GOD!" Then was turned towards Kelsi.

"This is the reason why you've been 'busy'?" Gabriella cringed as she saw Jason put his fingers in air quotes when he said the word busy.

"Yes." She was so scared of how they would react. She couldn't actually believe this was happening…right before they were going to finally 'be together'. "Look I know this is really weird and insane, but I need you guys to listen to us, ok?"

"Gabriella. This guy is your teacher! How could you be so stupid to do such a thing?" Gabriella looked towards the ground in complete shame as she thought about Chad's question.

"Hey now, don't have a go at Gabriella." She couldn't help but feel a bit better as she heard Troy try and stick up for her.

"Oh don't even get me started on you dude. I should bash your face into that wall. Or call the cops." As soon as she heard Chad's threat, tears starting falling down her face. She couldn't see anything as the wet substance clouded her vision. She grabbed onto Troy who had been tightening his grip on her more and more, and pulled him closer towards her.

"No. You can't. No…Troy please." She feel to the ground and continued crying to herself. She couldn't believe her best friends would do this to her. They couldn't take the one good thing in her life away from her.

"It's ok Brie. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She continued crying and felt her whole word crash around her. She couldn't believe him. She tried to, but she couldn't. All her hope for their relationship just shot through the window. "Look I don't know any of you at all, but I do know you all care for Gabriella very much, so do I. I know it's against the law, and _very_ wrong and _very_ stupid of me to have even thought about being with Gabriella. But…she's my life now. If you want to call the cops…" he stopped as he felt Gabriella pull him more. "If you want to call the cops, go ahead. I know it's wrong. I get that. I know I shouldn't be here. I know I never should have looked at her the way I did. I know I shouldn't love her, but I do. And no matter what you guys do, I'm always going to love the girl who brought me back to life." He tore his eyes away from them and looked down at his trembling girlfriend, who was looking up at him in awe.

"You guys love each other?" Both looked up at Taylor, and both nodded.

"As much as I am all for love, it's still wrong for you two to be together." Came Kelsi's calm voice.

"We know. But you can't _not_ love someone when you heart aches for them." Troy looked down in amazement as Gabriella defended their relationship to her friends. "I get that you guys don't agree with this or support this, but I'm going to be with Troy whether you guys accept us or not. But please, please do not separate the one good thing that has ever happened to me. I need him you guys. For the longest time I though my heart couldn't love someone, you know why, and now I have him. Please, do not ruin this for me." Gabriella's tears were still falling, but she could see her friends think about what she was saying. They had to understand. They just had to.

"What happens if we don't accept it?" Gabriella and everyone else turned to look at Jason.

"Why wouldn't we? I understand where she's coming from now. Yes he's older, but by what? A few years? And yes he's her teacher, but for how long? A few more months." Came Zeke's supporting voice. Gabriella couldn't help but grin like a child on Christmas morning, when she looked at him. She was going to give him the biggest hug ever.

"I mean, what if we didn't tell the authorities or anyone else, but we couldn't accept what their doing, what would happen to the people who couldn't stand to be around them?" Everyone looked back at Jason, then back towards Gabriella, who looked heartbroken.

"Are you trying to say you can't stand being with us right now Jase?" Her voice was scared, Jason, all of them, were her best friends that she couldn't live without. What _would_ happen to them if some of them couldn't accept her relationship?

"I don't know Gabs. I mean…" He took a deep breath and looked down at her. "I'm all for you finally having your heart beat for _something, anything_. But he's your teacher. And for so long we've been taught that that's not right. It's illegal. It's not…ok with me." He looked down at the ground in disaapointment and wouldn't dare look her in the eye.

"Does anyone else feel like this?" She turned away from the one person she once could always rely on. "Do you?" She looked straight at Taylor.

"I think…I think I need to get my head wrapped around this some more. But at the moment…no. I don't feel the same way Jason does. I'm happy for you Gabi." Taylor walked up to Gabriella and they both gave each other the biggest hug they could muster. She then walked to Troy, who backed up a little, and hugged him too. She then stood behind them, as if saying she was on their side. Then Gabriella looked back at her other friends.

Kelsi stood from behind Jason and gave him an apologizing look. She then walked towards Gabriella and hugged her and then hugged Troy, just like Taylor had done. _Two down, five to go. _

Zeke and Chad were the next ones to follow their friends lead. They hugged Gabriella, but gave a stern handshake to Troy, but not without a warning look.

Gabriella looked hopefully towards Sharpay and Ryan, also praying to God that Jason would change his mind.

"I don't know what to think." Everyone looked at Ryan as he spoke to Gabriella. "I'm glad you're happy Gabs, truly I am, but deep down, some part of me isn't ok with this either. Maybe if you gave us sometime to get our heads around this, then I can say otherwise, but for right now…I have to think about it." He gave her an apologetic look, just like Kelsi had done to Jason, and stood beside Jason.

Gabriella felt like part of her soul was being torn apart. Two of her best friends were not ok with this. And she couldn't do a damn thing to change their mind. She lastly looked at Sharpay. The blonde Beauty Queen who hadn't said one word since finding out.

"Sharpay?"

"Gabriella…" Gabriella? None of her friends called her her full name unless it was bad or they were trying to get her attention. This caught her attention. "You lied to us for so long. How long has this been going on?"

Gabriella cringed as she heard the slight anger in her voice. "A little over two months." She felt Troy grab her hand and squeeze it.

"See…you've lied to us for two months. When have we ever kept secrets from each other? What? All of a sudden he comes into your life and you have to lie to us. I'm ok with you two being together. I really am happy that you've found someone like I found Zeke, like Taylor found Chad, Kelsi and Jason, HELL even Ryan and Samantha. But I can't believe you lied to us." Gabriella saw the mascara run down the beautiful tanned face, and felt her own falling. "We've always shared and told each other everything. All of us have been through so much hell. Does he even know any of it? About us? About you and your…" Gabriella prayed to God she wouldn't say anything in front of Troy, that was a conversation for another time. A time that now had to be sooner than later. "…I love you Gabi, and Mr Bolton I think you're quite cute and a great guy for our girly here, and I really am ok with you two being together, but I'm not ok with the secrecy. The lies. The broken promise of being truthful to one another. All of it gone. Out the window. And I feel like we're not even friends anymore. We came here today because we wanted to ring your neck for not coming over, but also to see what the hell is up with you. And now we know. And right now, I don't see my best friend anymore. I wish that you would have just told us from the beggining, but you did't and that's what hurts the most. I would have been ok with that Gabi. But now all I see is some complete stranger. I'm sorry." Sharpay let the tears run down her face and wanted nothing more than to run over to her best friend and hug the life out of her and to cry with her. But she didn't, she turned around and ran out of Gabriella's bedroom.

Gabriella saw Sharpay run off and was tempted to go after her. It was like she wasn't just running out of her room, her house, it was like Sharpay was running out of her life. She stood there in shock. She heard Jason mumble a 'sorry' and watched as he too left. She stared at Ryan, waiting for him to leave also.

"We just need time Gabs. Sharpay might be overdramatising it a little, but you know how much she loves you and needs you in her life, she'll come around. We all will. I promise. We just need time. See you guys later." Gabriella saw one more of her best friends leave her and she couldn't do anything to stop it. They'd gone. In seconds she was on the floor crying her eyes out and not even Troy's soft caresses or Taylor's, Kelsi's, Zeke's or Chad's soft promises that they will be back, could make her stop.

* * *

"How's she's doing?" Troy had been waiting impatiently on news about his distraught girlfriend for over an hour, he was half tempted to just run in there, grab a hold of her and never let go. But he obeyed Gabriella's friends wishes by just giving them some time alone. He silently waited for his answer, as the boy with the fuzzy afro came from out of her room.

"Not so well. She's asking for you."

As soon as Troy heard that Gabriella needed him, he rushed past the dark-skinned boy and ran into her room. He walked past the other three people sitting at the end of the giant bed and sat down beside her, cradling her like she was a porcelain doll.

"Troy?" Her eyes were closed, as she snuggled closer into his beating chest.

"I'm here Brie. Everything's alright." He watched as she tried to open her eyes, but closed them in exhaustion. "Get some rest sweetie. It'll do you good."

"Promise me when I wake up you'll still be here. Please Troy?" He heard the anxiety and urgency in her voice, and wanted it to go away. So he stayed.

"I promise you when you wake up in the morning, I'll still be here. Goodnight Brie."

He watched as her eyes tried to open again, but failed and gave into her dark slumber.

"I love you Troy."

Troy weakly smiled to himself and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Gabriella."

* * *

He quietly pulled himself from out of her tight embrace and tip-toed out of her room, where he was met with four different faces.

"What is it that you guys wanted?" He tried to shake the tiredness out of his voice, but the deprivation of sleep was getting to him.

"We wanted ask you a few questions." Troy turned to the boy who had dark skin and only a small area of hair that was fuzzy.

"That's Zeke by the way." Voiced the tall, dark-skinned girl. "I'm Taylor, this is Kelsi and Chad." She pointed to each of her friends as she said their name. "We're sorry to pull you away from Gabi, or Brie as you call her, but we did have certain things to talk to you about. And no sorry, they couldn't wait till the morning. Gabriella would be awake by then."

Troy slowly processed all the information the young girl was saying and nodded leisurely. "Go ahead."

"First off. Have you ever done this sort of thing before?" Asked Chad.

Troy's eyebrows narrowed in slight annoyance. "Never. Look I know it's a very perverted thing to do. But she is an adult. But yes, she is my student. I get that it's wrong."

"We just want to make sure that _our_ Gabriella isn't going to get hurt." Troy turned his head down at the small girl who had spoken. "She's our best friend who has always been there for us, and now we're being there for her."

"By making sure you're not some kind of sicko." Taylor nudged Chad in the side, and Troy tried to hold back a snort.

"Look…I would never hurt _your_ Gabriella. But she's mine now also. I'm not saying that like some kind of possessive way, I just meant that Gabriella and I are in a relationship, her and I are together and she is my girlfriend. I care a great deal about her. In the past I…I was the one that got hurt in a previous relationship…and I swear to you, I swear to myself that I will _never_ let Gabriella feel that type of pain."

"Too bad she already has." At that Troy's head snapped to Zeke's horrified looking face.

"What do you mean by that? Brie said she's never had a boyfriend before." _Did she lie to me?_

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant…Gabriella…" But he was cut off.

"Gabriella will tell Troy in her own time." Everyone's head snapped to where the different voice had come from.

"Brie? What are you doing up?" Troy felt guilt wash over him, as he remembered his promise to her. "I'm sorry I wasn't ther-"

"It's our fault Gabs. We wanted to talk to him. Sorry we made him break his promise. We thought you wouldn't wake up for a while." Chad tried to take some of the blame off of Troy, knowing it was their fault anyway.

"It's ok. I heard you guys talking. I figured you would get him sometime of the night. I guess I just missed him." She smiled at Troy as he went to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her petite frame.

"Sorry." He mumbled softly into her ear.

"It's ok. But I think we need to have a talk…alone." She eyed her friends carefully as if warning them to stay quiet.

"It's late. There's a big storm coming. We're going to get going. We'll call you tomorrow Gabi." Kelsi made her towards her friend and hugged as soon as Troy let her go. One by one her friends hugged her and said their goodbyes.

"I'll talk to guys soon."

She watched as they piled down the stairs and heard her front door close.

"So you wanted to talk?"

Gabriella felt all her blood rush in pure fear. She had to do it. She had to tell him the truth. It was the right thing to do. She couldn't keep him in the dark about her secret any longer. She couldn't lie to him forever. He would find out sooner or later. He'd realize once she was gone.

She lead him back into her bedroom and sat with him on her bed. They sat next to each other and she grabbed his hand in his. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It's now or never.

"Troy. There's a lot of things you don't know about me. There's certain things I've kept you in the dark because I didn't want you to get freaked out or run away. But I guess I have to have enough trust in you, us, that it won't happen."

"Of course it won't Brie. I'm here for you. Forever and always." She smiled at him for what she felt would be the last time.

She heard the pitter patters of the harsh raindrops hitting her rooftop. She could hear the thunder blasting in her eardrums. She saw the lightening streak across Troy's face, outlining his most handsome features. She told Troy everything. Every unfortunate, scary, deathly tragedy that had ever happened to her or her friends. And by the time she was finished, she could only see sympathy and love in his eyes.

"But now we get to me. Why I thought I couldn't love anyone. Why I believed so much that I wasn't suppose to be happy or fall in love." She felt the hot acid cloud her eyes and let them fall. She sighed at his touch, as he wiped them away. She finally looked up into his piercing Cerulean eyes and told him.

"Troy…I'm sick." She saw his eyebrows narrow in confusion and continued on. "My Grandmother had this very rare heart condition where it grew weaker and weaker everyday. There wasn't anything the Doctor's could do. They thought they found a cure a few year's ago, but it didn't work. It made her worse. In the end it ended up killing her. The thing about her heart condition is that....it was passed onto me." She could see the fear etching in his Dark Blue eyes. "I've gone in the hospital so many times. Tried to get better. Tried to get rid of it, but it never leaves. It makes me so weak sometimes, so useless. It consumes me and makes me want to give into death. But upon meeting you...I never thought that I could have my dead heart beat for anything_..._anyone. I'm sorry I've lied to you. I'm sorry I dragged you into a relationship based on dishonesty. But I wanted you to love _me_. Not the girl that was constantly dying inside." She watched as she saw Troy's breaths quicken and become harsher. "You said before that I brought _you_ back to life, but in reality, your the one that saved me. You made me feel love and compassion before it was too late. I love you so much....but..." She took her final deep breath before her life would come crashing down. "I'm dying Troy."

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_So this chapter is somewhat shorter, but I wanted to get this done quickly. If you can't already tell, I've been trying to rush this out...why? Becuase I Just started a College course. In Australia Colleges aren't that comman, everyone goes to Tafe or University. But this course is going to be taking up alot of my time. So if I'm even later on the updates than I already am....**SO SORRY!** I don't want to be. I want to finish this. But if I don't have any homework or assignments due, I will update. And what's worse is that I've started another story. Grrr....I have to stop. But I get so many ideas for my two favourite fictional characters. I haven't put it up yet, but I will straight after I finsish this one or a bit before I end this. I really think you guys might like the other one...I'm so in love with the idea of it. It's such a tear-jerker and so beautiful. I let my friend read it....and I've only written 5 chapters and she's in love with it. I told her my ideas about it and she balled her eyes out. She's just in love with Troyella and Zanessa as I am...and she LOVES my story. I'm not trying to sound obnoxious or anything. But I'm glad my best friend likes it. It takes alot for her to cry ACTUAL tears. Haha. Hope you guys will love it also. So that brings me to another note....I will **NOT** be writting more chapters for Forever Bound, for a while. It's on HIATUS. I've lost some interest in it....but I keep coming up with more ideas for it also...so it depends on my, now, tight scheduale. **I WILL FINISH IT THOUGH**. Trust me....haha....I just thought of another idea for it. Grrr I need to stop. Anyway...for anyone who actually reads these...I'm sorry for keeping your time lol. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. I liked the idea of sort of breaking up the friends for a little bit, you'll see why soon. And please don't hate on Jason, Ryan and Sharpay. This story is going to get good. Hope you guys liked this one. Cheers for all the reviews and my constant readers. You guys are swell. XD Cheers xx_


	12. This Is How I Disappear

_Author's note- I don't own anytihg related to 'High School Musical'. This is my own story and idea. _

_Chapter Eleven-_

She felt like she was dead all over. She could feel the acid tears running down her face faster than they had ever done before. She fell to the ground in pure shock and cradled herself in her bedroom corner. She felt so alone. So betrayed. So hurt. He promised he would never hurt her. He promised he would stay with her. He lied.

__

"Troy? Please say something." She could see so many emotions running through his eyes. Hurt, pain, sadness, anger and sympathy, but none of them was love. She saw his eyes darken and she flinched back in shock.

"How? Why? Your dy…dying?" She flinched again at his voice. It was so hoarse, dry and angry. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she had a strong feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

"Troy…please. Tell me what you're thinking." Her tears were blurring her vision, she tried vigorously to wipe them away but more just kept coming.

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now Gabriella. I think…I think I need to leave."

Her whole world came crashing down all over again.

"Troy please. Please! Stay and talk to me. Please!" She was sobbing uncontrollably. If she had no self dignity, she would have grabbed onto one of his legs and forced herself to stay with him at all times.

"I…I can't think of anything to say to you Gabriella except…" He didn't even finish what he was going to say. He just looked at her and watched the tears continuing to fall from her Red eyes.

"Troy. Please." She watched as he dropped his head to the ground and walked out her bedroom door. She felt like she was dead all over.

He lied. Troy left her. He left without saying anything. How could he hurt her so intentionally when he promised to her, promised to her friends that he wouldn't? How could he hurt her at all? Why did he make her dead, once beating, now dead again heart break slowly? She felt the anger starting to brew inside of her. She could feel the disappointment in him grow. She couldn't believe he did this to her. He had watched her pain when she lost her friends, and now he was making it worse. She couldn't believe him. She rose from the ground and marched right out of her bedroom door. She stomped her small feet down the flight of stairs and ripped her front door open and raced into the storming night. The rain was pelting onto her already soaked body, but she didn't care. Her vision was blurred by the constant droplets falling into her eyes. She reached his front door and started banging on it. She _would_ make him open this door even if it was the last thing she did.

"Troy! Open the hell up. I got something to say to you, you asshole!" She felt the blood trickling down her palms, but she didn't care. "TROY!" Her hands were numb so she couldn't feel the pain anymore. She slowly stopped pounding on the door and slid down the front of it. "How could you Troy." She whispered to herself, blending her salty tears with the burning rain.

"Gabriella?"

Her head snapped to come face to face with the one person she no longer wanted to see. She came here to yell at him, to fight for him. But she no longer saw the man she loved, she saw a weak, lying, cruel man. She wiped her acidy tears away, slid back up from the door and ran past him. She didn't want to go home. It was empty, almost like her life now. She headed towards the one place she always went to, when she needed to get away. Her feet were burning into her shoes as the pain of exhaustion was getting to her. She felt like her feet were about to drop off. She kept running without looking back to everything she lost. She thought she heard her name being called out, but ignored it. Who was there to even call her name in the first place? She ran past the neighbouring houses and ran past all the tall trees. She ran past the local playground for all the small children she sometimes babysat. She knew the path off by heart. She knew the grass was coming to a dying end. She knew the ground would soon be dirt, twigs, mud and leaves. The tall, gloomy old trees soon devoured her into its dark mouth. She could feel the arms of the broken trees wounding her beautiful silk skin. More blood oozing out of her. She continued running more and more into the pitch of blackness. She finally came to a haltering stop when she reached her ending journey. She slowly walked to the old creaky bridge and just stood there, letting the forceful rain burn into her bare skin. She looked ahead and saw the river swaying dangerously side to side.

She thought about jumping into it. Ending it all. She'd rather die knowing the exact time and date instead of anticipating and waiting for it. Never really knowing it would happen. She took a step closer to the edge. There were no railings to hold her back. No one to stop her from taking the final step and to throw herself over the edge. To feel free, to no longer fear her inevitable death, to rid herself off of all the pain and suffering she'd been through. Her left foot was hanging over the edge, from afar it looked like she was just about to drop to her doom. But she didn't move. She couldn't move. She couldn't see herself hurting her friends like that, hurting her estranged Mother and Father and as much as she tried denying it to herself, she knew on some level she would end up hurting Troy too.

But maybe she wanted to hurt him, maybe she wanted him to feel the same pain she was feeling now. He'd been through his own personal hell, but how many had she endured? Too many that's for sure. He'd been hurt by other people he loved and trusted too didn't he? But now she was the one hurting. She was the one without half her friends. She was the one with the parents who acted like they didn't love her anymore, like they've given everything up, except for their jobs. She was the one with a bad heart that was now completely dead inside. She couldn't feel it beating within her ribcage anymore.

Her foot was still hanging off the edge. She was so tempted to end _her_ life the way _she_ wanted. To determine her demise. To finally let everything go. As Gabriella continued to stand their like a crazy, idiotic person, she forgot everything around her. She loss sense of time. Sense of awareness. She wanted nothing more to rewind time and go back to the life she had several years ago. When she was 10, before everything started to go wrong. Before her parents fell out love, before she found out about her dead heart, before her Grandmother died and all hope for a recovery did also.

She smiled to herself, thinking of all the happy times she had before everything in her life went wrong. How small and innocent she was. How she believed in fairytale endings, that a Knight in shining armour would come along and save her from her doom. When she thought love was a beautiful and important word, but now she knew it was all a lie. How loving someone with all your heart, non-beating and all, you would always end up hurt. Upon realizing that she was no longer surrounded by love, by friends, by parents, by _anything_, she took her foot back and stood sturdily on the wooden floorboards.

"Goodbye pain, hello freedom." Her voice was a whisper, and it flew in the cold harsh winds.

And then she did it, she leaned her body weight forward, her arms stretched outwards and let herself fall into the crashing deadly currents.

* * *

He felt like his heart was being ripped out of it's warm home. The place it had been securely stored in for the past 25 years. He couldn't believe he was here fearing the worst. He had searched for her for hours. He couldn't find any trace of her. He remembered the last time he saw her, she was crying in pain because of him. Because of his stupidity. Because he let his fear get to him.

As soon as she said the words to him, he knew he'd lost her. He didn't want to watch her die slowly in front of him. He didn't want to let his heart die with her. But then as he was searching for her, the girl who had lied to him for so long, the girl he gave his heart to, asked himself why was he even searching for her? If he didn't want to go through all the pain and hurt with her, then why chase after her? Why find something that he was no longer _wanting_ to look for?

And then it hit him. He _did_ want to be with her. He was just scared of having to say goodbye to her. To watch her die in his arms. To let the hard and unbearable tears fall from his eyes. He wanted to be with her. He needed to be with her. So he continued to chase her. He knew she was somewhere in this damn forest, somewhere hurting because of him. He soon stopped as he heard the crashing sprays of water hitting the sharp rocks. He turned to his left and saw the old wooden bridge. It looked so dangerous and so deadly. And that's when he saw it. Saw her body lean forwards and knew straight away what she was doing. He felt his feet running through the air before he realized it.

"ELLA STOP!"

But as soon as he came onto the bridge it was too late. She'd fallen in. He'd lost her.

_Alright so I know this chapter is **extremely** full of angst and very very short to my usualy updates, but I had a so people message me, and reviewing telling me that I had to update this, I couldnt help it. So I did this instead of my 12 page essay on 'Child Birth'. If I fail this course, I'm blaming you guys. Haha...kidding. But I swear the next chapter is going to bring on the tears. I hope. I've already written parts of it, and I was in tears....do you know how hard it is to cry and write at the same time? Very. Lol. Anyway hope you liked it, I didnt like the angst but it made it better than what i had intented. Tell me what you think, I love hearing what people have to say about it. Either you love it or hate it. Well I hope you readers love it. I'll try and get the next chapter up in the next few days. I have a few days off class, so I'll do it then. I might want to do my essay though. XD Cheers you guys. xx_


	13. You And Me

_Author's note- I don't own anytihg related to 'High School Musical'. This is my own story and idea. _

_Chapter Twelve-_

Troy Bolton had lost a lot of things in his short life, but when he saw the girl he wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, willingly fall off the edge of the bridge, he knew he couldn't let her go. So when he felt his body run to the spot where she had just fallen, he miraculously was able to grab her hand and attempt to pull her up. Unfortunately, with the force of his tugging, Gabriella had hit her head on a loose plank and was now unconscious. He threw his other arm around and grabbed onto her other arm, trying his hardest to bring her back up and also not to pull her arms out of their sockets. He finally was able to drag her lifeless body up over the side and fell back on the hard wooden floor with her lying beside him. His breaths were hard and uneven , but he ignored his slight pain and paid all attention onto the beauty next to him. He was going to pick her up and take her back to her house but noticed her stir a little.

"Gabriella? Brie are you ok?" The rain was coming in short hits and then out of nowhere would get harder and faster.

"Troy?" He noticed how disorientated she was, and tried to check her for anymore damages. He felt a wave of displeasure as she flinched at his touch and snapped her hand away from his. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here? You just tried to kill yourself Brie. What the hell were you thinking?" He watched as she rose from the ground slowly and take in her surroundings.

"What? You were following me?" He could hardly hear her soft voice amongst the harsh hitting rain, but strained his eyes and ears on her.

"Gabriella I think we should take you to a hospital. You're bleeding." He took in the red wet substance sliding down the side of her face.

She quickly wiped it away and steadied herself before she could fall and make herself more of a fool.

"I don't need your help Troy, just leave me alone." She sharply turned around and tried to leave, tried to get out of the pouring rain, tried to leave the man that broke her heart a few hours ago, but was taken aback when a harsh force pulled her back around to face Troy.

"Are you kidding me with this shit? You just tried to kill yourself! We have to take you to a hospital. Now!" He didn't let go of her arm, but he knew his anger in her actions was making his grip on her tighten.

"Troy let go, you're hurting me." She tried to pry her arm away from him, but he wouldn't let go or loosen his grip.

"No Gabriella. I just saw the worst thing possible to me. Watching you fall to your death. Why do you think I ran in the first place early this morning?"

_Early this morning? _Gabriella hadn't realized how late it was. She tried to remember the time passing her by, the almost romantic moment her and Troy were going to have. The confrontation of her friends and loosing half of them. Falling asleep in her boyfriend's arms and waking up to find him talking with her friends that remained. And then to finally tell him everything about her life, her friends, her un-loving parents and her unwanted death wish at about 3o'clock in the morning. She noticed the sky wasn't getting any brighter with the Sun, so it would continue on down pouring. No one knew the two were out here. She wondered how she got here and how Troy had found her in the absolute pitch Black. She hardly remembered getting here, she just remembered the pain she was feeling and wanted to get away. And then for her to be standing face to face with the reason she was out here, the reason she was tempted to fall, she didn't know what to do anymore.

"Because you're a stupid coward. That's why! Now let go!"

"NO! You're going to listen to me." She heard his anger in his voice and she almost flinched at how different he sounded. It wasn't the voice she fell in love with.

"Why should I? I pour my whole frikin heart out to you Troy and you fucking left me there crying my eyes out. Why should I let you explain to me why you're a cruel uncaring man who doesn't give a damn about whether I die or not?" She immediately regretted her choice of words as soon as she saw his eyes darken Black and felt his grip tighten and his body tense up.

"You honestly think I don't give a damn whether you die or not?!? I just saved you from killing yourself."

Gabriella felt like she was being told off like a small child. She remembered staring down at the freezing water, but she couldn't remember falling in.

"Why do you keep saying that? I didn't try and kill myself!" Her words took Troy by surprise. The look of confusion overwhelming his face.

"Yes you did. I saw you jump over the edge Gabriella." His voice was harsh and callous, but then changed quickly to confused and scared. "You don't remember?"

"No." She didn't know if he had heard her or not, she hardly heard herself. "I remember looking down at the water, but that's it." She couldn't register what was going on around her anymore. She couldn't feel the rain continuing to spit on her. She didn't feel Troy embrace her into his long wet arms. "I don't remember it. What's wrong with me?"

Troy knew she wasn't asking him. She was talking to herself. He felt the powerful guilt overwhelm him. He knew it was his fault she was out here. Why she was so distraught. Why she was completely drenched in water from head to toe. Why all her pain, her hurt and all the emotional turmoil she was going through, had made her mind blank.

"Brie? We need to get you out of here? You're going to get pneumonia, if you don't already have it." He felt her small body push his away from her, her mind must be coming back. She remembered she was mad at him and didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Leave Troy. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Gabriella. It's pouring down with rain, you're absolutely drenched in freezing water, if I don't get you home, you'll die." Bad choice of words as soon as he saw the anger brew deep inside of her.

"Again Troy. Why do you care? Huh? Why did you save me in the first place?"

What Troy said made her take a step back. She never expected him to say anything like it.

"Because I can't live without you. Next time you jump, so will I."

She stood there frozen. Not truly believing what he was saying to her. He wouldn't risk his life for hers. He left her and made her cry all night, made her run her tired little legs all the way out here. He made her want to jump.

"You don't mean that. You don't care whether I live or not. I know that now. I know not to believe you when you say you'll stay with me through whatever. That you would never leave me! You did Troy. You left me there. You left. And I just want to know why?" Troy could recognize her tears beyond the falling rain and it pained him to see it was because of him.

"I was scared." Her head snapped to face him. She was going to finally let everything she had been feeling about her life, her fears out.

"Scared of what Troy? What could you possibly be scared of? Huh?" She didn't wait for him to respond back. "I mean, I'm the one dying remember. I'm the one with a dead heart inside of my chest. I'm the one whose lost most of her friends because I stupidly fell in love with you. I'm the one who isn't able to live the rest of my life. I'm the one that's going to be buried 6 feet under ground and forgotten about." Her breaths were uneven and it was like she had just run a marathon. "I'm the one who was perfectly fine living without love. Without your love. And then you come along and turn everything around. I was fine knowing I would die, without knowing what love truly felt like. I wasn't scared of death before, because I knew I had nothing to live for. But then you and me happened and I wanted to live. I wanted to grow old with you and be with you. And then when I finally let you into the last part of my life, you leave because you're scared." Her tears were still falling and she couldn't really see him, but she felt him close to her. "So tell me…what are you so scared of?" Rain was falling all around them, but neither one cared. Both were breaking inside.

"Losing you." She could hear his striking voice above the rain. "I'm scared that because I'm so in love with you, I won't be able to live without you. I'm scared that if I don't have the courage I want or need to leave this Earth with you when you do, that I'm going to live alone without you. I'm scared of not having you in my arms every night forever. I'm scared that we won't be able to live together, to be together, to get married and have hundreds of little Troy's and Gabriella's. I'm scared of watching you die without me. I'm scared…of losing you." Both stood still as everything around them passed on. Time didn't stop, the weather didn't get any better. They just stood there staring at each other, waiting for the other to finally say something. Then everything froze.

"I need to go."

_Ok WOW. And yes, I know it's short again, but I like how this part of the stroy is broken in certain areas. So I take it everyone liked the last chapter haha. It's funny....I wrote a giant Author's note saying I wouldn't be able to update in a while, and all I'm doing is writting this story haha. Sorry if it doesn't quite make sense. I kind of got carried away with their speech's...I've actually downed it a little bit. Haha. Hope you guys are loving these quick updates. They WILL get shorter soon. I've been doing this course for like 3 days....and already got 2 assignments due. Intense. Haha...just got a review telling me to update quickly...well here you go. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was easy AND hard to write. Hope you understand each others point of view. Cheers for the reviews and your thoughts. Love em. XD Cheers._


	14. It Ends Tonight

_Author's note- I don't own anytihg related to 'High School Musical'. This is my own story and idea. Or the songs- "Unforgettable" (Nate King Cole) or "In My Own Time" (Delta Goodrem)__- _

_Chapter Thirteen_

She didn't know where the time went. It had irritatingly slowed down since she last saw him. Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Hours into days. It felt like a year had passed. Maybe it had, she didn't know. All she knew was in her room. She hadn't gone to school. She hadn't talked to anyone. She didn't have to fake sick around her parents, they didn't even notice her lose of weight, her unhealthy look or her silent tears that constantly ran down her face. Her remaining friends knew she needed time. Taylor, Kelsi, Chad and Zeke had called her a few times in the passing time. Not only was she missing Troy, but she was aching for Jason, Ryan and Sharpay. She couldn't function properly without her best friends in a whole circle. She _needed_ them, but she didn't _want_ them there. What would they say? 'We told you so?' She couldn't listen to that. She couldn't hear that their instincts of Troy hurting her were true.

In reality it had been 2 weeks since she last saw the outside world. The last time she talked to her friends. The last time she properly ate a full meal, without feeling the need to throw it up. It was like everything without her best friends or without Troy was horrible. Taste, smell, sight. Everything was wrong to her. Food she use to pig out on made her stomach turn. Her favourite scents were making her ill. The sight of happy couples of TV or reading about them in her books made her head ache in excruciating pain. It had been two long, tiring and sickening weeks since she saw him leave her once again in the pouring rain. The moment he went to open his mouth she thought he was going to beg to take her back, and the thing that thrilled her and scared her the most was that she would have in a heartbeat. Everything he said that day made sense to her. She understood his pain. If roles were revered, would she have the strength to watch _him_ die? To lose him after everything they went through? To lose what they had?

She shook her head trying to rid herself of the depressing thoughts of Troy dying in her mind. She could feel herself grow weaker everyday. She knew her grades were dropping by not attending school. She knew her friendships were on the line, but nothing mattered to her. It was like her life got sucked out of her. Maybe she should have tried attempting to fall off the bridge again after her had left. He definitely wouldn't have saved her then. Maybe if she had the courage and strength she would try again. But in her mind and her heart, with rationalism in her brain this time, she couldn't do that. So she forgot everything around her. She had only bathed herself a few times, but what was the point? She didn't want anyone to see her like this, nor did certain people even know she was like this. She crawled back into her bed and covered herself with the quilt covers letting sleep consume her again.

* * *

It was getting annoying. The constant shouting in aggravation. The constant sound of furniture being thrown around the room. She didn't want to open her tired eyes to see what all the ruckus was about, but curiosity got the best of her. She peeled herself away from the warm comfort of her blankets and headed towards the disturbing sounds. She made it onto her balcony, half still asleep and half awake. Her droopy eyes were opening and shutting every few seconds. She wiped the tiredness from her eyes and strained them to look at where the noise was. Her breathing stopped and her heart beat faster. She was looking at _him_. His strong body throwing anything he saw around his bedroom. Clothes were flying in the air, papers were flowing in different directions like snowdrops. His appearance was horrifying. He had what looked like 2 week stubble around his face, his hair was out of place, bushy and wild, like it hadn't been brushed in days. He looked just as bad as her. She heard him swore out loud and took the longest minute of her life to decide whether or not to check if he was ok.

The courage inside of her grew as she slowly and fearfully climbed down her tree beside her balcony. She feebly walked to her side gate and struggled to climb over it. Her lack of proper food was getting to her weak body. She fell to the ground with a thud and strained to get back up. With all her efforts and little strength she had left, she walked towards Troy's back door knowing where the spare key was.

She timidly walked inside of his incredible house and dropped the key on his kitchen countertop. She could still hear the sound of things being thrown around and crashing to the floor. Then glass shattering across his bedroom door. She heard his pounding fists smashing into the walls. Her steps were quiet, and she made sure he couldn't hear her. Her breathing was uneven again and she bravely took the last step towards his door. She slowly twisted the doorknob open and took a daring breath.

"Troy?" It was soft and sounded so weak and timid.

Troy's whole body turned around once he heard the hoarse voice. Once his eyes were upon her sickly form, his vision was blurred by the burning tears flowing from his eyes. His whole body shook in fear and he fell to the ground. He felt coldness erupt into his skin when her small frail body touched his. He lifted his head to greet hers and felt more tears fall from his face.

"I couldn't do it." His small scared words were spoken between his sad sobs.

"Couldn't do what Troy? What's wrong?" He couldn't believe she was here asking _him_ what was wrong. He had left her again, alone and soaked in the pouring rain. His mind was in overdrive when he realized that she was really there with him.

"What are you doing here Brie?" Her head fell into his lap and moved closer to him.

"I asked you a question first Troy." He sighed heavily and started to stroke her dry hair.

"I couldn't do it, so I threw some stuff around in anger. Sorry if I woke you. I didn't realize how late it was. I haven't really taken notice of anything lately."

"I know what you mean. And it's ok, nobody really wants to be asleep at 4 in the morning anyway." He felt her fragile body give a small laugh. "What couldn't you do Troy?"

Should he tell her? Should she know what he had been doing ever since he ran off from her? Would she be angry at his efforts or pleased? He didn't know.

"I…I was trying to…well I thought…"

"Just spit it out Troy." She wasn;t angry, she wasn't sad. She was just content of being around him again. But she had no idea why, this was the guy who had left her broken hearted...twice. _I'm insane, that's why._

"The other week when you and I last talked to each other, I realized after I told you everything I felt, I was more sure than ever that I couldn't lose you. Every word I spoke was the truth. And then I remembered you saying there was nothing that could be done to cure you, and I thought if I looked hard enough, searched everything on the internet, read every book about it, I would be able to love you till we're both old and grey. But there's nothing there Brie. I tried…I tried so hard to find something, _anything_. I tried so hard to free you. But nothing came up. I'm sorry."

Gabriella watched on in awe as Troy wept silently to himself. She couldn't believe that he was doing all this for her. She forgot about the pain, she forgot about the hurt, she forgot about everything that had happened in the last 2 weeks. She just sat with him and let him come to terms with her inevitable death. Just like her friends, her parents and herself had done a long time ago.

"How long?" His voice was as dry as hers.

"I'm not sure. My Grandmother had it for years before she died. Maybe I'll get lucky and live beyond my 20's. But that's about it Troy. It's killing me very slowly everyday."

Troy pulled her up from his lap and picked her up from the ground and carried her to his bed. They laid down together and just stared at each other.

"I don't want to lose you." He wiped the few curls that brushed past her face behind her ear. "I _can't_ lose you."

"You'll always have me Troy. I love you."

"I love you too Brie." He sweetly stroked her cheek and placed her hand in his. "I'm sorry for being a complete asshole the last few weeks. What can I do for you to forgive?"

"You're already doing it Troy. Just please promise me you'll never leave me again…_ever_? I couldn't stand to lose you again." He heard the fear and desperation in her voice and felt pulled to her.

"I swear to you, on my life, that I will never _ever_ leave you again. I'm fool Brie. A stupid, stupid fool."

"I know. But I still love you." Both laughed as Troy pulled his bedcovers over their tired forms. "Goodnight Troy."

He smiled to himself knowing that she once again trusted him, and swore to himself that he would never do anything to jeopardize it again. He went to sleep that night knowing that everything was going to be ok again. "Goodnight Gabriella. I love you."

* * *

Troy stirred around a little before he opened his eyes. As quick as they opened, they closed again. The sun was shinning brightly into his room and made Troy groan in annoyance. He rolled onto his stomach and let hisr ight arm roam the mattress for a certain Brunette. When he couldn't feel anything but his cotton sheets, he quickly snapped his eyes open and saw that Gabriella was missing from his bed. He slowly and groggily got up and pinched the bridge of his nose. He finally let himself awaken a little bit and looked around his bedroom. Something was different. The papers that were all over the floor were gone. The shattered glass mug was cleaned up. His clothes were in three different piles, according to colour and fabrics. He realized that Gabriella must have gotten up and cleaned his mess…again. He wondered how many times she would be there to forgive him or to help him. He felt his heart tear a little more when he remembered why she had to clean his room. Why he was throwing stuff around and breaking everything in sight. He couldn't save her. No matter what he looked up or what he read, there was nothing he could find. He felt so ashamed in himself and so disappointed. How could Gabriella love someone so undeserving as him, so much?

His head snapped up when he heard his bathroom door creak open. He smiled to himself as she didn't realize his awoken form staring at her. She was clad in only a towel and was softly humming to herself, a song he had never heard before. It was nice. He watched as she walked into his closet and came back out a few moments later only wearing one of his nice cotton shirts. Finally, Brown met Blue. His body warmed as she smiled brightly at him and gracefully walked towards him. She sat beside him and both of them laid back onto the bed, just holding each other.

"Morning beautiful." Troy whispered into her ear and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning handsome." She snuggled closer into his hardened chest and breathed in his natural scent. _Oh, how intoxicating could one person be?_ "Did I wake you?"

"No. I just missed you is all." Although he couldn't see her face, as it was burrowed in his chest, he knew perfectly well that she was blushing. "Thank you for cleaning the mess. Although you shouldn't have. It was my mess Brie."

"I know. But I wanted to. So stop with the scolding at my niceness and kiss me."

Troy chuckled to himself and then slowly lowered his head to hers. He pulled her head out of his chest and placed his lips upon hers. It started out nice and warm, then soon turned to hungry and desperate. They finally pulled away when air was needed and stared into each other's coloured orbs.

"I love you Brie, oh so so much."

"I love you too Troy. So much you cant even believe....but there's something I need to tell you."

Troy's smile faltered at once. _What if it's more bad news? What if something else is wrong? What if..._

"Troy...I'm really..._really_..._really really_ hungry. Do you mind getting up and cooking something for me?" Her small smile turned into a giant grin and then changed to horror once she saw his eyes darken and tried to capture her. She jumped off of his bed and ran out of the room and down the stairs, giggling and squealing the whole time. It wasn't until she got to the Kitchen doorway that Troy had her in his arms and was tickling her on every inch of bare skin. He finally stopped with his torture when he saw her bare thigh sneak out from his shirt.

"You look so hot in my shirt babe." He huskily whispered into her ear. He slowly backed her up onto his fridge and kissed her lovingly on the lips, the neck, any place he could touch. "I love you Brie."

"I love you too Troy...now please...for the love of God...feed me." She pouted and stuck out her bottom lip. His beautiful laugh erupted in the Kitchen walls and faded as he finally stopped.

"Ok, ok. I'll feed you. Go sit down...and I'll call you when it's ready."

Gabriella obediantly followed his directions and went and sat on his comfy lounge and watched some tv.  
It wasn't until 20 minutes later she heard him call out her name and skipped to get her food. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw all the different types of food set out for her.  
In the middle of the table was a bowl of Scrambled Eggs, a large plate of Bacon, a plate full of pancakes, a large bowl with chopped up Fruit inside of it and a pitcher of Orange Juice.

"Troy...this...is amazing. How in the world did you do all this in 20 minutes? I mean just look at what you've done! Now I feel bad for not helping out...Troy I'm so sor-" But before she could even get her words out, Troy had placed a pancake in her mouth, and started laughing out loud when she spat it out in shock.

"Don't like my food Montez?" He teased.

"Yes...but you didn't have to shove it down my throat." They stared at each other for the longest time before both breaking out in hysterical laughs. She walked up to him and kissed him passionatley. "Thank you." She grabbed his hand and turned towards the table. Her mouth was practically drooling from the sight of all the goodies laid out for her to feast on. "Sit." She watched as he obeyed and sat next to her. Soon both were grabbing anything they could and were stuffing food into their waiting mouths.

"Oh...my...God. That was amazing Troy. I can't have another bite." Troy laughed at his girlfriend's humour and slowly started to rub her stomach. "Mmm baby...that feels nice."

"I'm glad you enjoyed your breakfast." Gabriella opened her eyes and stopped his rubbing. She slowly got up and placed herself onto his sterdy lap.

"Thank you Troy. I loved it...maybe even more than I love you." She rose her eyebrows in a teasing mocking way and laughed with him at her antics.

"Well...I thought if you were as depressed as I was...you wouldn't have eaten in a fare while...so I decided to cook everything I had."

"Well thank God you did. I would have passed out if you hadn't. I will never ever not eat again. I need food. I love food. It's my new best friend." She watched as Troy's amused face turned to serious.

"Have you heard from Jason, Ryan or Sharpay yet?" His voice was laced in concern and it felt comforting to Gabriella to know he cared for her and her friends.

"No. The only ones who know about what happened between you and I are Taylor, Chad, Zeke and Kelsi. I begged for them to not to tell the other's."

"I have to say...I'm suprised Chad and Zeke haven't come over to 'kick my ass'...as they so eloquently put it." Both laughed as they imagined Chad and Zeke trying to take on a stronger Troy. "But why didn't you want the other's to know?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and looked sadly into his Cyan eyes. "I didn't want the looks or the words 'Told you so' running through my head. They told me that this was a bad idea. That I would end up getting hurt, but I didn't believe them...until 2 weeks ago. And if I were to gain my friends back just becuase you hurt me, then...well...they weren't really my friends."

Troy felt all the guilt rush inside of him. It was his fault for everything. Why she had lost her friends, why she nearly died, why she was so thin and frail now. He had ruined her. And he had never felt more worse than he was right now. "I'm so so so sorry Brie. I sometimes wish I never chose to live here. I'm sorry."

"No Troy...I'm glad you chose to live here. I'm glad we're together. Relationships aren't perfect....I should know. I see a preview of hurt, dishonesty and heartache everyday. Watching my parents fall out love and then start to ignore each other...hurt so much. Before meeting you....I thought it was a good thing that I had never fallen in love with someone...I didn't want to turn out like my parents...but loving you...makes me forget about that. Makes me forget about everything. So please...please...never say you regret moving here."

"I can't Brie." Her head lowered in despair but was pulled back up by his hand. "I do regret moving here and ruining your life. But I could never..._ever_...regret falling in love with you. I love you."

She sighed in relief...as much as it hurt to hear that he regreted moving here....she was still glad to hear that he never regretted falling in love with her. "I love you too Troy."

* * *

Her ears twitched as she heard the soft tune ring in her head. She slowly opened her eyes and lazily rubbed the sleep from out of her eyes. She looked around her room and realized someone was missing.

Her parents had both gone on business trips again, of course in different states, thus, leaving Gabriella all by herself. She couldn't stop the wide smile from her face when Troy offered to stay with her to keep her company. She told him he didn't have to, but fell more in love with him when he insisted that they had to make up for their lost two weeks.

Gabriella rose from the warm comfort of her bed and slipped Troy's old jersey shirt from Duke on over her singlet top and Black Boy Legs. She inhaled his intoxicating scent and let her face crinkle in a bright smile. She heard the continuous sound of a piano being payed wonderfully, and knew it could only be one person. She swiftly walked down her staircase and entered her Formal Lounge room and saw that his back was turned to her. Gabriella walked up behind him and snaked her arms around his waist. She felt his body jump a little in shock but then relax once he realized who it was.

"Don't stop. It was beautiful." She whispered in his ear. The sound of the piano being payed filled her ears again as she rested her head on his shoulder, still standing from behind him.

The notes Troy was playing were somewhat familiar to Gabriella. As soon as she heard his husky voice singing the first few words she immediately knew the song. And smiled brightly into his shoulder.

_Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone been more_

She unwrapped her arms from his waist and sat beside him on the Piano stool. She rested her head against his arm and closed her eyes and started singing her part.

_Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, its incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too  
_  
She opened her eyes slowly and looked up into his pools of Oceanic Blue. Not once looking away from him. They continued to stare at each other, even as Troy carried on with paying the Piano.

_Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, its incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too  
_  
Troy played the last few notes of the song as he and Gabriella stopped singing. He knew she loved that song, it was her Grandparent's song for their wedding. He remembered her telling him that her Grandmother would always play it whenever she came over. He felt a sudden pull on his heart as he remembered it was the same Grandmother who was sick. He ripped his eyes away from her beautiful doe eyes and dragged her body onto his. He sat her on his lap and huskily whispered into her ear.

"Play me something you've written. Please."

She had told him that she had written a few songs of her own before and he desperately wanted to know what they were like, what she sounded like singing her own music. He wanted to connect with her in a way no one else had. He wanted to be the only person who could hold her, kiss her, sing with her and listen to her music. She was his. And he was never going to let her go. Never again.

He watched as she softly stroked the keys so she couldn't make a sound, but so she could feel them beneath her fingertips. And then he heard the soft notes being played in the air, bouncing off the walls into his ears. And then he heard her angelic voice, it was so raw, it held so much emotion, it was so enchanting to hear her so open, so free and so beautiful.

_So much is happening to me, so much that I can't even see, so many words of wisdom that I am trying to be, catch me if I should fall, and even more so while I'm standing tall._  
_My head is spinning around and it's making me dizzy, I'm spinning around and it's making me ill, you don't understand what I'm going through just to find a way to climb  
It'll be in my own time  
It'll be in my own time_

Troy listened in on amazement. Never had he heard something so heartfelt and honest to what he was hearing now. He understood what she was singing about and what the lyrics were truly saying.

_Whispering thoughts in all different ways, that I'm in a daze, my head is spinning around and it's making me dizzy, I'm spinning around and it's making me ill.  
You don't understand what I'm going through just to find a way to climb, 'cause it'll be in my own time. _

Troy watched as her slender fingers were gracefully touching the keys. He rested his head to the side of hers and softly kissed her cheek. He held his grasp around her waist and continued listening to her flawless voice and personal song.

_In my own time, ohh. Yeahh._

In my own time I'll take a chance.  
In my own time I'll find romance. In my own time. It'll be mine.

_After the clouds there'll be the rain.  
After the sun there'll be the moon it doesn't matter.  
'cause it'll be in my own time  
In my own time._

He heard she was coming to the end of her song and held her even closer to his body, letting her know he was there for her. She pulled herself from his tight embrace and changed her position. She was now sitting on his lap facing him instead of the Piano.

"That was amazing Gabriella." He smiled at her and chuckled tenderly as he saw her cheeks flood with Crimson Red.

"Thank you Troy." She lovingly stroked the side of his face and stared into his shinning Cobalt eyes. "I love you."

Troy held his hands on her waist and kissed her on her soft lips and waited for her permission to enter her mouth. Once she did, both fought for dominance. When air was needed both pulled away breathing heavily. "I love you too Brie. So much."

Then, out of nowhere, Troy watched on in shock as Gabriella lifted his jersey over her head and chucked it to the side, not caring where it landed. He kept his eyes locked on with hers and didn't even acknowledge that she was pulling her singlet off of her warm skin, until her eyes were blocked by the second layer of material was off.

"Brie…" He sucked in his breath as she stopped him talking by kissing his neck and then sucking on his soft skin. "I…Brie."

"Make love to me Troy. I want this. I want you…_now_."

Gabriella couldn't believe how desperate she sounded, but she needed Troy, and she needed Troy now. Once again, Brown locked with Blue and she knew she was going to get her wish. She saw the lust and want piercing through his eyes, but she was blown away by the amount of love he was surging into her eyes. She leant her head back down to his and kissed him with all the love and passion she held in her heart and soul.

"No interruptions. No parents or friends. No nothing. You and me. Like it's meant to be Troy. Just you and me."

Her body tensed as she was put into shock when he lifted her from his lap and picked her up bridal style. Although she was only near him and had never felt more comfortable in her life, she felt extremely exposed, as she was only in her Black bra and Black Boy Legs. The whole time he carried her back to her bedroom, they never once looked away from each other's gaze. It amazed Gabriella how he was skilled like that. They finally reached her bedroom and her heartbeat raced faster and faster, until it felt like it was about to explode out of her chest.

Troy lowered her onto her bed. He stood back up in front of her and leisurely pulled his shirt off of his strapping torso. He then unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, leaving him in only his Grey boxers.

If her mouth had been open, she knew she would be up to the point of drooling. Of all the times she had seen him like this, bare in front of her, she never felt more turned on or flustered as she was now. She got up from laying back on her bed and sat on her knees. Gabriella bravely pulled her arms to the back of her bra and undid the clasp. She felt the cool air hit her bare chest. She heard him grunt in anticipation and could still feel his eyes scanning over her bare breasts. Throughout the whole process of the other taking their clothes off, their eyes still locked with the other's. She had never felt this connected to someone before, and she never wanted it to be someone else, just Troy.

Troy lowered himself down on the bed and was hovering over her small and fragile body. He once again roamed her bare body with his eyes. The only thing keeping them from finally being together was the last piece of material on both bodies. He showered her face, her neck and chest with kisses and felt himself harden even more as he heard her soft moans exit her mouth. He never knew he could feel so turned on by the smallest of things that she did. He loved it how she swept her hand in his Sandy Brown hair. He loved how she would close her eyes in pleasure and to open them back up and stare into his eyes. He had never felt like this with Julie. What Troy was feeling now was absolute satisfaction, happiness and love.

Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Troy's large warm hands stroke her inner thighs. His hand was going further and further up, and between her legs was getting wetter and wetter. She loved how he felt against her, they were so in sync with each other. This was the moment she had been waiting for with Troy for a long time, and tonight she was finally going to be getting her wish come true. She felt him pull down her Black Boy Legs and shivered as she was even more exposed to the cool breeze. She arched her back and moaned aloud when Troy's hand traced patterns along her heated core. She was begging him for some release. She cried out as she felt Troy thrust one of his long fingers into her waiting warmth. Although the pair had never had sex together, or in Gabriella's case, at all, they had done everything in between. She knew what it felt like to have his hands caress her soft skin. To have his tongue inside of her, to feel him breathe his hot breath onto her. She also knew what it felt like to have all of him in her hand. To have his long hard shaft bedded inside of her hot wet mouth. They knew what made each other tick, where to touch, how to get a reaction out of the other. And now all they had to do was finally be together.

She let out a loud moan and screamed his name as she came on his hand. She took two deep breaths and looked down to see Troy licking her juices off his hand. She blushed her usual Crimson Red and placed a short passionate kiss on his lips, tasting some of herself.

"Brie? Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath and nodded her head. Troy grabbed something from his jean pocket and ripped it open. As soon as she saw him tear his boxers off and placed the rubber latex on himself, she started to feel nervous. _Oh God. What if I'm not good enough? What if he's going to compare everything I do to his ex-wife. What if I can't get him to come? Oh God…what do I do?_

As Troy lowered himself back down onto her small frame, he saw the worry and fear in her eyes and stopped before he could take it any further.

"Brie? Baby, what's wrong?" He wanted her so badly, but he knew he couldn't rush her, he wanted this to be special to her. He wanted this to be special. "We can stop."

"NO!" Troy was a little taken aback, but recomposed himself. "I just…what…I mean…"

"Brie? Tell me what's wrong? We don't have to do this if you're scared. I didn't mean to rush you."

"Oh God Troy…your so amazing, did you know that?" He lightly chuckled and blushed a small bit. Gabriella seeing Troy blush was amusing to her. It was always her that blushed, but now she was able to make Troy Bolton, blush. "I do want this. I want this so badly…but…I'm scared."

Troy felt a rush of guilt overwhelm him. "Brie, baby. I'm sorry. I don't want you to be scared, ok? No matter how much my hormonal side is kicking in right now, I'm scared too."

She reached her hand up to stroke his cheek. "Troy…I'm scared that I'm not going to be good enough for you. That I won't do it…right. What if I don't get you to come…what if I don't come? What am I suppose to do? Lay there and say good try…maybe next time? I mean I'm freaking out here Troy…" Gabriella stopped her small rant when she heard him laughing above her. "I don't exactly find this funny Troy."

"Baby…do you honestly think that you won't be good enough for me?" She nodded her head 'Yes', and blushed slightly. "Brie…you are more than enough for me. You're too good for me. Every time you take me in your mouth or hand…you give me the best pleasure. Every stroke, every lick, every time is perfect. You're perfect."

Gabriella felt the biggest pool of wetness erupt between her legs and shivered in total bliss. Troy lowered his mouth to her huskily whisper into her ear."And don't worry…I'll make you come babe."

She couldn't hold it any longer…she pulled his head down and kissed him with all the passion, want, need and love she had. She was going to do this. She was going to be with Troy, _all_ of Troy.

"As much…as that…was the corniest, sexiest…hottest thing I had ever heard…you need to shut up and put your mouth to better use." Troy laughed out loud and did as he was told. He showered her body with kisses and made sure she was ready for him. He lowered his hand back down to her core and felt how wet she was. _Oh, she's ready alright._ He looked down into her eyes and silently asked for her permission to at last enter her.

"Yes Troy. Make me yours."

Troy groaned to himself before slowly and gently pushing himself into her hot opening. He abruptly stopped when he heard her gasp in pain and clawed at his back. Troy was frozen on the spot, he tried not to move so he couldn't hurt her anymore than he was.

"Brie…we can stop."

"No…please…just…just a minute." Her breaths were uneven and she tried to gain some self-control. As much as the pain was hurting her, she wanted Troy to continue. She rose her hips in towards Troy and heard him lowly growl. She smiled to herself, knowing she was able to get such a reaction out of the God on top of her. The pain was starting to subside and she was letting her body finally relax to having all of Troy in her small cave.

After convincing him she was ok to start again, both started to thrust into each other at an even pace.

"Oh God Brie. You have no idea how you feel to me." He couldn't believe how good she felt to him. Her soft skin rubbing against his. The warmth of her wet core. How tight she was to him. He grabbed her legs and pushed them towards her chest. Both groaned out at the new angle. Troy had never felt like this before, if it hadn't have been her first time or if he hadn't have wanted this to be special, he would have ravaged her all night long.

"Oh God Troy. You're so amazing." Gabriella let out loud moan and heard Troy groan back at her. This was the best feeling she had ever felt. With all the pain gone, she felt nothing but pure pleasure. "Baby…oh God…urghh…harder Troy. Please baby."

Troy did as he was begged, and pushed into her harder. He loved how she screamed his name into his ear. He could tell by her getting tighter and her constantly calling out his name, that she was close. He pushed all the way out of her and quickly thrust back in. The way she screamed his name, scared and worried him a little. He thought he had hurt her, but when he looked down onto her face, he saw nothing but sheer satisfaction. He pushed a few last times and find his release also. He pulled himself out of her wet cave and pulled the used condom off and threw it in the bin near her desk.

Gabriella turned her head into his chest and let out a pleased sigh. "That was…unbelievable Troy. Thank you."

"Thank _you_ Brie. You were more than amazing." He lightly laughed as she giggled into his chest. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." His once happy face now so serious.

"Troy…please stop. It's over now. And now we can be together like that all the time. Without the fear of the pain, the fear of not satisfying each other and just…no fear at all. I love you Troy Bolton…and I'm glad you are and will be the only guy I ever share my body with." She let out a small giggle as she saw his face turn into a giant smirk.

"I love you too Gabriella Montez. And I'm very relieved to hear that I'm the only guy who ever gets to touch you." He lowered his head to place a soft but longing kiss on her puffy and slightly bruised lips. "Now get some sleep my love, I intend to have my way with you again all day tomorrow." Both laughed and held onto each other tighter.

"I can't wait."

_Hey guys. Sorry for the lack of updating. College Course is intense. But it's fantastic. So did you guys enjoyed that chapter? I hope so. I hoped it doesn't seem rushed, but thanks for giving it a chance and reading it still. Sorry if the sex scene wasn't correct, not an expert in that area, but my friend helped me out. And OMG did anyone else see Zanessa at the Oscars? They were so awesome. And as a fello Auzzie....GO HUGH JACKMAN! Awesome host. Love him. XD Anyway feedback and your reviews are so much appreciated in this story. Thanks guys so much. XD Cheers. _


	15. Fix You

_Author's Note- I own nothing related to 'High School Musical'._

Chapter Fourteen-

"So things haven't changed much with you two?" Gabriella thought it was time to finally ask what was on her fragile mind. To finally find out what she and the others had been skipping around.

"No…not really. It's weird though, you know. He doesn't look at me or the others the same way. He pretty much lives with them now. It feels like complete shit since…everything."

Gabriella hated to hear that. She didn't want to know that all her friends were breaking apart…because her of her and her relationship.

"I'm sorry Zeke. I wish Jason didn't act like that to you or the others. Me…it's understandable, but not you guys, you's did nothing wrong. I never thought we would end up being like this because of me…hell, I never thought we'd be like this period." Gabriella started to play with the bottom of Troy's oversized sweatshirt she was drowning in. "What about you and Sharpay? How's that going?"

"Worse. Well…not really…I just miss her like hell." She lightly laughed and rested her tired head on his broad shoulder.

"I'm sorry. To you. To everyone. This is all my fault."

"Gabs. Don't even start, ok? Things happen for a reason. We'll all find our way back to each other. We just have to keep believing that. Remember…'Everything will be ok in the end, if it's not ok, it's not the end'."

"Oh so now you quote me." Their soft laughter spread through the air as they both sat on her balcony watching the sunset.

"Where's Troy Boy?" Zeke's head looked around, like Troy was magically about to appear in front of them.

Gabriella laughed at her boyfriends nickname and lightly slapped her friend on the chest. "_Troy_ is at some meeting for the school. He won't be back for a while. He said it was _very_ important."

"Oh…so that's why we're hanging out." Zeke playfully joked about.

"Oh shut it." Both laid back, leaning on her glass balcony doors, and watched the peaceful wind blow through the leaves, in front of them. "Maybe…maybe we could…I don't know…go visit them. Get them to talk to me. Get this over with. Let everything out in the open. Let them scream, yell or even hit me. I just want to hear their voices again."

She felt Zeke's muscular body vibrate from laughing. "Gabs. They would never hit you. And…I don't know. Maybe we should just wait till they come to us. Leave them with more time." Gabriella rose from her position and sat in front of him.

"They've had enough time Zeke." She took a deep daring breath and stood up. "I'm going to go see them. Are you with me?" She didn't wait for his answer and ignored his shocked face. She walked back into her room and slipped into her White flats and grabbed her keys.

She turned back to her balcony and saw Zeke with a wide grin on his face.

"Hell yeah. I'm driving though."

Gabriella broke out in a wide smile and chucked her keys to Zeke who caught them easily.

On their way, she messaged Taylor, Chad and Kelsi about going to finally face the others. Not long afterwards, her and Zeke heard a few horn honks and looked in their side mirrors to see the rest of their friends driving behind them. Zeke and Gabriella approached the giant mansion and glanced at each other. All five friends timidly got out their cars and stood in front of the giant intimidating doors. Gabriella looked at each of her friends and took another deep breath. She reached to touch the doorbell and pressed hard onto it. They all heard the chime go off and all held their breaths.

* * *

This was the part Troy hated most. He hated how he had to convince people of his true intentions. He hated how people would give him a cryptic look and eye him suspiciously. He took his hands together in a aggravated manner and sighed heavily to himself. Troy had been sitting uncomfortably in front of the judging eyes for the past hour and desperately sought for someone to say something.

"Why are we even bothering with this? We all know it's pointless." Troy turned his head to see where the voice came from and locked eyes with the guy who finally chose to speak up.

"Maybe we should hear him out." Troy looked towards the guy in front of him nodded a 'Thanks'.

"Hear him out? I don't care what he has to say…I don't care what happens to him. This is an illegal act. He breached his contract. He went against the law. He should be locked up right now."

Troy cringed as he heard the words spill from another voice in front of him.

"Please…let me explain."

"Explain what Mr Bolton? That you started an elicited affair with an underage student. Explain that, it couldn't have been _your_ fault…it was all the student's, that _she_ came onto _you_."

"No…I-" Troy was continuously cut in by the constant hits to him. His head was spinning from trying to catch where each voice was coming from.

"Mr Bolton…this is a very serious matter. You have to understand where we're coming from."

"Look…I know that ok. I do. And the reason I'm here is because of _said_ student. I'm here to try and fix things. To make sure she isn't hurting anymore."

"What could you possibly mean by that Mr Bolton? How is she getting hurt?"

"I'm sure you all know about her heart condition?" Troy saw them sadly nod their heads 'yes' and went back to staring hard at him. "I tried _very_ hard to find a cure for her. After she told me…I hurt her very badly-"

"What do you mean hurt her badly? Mr Bolton if you-"

"No…no, I never meant it like that. I…ran away from her. I was upset…I was hurting. I only thought about my pain and about my life. Like…what would my life be without her? When she was telling me about her condition, I only saw myself alone, crying and mourning over the girl that I love being buried into the ground. Yes…I love her. I love her a lot. I'm risking everything I _am_ and _have_ to be with this girl. I know it's the most illegal act and I have done wrong by falling in love with her, but I will never regret it. I am in a relationship with this girl. I never forced anything on her, I never put her in a place or position she was uncomfortable with. I needed you three to know that."

* * *

Jason Cross never liked the idea of one of his best friends falling in love a man that was 7 years older than themselves. He never liked the idea of such an innocent person like Gabriella, _his_ _little sister_, being in a relationship that could ruin her. He didn't know Troy, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Jason saw Troy as the man who ruined everything. His relationship with Kelsi was on the rocks. He hardly talked to her or the others anymore. He had no one to play Basketball with, although he did play Baseball with Ryan. He missed the _gang_ together. He probably wouldn't be in this situation if he could have just accepted Gabriella's relationship, but he didn't see a relationship. He didn't see them develop their feelings for each other like he had seen with Taylor and Chad, like Sharpay and Zeke, like he saw between himself and Kelsi. He never saw them flirt together. He didn't see her blush if Troy were to give her a compliment. It felt like he missed apart of her life. The moment he saw the older man hold tightly onto _his_ best friend, _his_ little sister, he felt powerfully sick. He had been lied to. He had been lied to for so long. He felt like he didn't protect her enough from the tights hands of Troy Bolton. Jason kept telling himself if he were to just give the pleading man in the other room a chance…that he could eventually like him. To trust him not to hurt Gabriella again. Jason was missing his friends, _his_ Kelsi and Gabriella like crazy. Time had gone by and he had felt less angry towards the situation. He heard Troy's honesty and saw the guilt in his eyes when he told them about what happened. Could Jason Cross finally be ok with what was happening?

Ryan Evans was a thinker. He was a critical thinker. Always has been and always will be. He would think things over until he saw each point. He would balance every dilemma, every fight, every view to he truly understood what was going on. But the night he found out about his dear friend, the friend he always went to for advice, the friend he cared a lot for, the friend who was like no other, with a Teacher from their High School, he couldn't think. He didn't quite know what to do. When he saw the group tear right in front of him, he couldn't believe it. He never thought something like this would happen. He didn't quite understand how life had changed in so little time. How could his friend that he saw as a small innocent 5 year old, be with…Troy Bolton...her English Lit Teacher? Although Ryan knew to never treat or talk to Gabriella like a 5 year old, he still couldn't help but see the innocent smile she made all the time. Because of what he thought he saw on her face everyday, he believed it. That Gabriella Montez could do no wrong. But what she was doing…was it really wrong? He saw the way she looked at the other couples in their group. He saw how from time to time she wished she had someone to love and care for. Had someone to lean on, to talk to, to have and to hold for the rest of her life. Ryan just assumed that…he and his friends would fill that hole and try their best to get her to forget that she needed someone like he had his girlfriend, Samantha. So the question was…could Ryan Evans let his friend, Gabriella Montez, have the same happiness he and his other friends have?

Sharpay Evans had heard a lot of moving and sweet things in her life. Troy Bolton's little speech was one of them. But she still couldn't let the knowledge of the older guy in front of her, being romantically involved with Gabriella sink in. Sharpay had yet to finally understand where the relationship was going or was about, but she understood her friend loved this man. That Gabriella didn't just rush into this. She thought about it and she fell in love with this man. Yes, he was a man…an older man and Sharpay was partly ok with that. Love doesn't have an age, a skin colour, a status or a gender…it was just…love. Sharpay was a big believer in love. She was lucky enough to have her first great love, Zeke Baylor. Who, unfortunately, she was not on great speaking terms with. She could blame Gabriella, she could blame Troy, but she knew it was partly her fault too. She understood whatever Gabriella and Troy has was between them. She just never thought her best friend would keep her in the dark. To not inform her of the small crush she first got. To tell her about how the crush was getting bigger. How she fell in love with her Teacher. Sharpay wouldn't have judged. He was indeed _fabulous_, just not her type. But Sharpay felt like _she_ was the disappointment. She over analysed why her best friend couldn't tell her. Was she scared? Was she worried? Was she happy? She had no clue because she wasn't let in. But what if she got a second chance? What if she could let everything go and go back to being friends with everyone. To have the gang back together. Was she brave enough to put her proud aside and let her life come back alive?

Sharpay stood slowly up and gestured with her head, for her Brother and friend to follow her.

"We'll be back soon Mr Bolton."

She saw him nod and sigh in depression. She calmly and gracefully walked out of her very large Formal Lounge and shut the door after Jason and Ryan left with her.

* * *

Troy took a deep breath and started to regret coming to meet Gabriella's friends, but he saw the way she looked at an old photo of her and all her friends together and saw her heart break, it was different to the way how he broke it and he badly wanted to at least try and fix this problem he caused. But as soon as he heard the girl's voice who consumed his every thought, enter his ears, he immediately regretted what was happening. He turned around and came face to face with his girlfriend and her friends. He gulped down the lump that formed in his throat and let out a awkward smile and scratched the back of his neck.

Gabriella and her friends had been led down into the long hallway she had walked numerous times, and was led into the familiar large Formal Lounge Room. She stopped in her tracks, and was hit by her friends colliding into the back of her, once she saw the familiar body of someone she loved.

"Troy?" She had never sounded so squeaky before, guess there was a first for everything. She watched as his head snapped around and stared at her. His eyes were tired, but quickly changed to horror and guilt once he locked onto her Brown orbs. She saw him scratch the back of his neck, a sign she picked up that he was nervous.

"Troy…what are you doing here? You said…you said you were at a Teachers Meeting." She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and thought back to his exact words. _"I have a meeting at the School with some of the Teachers, it's important that I'm there. I might be a while. I love you."_ Those were his words, why wasn't he sticking to them?

Before anyone else could say anything, the second pair of doors entering the Lounge Room were pushed open revealing Jason, Sharpay and Ryan standing in a triangle form.

"We've decided."

* * *

_Yay...I got two chapters out this weekend. Hope you're all happy with that. And...I even got parts of my assignment done. I have 4 due in the next 2 weeks. Hectic. So if there is no update you know why. But I will still try my hardest to do it. Especially on a weekday. I really hope you guys are enjoying these, I don't care if its bad or good feedback, but I would love to hear your thoughts. Any ideas. And I'm desperately trying NOT to post my other story out. I actually just finished a chapter for 'Forever Bound'. It will posted soon. But I really want people to read the story my hands keep typing to. It's called **This is Our Story. **It may sound obvious or not original, but I have read ALOT of fanfiction stories for HSM, and haven't came across one like this. So when i do post....I hope you guys give it a chance and read. Sorry also for posting longggg AN...LOL. Thanks to everyone who reviews...you guys seriously are the best. You guys encourage me, make me laugh and I love hearing your opinions and thoughts, no matter what they are. XD Cheers._


	16. My Apocalypse

_Author's Note- I own nothing related to 'High School Musical'. _

_Chapter Fifteen-_

Nothing was said. No words were exchanged. No one wanted to face the reality of the situation. They were all impatiently waiting to hear what Jason, Ryan and Sharpay had decided on. To become friends again, or not. That was the question hanging in the air, hanging on the tip of 6 tongues. The air became thick with anxiety and curiosity. Eyes were kept on the 3 teenagers still standing in a triangular shape in front of everyone.

"…so? What was your decision?" Asked an anxious Troy.

Gabriella was finally able to blink and come back to reality once she heard her boyfriends voice. _What the hell is going on? Decide what?_

"Troy? What the hell is going on here?" She demanded to know.

Troy turned away from the tripod of teenagers and stared at his girlfriend.

"You didn't tell her you were coming here?" His head snapped back to the front of the room and shook his head 'no' at Jason.

"I thought…it would be better that way."

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here. And please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Gabriella was getting annoyed. She wanted to be glued in now.

Troy strode over to his heavily breathing girlfriend and took her waist in his hands and made her look up at him. Once he calmed her down he was able to explain to her what was going on. "Brie, I lied to you before-"

"No really?!?" Troy narrowed his eyebrows annoyance for her sarcasm. Gabriella noticed and mumbled a 'sorry' and gestured for him to continue. "I came here to…well…to talk to Sharpay, Ryan and Jason. To understand why they're so hurt. To let them know that all of you are hurting because of me, and it kills me to see you in so much pain. Pain that I thought I could fix by coming to your friends and beg for them to really think about the current situation and see if it really is the best for everyone. I know it's not. And I just thought…I could help you in some way. Seeing as…well…I couldn't find…" Troy trailed off, hoping Gabriella caught onto what he was going to say.

Once she did, she wrapped her arms around his waist also and pressed her head into his chest and softly whispered to him, so no one else could hear. "I love you Troy Bolton."

Troy breathed a sigh of relief and pulled away from her. He smiled widely down at his loving girlfriend and turned back to the tripod with his hand held tightly around Gabriella's waist still.

Gabriella, Troy, Zeke, Kelsi, Chad and Taylor all looked towards their 3 other friends and waited for their answer.

"Can't you guys see how much in love they are?" Everyone looked at Kelsi. As soon as she felt all eyes on her she blushed Red and turned to the ground, but not without mumbling her own opinion. "Well…I do."

"Yeah I can." Everyone's eyes all turned back towards where Ryan's voice came. "I do see the love they have. Troy obviously has enough balls to come here and tell us what to do. Had enough courage to tackle us on…and when I mean 'we', I mean Sharpay." Ryan let out a grunt as he was elbowed in the rib. "See…nothing to be scared of…right?" Everyone stifled a bunch of laughter at the sibling teasing. "But…I finally get it. And I accept it. Congratulations you guys. You make quite a pair." Ryan walked over to Gabriella and gave her giant and overdue hug. He gave a manly handshake to Troy and stood beside his friends. Right where he belonged.

"A hot pair." Before anyone could speak, everyone looked towards Sharpay. "I know what love is. I feel it pull my heart every time I look upon my amazing boyfriend." She blushed a little as Zeke winked at her. "I see it with my parents. I see it on TV and read it in books. I always just wanted your happiness Gabi. I guess I believed you whenever you said you never needed or wanted love. And maybe you meant it before, because you hadn't met Troy then, but I should have known that deep down everyone wants someone to love. And…the truth is…I never cared for who you would fall in love with. I was thinking before that love doesn't have an age, colour, status or gender. It's love. The world's best feeling…other than…you know…sex." Gabriella blushed a crazy Red, she hadn't told Sharpay she lost her virginity, but the way she heard her said it, she knew Sharpay meant it as a joke and nothing more. "And…I'm just glad you got to have love in your life. You got to have someone to care for and never let go of." Sharpay smiled towards all her friends and Brother across from her and walked in front of Gabriella and Troy. Sharpay and Gabriella flew at each other and hugged all the air out of each other. Both broke out in giggles and Gabriella couldn't help but crack a wide smile as she heard Sharpay's soft whisper in her ear. "Don't think I didn't see that blush when I mentioned sex." She winked at her and pulled away. Sharpay spoke again, but in her normal volumed voice. "And if you ever _not_ tell me something again…I _will_ kick your ass with my stilettos." Everyone laughed and smiled as Sharpay ran to Zeke and kissed him like she hadn't seen him in years. Ryan coughed awkwardly and gave a disgusted face.

"It's just lovely to see your little sister acting like that in front of me." Sharpay turned around and poked her tongue out and went back to kissing her boyfriend.

"Shut it Ryan. I'm only 1 minute and 12 seconds younger than you." Everyone softly laughed at the bickering again.

Kelsi looked up towards her boyfriend, who looked like he was fighting a giant force with himself. "Jase? What was your decision?"

Everyone looked back to Jason, the last missing member of their broken gang and held their breaths.

Jason breathed a giant gulp of air and stared up at his _old friends. _

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella tearfully locked her eyes with her _brother_ and walked towards him. Gabriella never realized how much she loved all her friends. She needed them in her lives everyday. Life was a bit easier for her and her friends since they found out about her relationship. The guys got on great with Troy, they even played Basketball in his backyard. Gabriella would cook dinner for all of them when her parents were gone, which started to be a constant thing now. And the thing she wanted most of all, was for Jason to now be apart of it. She missed him. She missed the late-night talks they had. The bickering on which sport team was better. She missed having eating competitions with him and Chad.

She finally reached him and felt him grab her hands. She sucked a breath in and held tight onto his hands.

"I love you lil sis. More than you know. I always thought that Chad, Zeke, Ryan and I could protect you from all the harm in the world. When I saw you and Troy in front of us all those nights ago, I saw a monster. A man who I thought had corrupted and ruined my lil sis. I never wanted you to hurt again. I hate all the shit that all of us have been through. Whenever something happened to one of us…I always waited for our lil gang to break. To fall apart. But it never did. Then I realized we were so strong, that nothing could tear us apart. And when I saw that _monster_-"

"Jase…his name is Troy. And he's not a monster." Gabriella defended.

"Gabs…let me finish." He smiled down at her protectiveness. "I saw him as a monster. A monster who would hurt my best friend, my sister. And the passing weeks have been hell. I've seen so much pain and hurt written on all of our faces. And all because of one reason, and one reason alone. I see you all and…I don't see my old friends anymore. And I thought to myself…that I didn't want to."

Gabriella let her tears flow down the sides of her cheeks. She could hear the small gasps from everyone. Jason was going to leave them. He was telling them all, telling her that he didn't want to be friends with them anymore. Gabriella thought to herself on how could her heart break so many times and continue to stand. She felt Jason's grip tighten and she looked up into his wet eyes.

"I don't see my old friends because…because I see better ones. Stronger ones. And…another new friend." Gabriella smiled beneath her pouring tears. "I love you Gabs." He looked up to all his friends. "I love you all." Jason looked towards Troy. "Troy…your not a monster. You're a good man. One I can hopefully call a good mate soon." His eyes scanned all over his friends, his girlfriend and then back to Gabriella. "We have been through so much hell and it makes us stronger people. This was just another bump in the road to recovery and our happily ever afters."

Gabriella ripped her hands from Jason's and flew around his neck. She let her nose fill with his scent. His scent that she had missed so much. She heard all her friends cheer and clap. They were a gang again. A better one. A stronger one.

* * *

"Oh God Troy. Harder baby…please. Harder."

Gabriella was on a high. She had never felt so safe and happy in her life before. Her friends were all back together again and she was making love to her boyfriend. The love of her life. _Her_ Troy Bolton.

"Oh God Brie. I love you."

They had just got back from celebrating long in the night with _their_ friends and decided to do their own celebrating. In a short 5 minutes, each piece of clothing had been ripped from their bodies and scattered all over Gabriella's bedroom. She never thought of herself as a sex addict, but ever since her and Troy spent their first night together, they hadn't been able to keep their hands off of each other. Although their relationship wasn't just turned into a 'sex one', they just loved the feeling of being so close together and coming together as a one.

She arched her back off the mattress and moaned his name out loud. She felt him thrust a little more deep, and quickened his pace. She had no idea how he was able to hit every pleasure point in her, but she never complained about it. She felt his lips kiss every part of bare skin he could touch. She loved how he kept his hands and lips busy at the same time.

"Urghh baby more. Say my name again."

She rose her lips up in a smirk. "I love you Troy." She felt him thrust harder and loved the feeling off him in her so deep. She loved how she could provoke him in certain ways. She loved how she was his, and he was hers.

She felt her walls tightening and chanted his name over and over again, she felt him thrust faster so they could hit their climax together. As soon as she screamed out his name, she heard her own being called out by Troy's hoarse voice.

Gabriella opened her eyes and was blown away by the piercing Cerulean orbs looking down into her plain Chocolate ones.

Troy lowered his forehead onto hers and tried to catch his breath again. "I love you, I love you. I love you."

Gabriella giggled aloud when he started to press small butterfly kisses all over her bare skin.

Both heads shot to her bedroom door when they heard a loud bang from downstairs. Their breaths held in their lungs as they heard the heavy footsteps come up the stairs. Her whole body tensed as she heard the soft knock on her door. She looked fearfully back up to Troy and saw he was just as scared.

"Gabriella? Honey, are you awake?"

Gabriella quickly pushed Troy off of her and grabbed the closest piece of clothing near her and pulled it over her nude body. She motioned for Troy to get in the bathroom. She saw him rush in the empty room and took a calming breath and opened her bedroom door.

Maria Montez was waiting patiently for her daughter. She wasn't sure how Gabriella was going to respond to her news, but she had to tell her daughter. She had been through so much, and this was just going to be another bad day amongst many. She looked down at her daughter and no longer saw the small innocent 10 year old girl with pigtails who would always cry for her 'Mommy' when something upset her. Maria now saw Gabriella as a beautiful 18 year old girl who was nearly finished with High School, a soon-to-be College student who would no longer have need for her 'Mommy'.

"Hey sweetie. I know it's late but your Father and I just got back and we need to talk to you about something. Something important."

Gabriella looked nervously back towards her Bathroom door and then back to her Mother. "Uhh…yeah. Sure. Let's go." Gabriella emerged from her room and closed her door behind her. She followed her Mother downstairs and both walked into the Kitchen. Gabriella saw her Father look up from some papers on the table he was sitting at and smiled softly at her. She knew that smile. Something was wrong.

All three Montez's sat around the Dinning table staring at each other.

"So you both wanted to talk to me?" Gabriella wanted to sound as strong as she could, but her voice sounded so…broken.

"Yes Gabriella. There's something very important we have to discuss with you. And we just both want you to know that…this is for the better."

Gabriella felt her heart drop. This had to be really, _really_ bad if both of her parents had to agree on something.

"What is it?" She looked between both parents and could hear her heart beat against her chest.

Maria Montez looked sadly towards her daughter and heavily sighed. "We know Gabriella."

Gabriella narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Know what? What's going on?"

Javier Montez looked straight towards his daughter and no longer saw his little girl. He didn't really know who she was. In the past years he had missed everything. But now it could be different. He was going to protect her from now on. He was going to save her. He was going to be a good Father.

"We know about your relationship with your Teacher, Mr Bolton."

And that's exactly when Gabriella Montez's heart exploded inside of her small chest.

_Enjoy. Cheers. xx_


	17. Your're Crashing, But You're No Wave

_Author's Note- I own nothing related to 'High School Musical'._

Chapter Sixteen-

"Wh…what are you talking about?" She tried to sound as convincing as she could, but the looks she was receiving from her parents was telling her that they knew.

"Please Gabriella. Stop pretending. We know. And we're here for you. We understand that it must be hard, but we're not going to let that scumbag get away with this. We'll call the School and we'll get his ass fired and set to prison before you can say 'Bob's your uncle'."

Gabriella was shaking. Her whole body was shaking in fear, anger, depression. She couldn't believe her parents knew. She couldn't believe they thought Troy was being with her against her will. They wouldn't know that. They wouldn't know anything because they didn't know who Troy was. Hell…they didn't even know who _she_ was. She also couldn't believe they were going to call the School. And that's when all her anger towards everything broke out.

"How dare you!" She watched her parents blink and scrunch their handsome and beautiful faces in confusion. "How dare you ruin this for me." Gabriella rose from her chair and started throwing daggers with her eyes at her _parents_. "That _scumbag_ happens to be my boyfriend. He happens to be the person I am madly, hopelessly, desperately, head over heels in love with. Troy cares more for me than you two ever could."

"Gabri-" Her Mother tried interrupting her, but she wouldn't let it. She had to do this. She finally had to let them know how she felt.

"No. I love him. And neither one of you would understand that. How dare you say you're trying to protect me. It's because of you I haven't loved anyone before him. Growing up and watching my parents being the happiest I have ever seen them was great, but then all of a sudden you both decide 'That's it', 'Game over'. I had to watch you two, my _parents_, who are suppose to love each other no matter what, fall out of love. Great role-modelling. How dare you say you want to ruin everything I love. Troy is the best thing that has ever happened to me and both of you want to take him away. How dare you!!!" Tears were streaming down her silken skin and her breathing was harsh and quick. "You have no idea what we've been through. You have no idea what my relationship is. You don't know him. And you sure as hell don't know me. If you did, you would know I love him more than anything and anyone. Yes, he is older and yes, he is my Teacher. But **_I love him_**. And if either one of you take him away from me…I will never ever forgive you. I already feel like I don't have a Mother or Father, so it won't really matter when I run-away or move-out and never talk to either one of you again. Why do you want to hurt me so much? Haven't you done enough to me?" Gabriella fell to the floor and sobbed her broken, torn and half-dead heart out. She heard the screech of bottom of the chairs slide. She heard the soft steps of 4 feet coming towards her. She heard them kneel down next to her, but neither did or said anything.

* * *

It had felt like hours to Troy. He didn't know if was suppose to leave or stay. He got dressed as quick as he could and stood close to Gabriella's bedroom door waiting for her return. For the first 15 minutes he couldn't hear anything. Another 5 went by and heard distant voices. One very deep and one very sweet. He figured they belonged to Gabriella's parents. As soon as he heard Gabriella's angelic voice yelling and sounding so dark and painful, Troy straightened his body and strained his ear to hear what was going on behind the White wooden door. He couldn't get her exact words out, but he most certainly hear her pain. He took a daring breath and quietly opened the door. He walked down the stairs and stayed on them so he wouldn't be caught. He bravely peeked his eye around the corner and what he saw broke his heart.

There was his girlfriend curled up in a tight circle. He wanted nothing more than to walk right up to her and take her in his arms. He watched as her parents walked over to her and sit beside her. _What the hell is going on? Why is Brie like that? _He continued to watch on as the small Montez family came together.

"…Ella?" Troy's eyes were staring intently at the older man kneeling on the ground. Javier Montez was trying everything to get her to turn to them. To look at them, but she wouldn't move. She wouldn't open her eyes to them. "Please Ella. Look at me…look at us."

Troy then realized why Gabriella told him not to call him Ella. It was her Father's name for her. A Father that was hardly there for his own daughter.

"I don't want to look at the two people who are about to destroy my life. Without him I'm nothing."

"Gabriella get up off the floor. You're acting like a immature little girl not getting her way." Troy saw her whole body stiffen and then turn over and stand up, surprising both her Mother and Father.

"You don't get it, do you?. I don't want it any other way. I want to be with him and you're going to take that away from me. He is the _only_ reason I am here."

Troy then realized what was going on. They were talking about him. His heart started to beat furiously in his ribcage. How they found out was beyond him, but they knew. And now he just had to wait and watch what was going to happen.

"Gabriella. This is against the law. You have to see some sense in that. He is 7 years older than you. How can you not see the damage that's inevitably going to happen?"

"Maria…-" Javier tried to get his estranged wife to calm down. It had been a long time since he acted like this towards any of his family, but it was breaking his heart to see what was going on here.

"No Javier. How can you be so calm here. Our daughter is being corrupted by that…that…damn man. Our little girl Javier. _Our_ Gabriella."

"_Your_ _Gabriella_?!? You haven't acted like parents to me in years. Neither of you two noticed how sick I was for 2 weeks. Neither one of you noticed how happy I am now. Neither one of you cared. And now all of a sudden you want to act the hero's and save me from the one thing that is keeping me alive. I haven't been your Gabriella in a very long time. Don't start acting like the caring loving parents your pretending to be now." Tears were falling from her depressive face, and Troy was forcing himself not to show himself and wipe those tears away for her.

"Gabriella…your Mother and I…we just…want what's best for you-"

"Then leave me the hell alone. My dead heart is beating because of him. I don't care that he's older. I love that he is, because he's more mature and understanding than those stupid High School boys. I don't care that he's my teacher, he teaches me all this new and interesting stuff and I'm more in love with him because of that. I don't care that he had a life before me, it's what made him, him. If you honestly think that handing him over to the Police and taking him away from me is the best thing, then you know absolutely nothing. Nothing about Troy. Nothing about love. Nothing about me!"

Javier looked at his broken daughter and felt ashamed of himself. He never wanted this life. The one he had so many years ago, was one he wanted back. He wanted his wife to look at him like he was her world. He wanted to hold his daughter safely in his arms without her questioning it or pushing him away. He knew what love was. He had it with the women across from him, who looked like she was watching the worst horror movie in the world. He had a life he appreciated. He had a wife he loved more than anything. He had a beautiful daughter who was everything to him. Where did it all go?

Maria was staring at her daughter in shock. She saw the tears falling more and more from her Red and sore eyes. She felt her own acidic liquid falling. She hated how her life had gotten. She married her High School sweetheart and then gave birth to the most gorgeous baby in the entire world. She thought she would have more with the man she loved more than life, but the phantom children never came. She wanted a big, wonderful and happy family. It had been years since someone had touched her, in anyway. She missed her husband's lustful looks. She missed how he would say 'I love you' randomly. She missed the small fights they had. She missed his voice, his caresses, his humour, his laugh, his kisses, she missed everything that was Javier Montez. But her life could never go back to what it was. It was too late.

Both parents looked up from their crying daughter and towards each other. Their eyes locked and their hearts dropped. They were the reason she was like this. So distraught. So torn and in pain. They still had their eyes locked with each other until they heard their daughter call out a name. A name they would never be bale to forget.

"Troy."

Gabriella was gasping for air. It felt as though her lungs were burning and enclosing. Her airway was getting smaller and smaller. She slid down the wall and tried to take deep breaths, but it was hard, too hard. She needed Troy. She needed him to be there for her.

* * *

Upon hearing his name, he looked away from the dejected parents and towards his love. She was gasping for air, and he could tell she was having some sort of anxiety attack. He pushed away his fear and walked into the Kitchen. He heard the gasps from Javier and Maria, but ignored them. He laid beside Gabriella and picked her up. He held her Bridal style and walked into the Living Room. He sat on the Lounge and held her close to his body.

"Breathe baby. Breathe. It's ok. I'm here…and I'm not going anywhere." His head snapped up when he heard the footsteps coming towards him. He stared Maria in the eyes first, then Javier. He could see the anger, the disappointment and the horror of the situation, but he didn't care. All he cared about was his girlfriend in his arms.

"Troy?"

She was whimpering for him. Beckoning him to stay, with her frightened little voice. She held tighter onto him and kept telling herself not to let go. "Please stay Troy. Please. I need you."

Troy was still looking at both parents. With his dark and forceful eyes, he was silently begging them, telling them, that he and their daughter belonged together and were meant to be. This was where he was suppose to be.

"I'm right here Brie. Always will be."

* * *

"I think…I think we're wrong."

Maria turned towards her husband and looked shockingly at him. "What do you mean we're wrong."

"Can you not see her Maria? Can you not see our Ella? She's not our little girl anymore. She's this beautiful young adult. Who is living her life. Who is in love. Like we were all those years ago. I saw the way he was looking at her. Like she was his world. Like he would die if she were to shed another tear. We may have stuffed up half her life, lead her to believe that love was a false thing, but I will no longer let that happen. I don't care who he is, how old he is, as long as he takes care of her and loves her until she…until she…then I can ask for nothing more as her Father. I will not deny her, her true love."

Maria was taken aback. In years she hadn't heard that may words been spoken from her estranged husband. All the words hit her though. Made sense. Made her think over and over again. She knew she was a bad Mother. She knew it. It was written all over her face. The words '**Bad Mother**' were stamped across her head. And it was only now that she wanted to rub it off. To erase everything. To let life…be life.

"I think…I think you're right Puff."

Javier looked up at his wife. He hadn't heard that nickname in God knows how long. It was their thing. Their inside joke. He remembered the day she came up with it.

_"Hey you." _

_18 year old Javier Montez turned around to see his beautiful girlfriend smiling down at him. He brushed some of his Midnight Black hair out of his eyes and grin back up at her. _

_"Hey yourself. What are you doing here? You're early?" _

_"Are you complaining Puff?" _

_Javier's eyebrows narrows in confusion. "Puff? You sure you got the right boyfriend?" _

_"Ha ha. Well I think I've got the only handsome and hottest Dragon here." _

_Javier let his booming laugh out and smile back up _his_ Maria. _

___"What's with you and all the nicknames today?" _

___Maria happily sat in his lap, her back against his chest. The scene was adorable. Both happy, loving teenagers sitting under the giant tree in their schoolyard. It was perfect. _

___"Well you play for our Football team. The all mighty Dragons. And well…I loved Puff the magic Dragon. So…you shall be known as Puff. And I shall call you Puff and you will love it." She giggled aloud once she felt his hot fingers tickling her sides. _

___"Ok…you can call me Puff. Just…not in front of the team, ok?" _

___She laughed joyfully and then agreed. "Ok Puff. It's just between us. You and me." _

___Javier tightened his arms around her frame and rested his head on her shoulder. "Always my dear. Always." _

* * *

__

Javier and Maria made their way into the Lounge room and saw the young man who had taken their daughter's heart, sit up right. Their eyes fell on their daughter's sleeping form and felt guilt and shame run through them.

"Do you mind waking her up? We all need to have a very serious talk." Maria spoke in a troubled tone.

Troy looked away from Gabriella's parents and down to her. He softly smiled to himself and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Brie? Wake up Babe."

Gabriella stirred a little and gently opened her eyes. She smiled up at Troy once she caught his sharp Cerulean orbs staring adoringly at her. She felt as she was being watched and turned her eyes to see her parents looking back at her. Her eyes widened in shock and then remembered everything that happened a few hours ago.

"Mom, Dad." Her voice was dry and rough. She coughed a bit to shake the uneasiness out of her, but gave up when she heard her voice squeak again. "What's going on?"

She was looking up at her parents expecting them to scream and yell at her again. To grab a hold of Troy and to throw him out on the gutter and call the cops. As soon as the image of Troy rotting in prison entered her mind, she held onto him tighter.

Troy feeling the death grip Gabriella was giving him, held her closer to him to reassure that he was there for her, no matter what.

Javier looked at Troy then back to his daughter several times. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. That his little girl, his daughter, his Gabriella was in love with this man. The man who was her Teacher. The man who they believed to be an honest and hard-working neighbour. He could see how close and tight they were holding onto each other and felt like he should be holding his daughter like that. In the protective way Troy was holding her, he was suppose to hold his daughter close and tell her that there was no such things as monsters, that she was the only girl in his eyes, that she was beautiful, that he loved her more than anything. But as he gazed down at the two love-sick people, he realized that she did have someone telling her all those things. He just wished it was him, her Father. The way it should have been.

"Ella?" He stood firm and strong as his only child, his only daughter, looked petrified up at him, the look on her face broke his heart. "I'm sorry." He saw her and Troy both look confused and waited for him to continue. "I'm sorry for being a bad Father. For not being there for you anymore. Maybe if I had been there or had been a better Father this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if I looked after you properly instead of neglecting you like I have been doing for so many years, I would have protected you from him." He saw Troy cringe when he said the word 'him', but he never meant it to sound so insulting. "But I wasn't there. And for that reason, is why I am apologizing to you. I should have thrown my fears away and acted like a proper Father. I've missed so much. You were right. I hardly know who you are Ella. I want to know who you are. I want the chance to be able to say 'I love you' again. I want the chance to talk, play and hang with each other like we use to. I want the chance to be your Father again Ella. And if that means accepting your relationship with Mr Bolton here…then…so be it. I see what you two have, it's like the love I have for your Mother. May it always shine bright and never die out. It would be an awful shame."

Gabriella scared Troy and her parents by jumping into her Father's arms and hugging him like she was never going to see him again. She smiled to herself and lowered her mouth down to his ear.

"Welcome back Daddy."

Javier full-heartily laughed at his daughter's reaction and embraced her like no tomorrow. "Thanks Kiddo. I love you Ella Bear." They pulled away from each other and he wiped the single tear falling down her face.

"I love you too Dad."

Javier finally let go of Gabriella and looked towards his wife, who looked beyond shocked. "Maria? What is it?"

"Nothing. Just…something you said." Maria shook her head from the words that kept running through her mind and looked and took a step towards Troy, not her daughter. She ignored the way Gabriella and Javier shared a look of worry and confusion together.

"You know…Troy…when I found out about you and my daughter, I wanted nothing more than to see you rot in prison, for you to be sent away from her forever. The reason why is because, I thought you were hurting her. You were taking advantage of my daughter. When Gabriella was little she had this little Princess Cap, it was pointy and Purple, she never really liked Pink as much as her friend Sharpay does, and it also had this long piece of Lavender coloured material that flowed from the point of the hat down to her back. She ran around the whole house with it on all the time and screamed out that her Prince Charming was going to come save her from the terrible Dragon." Maria snuck a quick glance over to Javier, hoping he remembered he always played the Dragon, because of his old Football team. "Who would have thought that you would be the one to save her. As much as Gabriella thinks I don't see her, I don't notice her…I do. She's my daughter. And I love her. I just distracted myself so much with work, because if I looked at her, I would see my daughter and husband. Gabriella has Javier's eyes. They both share the same nose and hair colour. That's what I loved the most about her when she was little, there wasn't a trace of me in her, just my husband. And when we fell apart…I couldn't look at him and I definitely couldn't look at the constant reminder of him. It just hurt too much to know that my fairytale dream was coming to an end." Maria wiped a few tears from her face and held her self to continue on. "You and everyone else may think that I don't care for my daughter I do. She's my world. She's my daughter and life. I guess another reason why I was so distant was because as soon as I found out that her heart was weak…I was going to lose her. And I couldn't watch that. How could any parent watch their child suffer and die. But I was hurting her more because I was going to let her suffer and die alone. I want my daughter back too Troy. And if you're the answer for her, for us, then I welcome you into my home, my life and my family. Just…take care of her better than Javier or myself ever could. She needs you Troy." Maria walked up to a dazed Troy and hugged him. "Look after our Ella, please."

Troy pulled away from a teary Maria and took her hand. "I promise you with my life, I won't ever let her go." He hugged her one last time and let her go talk to her daughter.

Maria took a shaky breath and turned to Gabriella, who looked like she had just seen a ghost. Maria approached her and took both of Gabriella's hands.

"I love you Mija. You're my life. My world. My daughter. And from now I want to be apart of your life, if you'll have me in it?"

Gabriella didn't know what to say. Wasn't it just a few hours ago that both her parents were against this relationship? Against her being with Troy, the love of her life? She looked into Maria's eyes and saw nothing but honesty, hope, love and devotion.

"Yes." Gabriella swung her arms around her Mother's neck and felt like she was home again. She had her parents back. Her life couldn't get any better.

Maria tore her face away from her daughter's Brown locks and saw Javier staring at her in delight. She motioned with her head to join in the family reunion.

Javier grinned like a small child on Christmas Day and walked towards his family. Although all three Montez's knew there had to be a lot of work to be done, they couldn't get the giant smiles off of their faces and shake off the overwhelming feeling of pure happiness.

* * *

"Can you believe it? My family back together again Troy. Like it was suppose to be. I'm so happy. My life is complete. My friends are back together, my parents are going to try and be there for me more from now on…and I have the world's best boyfriend in the entire world."

Troy laughed at his girlfriend who was acting like an excited little girl. She was constantly moving around and making Troy feel a bit light-headed. Troy grabbed a hold of her she passed him and they both came crashing down onto her bed. They wiggled their way to the top of the bed, as Troy let Gabriella sit between his legs. Both just sat there for a while basking in their happiness and contentment.

"OW." Troy looked down towards Gabriella and saw a Red-ish mark forming on the back of her wrist.

"Babe? What is it? What happened?" He was confused and a little worried when Gabriella broke out in giggles and couldn't stop laughing for a few minutes. "Brie? Baby what's so funny?"

Gabriella finally calmed down and stared up at her handsome and amazingly gorgeous boyfriend. "Nothing's wrong Troy. I just pinched myself is all."

Troy's face scrunched in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I was seeing if this was real."

Troy finally understanding his girlfriend's weird ways started laughing. He held her closer to his warm body and nestled his face in her neck. "I love you Brie."

"I love you too Troy. From now on, I think our lives are going to be alright."

Troy tightened his grip on her small figure, but made he wasn't hurting her. "You…I think you're right. This really could be the start of something better. Stronger. And I thank God everyday I have you in my life Gabriella Anne Montez." He felt her small laugh and the vibration of her body in his.

"Yep, life is good. The only thing we have to worry about is…well…yeah." He felt her tense up and placed his lips on her soft skinned cheek.

"Hey…let's forget about that right now. Let's just hold onto the bit of happiness we have for now. Knowing us…it could go away any minute…or second."

Gabriella laughed her angelic tune and kissed Troy on his lips with all of her passion and love she had for the man laying behind her. "Ok Troy Alexander Bolton. Let's be happy."

* * *

**Ok...major Author's note:**

**So if any of you are thinking it's over....DON'T!!! It's far from over. So much more drama in the future. But as soon as I post the next chapter you WILL get a huge shock. I do want to wrap this story up soon, and it will be coming to an end SOON, but like I said before...it's far from over. If that makes sense. Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and will take more interest in the next coming ones. And just for the people who leave a review nearly all the time,  
**_Thanks you guys soooo much. Every time you tell me I've done a good job I want to hug you guys and say Cheers. Every time someone tell me to update soon, I rush back to my story and write more. You guys are so great. Thanks for sticking with this story and NEWBIE. And at the end of this I will shout out my reviewers, especialy the ones who keep encourageing me to continue. If it weren't for you guys...I would have deleted this story ages ago. Thanks guys. ILY.  
_**And back to 'SOAH', here is a little preview for my great readers, not everything in it will be in the next chapter, but it will be written in. Love you guys. NExt chapter will be up soon this week....here's hoping. Cheers guys.**

**

* * *

**

**Next time on 'The Strength of a Heart'. (LOL) **

_Something was wrong. Something terrible was going to happen, but he didn't know what. He didn't how to stop it because he didn't know what was going to happen. He took two steps at a time and called out her name again. She wasn't picking up her cell or the home phone and Troy was beyond worried. He was petrified. And as soon as he opened his door he found out why. _

_  
"I just…I just can't believe this is happening. After all this time. It's…it's finally here."_

_  
"You know…she would have enjoyed this. She would be so proud of you. She loved you so much Troy." _

_  
"We are here today to say 'Goodbye' to one of our most beloved friends."_


	18. Misery Loves Its Company

_Author's Note- I own nothing related to 'High School Musical'._

Chapter Seventeen-

Time. Time revolves around everything that everyone does. It consumes every living organism. People set themselves out in time. People plan their tasks, their errands, their jobs, school and their lives around time. Time never stops, it never goes faster, it never slows down. It just passes us by second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour.

Time was the one thing that had Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton dreading to waking up every morning. Had them fearing for the next day. Scared of whatever came their way.

Time had passed these two people slowly and tauntingly for the past 5 years. Yes, it had been 5 years since Gabriella had fallen asleep beside her God-like boyfriend and re-started her life. It had been 5 years since she started to live her life with her best friends happily, since she and her parents started to get along perfectly well again. It had changed all for the best. It had been 5 years since she graduated as Valedictorian in her Senior Year at East High. It had been 5 years since she started College at Stanford. It had been 4 years since her Troy moved in together. It had been 4 years since her parents told her they were going to make things work together again with each other. It had been 3 years since she had walked down the aisle as her Blonde, best friend's Maid of Honor. It had been 2 years since she and Troy had became Godparents to a gorgeous little Michael Danforth. It had been 2 years since she and her friends said a long goodbye to Kelsi and Jason for their 3 year 'Around the World Trip'. It had been 2 years since her parents blissfully re-married each other. And it had been 1 painful, depressing, rude-awakening, awful year ago that Gabriella and Troy received their worst nightmare.

* * *

"Hey, how you feeling this morning?" His voice sounded the same ever since a year ago, sad and fearful.

"I'm fine Troy. You?" Gabriella Montez looked up from her boyfriend's chiselled chest and up into his piercing Cobalt eyes, and could clearly see his discomfort.

"I'm alright. Same every morning. How did you sleep? Do you want anything?" He slowly and gently brushed a Brown curl out of her face and stroked her soft cheek.

"I'm fine Troy. I promise you. What time is it?" Her curious eyes shifted from his intense ones and turned her head to check the time. She saw the Red light shine 6:47am. _So early. I bet he hasn't even closed his eyes. _"Did you get any sleep at all?"

She watched him close his eyes and felt his cool breathe brush her warm skin as he let out a heavy sigh. "No. I couldn't."

She hated how he sounded so broken all the time. She missed his warm and hearty laugh. His husky and alluring voice. His wide and cheeky grin. His sexy smirk that made her weak in the knees. She missed _her_ Troy. She hadn't seen any trace of the guy she fell in love with 5 years ago, for a long time. There were the many times where he would care for her, ask her how she was doing, ask her if she needed anything, but it was all robotic and mechanical. It was almost a routine now. And she hated routines. She remembered how her life was so perfect just 13 months ago. And now it was just filled with gloom, despair and pain, again.

Their relationship was never found out by anyone, and had stayed strong ever since. Gabriella graduated and then snuck back up to the Rooftop Garden for one last rendezvous with Troy. It had become a very special place for the two lovebirds. Every time they had a fight, a dilemma, a time where they just needed to escape and be with each other, they would always find their way towards the Rooftop Garden. No one knew they would go there. If Gabriella ran off in a huff or was pissed off at Troy, he knew where to find her. If Troy only saw Red, when a guy was hitting on _his_ girlfriend, or work was getting to him, he would flee to the Rooftop. It was their Sanctuary. It was apart of who they were. It was a big part of their life.

After graduating Troy made the decision to move away and start a life somewhere else. Many of the teenage, hormonal and overbearing girls at East High were devastated upon hearing the news. And when asked where he was going, he always replied _home_. What his peers and co-workers didn't know was that wherever Gabriella went, he went. She was his home. So when she moved to live closer to be at Stanford, he willingly and gleefully moved with her. She lived in the dorms, while he rented an apartment. Their friends never questioned why they lived separately, it was just what they wanted. But then after a year they finally thought they were ready for their relationship to go to that level, and they moved in together.

Troy was there for Gabriella whenever she needed him. He was always the one to calm her down before a huge test or exam and then her finals. He was the one that took her home after College parties. He was the one that was by her side for whatever and whenever.

"I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be out soon babe." He gently kissed her head and slipped from out of her embrace. He smiled his fake smile towards her and went into their bathroom.

Troy stared right at his reflection and despised what he saw. His eyes were Red. He had bags under his eyes. His hair was dry and going in all directions. His tanned skin, going paler everyday. His stomach rumbled and knew it was a sign of food deprivation, but he couldn't eat. He tore his eyes away from the stranger mimicking his actions and then slouched onto the cold tiled ground.

He didn't move or flinch when he heard her footsteps entering and he didn't make a sound when she asked him what was wrong.

"Please Troy. Let me in."

He had his head in his hands, elbows resting on his risen legs. "It…it just hurts so much."

"I know baby. I know. Look at me." When he didn't move a muscle, he felt his face being pulled up by a cold hand. He rose his eyes to meet with her soft, sad and worried Caramel ones. "I love you."

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him, they both sat still and close on the floor for a while, just listening to each other breathing.

"I love you too Brie. God, so much."

Gabriella sat straddling his legs and pulled her White tank top off, displaying her bare chest in front of him. Troy unconsciously licked his lips and stared right at the soft mounds of skin on front of him. He took a hungry mouthful of her left breast and started to lick and suck on it, feeling her bud harden. He heard her soft and erotic moan erupt in his ears. Something started to stir in his pants and he felt himself harden in seconds. He let go of her breast and started to pay attention to the other one. Troy never really understood why, whenever she muttered those three innocent little words every time, he had to ravish her like no tomorrow.

Troy tore his mouth away from her exotic chest and started to attack her neck. He bit down on the skin and heard her let out a gasp of pain and pleasure. He didn't hurt her, he never could and never would. But he loved how she took everything he gave to her. They had been together for so long, and yet every time they would become one, they surprised each other with something new.

Troy pulled away from his beautiful girlfriend and helped her stand up. If he was going to have sex with her, it wasn't going to be on the cold ground. He opened the glass door and turned the nozzles on to create a steamy shower. He turned around and gazed upon Gabriella, who had impatiently slid her, well his, boxers down her long legs and was now standing all bare in front of him. He swore to himself and then eagerly pulled her to him. Her bare breasts against his bare skin always created a reaction out of the both of them. He loved how she felt against him and wanted to have her like this everyday.

"What are you waiting for baby, take me now. And please…don't hold back."

Once the words escaped her mouth, she knew what she was in for. She knew how to trigger his adrenaline, to make him squirm with desire, to make him do anything she asked for. And she wanted a part of old Troy back, and if having him take her in the most intimate of ways to get it, then so be it. She'd never complain.

She could feel her body being dragged into the hot shower and felt the burning water pelt onto her skin. She bit her lip to hold back a half moan, half grunt. She was pressed against the tiled wall and being held up by wrapping her strong legs around his waist.

Troy took a deep breath and stared right into her eyes, as his hardened member was being pressed against her wet entrance. "I love you. So much Gabriella." And with that he pressed himself into her heated core.

* * *

If life was just suppose to be one giant disappointment, it was going perfectly well for Troy Bolton. Everything up to 2 hours ago, well technically 1 hard year ago, had gone in every way wrong.

Everyone kept telling him it would be ok, that it was going to be fine, but they weren't the one's going through what he was. He was stuck. He was stuck in the worst position known to man or woman. He was suffering like no other. His heart was breaking piece by piece. His head was aching in pain and no number of painkillers could make it go away.

And then there was the pull of his heart every time he lied to her. He couldn't stop, he was in far too deep now, but he wanted more than anything to stop.

He brushed some of the Brunette's hair out of her face and softly kissed her on the head. She wasn't the same as Gabriella, she was different. She didn't have that bright light in her eyes, like Gabriella did. Her hair wasn't as shiny or silky smooth. Her voice was more deeper, putting force into her soft tone. The girl laying beside him wasn't the one he desired the most. She was just a stranger to him, just like he was to her.

He hated who he had become, but life just kept throwing unfortunate curve balls his way and no matter how hard he tried to hit them to leave, he didn't knock any back.

Troy swiftly pulled himself from out of the tight grasp the girl held and gathered up his clothes. He got dressed and then sat beside the sleeping Brunette. He spoke some soft words into her ear and then got back up, he picked his keys up from the ground and then looked back towards the new girl in his life and left.

* * *

"Hey. Where were you? I woke up and you were gone." Troy winced at the spoken words and could feel the bile rising in his throat.

"I just had to go out and run an errand. Nothing important." He bent down and kissed Gabriella's forehead and breathed in her Lavender shampoo. "I take it you took another shower." He teased.

Gabriella looked up and smiled at the man she loved more than anything. "Well yeah, when I woke up I was all sticky from _our _sweat." Her tone was teasing, leading him to remember why she was covered in his sweat. The guilt was getting to him, he couldn't lie to her. He couldn't. This was the girl who loved him more than anything and would be able to understand why he did what he did. Why he betrayed her. She would still have him and take him back, right?

"Brie, there's something I need to tell you." He sat beside her on their lounge and took her small hands in his. "This has been eating away at me for months." _Months, God, how could I be so stupid._ "I…I-" Troy was interrupted by a ringing of his phone. He sighed in irritation and looked apologetically at Gabriella. He picked up his phone to see the last person he wanted to talk to.

"What?" He hissed into the phone, somewhat shocking Gabriella with his ice tone. Troy got up and left her sitting there shocked and confused. He didn't want his conversation to be overheard so he walked into the Bedroom.

Gabriella started to feel insecure. She had never really considered herself a nosey person, but the way he was speaking to the person on the other line, made her face cringe in confusion and annoyance. He really was starting to become someone completely different to her.

And what was the news he was going to tell her? The sound of his voice was sad, fearful and sounded like he was in pain. She prayed there was nothing wrong, but with their lives, she never knew what was going to come her way.

She heard a 'bang' of a fist going into the wall and shot right up. She quietly walked towards her Bedroom door and listened to the icy voice being spoken.

"Look I told you I needed some time to think this over." _Pause_. "You don't get it do you?" _Pause_. "It's complicated. I just need some time, ok?" _Pause_. "Look it'll be over soon, I promise." _Pause_. "Yeah, love you too."

Gabriella held a breath in. _Love you too? What the hell?_ She heard him snap his phone closed and knew he was going to come back. She quickly but quietly went back to the lounge and just made it before he re-entered the room.

Her mind was in overdrive. She couldn't think properly, she couldn't process the words correctly. She was so confused, so lost and so angry. The only thought that was running through her mind was the worst kind. _Troy's having an affair_.

* * *

"So what did you do?" Asked a curious Sharpay Evans-Baylor.

"I told him I had to meet you for a late lunch. How could this happen Shar? I thought…well…I know things have been hard since last year's news, but…I…thought we were ok. I guess I was wrong." Gabriella lowered her head in her hands and felt the tears fall from her face. She felt her friend's comforting hand run up and down her back trying to soothe her, but nothing could help her feel better.

"I'll kill him if it's true. I swear on all my Gucci accessories that I will slice him up."

Gabriella faked a smile and grabbed a tissue to wipe her eyes. "I guess you can only love a sick person for so long before the idea of them disgusts you."

Sharpay cringed at the sad and hurtful words her best friend spoke. How could she possibly think that? "Gabi, if that jerk is doing what you suspect him of doing then it wouldn't be because of your condition. Sweetie I love you, the other's love you, your parents love you and we're not disgusted by what is going to…the point is, Troy wouldn't be an ass like that. I know how much he loves you, the way he stared at you, the way he talked about you, the way he touched you, the way-"

"See…that right there is the main reason I believe he's being unfaithful."

Sharpay was taken aback, by the outburst and by the accusation. "What do you mean Gabi? What's making you believe he is."

Gabriella looked up at her friend and let her tears fall some more. "The way he _stared_ at you, not stares. The way he _talked_ about you, not talks. The way he_ touched_ you, not touches. He doesn't do those things anymore does he? No."

"Gabriella, when I rang you this morning you had just woken up from a deep slumber that you only got because you had very hot passionate sex with Troy. How is that him, not touching you?"

"And where did he go afterwards Shar? Probably to his skank. She's probably some beautiful Blonde with a high IQ, perfect boobs, Green or Blue eyes, and who _isn't dying_."

"And if this perfect phantom ghost is real then I'll smash her face into a glass door and make sure she's so fucked up, she can't get anything fixed. But you can't believe that Troy could do this…do you?"

"I don't know what to believe in anymore Shar. I'm so lost and so confused. And the biggest emotion that's overwhelming me is that…I'm scared. I'm so, so scared right now Shar."

Sharpay wrapped her arms around her fragile friend and held her close, ensuring her that she was there for her. She had seen Gabriella hurt, in pain and scared before. But the fear she was portraying now was so foreign to Sharpay. And she wanted to get rid of it for her, Gabriella had fixed her so many times, it was now time to repay the favour. And the only way she was going to do that was by tracking down a certain someone and making them pay. That certain someone…Troy Bolton.

* * *

He was running out of time. He knew it. He could feel every fibre in his body telling him he was running out of time. He had to end this and he had to end it now. But something was eating away at him. On numerous times during his day he swore he felt like someone was watching him. His paranoia about everything was getting to him. But the feeling of something going wrong today was so strong, and the only thought running through his mind was telling him that his _Dirty Little Secret_ was going to be found out. And he was going to try his damn best that that wasn't going to happen unless it was on his terms, in his time. Time that was running out. He stopped his car and pulled his keys out of the ignition. He gingerly walked up to the small Café and hid in a booth seat. He knew no one would know who he was, he was too far from home to know anyone. Once he saw her slim tall figure walk in, he took a deep breath and smiled up at her beautiful face.

* * *

Zeke Baylor and Ryan Evans couldn't exactly call themselves spies, but what they were doing now was pretty much close to it. They were practically forced into following their close friend for an unexcused reason. They were told they had to watch him, or else. And when Sharpay Evans-Baylor says 'or else', you don't even want to know the torturous things she considers 'or else'. So they reluctantly agreed to discreetly follow their good friend of 5 years and act inconspicuous.

They were both sitting in a rented car, an idea from an over-dramatic Sharpay, and carefully watched as Troy greeted a female acquaintance or old friend. They couldn't really see what she looked like, but they could definitely see Troy's face, and they knew something was up.

"Who do you think she is?" Asked a curious Ryan.

"I have no idea, but I think I just realized why you and I are here and not Chad or Jason." Replied Zeke.

"Well apart from the fact that Jason is touring the world with Kels, why are _we_ here?" Ryan asked looking back at Zeke.

"Because if we're here for the reason I think we're here for, and Chad or Jason were here and figured it out, our so-called friend Troy Bolton would be dead right about now."

Ryan narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What on earth are you talking about Zeke. Seriously being married to my Sister has done something to you, and I don't like it."

Zeke cautiously tore his eyes away from the two secretive people in the Café across from their parked car and looked back at Ryan to knock some sense into him.

"Ryan…One- Don't insult Sharpay, you know she has some weird powers letting her know if anyone talks about her and Two- We're obviously spying on Troy because Sharpay believes he is being untrustworthy. And seeing as we're sitting here and seeing Troy with another woman that is not _our_ Gabs, then maybe Sharpay had a point to have _us_ out here and not Chad, because we wouldn't make a scene whereas Chad and Jason would have. We're more rationale and think about things before we do them. Do you get what I'm saying now Ryan?"

Ryan blinked a few times and then turned his head back to Troy, then back to Zeke and then back to Troy again. "Oh my God. He wouldn't."

"Sharpay wouldn't have any thought of doing this unless Gabriella must have said something to make her believe this. And if Gabriella is suspecting Troy of being unfaithful…then we have nothing other than to believe her. It's Gabs."

Ryan nodded his head in agreement and then had a look of confusion and slight anger cover his face. The look shocked Zeke and was curious as why Ryan's demeanour had changed, but when he looked back at Troy, he knew exactly why.

Zeke was seeing Red, and he knew Ryan was also. So he did the only thing he could do.

"We're leaving."

* * *

Troy held his hand to signal to his companion to be quiet and picked up his phone. "Hey Gabriella. What's up?"

__

"Uhh nothing, I just was ringing to tell you I'll be late coming home tonight. That's all."

"Oh ok. Well I might be late also, it just depends on the workload I have here at the school." He winced as another lie poured so easily out of his mouth.

__

"Oh…your at work?"

"Yeah. You know that big building I like to call a School where I teach." He teasingly joked.

_"Yeah. No…I just…doesn't matter."_

Troy waited for her to say something else, but all he could hear was her heavy breathing. "Everything ok Gabriella?" He felt useless being an hour away from her, but he could still worry about someone he loved.

_"Yeah fine, look I have to go. Bye._"

"I lov-" But he never got the words out before he heard the click of their conversation being ended so abruptly. He looked confusingly at his phone as if it would answer all his questions, but he just flipped it back and put it back in his pocket.

He slid his hand over the table and grabbed a hold of the petit hands that were placed together and laced them with his.

"Everything ok Sweetie?" Her voice was soft and serene.

"Yeah…everything's…fine." He lied through his teeth. Troy brightly smiled and went back to the conversation they were having before they were interrupted.

* * *

Gabriella closed her phone and wiped a tear away. He lied. He didn't lie to her face, but he lied. How long had been doing this to her. How many times had he said he was at work when he wasn't. She couldn't believe this. For 5 years she gave everything she had to this man and he was just fooling her.

She wiped her tears away and walked back into the office she had walked out of a few minutes ago. She picked up her bag and shook hands with the man who stood up as soon as she walked back in.

"Thank you for your time Mr Thomson. Sorry for the interruption."

"Not at all Miss Montez. Did you get a hold of him?" Asked the kind 40 year old.

"Yes, he was at the store getting medicine. I just didn't find the note he left behind." She lied.

"Ah well I hope he gets better. Until next time Miss Montez."

"Thank you Mr Thomson. Enjoy the rest of your day." She politely nodded her head goodbye and walked out of the Principle's office of the School that Troy was _currently _at, marking _paperwork_.

She got in her car and let the tears fall from her tired and Red eyes. She slammed her hands onto the steering wheel and grabbed a hold of it for dear life. _How could he? Why? I thought he loved me. _Gabriella continued to cry for another few minutes, but what felt like hours and reapplied her makeup.

She was about to start the car when her phone starting ringing. She looked at the photo that popped up and answered her cell.

"Hey Shar." Her voice was drowning in hurt, pain and misery. "What's the verdict?"

__

"Not good. The guys came home about half ago…they…they saw him with some Brunette, they said she looked a little older, maybe he's into the whole cougar thing, but they couldn't really see her face. How you doing?"

"I just left his School. He called in sick and the Principle rang me to come and collect some paperwork he would need for this weekend, of course I no idea he played a sickie and looked like the uncaring girlfriend. I rang him and he said he was at the School. Can you believe that? He lied straight at me Shar. What am I going to do?"

__

"Come stay with us. Obviously your suspicion was correct and now he has to deal with 20 strong, muscular and pissed off guys."

"What? Who?" Asked a worried Gabriella.

__

"Well there's obviously Chad, Zeke, Ryan, Jason when he gets back, your co-workers Tony, Matt and Drew and then the big scary wrestler guys I'm going to hire to kill him…or at least rip his body apart, limb from limb."

Gabriella gave a short laugh. She knew he was hurting her, but imagining Troy being hurt still made her feel sick.

"Look Shar, now that I know everything I can't be around him. I just…I just can't. I'm going to go back a bag and leave." Gabriella was firm and determined. Troy was having some romantic lunch with his skank, so she didn't have to worry about him coming home and catching her packing most of her stuff up.

__

"Ok…you sure you don't want to confront him. Slap him a few hard times and walk out shaking your ass from side to side making him regret sleeping with his bitch?"

"I'm sure Sharpay. I just can't face him…at all. It's easier this way." She wiped another few tears away and turned her car on and made way for the place she once called home.

__

"Ok hun. So I'll see you soon right? I mean you are going to stay here so Bolton won't get a hold of you, right?"

Gabriella knew if she went to stay with Sharpay and Zeke, Troy would find her. She knew if she stayed with Ryan, Troy would find her. And she knew and feared if she stayed with Chad and Taylor, Troy would show up and getting the shit beaten out of him by a fuming Chad. She didn't want that to happen to Chad, to Troy, to Taylor or her Godson, Michael. She didn't want to burden to any one of her friends. She couldn't go to her parents, not that she didn't want to, but going back home where her and Troy first met, hurt just thinking about it.

"No Shar. I can't. I know you're going to insist it, but please…I just need to be alone for a while. This…finding out about Troy is killing me and I just need some time to be alone and think this over. Please don't let anything happen to Troy, no matter how much I am hurting and how much you and the other's are desperate to hurt him, just don't. I need to talk to him…but not now. Soon. And I don't want to talk to a dead body or a graveyard. I'll call you soon. Love you." Gabriella pressed the 'end' button and switched her phone off so she wouldn't be disturbed. Hopefully her friend would do the simple task she asked of her.

Gabriella was going to talk to Troy, just when she was ready. She couldn't believe what was happening, but it was. 5 years down the drain. 5 years shattered. 5 years of her love wasted on a man who had been deceiving her for so long.

Gabriella pulled up in the buildings private car park and raced out of her car. She ran passed a worried Jimmy, the head security guy at their private apartment building, and ignored his questions. She shot out of the slow elevator and stormed into the comfy home she loved so much, but now felt nothing towards it. She ran all around the place and grabbed all the essentials she would need for her stay at God knows where. She sped past the side table that was positioned near the bed she slept in every night and accidentally knocked over a photo frame. She picked it up and felt the bile rise in her throat. It was of her and Troy. They looked happy, perfect, content and in love, but they weren't…not anymore at least. She raised her arm up and threw the frame onto the ground. She watched as glass shattered all over the floor and ran over it with her high heels. She heard the sound of the glass smashing into more pieces, but ignored it and picked up her bags and ran out of her _home_. She passed Jimmy once again and hurriedly told him that he was a good man and a faithful friend. She saw his look of confusion and worry and told him not to tell Troy of what has happened. He reluctantly agreed and hugged her goodbye.

"Thank you Jimmy. Goodbye."

She threw her bags into her car and sped out of the car lot. Only thing was…where was she to go now?

Then it hit her. She knew the one place where no one, not even Troy would find her. No one knew of what she had been hiding for the past few months. Of course it killed her to hide it from her friends and Troy, but all that worry shot right out the window when she found out about his indiscretion. She quickly pulled a sharp U-turn and sped in the opposite direction. Once she knew she was going to be safe and was far away from everything and everyone, she slowed down and proceeded on her way to her Sanctuary.

* * *

Troy pulled up into his appointed car park and locked it up. He patiently waited for the elevator and made his way into the Lobby of the building. He grabbed the mail out of his letterbox and continued on towards the elevator to carry him up to his home and waiting girlfriend. It was late, she should be back now. And tonight he was finally going to lay it all out. He had to. He needed to. For him, for her, for their love.

As he walked passed the Lobby desk he noticed a very on-edge Jimmy.

"You ok there Jim? You look tense?"

The elderly man looked up and saw the man who he thought was once a good man, but when he saw Gabriella, he had no idea what to think of anymore. "Everything is fine Sir. Have a goodnight." Although he knew it was going to be far from a good night. Once he saw Troy disappear behind the elevator doors, he watched him through the security cameras. He watched as a calm and relaxed Troy whistled to himself and exited the elevator. He saw him walk towards his door and open it, and then watched as his vanished behind his closed door. Now he had to wait for the outcome.

Troy walked into his home and chucked his keys into the bowl on the side table near the door. He placed the mail on the Dinning table and slipped out of his jacket. He called out her name once, twice and then three times. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:34pm. She wouldn't be out this late. She always liked being home by 10 at the latest. Where was she?

He grabbed his phone out of his pants pocket and pressed number 1, speed dial. When he heard her voice he was relieved, but then turned to worry when he realized it was just her voicemail. He hung up and tried again and again and again. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his gut that something was wrong. Something terrible was going to happen, but he didn't know what. He didn't how to stop it because he didn't know what was going to happen. He took two steps at a time and called out her name again.

He searched the entire apartment and then finally came to _their _Bedroom. He tried her cell again but she wasn't picking up and Troy was beyond worried now. He was petrified. And as soon as he opened the door he found out why. He saw the shattered glass everywhere and his heart stopped. Too many thoughts were running through his mind. She was hurt. Someone had broken in. He looked around and noticed a few things missing, but everything of his was left. _What the hell…?_ Troy bent down and picked up the frame, it was of himself and Gabriella. He smiled down at the once happy couple and ripped the photo out and wiped the small pieces of glasses off of it. He looked around again and walked into the Bathroom. Her make-up was missing. He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion and frustration. _What the hell is going on here?_ "Brie?" Again no answer although he didn't really expect one. He looked in their walk-in closet and saw half her things missing. He took out his phone and rang her cell again, and still was responded by her voicemail. He shut the phone if annoyance and worry. He raced out of the apartment and went back down to Jimmy to see if she had even come home.

"Jimmy? Has Gabriella come back yet?" He saw the worry and hesitation in the old man's eyes and knew something was wrong.

"Uhh…no Sir. I haven't seen Miss Montez since she left this morning for your School."

Troy's whole body tensed. "What do you mean she left for my School?"

Oh no. Was he not suppose to say that? "Umm…well…when she left this morning she asked if I noticed you being sick this morning, but when you left Sir, you looked perfectly fine, so I told her that and she mumbled something about your School must have gotten it wrong, but she claimed that they rang and asked if she could come in and get some things for you, as you were _sick_."

Troy tried to swallow the lump that had formed in the middle of his throat. _So she went to the School, doesn't mean she knows everything. It just means she knows you lied about being there, but still…you'll get in shit for that. But if I can just find her then I can explain to her about everything. _Troy ran a hand through his Sandy-Brown hair and exhaled deeply. When he looked back at Jimmy he was about to ask him another question until he saw how nervous the old man really was.

"Jimmy…is there something else you want to tell me?"

The old man shook his head timidly and kept his eyes away from meeting Troy's.

Troy could tell he was lying. And he wanted to know what about. "Jimmy, I consider you a good man and a hard worker, I would hate to call in the agency and tell them your withholding information from me. Now tell me what else you know!"

Jimmy sighed heavily and softly mumbled a 'sorry' into the air, somehow thinking Gabriella could hear it. "Miss Montez…she came home this evening but only for a few minutes…10 at the least. She was in a hurry. When she came in she looked very distressed and looked like she had been crying. When she came back down she had 1 small bag and a medium-sized suitcase. She begged for me not to tell you, and said something about how it was nice to know me and wished me a happy life. I got the feeling she was never to return Mr Bolton."

Troy stood there motionless. She'd left. She was wasn't in danger, not from what he could tell. She wasn't dragged out by someone. She wasn't kidnapped. She just left. But why? Just because he lied about his whereabouts? No. There had to be something else going on.

Troy gathered himself up and set himself up to find her. He had to. He raced back down to his car and sped out of the lot. He sped and avoided being caught by the Police and finally reached the overly large mansion. He ran out of the car and started banging on the large doors.

They finally opened and was met with a hard slap to the face. He turned his head back to face the furious Blonde who was smirking widely.

"We've been expecting you Bolton."

And before he could react back he was pulled into the large house.

* * *

Gabriella wiped her tears away for what felt like the hundredth time and slowly made her way towards the Oak door. She had conversed with this person on numerous times, she had been to his house only a few times and she knew she was welcomed here at any time. So she took the invitation he made to her a while ago and knocked on the door. She heard some ruffling around and then heard a faint 'coming'. She crossed her arms over her chest, a clear sign she was nervous and insecure and heard the lock of the door open up. She was met by his beautiful face and tall structure. If the situation was different, she would have laughed at his mouth hanging wide in shock.

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?"

"I know it's very late but a few months ago you told me if something were to happen between me and Troy I could find a safe place here in your home. Well…I need that safe place."

She watched as his eyes gazed all over her checking for bruises or any damage. "I'm not hurt in any way. I'm not here for the reason you think. I'm here to hide from him, my friends and my chaotic life. But like I said, I am not here for the reason you think I am."

Her small body shivered as a cold breeze brushed past her. The man standing in front of her still slightly shocked saw and pulled her inside. "Well then…looks like we have a lot to talk about then, huh?"

Gabriella nodded once and then thanked him for his generosity. They sat together on the lounge and waited for the fireplace to warm the room up.

"So Gabs…why are you here?" His voice was laced with apprehension, worry and curiosity.

"I left him. And not because he found out about us…but…because I found out…that…he…uhh…was being disloyal to me."

The man who was sitting beside his friend looked taken aback. "What? No. Troy wouldn't do that to you."

"Well he did. He lied to me saying he was at the School, when I was there and he wasn't. And my friends saw him with some older Brunette at a Café about an hour away from our place."

He cautiously looked her over. She looked so broken and so fragile. She looked like she was about to break. And she had come here, of all the places she could have gone, she came here…to him. And he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

"It's late. Let's talk about this some more in the morning when we've both rested. Come, I'll show you the spare room." He helped her tired body from the lounge and guided her to his Guest Room. He made sure she was safe in the bed and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Gabriella. Sweet dreams." She looked up at him and smiled a genuine smile all day.

"Thank you for everything. It means a lot. Goodnight Kyle."

And with that she let sleep overcome her worn out body and fell into a deep sleep.

_I'mmm backkkk. LOL. Well I hope people who are reading this and like my story are begging for more right now. I know I have changed it completely because of the missing 5 years, but I had always planned that. So I really hope you guys enjoyed it. And if you all are hating on Troy, just you wait till everything is out in the open. I'm excited for you guys to read it, and well...I still have to write it LOL. Anyway thanks you guys, means a lot. Reviews would be appreciated on what you think, I love reading them and they inspire me to continue.  
So my course I'm doing has been hectic. It's full on. That's the reason for the late update. I had an assignment due everyday last week. And the same again this week, and I spent all day doing this chapter instead of my work. I'm hopelessly flawed. But I start work placement on Monday. I start working with 0-2 years old babies. Adorableee. LOL. Anyway thanks again, and tell me what you guys think. Cheers. _


	19. What I've Done

_Author's Note- I own nothing related to 'High School Musical'._

Chapter Eighteen-

Fear was an emotion that _every_ single human being feels. Either on a regular basis, everyday or from time to time. Fear could consume every part of the human body. You would tense up. Start to feel stressed and very insecure about yourself. Fear could lead to people believing that there's more to it then there actually was, over exaggerate on certain events. Fear was the only emotion that Troy was feeling right now. Never in his life was he feeling so out of place, so worried, so anxious or confused.

When he was first pulled into the large mansion he was met by another harsh slap by Taylor. He noticed that his good friend Chad was being held back by a overly pissed off Zeke. He was standing around the people who had become his closest friends, but looked like they were ready to kill him.

"What the hell is wrong with you all?" He angrily yelled out after he was met by a rough nudge in the shoulder when Ryan walked into him.

"What the hell is wrong with _us_? What the hell is wrong with _you_?" Snapped Sharpay.

"Yeah Bolton, I thought you were a good guy, my friend, our friend, someone who we could trust and now you go and pull this shit. You're very lucky I'm being held back right now!" Snarled Chad.

Troy's whole face looked pale and was scrunched by confusion. "What? What have I done wrong? Look if this is about this afternoon and the lie I told Gabriella about where I was-"

"How could you?" Taylor's heated voice spoke. "How could you hurt her like that Troy. I…she…we all thought you would never do this. Not after what happened to you, but seriously…I guess we were all right to think you were no good for her."

Troy felt his blood boiling. They were talking in code or riddles and he had had enough. He wanted to know where his girlfriend was and wanted her back in his arms. He was getting no where with all them yelling, screaming and hitting him. But he was pushed over the edge when he heard Taylor's harsh words. He was good enough for her.

"Taylor what the hell? You know how much I love Brie. You all do. Why are you all acting like I've gone and cheated on her or something?" He heard a callous cackle and looked at Sharpay.

"Way to state the obvious Troy. We know about you and your little slut on the side. If prison wasn't so disgusting and vile I would have your head on a stick right now and screaming 'YIPEE'."

Troy froze in place. Too shocked and bewildered on what he just heard. "What? What do you mean? None of you are making any sense!"

"Stop pretending man. I honestly thought you were a good guy, but Ryan and I saw you today. We saw you with that women." Expressed a disappointed Zeke.

Everyone could plainly see how Troy tensed and paled like a ghost. They could see every emotion running through his eyes. They could pretty much guess every thought that was flashing in head. But what they didn't expect was when he started to cry actual tears in front of them.

"I'm not cheating on Gabriella."

* * *

Sunlight. It was a stereotypical sign that represented happiness, joy, blissful and perfect times. To a certain Brunette it was just another depressing day of having to wake up to the same routine. Gabriella slowly stretched her arm out reaching for the hard, strong and muscled body that slept beside her every night. When she couldn't find what she was looking for she peeled her eyes open and looked around. It was then she noticed she wasn't in her room. She noticed she was still in the same clothes as yesterday. She noticed the wondrous smell of mouth-watering bacon and eggs.

She got out of the foreign bed and made her way downstairs.

She came across the serene picture of a large wooden Dinning table that was covered in a Baby Blue tablecloth, a vase of bright Red tulips, 2 placemats, 2 tall glasses, 2 plates, 2 knives and 2 forks. She noticed the other items on the table and felt herself licking her lips. There was a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, sizzling sausages and a bowl of spaghetti.

Gabriella jumped 10 feet in the air when she felt a pair of warm arms hug around her shoulders and a light kiss on the top of her head. She swivelled around and was met by a pair of Green eyes. And then it all came back to her. The lies, the deceit, the pain and the hurt and of course the cheating. She fell into the strong arms that were embracing her and held onto him tightly.

"I forgot what happened." She whispered, but she knew he would hear her.

"I'm sorry Gabs. I wish I could make everything you're feeling go away." Just as on cue her stomach started to grumble loudly and both were pulled out of their depressing state. "Well I guess I can feed you at the least."

Gabriella smiled brightly at the man in front of her and let him lead her to a seat. She sat down and kindly thanked him. She watched as he piled large amounts of food on her plate and then laughed as she had to pry the tongs from his hands to make him stop.

Both ate in a comfortable silence and then by the end of all the food being gone, they started to talk about that had been bothering both him and her.

"You ready to talk about it yet?"

Gabriella looked away from her plate and into the Emerald eyes looking worriedly at her. She scanned his face and shrugged her petite shoulders. She was holding all her emotions in and she didn't want to, but she didn't want to say everything out loud, she thought if she did, then it really was true and her and Troy were over. For good.

She heard Kyle breathe in a heavy sigh and watched as he grabbed his plate and hers and got up to clean them. She watched as his strong body walked away from hers and couldn't help but feel guilt wash over her.

Kyle Hunter. The man who came into Gabriella's life and turned it upside down. The man she knew of very well but knew little of him. The man who she considered a complete fool and absolute deranged idiot. The man who continued to enter her life whether she liked it or not. The man she gave a chance to explain himself. The man who she started to talk to, confide in and started to trust. Gabriella felt guilty because she kept Kyle a hidden secret from everyone she knew and cared about, especially Troy.

__

"Gabs, you're going to have to tell him soon. I told you when we started this it couldn't be kept hidden for long. He needs to know."

Gabriella looked up to Kyle, her new friend and confident, and saw how serious he was. He was very attractive in an obvious way. His Brown hair was slicked back which made him look very suave and handsome. "I know Ky. I just think…when I tell him, he'll hate me."

She felt his hands take hers and felt the warmth that came from them. "He won't hate you Gabs. Me…very much so. But he would never hate you."

"Why wouldn't he Ky? This is just as much my fault as it is yours. I've lied to him. I'm kept secrets from him. We promised each other a long time ago that we would never do that to each other again."

"Look Gabs. I'm the bad guy here, ok? He'll blame me. He might hit me again and tell me to fuck off. I shouldn't have cornered you the way I did, but I had to get you to listen to me." Gabriella looked into his guilty and sad eyes. "I was the worst thing that ever happened to Troy, this I know is true. He was my best friend and I deceived him, I betrayed him in the worst possible way. I took his wife away from him. I fell in love with her and impregnated her. And now…I regret it with all my life. I don't regret falling for the women who I believed to be the love of my life, I don't regret having a beautiful daughter, but I do regret that I have these things because I stole them away from my best friend. Who I very much want back in my life. And I'm sorry I had to drag you into this, but it was the only idea I could come up with."

Gabriella smiled weakly at Kyle Hunter. "Well…I guess if you didn't take everything away from him, I wouldn't have him now, that sounds so selfish and rude but I love Troy with all my heart and if this is a good thing I can do for him before I die…then I'm going to continue to do this. But…I just need some more time ok?"

Kyle nodded his head in agreement. "I understand. I don't want to rush it either, but I miss him. He was like a Brother to me you know. He was the best friend anyone could ask for and I was the worst. It's a long shot he'll listen or even talk to me, but I had to least try before my time is up."

Gabriella winced as she heard his last words. "So there's nothing they can do then?"

"No. It's too far gone by now. Too late. I just have to enjoy the life I have now and make the most of the rest of them. I'm not going to let this Cancer overtake my life."

Gabriella smiled at him and tightened her grip in his hands. "I wish I was as strong as you with the idea of death. Since meeting Troy…I've been a bit…I'm still use to the idea of going, but I don't want to, you know what I mean?"

Kyle nodded in agreement. "I sure do. I want to watch my little girl grow up. I want to tell her boys are bad and scare off any that come her way. I want to walk her down the aisle when she finds the right one. I want to meet my first Grandchild. I want to be there for her when she makes her mistakes, the break-ups, the laughs, the fun times and…for everything. I want to watch all of it. But…either if this is karma or the way my life was suppose to go, then I'm ok with it. I've lived a good life Gabriella, and there's only the one thing I regret. And that's what I'm trying to fix now."

Gabriella nodded and took a sip from her Ice Tea. "Well with just a little more time, we'll get your last wish." She smiled brightly at him and saw him smile back.

"But when you do tell him Gabs. Just be...I don't want to say careful, it makes him sound dangerous, but...when he found out about Julie and I, his anger was something none of us ever saw before. So just be...cautious of him...of his anger. He would never hurt you, that much I know is true, but if things get hard for you two, you're welcome at my place till things calm down, any time you need it."

Gabriella thanked him and told him everything was going to be ok, and that although the gesture was out of kindness, she would never need it. Her and Troy would be just fine.

Gabriella stood up from the wooden chair and walked into the Kitchen. She stood behind Kyle and grabbed his hand and dragged him off into the Lounge Room where they sat together and patiently waited for the words to flow out of her mouth.

"It's ok Gabs. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"No...I want to. The faster I say it out loud, then the more real it would be. And now I have to face that."

* * *

_He brushed some of the Brunette's hair out of her face and softly kissed her on the head. She wasn't the same as Gabriella, she was different. She didn't have that bright light in her eyes, like Gabriella did. Her hair wasn't as shiny or silky smooth. Her voice was more deeper, putting force into her soft tone. The girl laying beside him wasn't the one he desired the most. She was just a stranger to him, just like he was to her. _

_He hated who he had become, but life just kept throwing unfortunate curveballs his way and no matter how hard he tried to hit them to leave, he didn't knock any back. _

_Troy swiftly pulled himself from out of the tight grasp the girl held and gathered up his clothes. He got dressed and then sat beside the sleeping Brunette. He spoke some soft words into her ear, knowing she wouldn't wake up, she was a deep sleeper and then got back up, he picked his keys up from the ground and then looked back towards the new girl in his life and left. _

_The sleeping Brunette stirred and opened her exhausted eyes. She heard him whisper into her ear, hoping he wouldn't wake her but he did. She slowly got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection and sighed heavily. No wonder he asked for what he whispered into her ear. She could see the difference in herself. She could see how she looked different. She could see that she was no longer the girl he fell in love with, but the woman he was in love with. The woman who became somewhat distant just like he was. _

_Gabriella looked back into the mirror and brushed her damp hair out of her face. She looked like a wreck. She actually looked like she had been having hot passionate sex all night, which was right, but she didn't need everyone else knowing that. _

_She slid out of the silk robe she had slipped on before and had another shower, this time without her hot sexy boyfriend. As she was washing the sticky sweat off herself she couldn't help but let Troy's words keep ringing through her ears. _

"I love you Brie, but I miss us. Please, let's get back to that before it's too late. Please."

_ Gabriella took a deep breath in and braced herself on the tiled wall. She wanted to get back on track with him. She did. But with her hiding Kyle as a giant secret, him acting weird lately and that stupid annoying news they heard a year ago…she honestly didn't know how long it would take to get back where they were, or if they even would. _

_She heard the door open an hour or so later and looked away from the book she was reading on the lounge. She met his Cobalt eyes and smiled up at his striking face. "Hey. Where were you? I woke up and you were gone." Troy winced at the spoken words and could feel the bile rising in his throat. _

_"I just had to go out and run an errand. Nothing important." He bent down and kissed Gabriella's forehead and breathed in her Lavender shampoo. "I take it you took another shower." He teased. _

_Gabriella looked up and smiled at the man she loved more than anything. "Well yeah, when I woke up I was all sticky from our sweat." Her tone was teasing, leading him to remember how she was covered in his sweat. The guilt was getting to him, he couldn't lie to her. He couldn't. This was the girl who loved him more than anything and would be able to understand why he did what he did. Why he betrayed her. She would still have him and take him back, right?_

_"Brie, there's something I need to tell you." He sat beside her on their lounge and took her small hands in his. "This has been eating away at me for months. I…I-" Troy was interrupted by a ringing of his phone. He sighed in irritation and looked apologetically at Gabriella. He picked up his phone to see the last person he wanted to talk to. _

_"What?" He hissed into the phone, somewhat shocking Gabriella with his ice tone. Troy got up and left her sitting there shocked and confused. He didn't want his conversation to be overheard so he walked into the Bedroom. _

_"Look now is not a good time for this-"_

"Troy, we have to discuss this. It is very important."

__

"Ok I get it, but not right now. I am in the middle of something. And I do not need you butting into my life like this."

"Look Troy. Please, you have to understand if you want to do this, you have to do it soon."

__

"Look I told you I needed some time to think this over."

"Well that time is running out. Do you understand what you're doing is very stupid, maybe illegal and not to mention insane?"

__

"You don't get it do you?"

"Yes I do. I know how it feels to lose someone you love, but this isn't the answer Troy."

__

"It's complicated. I just need some time, ok?"

"Ok. Fine. But just don't do anything stupid."

__

"Look it'll be over soon, I promise."

"Ok. Love you son."

__

"Yeah, love you too."

* * *

"I cant believe it." Sharpay was horrified. She was so certain that every single little piece of information she heard or received about Troy, lead to him having an affair. But after what she just heard, she knew it was as clear as day that Troy Bolton was not lying and was and never had been cheating on her best friend.

"So that woman you were with was your…?" Asked a hesitant Zeke.

"Mother? Yes."

"But you told Gabriella that your parents died." Chad stood still there motionless but he needed to know what the hell was going on.

"They did. My…_adoptive _parents, Jack and Lucille Bolton, died a very long time ago. But my _birth_ Mother, Grace Connor, was 14 years old when she had me, she gave me up for adoption when I was born." Troy looked away from the sceptical, sympathetic and guilty eyes to look at the clock. It was early in the morning, 7ish, he realized it had taken all night for him to explain to his friends that he wasn't a cheater and to tell them his story. "She was raped at 14 and gave me up at 15. I remembered seeing her when I was very young and my parents were still alive, but they had a huge fight and she left, never coming back. After my parents died my Aunt Nancy told me it was because she wanted me to know who she was, but my parents had a right to say no, she rightfully gave me up. When my parents died she told me she tried to find me again, but I had moved away from my home to live with my Aunt. I forgot all about her until she found me 3 years ago. I didn't tell anyone, not even Brie, because I was ashamed. I was ashamed because this desperate woman who wanted to get to know her son, came into my life and I pushed her away. Until…last year. When Brie and I found out about…you know…" Troy saw his friends nod solemnly. "…I tried to come up with all these ways to do anything to save her, and I know I tried 5 years ago and found nothing, but it's been 5 years, something had to have changed, but again, there was nothing. Until I remembered that Grace was a Surgeon. And I went to her asking for her help. As time passed on, we got closer. And I…see her as my Mother. Not like my _real_ Mother, Lucille who I loved very much, but…a Mother. A Mother who is helping her Son, by doing what I ask and helping me out."

* * *

_Troy held his hand to signal to his companion to be quiet and picked up his phone. "Hey Gabriella. What's up?"_

"Uhh nothing, I just was ringing to tell you I'll be late coming home tonight. That's all."

_"Oh ok. Well I might be late also, it just depends on the workload I have here at the school." He winced as another lie poured so easily out of his mouth. _

"Oh…your at work?"

_"Yeah. You know that big building I like to call a School where I teach." He teasingly joked. _

"Yeah. No…I just…doesn't matter."

_Troy waited for to say something else, but all he could hear was her heavy breathing. "Everything ok Gabriella?" He felt useless being an hour away from her, but he could still worry about someone he loved._

"Yeah fine, look I have to go. Bye."

_"I lov-" But he never got the words out before he heard the click of their conversation being ended so abruptly. He looked confusingly at his phone as if it would answer all his questions, but he just flipped it back and put it back in his pocket._

_He slid his hand over the table and grabbed a hold of the petit hands that were placed together and laced them with his. _

_"Everything ok Sweetie?" Her voice was soft and serene. _

_"Yeah…everything's…fine." He lied through his teeth. Troy brightly smiled and went back to the conversation they were having before they were interrupted. _

_"So…do you reckon it could work? That we could actually pull this off?" He anxiously asked. _

_Grace Connor looked towards her 'son' and took a deep breath. "Well…I told him about the situation. And although he wasn't sure at first, he told me he would think about it. But…he's running out of time Troy, so if he agrees, this would have to happen in the next few months. He only has 6 months left, tops." _

_Troy let everything sink in and swallowed all the information in. He understood what they were doing was risky, unusual and probably illegal, but he didn't care. He had to save her. And this was the only option he could think of. He had taken months for them to get to this part, to find the right person and now all they had to do was wait for the guy's answer. _

_"Well…finger's crossed. I just hope everything works out the way we plan. I know for a fact Brie won't be very happy about this, but if she understands why I'm doing this, then she'll do it. Give us more time, time to get married, have children and live our lives the way we want till we're old and Grey. _

_Grace looked at Troy and saw hope, faith and determination on his mind. He was a strong man, a good man and she wished she had watched him grow up to be this man. But she figured she may have done a bad job and that the Bolton's did a good enough job already. "Troy...I just want you to know I think what you're doing is a very compassionate thing, but please remember this man might not agree and we'll be back to square 1."_

_"I know Grace, I know. But I have to have faith that Gabriella and I are meant to be together for as long as I can make. And thank you...for everything you've done. I really appreciate this. I'm sorry I was a jerk a few years ago, but I'm glad you gave me a second chance." _

_"It's my pleasure Troy. I'm glad you've let me in your life. Not all of it, understandable, but...I hope one day I will meet the girl you're doing this all for. She sounds really special."_

_Troy's face lit up like a Christmas Tree. "She is, she's worth everything to me. I love her Grace, more than she'll ever know." _

_

* * *

_

Taylor took a brave step forward and hugged Troy. "I'm sorry about your parents Troy. I'm sorry about how your life is just messed up as all off ours are. And I'm sorry for thinking and believing that you could cheat on Gabi."

"Yeah…we're all sorry Troy. We should have let you explain yourself, but what we saw, what we were told, what Gabriella believed, heard and felt, it just sounded so much like you were betraying her." Voiced a tormented Zeke.

"Yeah man, we're sorry." Ryan tagged in. "I'm sure everyone feels really bad."

Chad had calmed down, a lot, and did a manly hug with Troy. "Very sorry man, but it's Gabs. You know how we get with any of our girls."

Troy nodded in agreement. Just like Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan, Troy had become very protective of his friends also. He would get them off detentions, only if they were uncalled for, back in High School. He would help and teach the guys to practice more. He would put other guys in detention if they were acting inappropriately towards any of the girls. He was like a protector for them, until they all grew up and was just there for each other.

Troy thanked all his friends, except for the one who hadn't apologized yet and the one still staring intently at him.

"Well Sharpay…aren't you going to apologize to Troy?" Asked Ryan.

"Not yet. I am sorry for everything that's happened Troy, but you should have told Gabriella whether you were ashamed or whatever you were feeling. You two promised you wouldn't lie to each other again and withhold secrets, but you were doing _just_ that. You may have not been cheating, but you were still lying to her. And until everything is back in order then I'll apologize for my uncalled for actions."

Troy knew she was right. He didn't really care if she apologized or not, he was just glad they believed him. And now all he had to do was for them to tell him where Gabriella was so he could explain to her as well. "Ok Sharpay. Thank you, but can you please tell me where the hell she is. I need to talk to her, I need to explain, I need her back."

Sharpay stood frozen for a while, the others were waiting for her answer as well, Sharpay never really explained to everyone that she had no idea where Gabriella was. "I…I have no idea where she is."

Troy was taken aback. "What do you mean? You talked to her last. You and her tell each other everything. Where is she Shar?"

"Troy…I swear…I want you guys to sort this out, but I don't know where she is. All she said was that if she stayed with us, you'd find her."

"Well what about her parents? Do you think she went there?" Troy frantically asked. Now he was beyond worried or scared. If her friends didn't know where she was, how on Earth was he going to find her?

* * *

_To the reviewer mimitrooper, I know it was very complicated so thanks for asking questions and not assuming the worst LOL. It mean a lot to me that you're curious and love my story, thanks for saying my writting is great, that made me feel so good. LOL.  
Anyway here are the answers your questions, and anyone else who was curious and confused:  
Troy and Gabriella are still very much in love, their just distant (sometimes ;) lol) and ever since finding out about some distressing news the previous year, have been acted strange towards each other. The news, has not been told yet.  
Taylor and Chad...are NOT married, they just have a son, Michael.  
Sharpay and Zeke ARE married, they have no children.  
Yes Ryan is...Ryan. Whatever that means LOL. But he's still the same. Just older...like everyone else.  
And yes...Jason and Kelsi are on a World Trip._

_And here's some news for EVERYONE reading my story:  
- It has been 5 years since they got together.  
- They are still together, just distant.  
- They found out some bad news a year ago, but I haven't described or written what it is yet.  
- In the last chapter, I wrote it out like Troy was being unfaithful....but he ISN'T. It was Gabriella in the bed, and his BIRTH mother as the older women in the Cafe.  
- And finally...Kyle Hunter was the best friend of Troy, but had an affair with Troy's ex-wife, Julie. He is back and has befriended Gabriella to work things out with Troy, before he, himself Kyle, dies of cancer._

_Everyone ok? Sorry readers if it's confusing, but I like what i wrote and it makes sense to me. LOL. Hope you guys enjoyed. Cheers._

**P.S- Can anyone tell me if the new photo's of Zac being all dirty and hot, are with a NAKED model? I keep hearing different things, and I'm so confused. First she's naked, then she's not. Please inform me, if you know. If true....WHOA. Poor Vanessa. Cheers. **


	20. I'll Be Seeing You

_Author's Note- I own nothing related to 'High School Musical'._

Chapter Nineteen- 

They say when you're a twin, you can feel whatever the other one feels whenever, wherever. They also say if you love someone with your whole heart and no one else, you can feel a part of them too. So when Gabriella felt a sharp pain in her heart, she thought she was having problems with her heart condition, but it wasn't like the pain she had ever felt before, it was more of a slow tearing pain. Like her heart was ripping in half.

When Kyle found her laying on the ground gasping for breath he went to call 911 immediately, but was stopped by her fragile voice, telling him she was fine, just needed some air. When he carried her outside he could see the clear liquid falling from her eyes.

"Gabs? What is it? Tell me what's wrong?"

Gabriella looked down at her friend and felt more tears fall. She didn't quite know what she was feeling or what she was going through. Her mind and body were fighting against each other. Her body was telling her something wasn't right and it had to be fixed. Her mind was telling her that she just needed time to heal after what Troy had put her through. Then something in her head clicked. Troy.

* * *

"He's been in there for a while don't you think?" Asked a curios Sharpay.

Everyone looked around the room and saw how dark and depressing the once happy and bright apartment was. The photos of Troy and Gabriella were standing placed around in every room. They weren't the kind of couple to flaunt off their relationship, but just loved each photo they had being shown and each one held an important memory to them. It was weird to think what the place would look like without the portraits hanging up.

"He just needs time Shar." Zeke replied to his concerned Wife. He went to stand beside her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "We just need to track down where Gabriella is and then we can figure out what to do from there."

"Well…we would drag her and Troy into a small cupboard and force them to work things out. They have to work things out." A few laughs came from Taylor's unusual plan but agreed non-the-less. "Chad? Maybe you should go check that he's ok and hasn't flushed himself down the toilet or anything."

Chad sat up and obediently did what he was asked of. He walked down the dark hallway and stopped in front of the Bathroom. Chad lightly knocked on the door and waited for a response. He tried to open it but found it to be locked. After not receiving any response back for a while he was starting to get worried. He was worried as a friend. He was mad at Troy for lying to Gabriella, but he also felt a bit of anger towards his Little Sister. How could she have just up and ran off like that? She should have let him explain himself. Not run off and have everyone worry about her. She also could have at least called one of them to let them know she was ok. But she hadn't done any of that. And now he had to deal with a heart broken Troy. Who was still not responding to the constant knocks on the door.

"Troy man? Open up." He waited for a response, but still received nothing. "Come on man. Enough messing around or I'm going to have to break the door down." Chad let out a nervous awkward laugh hoping that that would have done the trick, but still got nothing. Chad looked down at his watch and realized he had been standing and waiting for an answer for over 5 minutes and now he was beyond worried. Chad had had enough and decided to take on his threat.

As soon as his shoulder slammed into the wooden door, he heard his name being called out by his worried girlfriend. "Chad? What's going on?"

Chad stopped his assault on the door for a brief minute to explain what was going on and started again when he saw the look of fear on Taylor's face. Soon enough all his friends were crowded around the Bathroom door and calling out to Troy, hoping for an answer. After one last hard slam against the now broken door they all stood and peered into the Bathroom.

Troy looked up from his position in the Bathtub and looked felt confusion and shock run through his entire body. He pulled his earphones out of his ears and turned his i-pod off.  
"What the hell guys? You just broke my frikin door."

Chad let out a easy breath and then stormed over to a clothed Troy who was sitting up in his Bathtub. He grabbed Troy's collar and pulled him up so they were face to face. "Do you have any idea what the hell was running through our minds? Huh? We thought you might have grabbed your razor or something and sliced your wrists open. We thought you had drowned yourself in the bloody Bath. Why the hell didn't you answer us you dick?"

Troy pulled himself out of the death grip he was placed in and felt his back collide against the tiled wall. "I didn't hear you guys. Sorry. I had my music up loud trying to block out all the stupid thoughts running through my head. I'm sorry man." Troy looked at each of his friends and saw relief and pity etched in their eyes. "Please stop looking at me like she just died. I'll find her. I will. I'll find her if it's the last thing I'll do."

Chad calmed himself down and then looked back to Troy. "I know you will man. And I'll be there every step of way helping you out." Both guys did their manly handshake and embraced his a small hug. "Thanks man."

"Uh hello. What about us? We'd like to help too you know." Came a pissed off voice from Sharpay. "Let's start cracking than huh?"

Everyone gave a small laugh and emptied out of the Bathroom. Troy was just getting out Bathtub when his phone started vibrating in his Pants pocket.

"Hello?"

* * *

"Gabriella? You have to eat something. Please."

Kyle Hunter was a few things in this point of his life. He was suffering from a broken heart. He was suffering from Cancer. He was suffering from a lot of things, but one thing he never wanted to see was a friend of his going through something he had felt before. And watching his once best friend's girlfriend gasping for air and crying her eyes out calling for Troy, he had no other option but to do what he thought was best.

"Honestly Kyle. I'm not hungry. I just need some rest. I'll eat something later. I promise."

He watched as she slowly ascended his staircase and heard the Guest Bedroom door shut. As soon as he knew the coast was clear he shot up from the Dining table and grabbed his phone. He dialled the number he had been working up the courage to call for the past few months and waited for an answer. After a few rings it finally picked up.

_"Hello?"_

Kyle let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding in and let his shaky voice run through his cell phone. "Hello Troy."

* * *

His mind was reeling. He knew that voice from anywhere, he just couldn't believe he was hearing it after so many years.

"Kyle?"  
_  
"Yeah man. It's me." _

"Kyle…why?…what?…give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang up on you right now." Troy's mind was in overdrive. Why after all this time Kyle Hunter, his once trusted best friend, calling him after he told him he never wanted anything to do with him ever again.

_"Because if you ever want to see Gabriella again, you'll listen to everything I have to say." _

And that's who Troy's mind exploded with rage, confusion, fear and concern. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? You know where she is? Do you have her? I swear to God Kyle if you so much as-"

_"Shut up Troy. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. But I haven't touched one hair on her. She came to me. And after you calm the fuck down and listen to me you'll understand why. But until then shut the fuck up and up and meet me at 5242 Porter's Lane. See you there man." _

Troy heard the dial tone and snapped his phone shut. He raced out of the Bathroom and grabbed his car keys. He was finally going to be able to explain to Gabriella what the hell was going on and prayed that she would give him that chance. He had to at least try and tell her. He had to.

"Hey man." Chad saw the look on Troy's face and immediately knew something was up. "What's going on Troy?"

"I know where she is."

* * *

She heard the constant yelling. She heard the name calling. She could hear the anger and fear in the one voice she knew all to well. But how on Earth did he find her? She all of a sudden registered that Kyle had something to do with his sudden appearance, but she didn't feel mad or scared.

The sound of his voice was comforting to her, even if it wasn't the pleasant happy tone she heard everyday. She couldn't help but feel herself being pulled to him. She had to see him. She forgot all about the pain and the hurt, she just knew she had to see him. Either to slap him across the face and yell at him to go or to stay and embrace him, but she just had to see him.

Gabriella slowly climbed out of bed and pulled one of Troy's shirt over her singlet covered body for more warmth and descended the stairs and felt her breath been escape out of her.

"Troy?"

* * *

**Hey Guys. Ok, I am so so so sorry for the very late update. I read and saw I had 5 days left on it and was like 'whoa'. Didn't realize how late I had left this. I've just been really busy with assignments and class. No excuse, but I feel like education first. :) It's been ages, but if you're still reading this then thank you sooooo much. And thanks for sticking with me. Means alot. Anyway short chapter, but it's something.**

**On another note. OMG people vote for Vanessa on MTV...can't believe I'm telling you guys to do so, but it would be so awesome if she won. :) Her and Zac best kiss also. LOL. And I read the book 'Beastly' in like one night and can't wait to see Vanessa in this role. Also can't wait for Sucker Punch. Arghhh so many projects. So happy. :) Cheers guys. Read onnn.**


	21. Try Honesty

_Author's Note- I own nothing related to 'High School Musical'. _

Chapter Twenty-

Troy was racing down the Highway and roads like a madman. After waiting to hear anything about Gabriella, he was finally told where she was, not from the most reliable source in the world, but it was a start and he would take it. He didn't care if he would get caught on the Speeding Cameras, he just wanted to see her. Hold her in his arms again and never let her go, ever again. He finally had the chance to lay everything out on the line and tell her what was happening.

As Troy's sleek Black 1967 Chevy Impala drove down Porter's Lane, he kept an eye out for the address number Kyle had given to him and then soon found himself parked out front in the driveway, of the simple home and raced out of the car as fast as he could and was banging on the door that was holding him against Kyle and Gabriella. Soon enough the constant banging was annoying enough to let Kyle open the door and let him.

"Look Troy-" Kyle started.

"No. Tell me where she is. I don't know why the hell you're in her life or why she would come here of all places-"

"She came her because she knew it was the last place you would ever look for her. She came here because she knew she would be safe here and away from you. After what you've done to that amazing girl-"

Tory had heard enough. He didn't need someone, especially someone he trusted years ago, to come in his life to tell him that he was in the wrong when all he was doing was trying to find someone who could save the love of his love's life.

"Shut up Kyle. You know Jack shit on what's going on. You both may think that I've done the most painful thing towards her, but you're wrong. Dead wrong! I could and would never do that to Gabriella. And I'm not going to explain myself to you when you have no right or no place in my life. I'm not like you! I would never betray someone I care about like that." Troy watched as Kyle's face went hard and his jaw tightened, but he could also see the hurt and guilt that was lying beneath his eyes. "Just tell me, please, where she is so I can settle this, once and for all."

Before Kyle had the chance to say anything, Troy's mind went in overdrive as he heard the voice he was longing to hear for the past few days. The voice that held his attention for hours. The voice that could captivate him more than anything. The voice that he could hear over a screaming crowd. "Troy?"

Troy turned around and was met by a heartbreaking scene. The women he loved was standing at the bottom of the staircase, wearing one of his dress shirts that was barely covering her White short shorts. Though, it was her eyes that held his tongue and kept him frozen to the ground. They held so much pain, confusion and anger in them and he knew it was going to take them a while to get through this, together. Troy knew though, that she would understand him and she would finally listen to what he had to say. She had to.

"Gabriella." It was short of a whisper but she heard it. She heard the worry, the hurt, the relief and determination etched in his voice. Even with everything going on, all she wanted to do once seeing him was to run up to him and embrace him and never let go, but she held her ground and stayed put. She looked away from Troy for a brief moment to nod towards Kyle, telling him that it was ok, she watched as he nodded back and quietly walked outside the house, leaving them by themselves to talk it out.

"Gabriella-"

"No Troy. Let me go first. After everything we've been through the last few years, how could you even think about what you were doing to me. How could you hurt me like that. I did nothing but give you my full heart and I ended up with you betraying me in the worst possible way. How could-"

"Gabriella. Shut up."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes in confusion and anger and opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself when she say Troy give her a look telling her 'no'. She watched as he came towards her, automatically she took a step back and saw him cringe in hurt, but he took another step and grabbed a hold of her and gently pulled her towards the Lounge Room and sat her on the Lounge beside him.

"Look. I know the past few days have been hell. For both of us. But how could you even think for a second that I was cheating on you? I would never, ever do that to you Brie. How could I? You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would never do anything to let that go. What you pieced together or what you saw or heard, none of it was true."

"But you-" She was stopped by Troy who was smiling softly at her but she could see the determination on his face.

"No Brie. Let me finish. I'm sorry I lied to you. I am. But…I did it all…the lying, the constant hours away, the deceiving because I was trying to save you."

Gabriella felt her face give away the obvious emotion she was feeling, confusion, to Troy, but she couldn't help it. She had no idea what he was going on about, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know, but when she looked at him, really looked at him, she could tell he wasn't lying.

"Explain." Troy let a breath he didn't know he was holding in and sighed in relief.

"For a while there's been a women in my life that has started to really mean something to me." He saw the way she moved back from him and the look of anger cross her face. "The way I feel for her is the way you feel towards your parents. Your friends. That type of appreciation. That type of respect. That type of love." Troy took a daring move and grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently. "Brie, a while ago a women came into my life and told me she was my Mother. I know I told you my parents died a long time ago, but what I didn't tell you was that I was adopted. My birth Mother gave me up when I was born and Jack and Lucille Bolton adopted me. I didn't find out till later on in life, but she's in my life now…and I know I should have told you straight away, but I was stopping myself every time I tried."

As Gabriella swallowed everything she had just heard, the only thing running through her head was the word 'why'? "Why couldn't you tell me something as important like that to me? You know damn well that I would have stood by you no matter what. Why the secrecy?"

"Because I was ashamed of myself. Grace, that's her name, came to me three years ago and told me everything, but I was so…confused and mad about everything that I pushed her away and told her I wanted nothing to do with her. I just kept thinking over and over again that she didn't want me, she gave me up and didn't even take a chance to get to know me. She just…let me go. And then I was confused because I kept thinking why do I care? If she hadn't, then I never would have had my parents in my life. I never would have had them guiding me and teaching me everything they knew and made me the man that I am today. After what happened last year, I remembered her. I remembered her occupation. She's a Doctor. An amazing Doctor. A Doctor that has helped me for the past few months to try and…to…to find someone that could save your life by giving up their own heart."

Troy watched all the emotions that ran over Gabriella's face and knew it was going to be a few minutes for her to digest everything he just told her. To fully understand what he was meaning and hoped beyond anything that she would be able to accept what he was doing.

She couldn't believe it. Everything she had thought was straight out of her mind and was now spinning of everything she just heard. Troy was adopted. His Birth Mother came to him three years ago and he didn't tell her. And now they've banded together to find someone to just give up their heart for her.

"What do you mean give up their heart Troy? You can't just rip out your heart and give it to someone. It doesn't work like that. And you know damn well that I can't be fixed by a transplant. It won't work." She was verge of breaking. She knew he knew it wasn't as simple as getting a new heart. There was so much more to it.

"Gabriella listen to me. It can. We've done our research and yes it is very unethical to get someone to do this, but…I had no other choice. I had to save you. I have to have you in my life til the day we both leave this Earth. I can't live on without you. It's too hard. The past few days have been so fucked up and shitty without you. When I came home and found your stuff gone and then found out that you left because you thought I was cheating on you, it nearly tore me apart. I wanted to die. I'm not going to let you go again, ever."

Troy wiped the few tears that had ran down Gabriella's smooth face and pushed back a strand of her curled hair.

"I…don't know what to think or say Troy. I mean…everything is really hard to understand…I just…I don't know."

"Don't know what Brie? To believe me?" He asked hesitantly and unsure.

"Of course I believe you Troy, it's all a bit…surreal but I believe you. I just…I feel so…stupid and terrible for not staying and letting you explain to me what was going on. I just…I was so blinded by hurt and everything I just…I just took the easy way out and ran. I'm so sorry Troy. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. I should have known that you could never hurt me like that."

"You should have, but I mean…I did lie. And I did leave you out of a major part of my life…I just…guess…we have to lay everything out on the line and not keep secrets anymore. I'm sorry for everything Brie…I really am. Can you please, please, come back to _our_ home with me?" Troy waited tentatively and was holding his breath in anticipation.

Gabriella knew he was sitting patiently for an answer and couldn't help the big grin that came across her face when she nodded enthusiastically. Troy leaped up from his seat while pulling her up into his arms and span her around on the spot in absolute happiness. He couldn't believe it…he finally had his girl back in his arms.

He let her down and she found her two feet on the ground. He lowered his head to lean on her forehead and smiled down at her with the biggest beam on his face. She couldn't help but smile back up at him and giggle when he kissed her nose.

"I love you Gabriella Montez."

"I love you too Troy Bolton."

* * *

Kyle knew it was only a few short months to go, but he was hoping and praying that before his time was up he would be able to let Troy know how much of an ass he was to him. How much he regrets hurting him like he did. He prayed with all his might that Troy would give him his last chance.

Kyle snapped his head back towards his front door when he heard it close shut and saw Troy walking towards him. He didn't move, he just kept his position sitting on the gutter and turned to face Troy when he sat beside him.

"How'd it go?" He inquired.

"Well…I explained everything to her. Told her the truth and why I was doing what I was doing. She listened and we still have to have some serious talks about everything, but…I think we're good. Or we will be. I love her too much to let her go." Kyle smiled warmly as he heard his old friend talk about having a future with the beautiful Brunette inside.

"Well you deserve someone like her Troy. You're a lucky man to have her. And she's lucky to have you."

Troy inwardly smiled to himself until he remembered where he was. "So tell me why exactly she would know who the hell you are?"

Kyle laughed a booming laugh at how serious Troy became and started to explain to him about his condition and what happened between him and Julie.

"Wow man. I can't believe it." Stated a stunned Troy.

"Yeah well…when I came home earlier than we both thought and caught her in bed with her Boss, I couldn't quite believe it either." Joked Kyle.

"She really is a slut, huh?" Laughed Troy.

"Yeah well…I guess some things never change. I wanted to believe that we didn't hurt you in vain. I thought it was the real thing and that we hurt you for a purpose because we really did love each other…but I guess…she just…is a slut." He laughed.

Troy laughed with his once friend and smirked to himself. "Did it ever annoy you when she would slurp her soup from the spoon every time, even in public restaurants?"

"Ha. Yeah…I think once on an anniversary we were at this really nice and expensive place and they had to tell her to keep it down." Both sat there for a while laughing at all the flaws their ex had. "I have to admit though, no matter how imperfect she was in some areas, the bedroom was not one of them."

Troy couldn't help but remember all the times he and Julie had slept together and knew it was nothing compared to what he and Gabriella got up to. "I think, wait, I _know_ that I have it better with Brie. Julie? She's got nothing on Gabi."

Troy grinned from ear to ear and then turned around when he heard the front door slam shut. He stood up from the gutter and wiped the dirt off of his pants and walked towards the vision in white. He noticed that she had changed out of his shirt and short shorts and into a White Summery dress. He grabbed the bags off of her as she kissed his cheek and walked towards Kyle.

"Well I hope everything worked out ok Gabi." Kyle sent her a genuine smile and stuck his hand out.

Gabriella laughed at this silly gesture and wrapped her arms around him and kissed the side of his cheek. "Thank you Kyle. For everything. For letting me stay here. For putting up with my emotional baggage. For calling Troy and telling him to come here. If it weren't for you I would have had no where to go. I would be in a ball crying somewhere worrying my friends and family. And I wouldn't have sorted everything out with Troy. Thank you…it means a lot."

She smiled up at him and gave him one last hug. She turned back to Troy and grabbed Kyle's hand and led him to stand right in front of each other. "I'll be back in a moment, I forgot my purse."

Troy watched as Gabriella walked back into the house and laughed to himself knowing what she was really doing.

"You know her purse is sitting on the dashboard, right?" Troy laughed out loud with Kyle and both looked at one another. "Don't let her go Troy. You'll regret it."

"I don't plan on it." He looked back at the house and saw the curtain quickly close shut. "I'm going to be marrying that girl someday soon…" he looked back at Kyle and smiled softly. "…and I would really appreciate it if you were there when I do."

Kyle smiled softly and nodded his head in agreement. "Let's just hope I'll still be around when it happens. I would hate to miss out."

Both heard the door re-open and close again. Gabriella smiled up at them, let herself in the car and buckled herself in. "Oh what do you know. My purse was here the whole time, who knew?." Both men laughed at her antics and man hugged each other 'goodbye'.

"Don't worry Ky…it'll be sooner than you think." Troy laughed as he watched Kyle try to figure out what he meant and then laughed again as he saw it register in his head. "See you soon Kyle."

Troy sat himself in his car and started up the engine and enjoyed the sound that the old Chevy gave off. He pulled out of the driveway and both he and Gabriella waved 'goodbye' again. As soon as they were out of the quiet streets and in the busy road traffic, Troy grabbed a hold of her smooth skinned hand that belonged to the beautiful girl beside him and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. He heard her sigh in pleasure and contentment and continued the drive back to _their_ home.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks so much for sticking with the story. Hope this chapter did some justice. Only a few more chapters to go. Might go to wither 25 or 30. Depends. But I really love the support and reviews you guys leave. Seriously, means a lot. :) Anyway I know the chapter might not have had this big blowout, showdown, fight scene, but I liked how Troy told Gabriella to shutup. Pretty funny. It was short, yes, but I'm happy with it, hope you guys are. More plot and drama to go. Cheers guys. REVIEW! :)**


	22. You're All I Want

_Author's Note- I own nothing related to 'High School Musical'. _

Chapter Twenty One-

Troy watched in curiosity as his girlfriend was smiling and laughing happily with their friends on the warm Tuesday afternoon. It had been a week since Troy brought Gabriella back from Kyle's to their anxious and peeved friends. They both were sat down and were both told off. Gabriella for leaving and not contacting any of them and Troy for running out like a maniac and not telling them of her whereabouts. After just an hour of listening to Sharpay's screeching voice yelling at them, Gabriella told her to shut up and hug her.

It had taken them only a short amount of time for the both of them to get back to what they use to be. With no more lies and secrets the two had become even stronger in their relationship. They both knew they still had to talk more about what happened, but they just felt like they missed out on each other for years instead of days.

For Troy it felt like his life was back in order, no more moments where he felt out of place or lost. When he was with Gabriella he knew that she made his life better. Of course he felt like a complete idiot for thinking such cheesy thoughts, but he didn't care. Troy wouldn't have it any other way. Gabriella was his life, his past, his present and future. If he couldn't go a week without her, how was he suppose to continue living the rest of his life without her? He couldn't.

Troy was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt the softness of her hands run into his shirt and wrap around his waist. He looked down and saw Gabriella smiling brightly at him and realized something. "You have five different smile, you know that?"

Gabriella gave a small laugh and shook her head. "No I didn't." Gabriella felt her head beat faster when he continued to look down into her eyes and blushed in shyness.

"Well you do." Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer towards his warm body.

"The first one is when you're asleep. I think it's because your calm and at peace and dreaming of me." Gabriella laughed and blushed knowing that he was right. "The second is when you blush, it's a shy and very cute smile. The third is when you're with your friends and it tends to become a smirk sometimes, you do it to me all the time when you know you're right and I'm wrong, but it makes you look so sexy. The fourth is when you're uncomfortable or it's forced, which I never have received, but just know that it would kill me if you were to look at me like that." Troy then lowered his towards Gabriella's and gave a small simple kiss on the edge of her lips. "And the last one that I will always love and cherish, the big, beautiful, sexy smile you give when you look at me. That's the smile that I'm always going to remember and love you for."

Gabriella felt her eyes water and blushed embarrassingly again. She looked away from the stunning God in front of her and wiped her tears away. She wasn't sure why he was saying this to her, at the most random time, but this was just another reason why she loved him. No matter what ever happened between them, he could turn any moment into a romantic and loving one. All he had to do was just say 'I love you' and she would fall into his arms.

"I love you Troy." She stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a very passionate and loving kiss.

"Love you too Brie." Gabriella laughed heartily and then pulled him away from the door and went back to their friends. It was like everything was perfect again.

* * *

"So when will she be here? I mean we did say 8 o'clock right? Am I dressed ok? Do you think we over did it? With the cleaning I mean. I think I made it too pretentious. What if she doesn't like our home? What if she doesn't like me? Oh my God…what if she doesn't like the Chicken I made for dinner? Does she even like Chicken? Oh my God, what kind of person doesn't like Chicken? I mean I love the stuff, how could you not. That's it! She can't come if she doesn't like Chicken. What am I saying? How rude of me, she's your Mother of course she's allowed to come. I think maybe I should go. I mean she's your Mother and I'm jus the girlfriend-"

"Brie, baby, stop. Please, for your sake and mine, stop. Everything is going to be fine." Troy thought it would be fun to see how long she could ramble on for, but when she went passed the five minute mark without taking a breath, he knew he had to step in sometime. She was just too cute for her own good and watching her get nervous about meeting his birth Mother was just too amusing.

After informing Gabriella that Grace would be coming over dinner a day ago, she went straight into 'Stepford Wife' mode. She cleaned every room in their apartment, washed and scrubbed the toilets and sinks. Vacuumed and washed the floors. Cleaned the windows and fluffed every pillow on the lounge. Troy had found it quite amusing and told her numerous of times that Grace wasn't the type of women who cares about what their home looks like, but Gabriella was adamant and continued running around the apartment cleaning any surface she could reach. When Troy came home from work he was frantic when he saw she was about to fall from her ladder trying to clean the top of the fridge. That's when he drew the line and told her to stop cleaning, that's when she calmly agreed and then went into psycho mode again when she realized she had to cook dinner still. That was over three hours ago and it was now pushing 8:15.

"I told you before Brie, she's going to love you. She already does. She knows enough about you because of me and my ramblings of you. She can't wait to meet you. She'll think the apartment looks great and she loves Chicken. Stop stressing baby." Troy smiled down at her and pushed a curl from out of her eyes.

"You're right, I just need to calm down. I'm calm, I'm good. I'm fine." Troy laughed to himself as he continued to watch Gabriella talk to herself other than him. "It's just…I feel like I've forgotten something and I want everything to be perfect, you know? I've never done the whole meet the parents and I just want it go well. I don't want her to think I'm not good enough for you and then listen to you dumping me because she told you to and then I'll never be able to move on then I'll probably become so lonely and desperate for someone to love me that I'll become a 2 cent whore at a dirty corner and then I'll accidentally knock into you one day at a drugstore while searching for a pregnancy test because I was so stupid and forgot protection and you'll be there just buying milk or something healthy for you planned pregnant wife who's more gorgeous and beautiful and then I'll sink further into my depression and-" Gabriella was cut off a pair of soft lips crashing down onto hers. "And…what was that for?"

"if you honestly think that I could ever leave you than you're more crazy than I thought you were."

"Troy calling me crazy right now is not helping the nerves."

Troy just laughed and then remembered what she was rambling on about. "So you would honestly become that broken without you would become a hooker?"

Gabriella blushed and looked towards the ground. "Well…if I ever lose you I know my heart would never be able to move on."

She looked up when he pushed his fingers under her chin forcing her to look up into his Cerulean eyes. "You will never ever lose me Brie. Ever." He kissed her soundlessly again and then leaned his forehead onto hers. "I love you too much to let you go."

Both leaned in to kiss again but was interrupted when their door buzzer went off. "Oh my God, she's here." Gabriella pushed Troy away from her who was laughing in amusement and then ran towards the Kitchen. "Don't keep her waiting. Go and answer the door."

Troy laughed again and called out to her. "Yes dear, whatever you say." He heard her mumble something under her breath and laughed to himself knowing it was some snide remark towards him. Troy reached for the door and smiled warmly. "Hey Grace." Troy hugged the beautiful woman in front of him like he usually did and kissed her cheek. "Welcome to our home."

* * *

Grace Connor didn't know much about love for she had never experienced it herself, but as she watched the two people in front of her, she knew then and there what love was and looked like. She couldn't help but smile as she feel proud towards the young man sitting across from her with his left arm draping over the shoulder of the beautiful young woman beside him. Oh yes, it was definitely love. It wasn't the sneaking glances they would take when the other wasn't looking, it wasn't the way they always touched somehow, it wasn't even the way he announced it every now and then by telling her how much he loved her. It was the way they both looked at each other at the same time and held their loving gaze for a few seconds. Grace couldn't help but feel happiness of the love the two shared together, but then would feel saddened by the fact of knowing Gabriella's heart condition.

Whenever Grace would look at Gabriella, she couldn't help but smile. There just something about her that made you want to smile whenever she did. Grace then understood why Troy was so in love with this one girl.

"So what do you think?"

Grace was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Troy's voice ring in her ears. She noticed Gabriella was no longer in the room and figured she was in the Bathroom. "Think of what dear?"

"Of Gabriella? I mean, I think the whole night has been going on pretty well."

Grace smiled warmly the young man she had come to love very dearly and hugged him. "She's the one."

Troy broke out into a wide grin and hugged her back with excitement and happiness. "I'm glad you think so because…well…it's just that your opinion matters to me and so do you."

Grace felt her heart beat faster and couldn't help but feel her eyes water. She had waited so long for her son to give her the chance to love her and here it was. She had never felt this happy before. "Troy, you mean a lot to me as well."

Troy hugged her again and then pulled away from her and smiled down. "I'm glad _Mum_." It was the first time he had ever called her the rightful name and both couldn't help but smile immensely when he did.

"Well…tonight has been very eventful and this old gal needs to rest." Troy laughed and then helped her out of her chair.

Gabriella then came out of the hallway and noticed that Grace was leaving. "Oh you're leaving already?"

Grace let out a small laugh and smiled towards Gabriella. "Unfortunately I am dear. It's getting late and there will be no buses soon."

"You must be joking." Grace narrowed her eyes in confusion and was about to question what she meant. "There's no way I'm letting you catch a bus this late. There are complete psychos out there Grace. We'll drive you home, won't we Troy?" Grace looked back at her son and saw him grin.

"Of course we will. Brie's right, we're not letting you take a bus this late Mum. I'd be more than happy to drive you."

Grace couldn't help but smile. That's all she had been doing all night was smile. She really felt proud of the young man her son had become, even though she wasn't the one he learned from or loved in the beginning, she was now. "I guess I have no say in the matter?"

Gabriella smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. "Nope. Let's get going."

As the three of them walked towards the door the phone started going off and they came to an abrupt halt. Gabriella looked towards Troy and Grace and motioned for them to continue. "Go on without me. It could be Mum and Dad. You know how long they talk for."

Troy nodded his head and quickly kissed her goodbye. "Won't be long."

"By Grace, come again soon." Gabriella quickly hugged her goodbye and ran towards the phone before it could stop ringing. As she pressed the green button to answer the phone she heard the front door close.

"Hello?" She could hear the quick intake of breaths on the other side of the phone and thought it was just a prank call, but she then heard her friend's quiet timid and sad voice.

_"Gabriella? It's Kelsi."_

"Kelsi! Oh my gosh. How are you? Is everything ok? How's Europe? How's Jason? We can't all wait for you two to come back. There's so much to tell you guys-" She was cut off by the sound of Kelsi's soft sobs and knew something was wrong. "Kelsi? What is it? What's happened?"

_"Gabi…he…we…it's Jason. You need to come to Paris. Something's happened."_ Gabriella didn't even have to think it over. Pairs, here she comes.

* * *

**Thank you guys for sticking with this story. It's great to know you all like it. Sorry this chapter is short, but time is not an easy thing to come by lately. Anyway hope you liked it. And I cant wait to publish the next few chapters. I have it planned and cant wait. YAY. And OMG I'm nearly at 100 reviews. For me that is so amazing. This was my first story on Fanfiction and it means a lot that you guys take the time to read this and want more and leave your opinions and thoughts. Seriously, you guys encourage me with just a simple review so thanks. Anyway some huge drama coming up and soon the finally. :( but it's going to be worth it. And just a notice, I WILL be deleting my story 'Forever Bound'. I was re-reading it the other day and realized that it is not the way I wanted it to go. I felt like I rushed it. I might re-write it out later, but for now it's finished. And I actually have another story coming up soon that is simialr, but will be very different. I'll leave a preview on my page, tell me what you guys think. This is long, so again, thanks for you love and support. :) cheers. **


	23. Still Around

_Author's Note- I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. This is my own plot and story. Enjoy._

_Small area of M rated towards the end of the chapter. _

Chapter Twenty-Two

"How is he?"

The sound of the constant steady beeping was singing throughout the room. The scent of powerful and nauseating medicine was lingering in the air and had made the current occupants all feel ill once or twice before. The white walls were making them feel closed in and trapped as each day passed waiting for new news. Of any kind.

"Still asleep. I think today might be the day."

Troy sighed heavily to himself and tried to fight back the words that were pushing themselves to be released. He couldn't say them. It would hurt her too much. And she was already in enough pain as it was.

It had been 2 weeks since his and Gabriella's arrival to Paris. It had been 2 weeks since they both came rushing into room 243 to find that one of their best friends had been in a severe car accident that resulted in a pile up, killing 4 others and injuring 12 more. An accident that could claim a 5th one, the one that was clinging onto dear life.

He had watched silently as the girl before him kept telling him that he was going to wake up each day he had come in. She hadn't left his side since she arrived to be with him and Troy was starting to worry that she wasn't looking after herself the way she should. It pained him to see someone he cared for to be in so much obvious pain.

"Look…its been ages since you've eaten something. You haven't slept in days and you need to rest and shower. He wouldn't want to see you like this."

The small glassed blue eyes snapped up and looked at Troy incredulously. "How can you define what he would want Troy? You're talking like he's dead. He is _not_ dead."

Troy shook his head mentally kicked himself for upsetting the girl before him. Kelsi was sitting right beside the still body in the hospital bed and was cradling Jason's hand so tightly her hand was going white. "I'm sorry Kels. You're right, he's not. But dead or alive, he wouldn't want you starving yourself or abandoning all daily routines. Please, come home with me and eat something. Anything. A cracker for Pete's sake. Then I swear to you I will bring you back after an afternoon rest."

Kelsi looked away from her beloved and turned her tired head towards Troy. "I…can't…I don't want to leave him Troy. What if something happens." She saw Troy was about to protest but stopped him before he could. "You hear about it all the time. Family members or partners leave after so much begging from others and get told that their loved one will still be there when they get back…but in some cases they come back to an empty bed." By this time Kelsi had tears running down her face and was gripping onto Jason even tighter. "I don't want to come back to an empty bed Troy. I can't. I love him too much to let him go."

As Troy sat there he couldn't help but feel the exact same. He'd been waiting for the day when he would have to sit in the exact same place and watch as Gabriella slowly faded away from him. He knew exactly what Kelsi was feeling and felt worse for thinking that he would want to take her away from him. But she needed to be taken care of as well.

He carefully sat up and walked towards Kelsi's small shaking form. He knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her for comfort. He could feel her watery tears weep their way through his shirt but didn't care. After a while he pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Kelsi Neilson. I promise you I will not let anything happen to Jason while you go take care of yourself. I swear on my life that I will watch over him every single second. But you need to get some rest. I'll call Gabriella and tell her to come get you. Please, for my sake and Brie's, go home and get some rest?"

Kelsi wiped her vanishing tears away and gave Troy a small short nod of the head. "Ok." She turned back to Jason and felt Troy quietly walk away to call Gabriella to come retrieve her. She brushed some of the black shaggy mop of hair out of Jason's face and gave him a small smile that he would never see.

"I'm going to be gone for a little while Jase. But I promise I'll be back soon. I swear…please don't leave me. I love you." She knelt down to his eye-level and placed a soft kiss between his eyebrows. A small gesture that was always passed between the two of them. "Bye baby."

Kelsi grabbed his limp hand and rested it with hers on her slim stomach. "We'll miss you."

* * *

"How do you do it Gabs?"

Gabriella turned around and faced her friend with a questioning look. "Do what Kels? Make coffee?" She tried to joke and ease some of the anxious tension in the air. She looked back to the two mugs of coffee that she was preparing and picked up the boiling kettle and poured the burning liquid in each cup.

"No. Not the coffee. The 'being-with-someone-as-you-slowly-fade-away'part. How do you do it and not feel pain everyday?"

Gabriella was stunned by her friends blunt words but was not offended. She knew someone somewhere had to ask her it one day. She just wished it wasn't because of the current situation that it was Kelsi.

"I don't know. But I do feel pain everyday." Gabriella picked up the two steaming hot cups of French coffee and placed one in front of the tired girl sitting on the window still watching the passers rush by in their hurried little lives. "I feel pain every time I see him smile at me. I feel it when he does or says something that would sweep me off my feet." Gabriella sat herself on the edge of the window still and shuffled herself close to her fragile friend. "I ask myself the same question everyday."

Kelsi looked away from the busy streets of Paris and turned to her friend. "And what's that?"

"Why is he still with me?"

Kelsi opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly. She didn't know what to say to that. Why wouldn't he still be with her?

"I know it's a stupid and insecure question. But it's one that plagues my mind everyday. We all know that no matter what…I'm still not going to pull through this. And he's still here everyday beside me. I know it hurts him to watch me like this, but it hurts worse when I see him in pain _because_ of me." Gabriella took a sip from her drink and looked away from her saddened friend. "I want him to be happy and to live his life. How can he when he has me in it? He thinks with the help of his Mother that they can save me, but how can I tell him that no matter how hard he keeps trying, it's not going to work?"

"You still haven't told him?" Kelsi was still thinking of Jason, but when you're friend is before you slipping out all their fears and vulnerabilities, you try as hard as you can to help them.

Gabriella turned back to Kelsi and saw the pain etched within her eyes. For her and for Jason. She shook her head no and sighed heavily. "I know I have to. I mean they're wanting to cut open some dead guys chest and give me his heart. But you should have seen his face Kels. He thought he did it. He thought he had it all figured it out. I've never seen him so happy or relieved. Troy is so incredible…a guy like him should be that happy for something better. Something more worth wild. He should be married and having children. He should be laughing and smiling everyday. But he's not…because of me."

"Gabs, sweetie. He does. Everytime you walk into the room or touch him or look at him. He smiles like there is no freakin tomorrow. That man adores every inch of you. So if he thinks he has saved you, of course he's going to grin like a cheshire cat. He loves you. And you're every bit worth it." Kelsi smiled gently and returned her gaze back to the Paris view.

Both girls sat there and contemplated their fate. One of the two was thinking how to make everything in her life and her friends life better while the other was thinking how much her life was going to change.

The loud ring of the house phone startled both of them and woke them from their trances. Gabriella quickly got up and told Kelsi to just sit and relax. She rushed to the phone in case they decided to hang up and picked it up with hesitation.

"Hello? Troy?"

At the sound of her friends name, Kelsi snapped her head towards Gabriella who was nodding her head and grinning from ear to ear. She saw her place the phone back down and look straight back at her with absolute giddiness and relief.

"Hey Kelsi? You're boyfriend's back." Gabriella's smile widened when she saw Kelsi start to cry with tears of happiness and rushed to embrace her friend. "How about we go take Mummy and Junior here to see Daddy?"

Kelsi pulled back and gave her friend a shocked and confused look. "How did you…what…why…you know?" She saw Gabriella nod her head vigorously and smile in shock. "But how? I haven't told anyone. Not even Jason knows."

Gabriella finally realized why the thought of losing Jason hurt so much more than the usual kind of pain of losing a loved one. It was because he didn't know about the bundle of joy on its way. "Kelsi. I've been your best friend ever since we were toddlers. I know all your little quirks and traits. So when I noticed you rubbing your stomach, you avoiding your daily coffee and skipping your calm-me-down-once-in-a-while cigarette, I concluded that someone must be knocked up."

Kelsi laughed her first real laugh in a while and once again rubbed her flat stomach. "Can you believe it? I'm pregnant Gabs. I'm having mine and Jason's baby." Both girls broke out in squeals and started jumping up and down in pure happiness.

"Come on. Our men are waiting for us. I can't wait to see Jason's face. He's going to be so happy Kels."

"You really think so? I was so afraid of telling him. This trip was only going to be for a few months and then we both ended up getting jobs due to lack of money and now we've just been living here for so long…it's our home. But raising a family away from both of our families and all our friends…I don't think we could do that. But Jason loves his job here. He's made it so big. He's brilliant." Again Kelsi started rubbing her hand in circular motions when talking about her baby's Father.

Gabriella grabbed her long time friends free hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Jason may be the best at his job here. But he is going to be so much better as a Father to your's and his baby. You're so lucky to have him Kels. And he's definitely lucky to have you. You two are going to the best parents. This child…" Gabriella placed her other hand over Kelsi's on her stomach. "…is going to be the luckiest child in the world to have you two in it's life."

By the end of listening to Gabriella, Kelsi had tears running all over her face and quickly pulled her friend back in for another hug. "No. The child that you and Troy will have…now that will be the luckiest child in the world. You two are so incredibly wonderful and you both know how to make a hormonal woman feel better even in the most upsetting situations."

Both girls laughed and hugged each tighter. "Come on. Let's go get out men."

* * *

"How long have I been out?"

A little over 15 minutes ago, after all the doctors and nurses had checked his vitals and readings, Jason had opened his sore and blurry eyes for what felt like the first time in a thousand years and was confused to see Troy Bolton sitting fast asleep on a beige looking plastic chair, that looked most uncomfortable. He rubbed his eyes and took a double take. Yep, sure enough it was his best friends boyfriend snoring slightly and looking slightly ridiculous with his head resting on one up-right arm mouth opened a little. Jason had accidentally laughed that loud at the sight of his friend before him that he woke up said friend and started laughing even more when Troy slipped off his chair in shock and fell on the ground.

Troy was still in a state of shock to see Jason acting like his usual self, when just a few hours ago he was pronounced a vegetable and wasn't sure when he would wake up. But now he was making jokes and playing around and anxiously awaiting his girlfriend to arrive. Troy was a little annoyed when Jason would remind him of how he responded to his awaken state every few minutes and thought of the perfect opportune moment to pay him back.

"Well mate…it's been a while." He fought back the overtaking grin that was bursting to appear when Jason's eyes widened in shock and shake his head in amazement.

"How long is 'a while'?"

"Well…if your room had a window or something you would be able to see just how much has changed in the last few years."

Jason's mouth dropped in shock and continued to shake his head from side to side. "Years?" He looked at Troy and saw him nod. Jason swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to take in that he was out of it for so long. "I can't believe this. How many years? Is Kelsi ok? Has she moved on? Oh God, she has, hasn't she? She's probably with some awesome, sophisticated and mature guy who has millions gushing out of his ass. She was always too good for me. She deserved better. I can't believe years…really…years? Amazing."

While listening to Jason's ramblings Troy thought over what he said about how Kelsi was too good for him. He didn't see it like that. He saw that they both even each other out and were so perfectly fit for each other that it was fortunate they found each other so young and were still together. He admired his friends relationship and respected it. Maybe he was taking this joke a little too far.

"It's not like 'Planet of the Apes' is it? We're not all prisoners on our own planet. If it is, I swear to God I am not afraid to kick some ape ass."

At that comment Troy couldn't help but forgot all about his guilt and burst out in laughter.

Jason was confused and looked at his friend, who was now rolling on the floor in fits of laughter, and laid there in confusion and started to demand Troy to stop it and explain himself.

With Troy's booming laugh and Jason's yelling, neither one of them noticed the two silhouette's that entered the room with the looks of bewilderment and astonishment on their faces.

Gabriella tried clearing her throat to gain their attention, but failed and was starting to get annoyed by her rolling-on-the-ground boyfriend. Yeah, he was mature alright.

Kelsi expected to see Jason laying still and peaceful on the bed upon her arrival but was taken aback when he was about ready to pounce from the bed and tackle Troy to make him stop laughing. Nonetheless she was happy to see her Father-to-be awake and back to his usual self.

A loud wolf whistle broke all four out of their behaviour states and looked back to the front of Jason's hospital room. "Zis is a hospital. Our residents are trying to rest and your being very loud and diz-rupting. I expect you all to be quiet from now on, oui?" The French nurse then turned back and walked out the room.

All four occupants in the room were looking around between each other for a few minutes and then broke out in pits of laughter. They all tried to stifle their boisterous noise and quieten down, but hey, they were foreigners. What else could you expect?

It was only then, after wiping happy tears from laughing too much that he noticed the captivating beauty in front of him. "Kelsi?"

Kelsi and Gabriella stopped the girlish giggling and looked up to see Jason looking star struck at Kelsi. "Jason." Kelsi rushed to his side and practically jumped onto him when she saw his eyes finally reach her. "I missed you so much baby."

Jason pulled back from her hug and smiled a giant goofy grin. "I would have missed you too if you were comatose for years." He joked.

Kelsi knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, a act she felt like she had been doing since arriving back to the while walled hospital.

Again Troy started to laugh, but was more adult about it and didn't fall to the ground and roll around on his sides.

"Troy?" Gabriella was confused herself and knew as soon as Troy started laughing again, he had done something. "What did you do?"

Troy wiped the tears of laughter away from his eyes and calmed himself down and took a deep breath. "I'm…ah…sorry." He let out a small laugh again and composed himself. "I may have…heh…uhh…maybe…umm…toldhimthathewasasleepforyearsinsteadofdays."

Kelsi and Jason didn't quite catch what Troy had said, but Gabriella did. She tried holding back her laughter but and then walked straight up to Troy and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow. Babe. What the hell?" Troy rubbed the back of his head and pouted like a 5 year old.

"Troy Alexander Bolton. Explain right now to Jason and Kelsi why I'm now revaluating this relationship and on my way to search for a more mature guy." With that Gabriella sharply turned around. "Welcome back to the living Jase. I'll see you when you when this imbecile comes and apologizes and you and Kelsi talk. Love you." She briefly heard Jason call out a 'Love you too' but continued to walk away knowing that Troy would be on her tail soon enough. Of course she wasn't really pissed, but if he could play a prank on her friend who had just woken up from a severe car crash, then she could most definitely play a joke on him.

Troy stood their in shock and quickly composed himself again and explained himself to Jason and Kelsi. "Sorry mate. Couldn't help it. And don't you dare say you wouldn't have done it to me if roles were reversed."

Jason let out a giant smile and pulled Kelsi closer to him. "You're right I would have. But I would have done it better…and I wouldn't have gotten in trouble with the Mrs."

"Ha ha." Troy faked laughed and then smiled when he saw Jason and Kelsi stare at each other and knew it was time for him to go fix the mess he made with Gabriella. "You two…continue you're staring contest and I'll be back with Brie later. Bye lovebirds."

Troy walked out of the room and shook his head. He knew they were perfect for each other. Now he just had to go find his lovebird.

* * *

"I'm glad it hasn't been years and we're not prisoners of talking apes." Jason mused to himself.

Kelsi, now knowing what had happened, laughed to herself knowing how Jason's mind worked. Of course his first thought would have been about one of his favourite movies. She snuggled closer to him and sighed in content knowing that her boyfriend was awake and no longer in further danger and was holding her tight to him.

"I'm also glad that you haven't rushed off with some guy whose more worth your love and devotion."

Kelsi snapped out of her happy bubble and looked hurt and angry at her now stupid boyfriend. "How dare you say that Jason James Cross. I have loved you the moment you and I touched the first time. When you accidentally brushed your hand against mine and you blushed and turned away. In that instant your skin was on mine, I felt all my hairs rise and a shiver run down my spine. I knew in that second that no other man was going to do that to me. And none has. You're it for me Cross. You and only you." She smiled.

Jason let out a giant goofy smile and gently wiped the tear that had escaped from Kelsi's shining blue eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. "You're it for me too Kelsi Neilson. No one else but you can hold my heart completely and fully." Jason lowered his lips to hers and placed a gentle kiss to her.

"Jason…there's something I have to tell you." Kelsi saw Jason's eyebrows rise in curiosity and knew he was probably thinking that Troy was telling the truth and years had passed. "Jase, hun, it hasn't been years. It was only a few days." She laughed out loud when Jason huffed like a 5 year old who got caught out for painting on the wall. Kelsi took a deep breath and positioned herself so she was straddling him, knowing that they weren't going to be interrupted any time soon, hopefully. "Ok, what I'm about to tell you will probably make you feel a lot of emotions and hopefully you're able to comprehend them and not pass out or anything-"

"Hey. That was one time and that was because I didn't know what periods were. I was 10 for Pete's sake." Jason defended.

"First, don't interrupt me again Mr. Second, you've done it 3 times. Anyway we're off topic. The point is…" She thought she may as well be blunt about it, seeing as he was only paying half attention again, trying to figure when the other two times he passed out were. "…I'm pregnant. Knocked up. Bun in the oven. Little Jason Junior or Kelsi Junior running around in here." She pointed down to her flat stomach and then looked back up to see Jason with his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Jase? Baby, you ok?"

Jason continued to stare like an idiot at his girlfriend and swallow the news she just presented to him.

"Pregnant?" He watched as she nodded slowly. "As in…a little person is growing in your womb thing and…uhh…will be busting out your vagina in 9-10 months time?"

Kelsi shook her head and held back a snort of laughter. "Yeah babe. Pregnant."

Kelsi held her breath and watched as all the emotions rushed through Jason's mind and could practically see the wheels turning. "You're mad aren't you?" She didn't wait for his answer, she was too scared to hear what he had to say. So she started rambling on, a nervous habit she held. "I know we were being safe but these things happen all the time and I mean there was that one time where we were drunk and did it in The Louvre, which was really good, but still weird coz it was in public, but hey, it's just as much your fault as it is mine, I mean you're the one with the power sperm. It could have started even though I'm on the pill and you used a condom. I mean condoms are only 97% affective. And your sperm could have like little power tools or whatever and-"

She was abruptly got off by Jason's lips upon hers. Once the shock of him attacking her rambling mouth was over she quickly responded but pulled back when air was very much needed.

"Thank you."

Kelsi looked at him like he was crazy. "Thank you? Thank you for what? I didn't do anything. Like I said…it was your power sperm."

Jason laughed and pulled her closer to his chest so he was staring right in her eyes. "Kels. First off, stop calling it power sperm…my boys are awesome…but let's not acknowledge that any further." Kelsi giggled and shook her head. "Second of all, I'm thanking you because you have just made me that much happier for being with you." Jason grinned as he saw Kelsi blush and look down. He pulled her chin up so he could once again see those pools of ocean blue. "I love that you and me are together after all this time. I love that you and I are so incompatible, that we're still together. I love that you were here for every minute of my condition. I love that you finally caved and went home to get some rest." He grinned even bigger when he saw her look at him in amazement for knowing this all. "I love that you promised to come back…and you did. And I really love that my so called 'power sperm' was able to break through the defences of either your pill or my condoms and created the little person growing in you."

Kelsi gave a small laugh and leaned her head on Jason's. "I love that you love all those things. And I'm really glad that you're ok with this. I was so scared that I was going to be left alone and our child would grow up with no Father. That we would be left without you. I love you so much Jason Cross."

"I love you too Kelsi Neilson. One day-soon Kelsi Cross." Jason replied. "Kelsi Cross. It has a nice ring to it."

Both smiled at the futuristic name. Kelsi pushed herself off of him and laid beside him on the small bed. Both soon-to-be parents placed their hands together on the smooth skin of Kelsi's stomach and just started at each other.

"Ready for our next chapter?" Kelsi timidly asked.

Jason pulled one of her small hands away from her stomach and laced it with his as he brushed it his rough fingers. "Can't wait Kels." Kelsi rested her head on his chest and snuggled closer to him. There was still one thing that was pestering Jason though. "Hey babe?" He felt her nod against his chest and knew she was still listening. "When were the other times that I fainted?"

* * *

"Look the stupid machine ate my money and I demand to get it back. Or could someone at least get me a chocolate bar. My sugar level is down and I need sustenance." Gabriella was annoyed. Not only was Troy taking his sweet ass time to find her but she forgot to eat breakfast and lunch and wasn't able to get what she paid for out of the old vending machine. She was also having the worst cramps of her life.

The young male nurse in front of her was beyond shock and had no idea what the brunette beauty was saying to him, all he was getting was angry ramblings. Although he could understand English as plain as day, she was just speaking way too fast for him. The only thought going through his head was that all the beautiful ones were crazy.

Gabriella let out a aggravating growl and stomped her foot. She was getting no where. She jumped nearly 10 feet in the air when a pair of large arms wrapped around her while one hand covered her mouth from speaking.

"I'm so sorry for the disturbance my patient has been making. She somehow was able to escape our ward. Quite a nuisance this one."

Gabriella recognised that voice and knew it was Troy. Great, now he was playing with her and the male nurse. She tried to fight back and to get him to let her go, but his grip on her was tight. She even tried to bite him.

"See? Nuisance." If Gabriella could have, she would have scoffed loudly and stomped on his foot. Alas, he was freakishly strong. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just take Miss…Dawson here back to the 'Psyche Ward'."

Troy struggled only a little while he tried to remove her away from the confused and flabbergasted and speechless stares. Troy couldn't help but smirk when he turned back to see the male nurse mumbling something to himself in French.

Soon enough he reached the elevators and then placed the, now given-up struggling woman, on her two feet and pressed the floor back to Jason's room. They had given them plenty of time to reconcile.

"Troy what the hell? What was that? I am not crazy. You think I'm crazy? I'll show you crazy."

"Brie. Calm down." He started laughing and knew it was going to get him in more trouble but he couldn't help it. The look on her face was priceless. But once he saw the angry looking one that was displayed her delicate tanned face now, he shut his mouth immediately. "Sorry. It was just too good of a chance to do that. Babe, come on, we're on vacation, live it up."

"We're not on vacation Troy. One of my best friends was involved in a pile up and was pronounced to be in a lifelong coma. How is that a vacation Troy? Huh?" She asked while pointing her finger in his shoulder making Troy wince in pain.

"Ok, ow. Stop that. I'm sorry. But we both know that Jason would have done the exact same thing to me…or anyone else for that matter. Plus, he forgave…surely you can too." Troy pushed out his lower lip and gave her the best puppy dog look he could muster.

"No Troy. That will not work. No way, no how." She huffed and turned around from him.

Gabriella stood her ground and felt relieved when he gave up the look. But her moment of triumph was taken when he pushed her up against the cold steel wall of the elevator and started nibbling on her neck.

"Come on Brie. You know you love me."

Gabriella tried her best to hold the moan that was desperately trying to emerge from her lips and ignore the arousing feelings he was evoking in her. "No I don't."

Troy smirked within her neck and pulled back so he could brush his lips along her collarbone. He heard her breath hitch and her body tense up. "Yes you do." He sang.

He pushed his groin into hers and made sure she felt his growing arousal. "Seriously Troy…uhn…in a elevator hospital?"

Troy loved the scene before him. Gabriella's eyes were closed in pleasure and her neck was displayed so freely. He loved her neck. Not in a vampire I-want-to-suck-your-blood way. But the way that he was able to place sweet kisses all over the long smooth skin.

Gabriella could feel his bulge digging into her thigh and knew he was ready to take this exactly where he wanted it to go. She then gasped out loud when she felt his rough hand dance around the end of her skirt and rise up along her long legs. She knew where this was going to go and prayed that he wouldn't stop.

"Uhn. Troy…oh God."

Troy grinned from ear to ear when he heard her soft moans and the noises she made in pleasure. "Say you love me." He watched as she had an internal battle with herself and knew she was trying to fight as much as she could. But he knew who was going to win. "Say it Brie. Say you love me and I'll do anything you want. Anything." His mouth was brushing against her ear and nipping at it afterwards.

"Oh God Troy." She felt his fingers dip between her panties and could practically hear him grin when he felt how aroused she was. "Stop teasing me."

"Stop denying me and just say you love me." He plunged one lone digit in between her wet folds and hissed in his own pleasure. He was so satisfied that she was his and his alone.

"I…uh…oh baby…I love you." Her last word was spoken in a high pitch and then finished with a gasp when Troy added another finger into her.

"I love you too Brie. But I have to say that I was right…" He pulled her face up to his and made sure she was looking directly into his. "…you're _crazy..._for me." Heard her give a small laugh which turned into a guttural moan when he added another finger.

Unfortunately for the both of them the sound of a small 'Ding' was heard and the metal doors opened up to a bunch of shocked new residents about to make their rounds.

**

* * *

**

Ok guys, I am so, so, so sorry for the shockingly late update. It has been ages I know and I feel bad, truly I do. And I'm not even going to give you any lame ass excuses. So again, sorry. But it's here. Hope you guys liked it. And I know this is far late and it happened a while ago, but I hate Dane Cook. Even though he shouldn't even been mentioned on my page, I have to vent on how much of a complete scum, stuck-up, smartass he is. Truly not worth mentioning, I know, but what he did was just the worse kind of public act he did towards Vanessa. I am huge fan of hers, hence why I write stories for HSM, and I support her 100%. She deserves better than that. She's human. So Dane Cook (I know he wont read this, but bare with me) I hope you crawl back into the hole you came out of and stick your "ha ha" comment right back up your in-humourous ass and choke on it. Sorry if its too much, but I hate hypocrites and people who think they're better than others. And this is probably uncalled for, but so was his remark.

Again, sorry for late update (lol) and please enjoy this. I have a two week vacation off my college course, so I will be updating soon. Promise. :) Cheers guys.


	24. I Bet It Stung

_Author's note:__ I do not own any rights to High School Musical, but this is my plot. _

Chapter Twenty-Three-

Droplets of wet cold substance were falling harshly downwards onto their black clothing and umbrellas. The bitter chill of the winter weather was breezing in the air and making the crowd shiver and shake in their jackets and coats. The dark sky was swirling with the grey stoned clouds and making the scene before Troy and Gabriella, very realistic.

It was at this exact moment when Troy thanked God he had someone like Gabriella in his life. Thankful for someone in his life that he could lean and depend on without second guessing him or questioning it. Another being who felt just as low and as depressed as he did.

After returning safely from Paris, and notifying all their friends that their dear friend Jason was now safe and healthy, and that his now fiancée, Kelsi, was pregnant, the two lovebirds had returned to their apartment home. Unfortunately it wasn't the welcome back they were both expecting.

* * *

"_Babe, seriously, it wasn't that big of a deal. You need to get over this." The amusement clearly evident in Troy's tone of voice. _

_Gabriella turned sharply on her heels and made her smirking boyfriend collide into her front. _

"_Not a big deal Troy? We were caught during a sexual act of pleasure in an elevator…in Paris…in a hospital…in public!" She threw her hands up in the air at the end of her rant to make it more of a dramatic effect. "And not only were we apprehended by the French police but we made it onto the local news channel. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?" _

_Troy tried as hard as he could to hold back his fit of laughter and put on his best poker face. "Brie, baby, I do know. I was there remember?" _

"_Oh yeah Troy, you were there alright. You were there laughing with half of the police squad and making jokes. Oh, how embarrassed you were." The sarcasm was pouring from her mouth and was replacing the dark anger brewing inside of her. _

"_Hey. They were very pleasant and understanding men. They just…_got_…me." Troy watched as she rolled her eyes and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. _

"_Troy, they only understood you for the sake that when asked why you would do such a thing in _public_, you told them, and I quote, 'Why wouldn't I?', and then pointed towards me." Troy remembered the large amount of male eyes staring down at his girlfriend checking her out and then watched as they nodded their head in agreement. _

"_Oh come on Brie. It was fine. We didn't get in into any more trouble and we were let go after like half an hour of being taken away." Gabriella turned around and huffed in annoyance. Troy shook his head and gave a small chuckle and walked towards her. When he reached her tense body he wrapped his arms around her in a loving way and nestled his face into the crook of her neck. "Come on baby. Just admit it was exciting and thrilling to have someone catch us." _

_Gabriella moaned softly when he started to nibble on her ear. She tried hard to resist his temptations, but when you're hot, gorgeous boyfriend is turning you on so much, it's hard to stand your ground. "Troy. Stop." _

"_I really don't think you want me to." Troy turned her around and then started to attack her collarbone. One, of her many weak spots. "Last time didn't really go as planned, and you haven't been very cooperative since then. And I know how much you enjoy this." He chuckled when she moaned out loud in pleasure and annoyance knowing how right he was. _

_Both were again annoyed to hear the phone ring and it was then when Gabriella found some sense and pushed an aroused Troy off of her. She smirked when she looked down and saw how much _he_ was turned on. "You go get that while I go shower. And maybe, just maybe later tonight we can actually finish this." _

_Troy watched as she swayed her tantalizing hips from side to side, trying to tempt him, and groaned in annoyance when he found it had worked. He swiftly walked towards the phone but sighed when he missed it. He heard that a message was going to be left by the missed caller and contemplated about leaving it and accompanying his alluring girlfriend in the shower. Without a second thought later he was walking away from the phone, but stopped mid-step when he heard the familiar voice leaving a message. _

"Hi Troy. It's Julie. I know this is out of the blue for me to call you, butKyle had told me about your friendship getting back on track."

_Troy couldn't believe he was actually listening to his ex-wife's voice but there was something deep in her tone that he could tell something was wrong. He _had _been married to her._

"He told me earlier this week when dropping off Kayla that you and your girlfriend had gone to Paris. So you might not get this until you come back but…I'm sure you knew of Kyle's condition. And unfortunately something happened. Kyle…he…it happened over last night…he…oh God…he's dead Troy. They said he had longer but…you can never really tell with these things. I'm sorry to have told you like this but…all I had was a number that Kyle had left on his desk. Just…please…call me when you get this. I'm sorry Troy."

_The small wet tears were falling from his tired eyes and could feel his whole body shake. The only thought running through his head was that his once-best friend had died last night. After his long battle of Cancer, it finally won and took him. The thought of not trying harder or better to bridge the gap between him was starting to eat away at him. The sobs that were erupting from his throat were overtaking all the sounds around him and he wasn't able to hear the soft footsteps coming down the hallway. _

_Gabriella knew she had Troy's eyes on her ass and was silently laughing to herself. She knew how to gain his attention just as much as he could gain hers. _

_When she walked down the hallway into the dark bedroom she thanked that her friend was on the mend and was ecstatic that Jason and Kelsi were going to be parents. They truly deserved to be happy and they're 'ever after' together. She grabbed the edges of the soft material of the blue curtains and pulled them to the ends so some light could replace the dark room. She pulled the window to the side so some fresh air could spread within the area and then dragged her bag to the Queen sized bed. Gabriella unzipped her suitcase and proceeded to pull things out and place them back where they belonged. She was finally done putting all her and Troy's clothes into the hampers and went to grab her bathroom case with her soaps, shampoo and conditioner. It was only at the moment when she heard a loud thump and looked around in confusion. She didn't see anything out of place or an object that could have fallen. Curiosity got the better of her and placed her kit back on the bed and walked out into the hallway. She could hear the small voice on the message recorder and wondered why Troy hadn't picked up the phone. _

_As soon as Gabriella heard some particular words stand out more than the rest she stopped in her tracks. She heard the female voice tell Troy that 'he had longer' and that she found their number on Kyle's desk. Kyle? Who was this women and what was she doing in Kyle's office? She heard the women ask Troy to call him back and that she was sorry. Sorry for what? _

_Gabriella then heard the soft sounds of someone crying and knew it was Troy. She composed herself and started to softly walk around the corner and to her surprise found her boyfriend sitting crawled up on the floor. She quickly rushed to him and gathered him in her arms. She wasn't sure what was wrong but she knew it had something to do with Kyle and just prayed that it wasn't what she was thinking. _

"_Troy? Baby, what's wrong? Who was that?" Her voice was small and scared and could feel her body shake in fear. She had only ever seen Troy like this when it came to her. So whatever it was must have been something very important. _

_Troy felt her arms enclose around his shaking frame and felt somewhat better and safe within her arms. When he heard her scared tone within her questions, he looked up into her eyes and saw her look him over for any bodily harm and then back into his eyes. _

"_What is it Troy? You're really scaring me. Please baby, tell me what's wrong?" She lowered her forehead onto his forehead and waited patiently for him to open up to her. _

_Troy pulled her arms off of him and then pulled her back so she was straddling his waist. He pulled her arms back around his body and hugged her close to his chest. He placed his wet face into her neck and whispered the words he wished he didn't have to say out loud. _

"_It's Kyle. He's dead."_

* * *

It had been a few days since they're return and now the two saddened and crying partners were trying to cope with the loss of their friend. To one, Kyle was a friend who was always there for him but then had betrayed him in the worst kind of way, only to come back into his life and rekindle their broken friendship. A friendship that had gone through so much. The pain, the heartache, the good and the bad. But over the bad, there was so much good. And a love between them that best friends could have. They were practically brothers in College and it was unfortunate that a mistake had torn them apart for so long. At least they were lucky enough to have gotten back onto some common ground and called each other friends again.

For the other, she had found a companion in Kyle Hunter. She had first thought he was a complete jerk and cold-hearted bastard for knowing of his betraying past with her boyfriend. But then she got to know him. Unwillingly at first, but then came around to the fact of knowing how genuinely nice and pleasant he was. She felt some sort of connection to him. Both were battling a losing battle against an illness that would eventually take their lives. He had been there for her and took her in when she needed it. He helped her to sort out the problems that her relationship went through and made sure they both got back together. She owed her whole relationship to Kyle. If he hadn't of fallen in love with Julie in the first place, then Troy wouldn't have moved to Albuquerque. If it weren't for Kyle she wouldn't have been in safe hands when she was hiding from Troy and her friends. If it weren't for Kyle…she and Troy never would have gotten together. In Gabriella's eyes, Kyle Hunter was a blessing.

Troy had his hand kept securely into Gabriella's and felt her lean more into him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him. The wooden casket was burning into his eyes and brain. The image of Kyle's depressed and saddened family, friends and co-workers would be forever imprinted into his brain.

Upon arriving he was greeted with an emotional and distraught Mrs. Hunter. Troy always had gotten along with Kyle's Mother and saw her as a surrogate type during their years of College when she would visit them and brought them freshly baked goods. She had embraced him into a tight hold and thanked him vigorously for his attendance. Troy was then presented with the sight of a troubled Julie. He hadn't seen her since she came to his house 5 years ago and signed the last of their divorce papers. He was then greeted towards a beautiful little girl whose eyes shone Green. An obvious sign that she was Julie's daughter. The young girl had tears running down her face and was holding tightly onto her Mother.

Troy looked up from the daunting coffin and looked for the same little girl he had seen before. She was still clinging to her Julie and her loud sobs could be heard over the roaring rain. His heart dropped when he saw Julie trying her hardest to calm the little girl down and soothe her with comforting words.

Troy felt Gabriella's hand squeeze his and tore his eyes away from the heartbreaking picture and looked down to his tearful girlfriend. He saw her nod towards a bunch of people who were staring intently at the couple. He recognized the small crowd as his old friends. The ones he left in Boston because of their deceitful behaviour. Troy gave them a quick nod of acknowledgment, and then turned away from their burning stares and looked back down to his shivering girlfriend. Troy pulled her closer to his warm body and held her tighter. The pair was covered by Gabriella's umbrella that was big enough to cover the both of them.

Troy knew that Gabriella was upset about Kyle's death, probably just as much as he was. He had known that they gained a close friendship during the whole 'I-thought-cheated' era. He remembered when he had told Gabriella, her face was pouring with tears within seconds and pulled her closer to his sobbing body. The two had cried all night and felt like a small piece of them had broken off.

As Troy tried his hardest to protect Gabriella from the harsh wind, he could feel a pair of Green eyes burning into his soaking body and assumed it was Julie. But as soon as Troy looked up to meet her gaze, he was shocked to see the smaller version of Julie and Kyle Hunter looking back at him curiously. Her small beautiful, teary eyes were staring so strongly towards him that he felt himself just standing still and staring back at her. He offered the young girl a small smile and tried not to stare too much longer at her, but the resemblance between her and Kyle was so astounding that he couldn't help it. Troy also couldn't help but think what his children would look like. Would they have his blue eyes or Gabriella's brown sparkling orbs? Would they have golden chestnut hair or brown little ringlets like their Mother? He had no idea, but the thought of having someone just like the small girl staring at him still wasn't frightening. But the thought of losing Gabriella and not having the opportunity to share that kind of commitment with each other, was terribly horrifying.

Troy tore his gaze away from the now crying little girl who, went to hide her face in her Mother's neck once again, to where the Minister was standing near the casket and was about to conduct the funeral.

"We are here today to say 'goodbye' to one of our beloved friends. Kyle Hunter."

* * *

The atmosphere around everyone was so soft and mellow. The way the small crowd was standing around and lingering in the long, spacious hall, almost like they were just waiting for something to happen. There were small murmurs of conversation going on in small groups of the guests, but the pair that stood out the most were Troy and Gabriella.

They had been sitting in the same place, at the same table, ever since they arrived to the 'after funeral party'. Why they called it party was beyond Troy, but he didn't question his curiosity out loud. He watched as people would steal a glance at him and Gabriella as they walked past their table and immediately recognized who he was. To see their shocked and stunned faces was humorous to Troy, but kept that to himself also. Yes, it had been years since he had seen them all, but it wasn't like he was a ghost to them either.

Troy felt a tight squeeze from the tense body next to his and turned to see his half scared girlfriend. "Brie? What is it babe?" He saw her gesture her head towards the front of the room and quickly took a look to see what had her so distressed. He turned to see that his crest-fallen ex-wife, was making her way towards him and his hesitant girlfriend.

From past history, Troy had ever seen Julie this upset on certain other occasions, and he truly understood how hurt she was feeling at the moment. She may have cheated on him and left him, but Troy could tell there was still love inside of her, for his now buried friend.

Once she approached the table, Troy could see just how affected she was by Kyle's unfortunate death. Her once clear and radiant skin was blotchy and thickened with makeup. Mascara was running down her tear-stained face and her lips had permanent teeth marks dented into them.

Troy slowly stood and held out his hand to assist Gabriella to stand with him. He never really imagined introducing his ex-wife to his current girlfriend, especially at his friend's funeral, but he knew that the day had to come, and unfortunately it was today.

"Julie." Troy gave a curt nod towards her and felt Gabriella's small hand squeeze his in reassurance.

"Troy. It's nice to see you here. Thank you for coming." Julie Wells was as beautiful as ever. Even with the packed on makeup or the tear-stained face. She was still young and vibrant; you could see it in her eyes. But amongst it all, Troy could see heartache and guilt. A guilty look she had worn on too many occasions. "The both of you."

Troy saw Gabriella smile softly towards the woman who once broke his heart. "Julie, this is my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. Brie, this is Julie."

Gabriella bravely shook hands with the woman she was despised and envied. A long time ago, she would have given anything for this moment and take great pleasure in slapping her across the face and screaming at her how she could hurt such a wonderful man. _Two_ wonderful men! Not only had this woman hurt Troy all those years ago, but she had also crushed and cheated on Kyle. Gabriella was trying her damn hardest not to spurt her mouth and speak exactly what she was thinking.

"It's nice to meet you after all this time Miss Montez. I heard a lot about you from Kyle. I'm glad to hear that he had a friend like you and Troy in his life. Especially the past few months."

"It was my pleasure. Honestly, Kyle was an amazing man. It's most unfortunate that he's been taken away from us all. He'll be terribly missed." Gabriella saw a twitch of emotion rush through Julie's eyes, but couldn't quite decipher it.

"He will be missed. Thank you Miss Montez." Julie gave a forced smile towards Gabriella and then turned briskly towards Troy. "I was wondering if I could have a moment of your timee Troy. Alone."

Troy caught on that Julie meant for Gabriella to just leave, but he didn't't exactly like the way she was eyeing him or the brunette beside him. "Anything you have to say to me Julie, you can certainly say in front of Gabriella. I hide nothing from her."

Gabriella peeked up at Troy and saw that he was gazing down at her with such affection and love that she couldn't help but beam back up at him. When she glanced back at Julie though, she could see the grease in her forehead and knew that wasn't the answer she was hoping for.

Gabriella trusted Troy with her whole heart and soul, but she didn't't and couldn't trust the redhead in front of her. But this wasn't about her, this wasn't even about them. Today was a day for Kyle and remembering him. Gabriella looked beyond Julie and saw outside, through the window, that Kyle's little girl was alone and slowly swaying back and forth on a swing set.

"It's ok Troy. You two talk. I'll be outside getting some fresh air." Gabriella leaned up and placed a kiss on a shocked Troy's face and squeezed his hand one last time before turning to walk outside.

Troy's eyes followed his girlfriend's retreating figure and watched carefully to see where she was heading, so he could follow her soon after his forced discussion with his ex-wife.

"What is it Julie? I'm sure there are other guests you can be…conversing with right now." His tone was clipped and short. He wanted to be here for his friend, not to bump into and converse with the woman who deceived him.

"She's lovely. Younger than you though. How old is she?" Troy rolled his eyes at Julie's prying and sighed heavily to himself.

"I don't see how that is any of your business Julie. You said you needed to talk. Now talk." Insisted a tired Troy.

"I just mean she looks vvery young. And with you turning thirty-one in a few short months, I would have thought that you'd be finding a girl your own age and settling down soon." Julie remarked casually.

Troy ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair and fought with his inner demon to yell and push the annoying woman in front of him, away.

"And whatever happened to that young woman who reopened that cold stone heart of yours? Obviously she wasn't that great if you're no longer with her."

Troy felt his nostrils flare in slight anger and annoyance. She was pushing him and she knew it. After all these years, he thought she had matured or grown up, but she was still the overbearing and persistent heartbreaker she always was. She had no right to know anything about his life. She had no right to even question his relationship with Gabriella. She had no idea what they'd been through.

"For Christ sake Julie, you haven't changed a bit, have you? Always trying to stick your nose in other people's business. My relationship with Gabriella has nothing to do with you. I love her and have loved her for the past five years. And if you must know, nothing or no-one will ever stop me loving her. If that's all you wanted to discuss, then we're done. Goodbye Julie."

Before Troy could turn and leave, his jacket was grasped between Julie's manicured fingers and was stopped in his tracks.

"Look Troy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't't have pried like I was trying to. I guess…just seeing you happy with someone…so young and beautiful, is doing things to me. I really am sorry."

Troy could see that she was slightly sorry for her actions, but he knew she still had a hidden agenda. Everything was never what it seemed with Julie Wells.

"Julie, I'm here today to say goodbye to my best friend. If I'm being honest with you and myself, I honestly hoped that I wouldn't't have had the chance to be alone with you. I'm not here for you. I'm here, with my girlfriend whom I love, to say goodbye to Kyle."

"You're right. Today is about Kyle and that's why I wanted to talk to you in the first place." Troy watched as she played with her white pearl necklace that was gracefully hanging off of her swan-like neck, and nervously bit her lower lip. "I just wanted to know if you would like to light a candle for Kyle. You and Gabriella can do it together."

Troy stayed quiet for a moment or two and carefully watched to see if there was anything else she was trying to pull, but could tell there was nothing else up her sleeve. Then realization hit him.

"If that's all you wanted to talk about, why did you ask to talk alone and make Gabriella leave?" Troy harshly asked.

"To be honest?" Julie hung her head low and sighed to herself. "It's because I just wanted a few moments alone with you." Troy raised a questioning eyebrow and silently asked what she meant. "Half the people in this room are complete strangers to me Troy. I never really got along with any of Kyle's co-workers and God forbid his family doesn't't look down at me like I'm swine flu about to attack them." Julie relieves a heavy sigh and slowly calms herself. "I...I'm here to say goodbye to the man that I once loved and probably always will love. And you and I are the only ones who truly knew him Troy. I just wanted a moment alone with the person who loved him as much as I did. Please."

Troy looked down into her green eyes and saw how desperate she was for someone to talk to. Someone that would listen to her. He turned to look over his shoulder and could no longer see any sign of Gabriella. He told himself not to do it, but he reluctantly agreed to sit with her for a few moments and hear her out. What could possibly happen in five minutes?

Troy hesitantly followed her upstairs, where she told him it would be quieter and more private, up in the guest room of Kyle's house.

* * *

Gabriella had quietly made her way outside and silently thanked the Heaven's that no one approached her. All day she had been shot curios glances by everyone and had caught the group of people that Troy was once friends with, staring quite obviously at her. She didn't understand why, but whenever she felt their gaze on her, she would feel the hairs on the back of her neck jump up and shiver in her long-sleeved cardigan.

Not once during the whole day had one person come up to her and questioned who she was. As far as she was concerned, both she and Troy were only here to say goodbye to Kyle, their once friend and voice their deepest apologies and sympathies to his family.

For Gabriella, she felt like the ultimate outsider. She didn't recognize any of the faces that her tired and wet eyes had come across. Due to the beautiful sentiments and words that were expressed by some of Kyle's closer friends and immediate family, Gabriella couldn't help the salty wet tears that filled her eyes. The cold shiver that ran down her spine whenever she thought about no longer welcoming him into her and Troy's home apartment. For her sake and Troy's, she desperately tried to push down the bubbling emotions that were trying to consume her. She urgently wanted nothing more than to run out of the somber church and cry her eyes out. But she didn't. She had clung onto Troy seeking out his warmth and encouragement to hold on a little bit longer and endure the last half hour of their friend's service.

To Gabriella it felt like a service. She had watched as the people around her turned off their saddened expressions and depressed eyes to smile and laugh with themselves. She had watched closely as Julie kept sneaking glances at Troy, who hadn't even acknowledged her after once pointing out who she was.

Gabriella trusted Troy with her whole heart. She knew deep down, after everything that they had done through, that he would never leave or hurt her. He wouldn't put himself before her. He wouldn't even look at another woman the same way he looked at her. He was her everything, and vice versa. She had felt a huge part of her wanting to push Julie away and drag Troy home when she first mentioned that she wanted to talk to him in private, but Gabriella had reminded herself that the man before her was no longer in love with his ex-wife. That he couldn't even stand to be around her or even talk about her without cringing. So she had put on a brave face and told him that she was ok with him talking to Julie, even though a small part of her was screaming at her for even suggesting that she leave willingly.

It had been a moment of awestruck, when she had heard him explain that he held no secrets from her and that he wanted her to be with him, but when Gabriella's attention had been caught by the beautiful young girl who looked more alone than anyone, she felt the need to push her jealousy away and seek out her friend's daughter.

Gabriella was scolding herself for leaving Troy and Julie so hastily and failing to remember to grab her thicker coat beside the door. The grey and angry clouds had cleared within the past hour and were easing its way into the cold and bitter afternoon air. It was no pouring rain, but the outside ground was still covered in the wet and cold substance. Gabriella was starting to regret wearing her black stilettos and wished for something that was more comforting and warmer to her, like Troy's gym socks that she stole on occasion, and her faux fur ugg boots.

Gabriella made her way through the soaked grass and towards the plain old swing set that was occupied by the small and shivering child. It was clear to Gabriella, or quite well to anyone who would even glace at her small figure, that she was crying and yet her small body was shaking from not just the tears that consumed her face, but also from the cold air breeze that had just passed them.

Gabriella wasn't sure if she should just introduce herself or cough nervously and hope the young girl would invite her sit with her. Before Gabriella could even think it more over or follow through any action, her eyes were staring down into the most beautiful shade of green and felt her breath being caught in the middle of her throat.

"Are you another one of Daddy's work buddies, here to say how sorry you are?" The young girl's voice was cold and detached.

It struck Gabriella that the little girl must have come across more than one of Kyle's co-workers and friends. Gabriella thought back to her Grandmother's funeral all those years ago, and remembered the bitter emotion she felt when she was told to just stand there and acknowledge every person that had known her Grandmother and accept their condolences. She didn't know them and she didn't want to hear how sorry they were. What were they sorry for? They didn't cause the disease that killed her beloved Grandmother. All she wanted to do was to run far away and try and find a way to bring her Grandmother back.

"Uh no, I'm not." Gabriella cautiously made her way towards the vacant swing and flipped it upside down so she could sit on it without getting her dress wet. "I was just a friend of your Father's. To be honest, we both hate our jobs."

The little girl with the bright green eyes glanced up at the stranger beside her and couldn't help but giggle to herself. She remembered how much her Father would ring up his work and pretend to be sick with a cold or flu, and would then wink down at her when his evil little scheme had worked. She remembered that he would instantly hang up and then quickly grab a hold of her and then tickle her mercilessly until she cried out that he was the best father in the world.

The wet substance that had covered her face for the past week suddenly blurred her vision and her tiny hands gripped the steel hangings holding the swing. The realization that she would never be able to share a moment or gain a memory like that again, pierced her beating heart. She was young yes, turning five in only a short while, but her behavior and attitude was that of an adult. Thanks to Kyle, her vocabulary was long and particular. Her memory sharp and precise. But the little girl was just that. A little girl. And the fear of never seeing, talking or being with her Daddy ever again, was tearing her up inside.

Gabriella noticed the small figure beside her start to shake and tremble with her hurt and heartache. Gabriella wasn't sure how to comfort the young girl without interfering too much or being overbearing. She knew from experience that the pain would never really go away, but there would be times that you could live a moment of your life and forget that the person you loved most was still with you.

Gabriella shook her own cardigan and carefully stepped closer to the shaking form and gracefully wrapped the woolen garment around her. She watched as the young pair of eyes connected with hers once again and offered a small smile in return.

"I'm Gabriella."

The little wrapped herself in the warmth of the stranger's cardigan and felt somewhat thankful. She was always told not to talk to strangers, but didn't she say before that she was a friend of her Daddy's? She gazed down at the brown haired lady's hand and took only more second to slowly extend her own hand and offer her the same pleasantries.

"I'm Kayla Hunter. It's nice to meet your acquaintance."

* * *

The warmth in the room was inviting to the both of them. It had been so cold and bitter outside and downstairs and now they were relishing in the heat that surrounded them.

From the large bay window of the small guest room's wall, Troy could see his loving girlfriend in clear view. He gazed out into the yard as he watched her shrug her own jacket off and hand it to the little girl. He felt his insides squeeze when he saw her start to shake and shiver herself, and felt his protective side kick in and scream at him to leave the unknown events of Julie's soon to be actions and rush downstairs and gather Gabriella in his warm embracing arms.

He turned around and was about to do just that until he saw his ex-wife close the door behind her and lock it.

"Julie? What are you doing?" Troy asked in clear bewilderment and slight irritation.

"I'm just ensuring some privacy from wondering passers. Don't act like I'm about to secretly kill you and hide your body." Her attempt to calm him had very little effect on Troy and he rolled his eyes and he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Look Julie, just say whatever it is you have to say and let me get back to my _girlfriend_." Troy couldn't help but stress the word girlfriend. He hoped it was enough for Julie to realize that nothing was going to happen between them.

"Wow. She must have you tightly wrapped her little finger for you to not even be allowed to socialize with old friends." The smirk was evident on her face and the accusation was obvious.

Troy could tell she was doing and saying all the right things to piss him off. He didn't want to be here with her and she knew that. He knew Gabriella knew that. During their whole relationship, he teased that she had him whipped, but deep down he honestly believed that he was. Troy knew he would do anything for the vibrant brunette waiting for him downstairs. And he wasn't ashamed if the whole world knew it.

"Think what you like Julie, but I love Gabriella, very much. And there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her." He stood tall and firm and believed every word that he spoke.

Julie was momentarily shocked. In all honesty, she knew that what she saw on Troy's face was love and adoration for that Gabriella chick, but she didn't know just _how_ deep his love for her ran.

"She's a very lucky girl to have you."

"I'm the lucky one. I get to wake up every day and hold the love of my life in my arms. I get to fall asleep staring at her and smiling to myself knowing that I'm not dreaming. That she's real and she's mine."

Julie gave a soft small and remembered a time when she had felt like that. With Troy, with Kyle, with the guy she cheated with and used for her own sexual need. In all her life she never saw herself as the 'wrong' type of woman. When she was younger she believed that she would love only one man for her whole life. But growing up she realized that her heart was open for love from many different people. It was wrong and sinful, but she basked in the glory of having so many men look at her and try their damndest to gain her attention.

When she fell in love with Troy she did love him. True and honestly loved him and believed, _knew_ that he was it for her. But then he introduced her to Kyle and everything just seemed different. The way he looked at her was different to what Troy looked at her. The way he touched was different to the way Troy touched her. It was foreign. It was nice. And most of all it was exciting. There wasn't a time that she didn't feel completely guilty lying or cheating on Troy, because she knew deep down that she enjoyed it.

But time wore on and she once again realized that what her happy and perfect life was giving her wasn't what she wanted anymore. A large part of her knew that she lived on excitement and the rush of it all. She knew that sneaking around and acting out on impulse was what got her really riled up. When she first realized it, she felt ill and thought that maybe she should see or talk to someone about it. But she soon forgot about the little voice screaming at her demanding to do so, and fell in the trap of seduction and sin.

"I hurt him."

Troy quickly blinked up at Julie's random mumbling and gazed questioningly at her. "Hurt who?"

"Kyle. You. I hurt everyone I ever fall in love with because…I guess I thrive on it." Troy watched carefully as she made her way to sit on the edge of the bed. He didn't move. To aware of what could happen. "It's not something that I'm proud to admit or acknowledge, but it's been eating away at me for so long. I never really _wanted_ to hurt either one of you. It just happened. I was always pulled into the thrill of it all. And because I'm weak and…probably unstable, I ended up hurting the two most wonderful and loving men that I will ever know."

Julie swallowed thickly and looked up to meet Troy's stunned and confused blue eyes. She wasn't sure why she was spilling her guts. Her faults or her mistakes, maybe it was because she felt the guilt and pain of losing Kyle and hurting him, eating away at her.

"I'm a bad person."

Troy let go of the deep breath he didn't know he was holding and slowly made his way towards her. He took a reluctant step and gradually sat himself beside her. All the warning signs were going off in his head, telling him not to, but he charmingly grabbed her hand and held it in his own.

"You're not a bad person Jules." Both smiling as his old nickname for her escaped his lips. "You've just…made mistakes like any other human being. God knows I've made some. Everyone does. It's just the way of life." He felt her squeeze his hand in somewhat gratitude and softly smiled back at her. "You can't be a bad person if you've realized your mistakes. Most people don't until it's too late. But you can still be happy and live out your life the right way. The way you want to."

"But what I want is to feel that rush Troy. That's what's so wrong about this, about me. I can't control it. I feel so pulled to it and want nothing more than to embrace it with open arms."

Troy knitted his eyebrows in confusion and slowly tried to work out what she was really trying to say. "Embrace what Julie? Loving several different men? Or sex with several different men?"

"Both." Julie sighed to herself and shook her head from the images of being with all her past lovers that made her feel so alive. Made her feel happy and at ease. "I love how men fall for me. Vain and narcissistic I know, but it's enthralling. To have them worship me and tell me I'm beautiful and I live on that. I live on believing what they're saying it true. I'm awful."

Troy watched as tears filled her eyes and he subconsciously went to wipe them away. "You're not an awful person Julie. You're human. There's a part of everyone where they think something is wrong with them, but it's just who we are. If you truly believe that you can only live the way you do, then…no one can tell you to stop. It's not exactly murder so who's to judge? But you have to realize that you're not just hurting yourself or the innocent men you captivate," Julie and Troy both smirked at his attempt of a joke. "Or their wives or partners but also…Kayla."

Julie's head snapped up and her fearful and bloodshot eyes met with Troy's oceanic blue ones. "What do you mean? What's this got to do with Kayla? She's just a kid Troy. She has no idea what's going on."

"True. She's just a kid, but from what I heard from Kyle, she's a pretty damn amazing kid. Do you have any idea what she felt when you and Kyle divorced? What _she_ was going through? And then to watch as you bring home guy after guy trying to fill in some unknowable hole that you desire. You probably know this, but she was really hurt when you and Kyle split, any kid would, and now to lose her father…well I'd say she's hurting the most and needs you more than ever."

Julie stared down at the ground and took in every word Troy was saying. She was aware that her child was hurting. She was aware that any kid would feel heartbroken or that it was their fault that their parents were splitting up. But did she really indulge in her own needs and seductions that she forgot about her own daughter's pain?

"I guess I never really thought about it. I mean…because of Kyle she's just so mature for her age that I forget that I have a five year old instead of an eighty-nine year old."

Troy gave a small chuckle and squeezed her hand one last time before letting it go. "Well now that you've realized it, maybe you can be the Mother and person I know you can be." Troy smiled gracefully towards her and knew that she would listen to him and become someone that he could really respect and admire from now on. "I always believed in you Julie, no matter what happened to us."

Troy stood from the bed they were both occupying and made his way towards the door and unlocked it and pulled it open slightly before he was stopped by Julie's tight grip on his arm.

Before Troy could register what was happening, he felt her lips crashing down onto his and her arms snaking their way around his neck, pulling him closer to her. The way she felt around him was alien and abnormal. It wasn't like the way Gabriella felt. It was strange and unpleasant.

Finally it dawned on him that he was just standing there and accepting her kiss when he should have been pushing her off of him. Troy grabbed her arms and pulled them off of him and pushed himself a few feet away from her.

"What the hell was that?" Troy wiped his sleeve over his lips and tried to rid himself of her glossy taste. He felt so angry at her. For forcing something so unwilling and ludicrous on him that he also felt most of the anger at himself for just standing there like an idiot for so long.

"I…oh my God…Troy…I never…I'm sorry. I thought that you…" Julie aimlessly trailed off knowing that it was no use. She had once again lost the little trust she had gained from him.

Before Troy could even voice his own anger and disgust, he heard the small creak in the old wooden floorboards and instantaneously snapped his head in the direction that it came from. And for one brief second Troy felt his heart stopped beating and his whole world come crushing down.

For there stood Gabriella in all her beauty and radiance, just beyond the door that had held Troy and Julie confined in.

Troy felt his heart starting to beat once again and felt it beat faster than ever before. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't allow this to happen. He wouldn't allow Gabriella to believe that he had cheated on her. Not again. It pained him greatly the first time when she had accused him. But this time she had seen it. She had seen his mistake in believing that Julie only wanted to talk to him and nothing more. She had seen his mistake in staying longer than necessary, in a room with his ex-wife. And she had most definitely seen the kiss that had just transpired between them.

"Brie…I can explain." He went to step towards her but felt his heart break when she stepped back. It was only then that he noticed her hand entwined with the little girl beside her.

"Kayla…" Gabriella tore her eyes away from Troy's intense gaze and looked down at the girl with shinning red hair like her Mother's and piercing green eyes like her Father's and planted the best fake smile on that she could muster. "I think you should show me all those dolls you were telling me about before." She looked back up to face the young girl's Mother and her boyfriend and saw that both were holding their breaths. "You're Mother seems to be busy at the moment."

Troy winced at the harsh and bitter tone that radiated in her voice. He once again tried to step towards her but gave up when she plastered another fake smile and followed the excited young girl who started talking animatedly about her favorite doll.

Troy watched with saddened eyes as she walked away. He could even tell how tense and hurt she was by the way she walked. How could he have let this happen? How could he allow her to believe that he wanted that kiss to happen? It was then that Troy felt the touch of Julie's gangly hand and could feel itself burning into him. Troy quickly snatched her hand off of him and pushed himself away from her so that there was an evident distance between them.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again Julie." He voice and tone was seething and could practically feel his anger overtaking him. "I can't believe you just did that. I can't believe you! What in God's name were you thinking?" He watched as she went to open her mouth to answer but he cut in before she could even try to explain herself. "No! Don't bother. Do you have any idea what you've just done? Did you see her face? Are you happy now? She's completely heartbroken. Because of you!"

Troy tried his best to control his brewing rage, but everything inside of him was screaming at him to just let it go. To let go of the pain of losing his friend that he had just gained back. To releasing his anger towards himself for even thinking that Julie had only good intentions. And to unleash the pain he felt when he saw Gabriella's face that held so much pain and disappointment in him.

He felt like he was about to boil over with all the emotions that were running through him. He felt so prepared to just let everything go and release all his anger out on Julie by yelling and screaming at her for her thoughtlessness. For her lack of common sense and idiocy in honestly believing that what she was doing was appropriate. He was so ready to just let it all out, but he didn't. He felt himself start to calm down and slow his breathing. He didn't want to stand there any longer than he already had and understand her reasoning. It wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth it.

So he shook his head and stared one last time into her worried and anxious green eyes. "I'm done. With you and everything that surrounds you. I honestly thought that you could put someone else before your own needs. Before your own selfishness, but I was wrong. You'll never be enough for that little girl. The one person she should grow up to be is gone. And now she's only got you. I feel sorry for her. And if I had anything to say about it, you shouldn't even be allowed to call yourself a Mother. She lost the wrong parent."

Troy saw the tears brimming Julie's eyes and felt a twinge of guilt. He wanted to take every word that escaped his lips back, but he couldn't. With every word there held guilt and remorse, but deep down he knew he was also telling the truth. Kayla had the best type of role model in Kyle. Troy saw the same light and happiness the he once held. And now she was to grow up with a woman who cared only for attention and graved to be loved by numerous men. He really did feel sorry for her.

Troy tore his eyes away from Julie one last time and slammed the door behind him. He vowed to himself and Gabriella that he was done with that part of his life. There were no more connections of his old life. There was no more Kyle, so there was no more reason so ever think about what he was once had. What he once held so dear and close to him. His future was in Gabriella. And now all he had to do was convince her of that, once again, and explain the misunderstanding that she had unfortunately witnessed.

* * *

**My God. I know it's been over...months since my last update and I trully am sorry. But my 'muse', if you will, started to flatten and I felt like I coulndt write anything without it being forced or badly written. But I had started to write more and finish this around two months ago, but then life had to be a bitch and my laptop crashed. But then Mum came in and saved the day and bought me a new laptop. And I was fortunate to have gained stuff off of my old hard-drive and then they put it all on my new one. YAY. Anway, I rushed the ending and there are mistakes because I spend half an hour going over every word and made sure everything was perfect, then I got to the last paragraph and my net page stuffed up and had to re-fresh it. Here's to say, Mum came running in when I screamed out in agony. And coz Im tired and wanted this out already, I quickly went over the major mistakes I remembered and then made this Author Note. LOL.**

Anway sorry for the much delayed update, and for anyone reading 'If Only', that will be updated soon enough too. I wish to decicate this to my Mum, whom I love more than anyone. She's the best guardian, friend, role model and Mother I could ever ask for. I love her dearly. Happy Mother's day to any readers who are lucky to be called MUM. And I wish you all the best. Cheers. 


End file.
